


Only the Strong

by Jaye_Voy



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 145,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaye_Voy/pseuds/Jaye_Voy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick discovers his troubles have just begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Begun February 2006, finished February 2015.  
> Set immediately after the end of the Director's Cut of TCOR, so some things may not jibe with the theatrical version or the novel.  
> Disclaimer: The Chronicles of Riddick and all related characters and concepts are the property of David Twohy et al. No infringement is intended or profit made. This is NC-17 for adult themes, violence, sex, and language.

"So...Vaako, you can kneel."

Vaako sensed a ripple run through the crowd behind him at the new Lord Marshal's growl, but he kept his own gaze firmly fixed upon the marble floor of the Necropolis. And the booted feet that suddenly appeared within his range of vision. He also stayed down on one knee, and made sure his hands appeared relaxed around the handle of the triple-bladed axe he still held.

He was fighting an insane urge to snicker, the situation sparking his unfortunate sense of the absurd. Riddick had just killed the leader of the Necromongers. The Furyan was, for the moment, lord of all he surveyed, head of the greatest army ever raised.

And the very first thing the newly minted Lord Marshal did was try to start some kind of pissing contest with Vaako. By quoting Vaako's own words from Crematoria. Perhaps Riddick was hoping to goad him into a fight. If so, the Furyan would be disappointed.

By Necromonger custom, Riddick was completely safe from all Warriors---for now. So Vaako was grateful that Riddick seemed to want Vaako to make the first move. It was probably the only thing keeping *him* safe. All things considered, this attempt to bait him was infinitely preferable to a knife in the skull. Which seemed to be Riddick's usual solution to personal disagreements.

When Vaako was sure his face betrayed nothing of his thoughts, he lifted his head to meet Riddick's gaze. Up close, the breeder's shined eyes stirred a fleeting memory of childhood, of lying in tall grass as the summer sun blazed at the center of a blue, blue sky. Dame Vaako was right: Riddick's eyes were beautiful.

Vaako raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware *my* ability was ever in question."

***************

Riddick's eyes narrowed as he studied Vaako. The Necromonger was one cool customer---he'd glommed that right from the start. Slow stalk, slow talk in the dome on Helion Prime. Deliberate.

Figures he wouldn't play Riddick's game.

Too bad Riddick'd been a little too busy on Crematoria to see Vaako fight. All he could remember was Vaako hangin’ out at the edge of the kill zone with them big-ass guns. Watching. Waiting. And later that leisurely fucking stroll to where Riddick was tripping out with that last vision of LeatherChick.

So even if Riddick kept at it, Vaako wasn't likely to be provoked into takin’ the first swing. That pissed him off, 'cause sure as shit Riddick wanted to snap the bastard's neck. His fingers flexed and fisted, imagining the pale column between his hands, the familiar sweet crack of bones strained to breaking.

But he couldn't take Vaako out without a reason. So said his gut, the survival instinct that kept him movin' and groovin' all these years. He didn't know what came next on this floating death trap. Breezy, PaleFace, and MissSlink were the only folks he had any fucking clue about, now that Lord Marshal Z had a new job as chief corpse.

Now that Kyra was dead.

So he'd stick with the devils he knew...for the moment.

He grunted, deciding that he could always kill Vaako later. "Let's talk."

***************

Elementals didn't sneak.

You really couldn't call it *sneaking*, since Aereon was standing perfectly still.

It was just coincidence that she was standing perfectly still by a pillar that kept anyone from noticing she hadn't filed out with the main crowd of Necromongers. True, she'd ducked away from her "escorts" first, but that was escaping, not sneaking.

She peered around the column's edge as the pale Necromonger Commander issued orders to the few underlings he'd kept behind. He was standing now, the base of the long-handled weapon he held resting against the inlaid floor.

His back was to Riddick. Aereon wasn't sure if she should be impressed by his courage or appalled at his stupidity.

She watched as Vaako quickly dismissed the men and turned around again to address the new Lord Marshal. Surprisingly, he was slightly taller than Riddick---the disparity made greater by his strange spiked hairstyle---though built along slimmer lines.

But there was no doubting these were both extremely dangerous men.

The odds were very good that this conversation would be...interesting.

***************

Riddick gave Vaako the onceover as the man swiveled to face him once more. "That's some fancy shit you got there," he said, casually gesturing at the gold-encrusted Necromonger armor. "You move up the pay scale, or’re you just gussied up in your Sunday best?"

A corner of Vaako's mouth quirked slightly. "I was promoted to First Among Commanders for killing you."

Riddick gave a smug grin. The reports of his death had been greatly exaggerated. "You shoulda taken the head."

The muffled sound Commander WalkingCorpse made sounded suspiciously like a snort. "So it would seem," he replied.

Then Vaako's expression shifted, and Riddick was surprised to catch a brief flash of...sadness? regret? in the fucker's not-so-dead eyes. He was lookin’ past Riddick now, focusin’ on Kyra's corpse still sprawled at the base of the throne. "The loss of Kyra was...unfortunate," Vaako said quietly. "She was a fierce warrior, and would have made a fine Necromonger."

Riddick thought he'd set aside his grief the way he'd laid down Kyra's cooling body, but the pain flared a sharp swift knife-twist to the gut. His anger rose just as quickly. How dare this Necro talk about Kyra as if he *knew* her---as if he had the right to mourn her.

Before Riddick'd even drawn a breath his fingers clenched around the edge of Vaako's breastplate, jerking the white face close to snarl, "What the hell would you know about it? If you hadn't stuck her in that fuckin’ machine---"

***************

"She'd be just as dead," Vaako spat at the Furyan, wrenching himself free but holding his ground. He stared into Riddick's glittering eyes, his own jaw clenching. "Burned to ash on that miserable rock. Make no mistake, Kyra *chose* the Necromonger Way. She walked aboard my ship of her own free will---just like she stepped into the purification chamber."

Vaako bit back more words---angry words like bile scalding his tongue, hot and bitter. Was it only moments ago he'd been so confident of his ability to resist Riddick's taunts? He was far too close losing his temper. Losing control. Somehow the Furyan managed to provoke him far too easily.

Which shouldn't be possible. He should not have to struggle to keep from betraying the Necromonger Way. From starting a forbidden fight both of them seemed to be itching for. A sudden shiver of dread iced down his spine, cooling the spark of temper and tightening his flesh.

Flesh that should still be numb from purification.

He swallowed down everything: grief, uncertainty, anxiety. And especially the anger. He stepped back, straightened, breathed deep. Relaxed his grip on the axe, almost surprised to find it still in his hand. Vaako reached for calm, and hoped he could keep it firmly within his grasp. "If you wish, Kyra will be given an honored Necromonger's burial, her body sent into the heart of this system's sun."

***************

Riddick stepped back as well, eased up from the fighting crouch he'd flowed into without even realizing. Gave a short nod, then settled his shoulders, shaking off the spike of adrenaline. Watched the other man once more transform himself into Commander WalkingCorpse.

But perhaps this Necromonger had some life in him after all. Vaako's sudden shifts between hot and cold were fun to watch. More interestin’ than Riddick cared to admit. "So what happens now?"

Vaako took a moment, prob'ly to organize his thoughts for his report. "The armada is holding orbit around Helion Prime. Zhylaw didn't have the opportunity to complete the ascension protocol, so the planet is intact. I've ordered some troop transports down to the surface briefly to retrieve any warriors left behind. Unconverted citizens still in hiding will be left to contemplate their fates as the fleet travels to the Gates of the Threshold. You will not be expected to continue the quest for UnderVerse until we return."

Riddick hoped the *unimpressed* came through with his snort. "Yeah, that whole holy-roller 'convert or die' act. I already seen it."

He walked up to Vaako once more, a tappin’ finger emphasizin’ his first orders as Lord Marshal. "You're not gonna be suckin' the life out of anybody else, or nukin' planets, or any of that shit. Clear?"

***************

Vaako held back an aggrieved sigh and eye-roll. Considering Riddick was an ignorant unpurified breeder, the Furyan's response was not all that shocking. "It's not going to be that easy."

Riddick shrugged and moved back, crossing his arms. "I'm King Rat now, right? So anything I say, goes."

"Wrong." Vaako spread his hands, an unconscious request for understanding. He wanted to set aside the damn axe already, but couldn't think of a segue that wasn't awkward. That didn't scream even more loudly that the weapon---not to mention his own failed attempt to kill Zhylaw---was a perfectly good example of why Vaako shouldn't be trusted.

And he needed the new Lord Marshal to trust him. Or at least believe him.

He didn't bother to ask himself why Riddick's well-being had suddenly become so important.

It was his duty. That was all.

"At the moment you are Lord Marshal in name, not authority. You killed Zhylaw, but you will not be allowed to keep all that entails until you have crossed the Gates to the Threshold and visited UnderVerse." Vaako paused, trying to remember procedures he'd only read of. "By tradition, all warriors must wait until we reach the Gates to offer formal challenge to your rule."

He frowned. "But that prohibition doesn't take into account all those who are *not* warriors. And if you try to issue a decree ordering us to give up the quest for UnderVerse..." Vaako warned, frustration starting to seep into his tone, "You'll be dead before alpha shift."

Riddick strolled a few steps toward the former Lord Marshal's corpse, confidence in the lazy wave of his hand presenting Exhibits A and B: a dead Zhylaw, a live Riddick. "In case you hadn't noticed, I ain't that easy to kill."

"True," Vaako acknowledged with a nod, his gaze turning inward as he reflected on all he had seen of Riddick's prowess in battle. "As a fighter I have yet to meet your equal."

He glanced up to gauge the Furyan's reaction as he continued, "And that power you used to take out my men on Crematoria---I've never seen or heard of anything like it."

Some slight shift in Riddick's expression, the way he stilled, shined eyes widening, gave Vaako pause. Perhaps Riddick himself was unable to explain that unique ability. Or reproduce it.

Vaako dismissed his curiosity as irrelevant. "But Lord Marshal, these skills won't keep you safe. You assume too much: That there will be no toxins in the air you breathe, no poison in your food or drink, that you can find a place to sleep safe from assassins' blades, that the hatch or viewport you walk past is not about to blow open 'accidentally' and suck you into the vacuum."

Riddick tilted his head to one side, expression considering as he seemed to study the Necromonger. "So whadda you suggest?"

Vaako shifted to a two-handed grip on the axe, holding it parallel to the floor, his hands twisting around the handle as he slowly paced, outlining his recommendations. "Your surgically enhanced eyesight is an advantage in these dark halls----but it's also a weakness, one easily exploited by a blinding burst of light as you enter a dim room. So keep your goggles with you at all times."

His brow furrowed as he continued, "I can have a device calibrated that will alert you to any alterations made to the ship's settings in an area you are about to enter---that should warn of atmospheric changes or rigged portals. A properly checked med scanner waved over your meals should detect any poisons. And perhaps you would allow trustworthy guards to watch over your sleep."

Riddick's expression grew more amused at each stage of Vaako's litany. "Right, Ma. And should I make sure to finish all my vegetables and button up my overcoat, too?"

Vaako whirled, raising the axe slightly by instinct, stung by the dismissal. "You have to take this seriously!"

Riddick was in Vaako's face before he'd finished speaking, all humor vanished in an instant. The breeder’s hands found purchase on the weapon, now suspended between the men. 

His voice was dangerously soft, the whisper of a blade being slid from its sheath. "Maybe so. But I figure if I did, Zhylaw's pet should be the first to die, don't you think?" Despite Vaako's continued hold on the axe, Riddick flipped the blades up to lightly rest the edge of the topmost one against Vaako’s throat. "After all, you've already shown your true colors---traitor."

"I wanted nothing more than to remove a weak leader from the throne." The words burst from Vaako unbidden, even though he knew it was a futile protest. He doubted his own people would believe him, much less this stranger.

"Uh-huh," was all Riddick replied.

Vaako released his hold on the axe and leaned further into Riddick's space, keenly aware of the blade pressing cold against his neck, of the other man's heat and breadth and strength. And yet they were a goad to his despair at the Furyan's refusal to acknowledge his own vulnerability. Riddick *had* to understand the danger he was in. That urgency added another kind of edge to his words. "You might want to ask yourself this, Lord Marshal: If the Furyans were such amazing warriors, why are they all dead?"

He searched Riddick's gaze a long moment, then stepped back and jerked his head to indicate the old woman half-hidden by a nearby column. "Or better yet, ask the Elemental."

***************

Aereon froze at the sudden scrutiny of two predators. She tensed under the weight of silence in the vast hall, somehow enhanced by the barely perceptible hum of the ship's machinery. Then Vaako broke off his stare, turning back to Riddick. With a curt nod to the new Lord Marshal, Vaako pivoted on his heel and stalked from the Necropolis, the echoes of his measured footsteps seeming to linger long after he'd closed the doors behind him.

Then silence reigned once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"OK Breezy, front and center."

Aereon straightened, affronted by Riddick's summons and the simply *ridiculous* nickname, opening her mouth to deliver a tart reprimand.

She snapped her jaw shut an instant later. The Furyan was casually tossing the shaft of the long-handled axe from hand to hand like an upside-down pendulum. The movement was hypnotic, and the flash of the low lights on the moving blades a reminder of how much Riddick enjoyed playing with sharp objects.

And how often he had to replace those toys...because he kept getting them stuck in other people.

Whoever said discretion was the better part of valor probably had some lofty example in mind, but she was certain the advice was just as good for not ticking off a stone-cold escaped killer.

She suddenly wished, though, that she could practice discretion from a slightly safer distance.

Gathering her robes and dignity about her, Aereon glided to where Riddick stood. "What can I do for the Lord Marshal of the Necromongers?"

"Two things. First: Get that damn bounty off my head." Even if Aereon hadn't heard of the Quasi-Deads' confirmation that Riddick was Furyan, the sheer *menace* radiating from him at this moment would have convinced her of his origins as he continued, "In fact, you folks can pay off *all* the markers. And kick in a little extra to get me dropped off the grid completely. And permanently."

He rocked back on his heels with a satisfied smirk. "Yeah, a clean slate. Consider it my fee for keepin' an undead army off your collective ass."

Aereon gritted her teeth, but knew there was no chance of refusing. And if he could truly take the reins of the Necromongers, stop their march of devastation, many worlds would find their donation a small price to pay. "I'll arrange it. And the second matter?"

"Vaako suggested I ask you ‘bout what happened on Furya." The axe stopped swinging, slapping into Riddick's right palm. "So I'm askin'."

"I'm surprised you put so much stock in the Commander's opinion," Aereon sniffed. "Considering he tried to assassinate your predecessor right before your eyes."

The Furyan’s shining gaze narrowed. "You think he's just waiting for the chance to slip a shiv between my ribs?"

"I..." Aereon wasn't sure how to answer. Her remark had been a knee-jerk reaction, a dig at Vaako to match his earlier dismissal of her. But in truth, she didn't have any clue about the Necromonger's intentions. She had never even met the man. How could she know if his concerns for Riddick's safety were as sincere as they sounded?

On the other hand, she *had* made the acquaintance of Dame Vaako, and a more calculating creature Aereon had yet to meet.

Which, for an Elemental, was saying something.

So for safety's sake, should she steer Riddick away from Vaako, or toward him?

Riddick interrupted her dithering. "It was a yes or no question," he noted helpfully, tapping the nonlethal end of the axe twice against the floor as if to point out her choices. "So yes, or no?"

It appeared that Aereon was starting to make a habit of discretion. Although she had a feeling a less tactful individual might call it cowardice. "I---I simply can't calculate an answer with so little information."

Riddick snorted, the amusement in his expression stiffening her spine once more. "Now me," Riddick drawled as he slowly circled around her, "I already got enough information."

He chuckled as he stopped in front of her. "The nose knows," he said as he tapped a finger against *her* nose, so fast she wasn't entirely sure he'd taken the liberty. "And this doesn't smell like a setup. PaleFace is playin' it straight, at least for now."

Aereon stared at him, honestly bewildered. "Then why in the four winds did you reject everything Vaako said? Why call him a traitor?"

Riddick leaned in close to answer. A little too close. She could almost feel the rumble of his voice in her own bones as he murmured, "I was just yankin' his chain. How the fuck would I know if he's a traitor or not? Seems like the kinda patsy who plays by the rules, not really a knife-in-the-dark sorta guy."

He paused, and suddenly his tone wasn't quite so chummy. "Now, how's about you quit stallin', sister, and answer my question: What destroyed the Furyans?"

***************

Riddick straightened and watched the Elemental's jaw working. Maybe chewin’ on her astonishment, or whatever she was about to spill. He just wished she'd get on with it.

His fingers absently stroked the axe handle as he waited, thinkin’ ‘bout the Necro who owned it. Breezy's question was a good one. He kinda wondered about it himself: Why *did* he believe Vaako? He really should just get the neck-snapping over with, for what happened to Kyra and what almost happened to him back at the slam.

Ah, fuck. Who was he kidding? Commander WalkingCorpse wasn't gonna be Commander ActualCorpse any time soon. Vaako just wasn't givin’ off the bad-guy vibe he should be. Dangerous, yeah, but not to Riddick. Not at the moment, anyway. Hell, Riddick hadn't even tried to take Vaako's axe away from him while the Necro was practically wavin’ it around like a fuckin’ flag.

Which for Riddick was pretty much unheard of---no, it was completely unheard of. Which also meant his gut had already figured out that if he didn't off Vaako in the first two seconds, it just wasn't gonna happen.

No reason to let the Necro know that, though.

From the way Aereon's mouth puckered, the Elemental must finally be ready to spit out her answer.

But she sure as hell didn't like the taste of it. Or maybe she was just scared *he* wouldn't be happy about it.

'Cause people did tend to bleed a lot when he wasn't happy.

***************

Aereon took a deep breath and lifted her chin, staring straight into Riddick's glowing eyes. "Arrogance," she proclaimed.

She paused a moment to see if the axe stayed still and her head remained on her shoulders. Then she continued, "The Furyans started out as human as any other. They came from the same Earth stock as all your colony worlds. But something---something about the planet, or about the type of people who settled there---changed them over the generations. From ordinary humans into...something else."

She knew she had the new Lord Marshal's undivided attention; in fact, she rather wished he'd direct that piercing gaze somewhere else for a moment. Or at least blink.

The tension drove her a few paces away. She tread slowly, considering. And remembering golden afternoons behind the podium in the staid and safe lecture halls of her own planet. Home was very far away right now. "What the Furyans became and how is shrouded in mystery. They were never a confiding sort of people to begin with. And as time passed, they let themselves forget their ties to other worlds. They began to see themselves as superior---a breed apart."

She stopped and turned to face Riddick once more. "And that, in a sense, was their downfall. They sought no allies, made no treaties. Instead they kept themselves in splendid isolation." 

Aereon frowned. "So when Zhylaw's frigates came, there was no one to hear their calls for help. He and his warriors swept across the planet like a plague, cutting down everyone they found, even babes in their cribs."

"Strangled with their own cords..." Riddick's voice startled her after his long silence. "So there's no one left?"

"Not on Furya," she replied somberly, and read in the stiffening of his large frame a message that any sympathy she offered would be ill-received. "Zhylaw wasn't Lord Marshal then. He didn't have access to the world-burners, so when he left there was still life, and hope. The Furyans began to rebuild; precious few of them left the planet, even after the massacre. But then, they couldn't have known that Zhylaw would return with weapons that would smash through their new planetary defenses like paper. And a horrible technology that would wipe out every living thing on Furya, down to the microbes. It's a barren world now, ashes and dust."

***************

For Riddick, that little sob story shouldn't've made a bent credit's bit of difference. He'd been alone most of his life---preferred it that way. So hearin’ that his home planet was a big ball of slag should've just gotten the same shrug Helion Prime did: Planets rise, and they fall. Entropy and all that shit. So what if he might be the only Furyan left in the 'verse? Wasn't like he was plannin’ a family reunion.

But something about that thought twisted up his guts, like losing Imam and Kyra all over again.

Like he felt when Carolyn Fry was snatched from his arms, by the dark creatures of another dead planet.

Such a fuckin' waste.

***************

The bang of the doors opening jerked Riddick out of his funk and into automatic defense mode. He tensed, gripping the axe in both hands, holding it ready in front of him. Figuring he'd better replace his other weapons ASAP.

And maybe get himself a few of them big-ass guns as well.

He quickly sized up the threat.

And blinked.

It was a little guy who'd made all the damn racket. He was scurryin’ into the room, staring at a palm-sized data pad and pushin’ along two dull black capsules that floated on some sort of yoked-together repulsor units. Just when he was about to bump into Riddick he glanced up.

And gasped, his eyes goin’ wide at the sight of the axe right in font of his nose.

He immediately threw himself at Riddick's feet. "Pl-please don't kill me, my lord!"

Riddick welcomed the distraction. "Who the hell're you?" Whoever this was, he for shit-sure wasn't a soldier. No armor, just some kind of coveralls with lots of pockets.

And despite the fact that the get-up offered plenty of places to conceal a weapon, Riddick didn't think he'd have to go all homicidal on the guy. The Necro was like one of those sharp-nosed, twitchy vermin that found their way into the dark corners of every slam. But when the newcomer lifted his face to answer, Riddick could see his brown eyes were almost-piss-his-pants scared, but kind.

He sorta surprised himself that he could recognize the sentiment.

The man quavered an ID. "I'm Third Tech Julian Campbell, my lord."

Riddick felt his lips twitch in reluctant amusement as he gestured for the Necro to stand up. "Third from the top, or from the bottom?" 

Campbell visibly puffed up. "From the top, of course." Then he deflated just as quickly, confiding, "But there are forty of us at that level."

"I'm surprised Commander Vaako allowed you in here unaccompanied," Aereon commented as she glanced at Riddick, eyebrows raised.

He shrugged at her---shrugged her off---and looked at Campbell to answer.

Riddick's "speaking look" musta been pretty loud, because Campbell got all pissy at the Elemental. 

"I can assure you, madam, I'm no danger to you or the Lord Marshal. I'm hardly likely to spend my spare time going around *assassinating* people. And even if I were...," Campbell said with a shrug, "Commander Vaako very thoroughly searched and scanned both me and my equipment. He watched me come in and posted guards at the entrances before he left to address the troops."

Riddick knew why the Necro was here. The high-tech coffins shouted it out pretty clearly. But he asked anyway. "And you came in to...?"

"I'm sorry, my lord," Campbell said, his expression somber. "Commander Vaako sent me to make arrangements for...Kyra?" A quick glance at his pad. "Yes, Kyra's cremation."

Riddick breathed through another stab of grief, gestured at the man to continue.

Campbell nodded in reply. "The Commander wanted to know if you preferred a private farewell for Kyra, and whether it should be before or after the public ceremony consigning Lord Zhylaw's remains."

The Necro's eyes slid away as he finished, "I have others to help me with the Lord Marshal. They're waiting outside. But Commander Vaako thought you would want some privacy to encapsulate Kyra's body yourself."

Riddick gritted his answers through a clenched jaw. "Private. Before. I'll take care of Kyra." He shoved the axe at the Necro. "Hold this."

Campbell acted like the weapon would take his head off if he looked at it funny. But with a quick swallow and a straightening of shoulders he grasped the axe with his free hand. "The control panel for the unit is on the far side, and fairly straightforward."

He looked at the axe, and then back at Riddick. "Are you sure you don't want me to open the unit for you, my lord?"

"Nah, I'll handle it." Riddick quickly stepped to the coffin. Its unadorned surface didn't really jibe with what he'd seen of Necro decor, but he liked the simple, sleek lines.

Kyra would have, too.

‘Course, this was a perfect opportunity for Vaako to take Riddick out of the picture permanently. Could be an assassin inside the coffin, or it could be rigged with poison gas...

Riddick hesitated one moment, then punched the open command with "fuck it" force.

But he was ready to back off in a flash, just in case.

The top rose up with a hiss of hydraulics. The inside was lined with cloth, a nest of black. He turned away abruptly, striding over to Kyra's form.

Leaned down to scoop her into his arms. She was so damn light; all her spark and spunk gone to stillness.

Riddick quickly walked over to the coffin. Forced himself to lay her down carefully, slowly. What he wanted was to drop her and slam the lid shut, cutting off the memories of a tough-talking, snot-nosed kid, and the woman she became.

And what she coulda been.

Instead he lingered, arrangin’ her hands, starin’ at her face, so different from when he'd left her with Imam.

He almost didn’t recognize her in the slam at first, but now somehow she was Jack and Kyra both.

Riddick stepped back and closed the lid. Not with a thud, but a careful, final click.

The dead were dead. Nothing in the 'verse he could do about it. That's why they were so easily left behind.

Why they had to be.

Or so he told himself. Most of the time he actually believed it.

Riddick swallowed once, twice, felt the burn in his eyes and ignored it. Focused back on his own survival. On livin’.

And on the living. Like the Necro who didn't seem so much like a Necro.

He crossed back and snatched the axe, smirkin’ at the guy's quickly muffled squeak. "So...Campbell, I'm curious: Most everybody else I met on this boat seems to be such a stiff."

Riddick almost grinned again at the panic in the Tech's eyes as Riddick shifted closer to ask silkily, "Somebody forget to shove the rod up your ass?"

"N-no, my lord," Campbell leaned slightly away, but didn't move. Riddick gave him props for showin’ a bit of balls. The Tech continued, "It's just that you've probably dealt with mostly Warriors previously, yes?"

Riddick nodded, wonderin’ where this was going.

"That explains it." Campbell gestured at the scars on his neck. "Purification is an expenditure of resources, and Necromongers are nothing if not efficient. Everyone is purified according to his or her need. Warriors are required to constantly perform at their peak, so they're scheduled to be purified pretty often. Councilors, Techs, Medics, Purifiers, Pilots, Navigators, and all other workers are on a less rigorous rotation. Sirs, Dames, and Consorts even less so."

That confirmed one thing for Riddick. "So the zombie shtick is part of the purification.”

He went with the follow-up question. “What would happen if somebody just forgot to hook you up to the joy juice again?"

"I have no idea, my lord." Campbell's eyes were showing the whites again, this time shocked by what looked to be a pretty radical notion. "I wouldn't dare to speculate."

"Ah, go on." Riddick put some sly in his smile. "Dare."

"Really, my lord, it's never happened," Campbell insisted. "Any Necromonger whose rotation was missed would *volunteer* to be purified."

"Huh." Now just how long had it been since Commander WalkingCorpse had an oil change?

"If you're thinking of another...interesting decree...for the Necromongers..." Aereon voice had some tart in it, obviously still smartin’ from their earlier scrap. "I suggest you run it by Commander Vaako first."

"Oh, so now you got enough info?" Riddick asked, eyebrows raised. He didn't wait for a reply, instead focused on gettin’ Vaako's location from the Necro. He was kinda curious what PaleFace’d been getting’ up to all this time. "Just where did Vaako say he was headin’?"

"Um, I assume one of the troop decks, my lord. But I'm not sure exactly which." Campbell then brightened as he supplied helpfully, "It would probably be faster to just have the Command Center locate him."

Command Center. Sounded like the place to be, since Riddick was supposed to be in command of this floating mausoleum. He pointed the axe toward the door. "Sounds like a plan. So kick in the turbos, Tech, and lead the way."

Campbell immediately protested, gesturing toward the corpse still left on the floor of the Necropolis. "But Lord Zhylaw's---"

"He ain't goin' anywhere," Riddick cut the guy off, usin’ his free hand to spin Campbell toward the exit. He glanced over his shoulder at the Elemental. "Comin', Breezy?"

He grinned at her irritated snort, but he knew she'd be right behind him. Her curiosity wouldn't let her stay on the sidelines.

As he pulled his goggles on and followed Campbell through the ship, mostly Riddick was focused on his surroundings---survey, memorize, analyze, anticipate possible attacks. Make sure he was ready for anythin’.

But his own curiosity claimed a tiny corner of his mind to go over somethin’ that’d been buggin’ him since his earlier conversation with Aereon.

If Furya was dead, where the hell had the visions of LeatherChick come from?


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Campbell, what'd you do to get this job? Suck up to the boss or land on the shit list?"

Riddick's quick reflexes kept him from bumpin’ into Campbell as the Tech spun around at the question, eyebrows high with surprise. 

"My lord!"---the guy sounded like Riddick’d just insulted his mother. (Assumin’ the Necro still gave a flying fuck about his mother after conversion.) "It's a rare privilege to oversee the disposition of the honored dead."

Campbell turned back as he muttered to himself, "Of course, I'm not actually overseeing anything at the moment..."

Riddick figured he wasn't supposed to overhear that. His better-than-average senses were gonna come in handy on this boat. "Yeah, well, them's the breaks," he whispered in Campbell's ear, shootin’ Aereon a quick smirk at the Tech's suddenly tense back. 

Louder he continued, "Think of it as 'overseeing the disposition of the honored not-so-dead'."

He did wonder though... "You guys forgot a shitload of corpses on Helion. You usually leave such a mess?"

The little guy seemed to have gotten the hang of walking and talking, 'cause he didn't stop this time as he answered. "Actually, yes. The dead of both sides are left where they fall, since the ascension protocols guarantee the surface is burned completely clean."

"A planet-size funeral pyre," Aereon remarked dryly. But Riddick could see disquiet in the old gal's features.

Didn't like the sound of it himself. Little too much like what went down on Crematoria. Could still see the Purifier's burning corpse swayin’ like some crazy-ass puppet getting’ the strings cut, one by one.

Fuckin' creepy.

Time to change the subject---or get back to the original one. "So if it was such a primo gig, how come the First Tech didn't snap it up?"

"Commander Vaako wanted to consult with First Tech Kirin...I don't know what about. But the Commander did suggest me for this assignment." Campbell suddenly got twitchy again, glancing over his shoulder, eyes fixed on the axe. "You don't think he thought you'd...?"

"Chop first and ask questions later?" Riddick finished with a grin. "Dunno. You done anythin’ to piss off Vaako lately?" He actually thought PaleFace mighta been hopin’ Riddick would figure out Campbell wasn't a threat before the body parts started flyin’.

Or maybe Vaako just did the math and decided losin’ a Third Tech wouldn't be so bad, since they had another thirty-nine to spare.

Campbell replied, "No...at least, I don't think so. Commander Vaako has never complained about any of the Techs." 

The Necro slid closer, lowering his voice after a quick glance around. "He's not one of those Warriors who tries to blame his setbacks on extremely coincidental equipment failures, if you know what I mean."

"Maybe he just never learned how to pass the credit," Riddick said, but his attention’d already shifted to the room they were entering.

The Command Center was pure Necro. Big and gloomy---check. Filled with technology he'd never seen before, whirrin’ and clickin’---check. Dark-clad almost-zombies busy doin’ their thing---check.

At least, until somebody noticed they were bein’ watched. Then everybody just stopped and stared. More than a couple dozen four-footers in the rifle sights.

Easy pickings. He didn't think anybody here'd be takin’ a shot at him soon. Riddick was tempted to yell "Boo!" just to see what would happen.

Then a voice sounded from the back of the room. "I would suggest that you people get back to work. Unless someone scheduled all your breaks for the same time, of course, in which case I'll want you to stick around to watch while I rip out the idiot's intestines."

Riddick grinned and looked at Campbell. "First Tech Kirin?"

"First Tech Sara Kirin." He was answered by the woman herself as she stopped before them. She was all angles under a trim uniform, iron-gray hair and blue eyes that took in her visitors at a glance. "My lord," she greeted with a bow.

And offered him a holster belt holding two pistol-like weapons and a dagger.

Riddick passed the axe to Campbell again. This time the Necro grabbed it quick---prob’ly showin’ off in front of the boss lady.

He took the belt, pulled the guns one at a time, checked the energy levels---and for any signs of blow-up-in-your-face tampering. The knife he did his patented flip-slide-spin on. This one was perfectly balanced. Strapped on the belt, took back the axe. "You sure know how to make a guy feel welcome."

Kirin's mouth twitched a hint of wry grin as she glanced at his bare biceps. "Actually, Commander Vaako thought you might be feeling a bit...underdressed."

"And just where did the thoughtful Commander wander off to?" Riddick could tell by the woman's body language that she heard the order under the question.

Campbell piped up again. "I thought it would be easier, First Tech, to use the internal vid system to lens the Commander out."

"Good thinking, Campbell." Kirin paused, then, eyebrows raised, continued, "But don't you have something to get back to...?"

Riddick could practically hear the bones in the Third Tech's spine snap to attention as the Necro took the hint. "Yes, yes, I'll return to the Necropolis at once."

But then Campbell surprised Riddick by turnin’ to *him*. "Whenever you're ready, my lord, please contact me about Kyra. After a time is set for her, we can finalize arrangements for Lord Zhylaw." Then he bowed and scurried off.

"Interesting," Kirin commented. "He's never shown so much initiative before. He might make Second Tech after all."

Riddick shrugged. "So, you ready to get the peep show started?"

"You'll find I'm always ready, my lord," Kirin replied as she swung around and led them to a console inset with several large glasslike disks, Techs seated before them.

Riddick wondered if she meant she was always ready to be a voyeur. She seemed the type who might like a bit of kink.

One thing he was sure of, though---he wasn't goin’ to be starring in any of the Necro's home movies. Had enough of feelin’ eyes on him all the time in the slam.

Aereon was staring at the monitors. "I suddenly find myself wishing that while I was incarcerated I'd made some rude gestures behind Zhylaw's back."

Riddick snorted. Breezy was startin’ to grow on him.

"Commander Vaako has gathered a selection of officers and warriors in the primary launch bay---it's one of the largest spaces aboard the Basilica, besides the Necropolis," Kirin said as she tapped an underling's shoulder. "He asked that the feed be routed to all decks, as well as all the ships in the armada."

Riddick grinned as the Tech manning the station nervously slid away---in the other direction---to give them an unobstructed view of the monitor. Then he focused on the image of warriors moving into orderly rows. There were some stiffs without helmets---likely the other Commanders---but otherwise it was solid Tin Can Alley.

Vaako was standin’ alone, facing the troops. Made him easy to pick out, even if he hadn't been wearing the only metal suit with extra sparklies. Not to mention he was the whitest guy in the room.

***************

Vaako waited for the men to settle. He kept his hands clasped loosely behind his back, legs braced, breathing steady and face calm.

He'd only been First Among Commanders for a few hours, and the man who gave him the title was dead. Almost by Vaako's own hand.

It made him feel like a fraud, but as Zhylaw himself had said, Vaako earned the rank long before he'd been granted it.

And he definitely needed the power it afforded him. He had to prevent the Warriors from violating the honor code that kept Riddick safe from challenge during the journey to the Threshold. If the men broke ranks, Vaako could lose control of the situation, his people sliding into chaos and civil war.

So although his promotion to First was not under the best of circumstances---and his retention of the title dependent upon the new Lord Marshal's whim---he would do his duty.

Even if that meant he had to kill a few Warriors to keep the rest in line.

It was fortunate that he had given up the axe to Riddick before coming here. The Lord Marshal needed some means of self-defense until Kirin delivered the hand weapons Vaako had left with her. Just in case.

And Vaako had needed to show he was not afraid to face the troops unarmed. It was a silent declaration of his confidence in his ability to command, and in his skill as a Warrior.

He just hoped it wouldn't turn out to be the biggest mistake of his life.

With a deep breath, he let his voice ring out across the landing bay, using the tone and volume that he knew could cut through the din of the battlefield. "As you all have heard by now, Zhylaw the Last has been defeated in personal combat. The Furyan known as Riddick now holds the throne and title of Lord Marshal."

He began a slow pace toward one side of the bay, letting his eyes briefly rest on one Warrior after another, reaffirming connections. "It is an exciting time for our people, this change of regime. A time for new ideas, new decisions, a renewal of our quest for UnderVerse."

Vaako paused. "It is also a dangerous time. We have a new Lord Marshal today, and temptation joins with ambition to whisper that we may have yet another new leader tomorrow. That anyone---any one of you---could offer challenge to Riddick and come out the victor."

He was almost to one edge of the troops when he pivoted to begin his stroll to the other end. "But every warrior knows that to strike at Riddick now, openly or from an assassin's shadows, is betrayal. A betrayal of the code laid down at the very beginning of our faith. By killing Zhylaw, Riddick has earned the right to travel safely to the Gates of the Threshold. And the chance to prove he can lead us as Lord Marshal of the Necromongers."

Vaako reached the other end and, keeping his steps steady and sure, turned and made his way back to the center. "You will all be given the chance to see for yourself who Riddick is, and what kind of Lord Marshal he will make. All warriors currently assigned to other ships of the fleet will spend some of their time out of cryosleep aboard the Basilica."

He stopped at his starting point, and let his arms fall to his sides as he finished, "All I ask is that you keep to the Necromonger Way. To remain true to your Warrior's oath and honor. To decide for yourself whether Riddick is worthy of Lordship. And to wait until the due time and place to offer challenge to Riddick's rule."

"But he's not a Necromonger, he's just some fucking breeder," a voice yelled.

Vaako shot back, "So was Covu, the very founder of our faith." He looked over the troops. The protest was a valid one. "And like Covu, Riddick has been purified not by a simple injection, but by life itself."

Personally, Vaako didn't find the comparison convincing---he thought the brutal Furyan's only talent as a visionary lay in finding new, creative ways to kill---so he tried another tack. "But what Riddick is or isn't doesn't change your duty."

His voice hardened. "And it also won't change your fate. Understand that I will not let you strike at the Lord Marshal while we are on this journey."

"So you'd stand between us and the Furyan?" Commander Toal's sly expression belied the innocence of his question. Vaako's spine prickled in warning. The older man had been, to put it mildly, royally pissed at Vaako's promotion. Toal had always been more rival than comrade, and being denied what he considered his rightful place only made him more dangerous.

Vaako took a moment to assess the other Commanders. Troan, Jarrah, and a few others---men he considered friends and allies---seemed ready to trust Vaako and bide their time.

The others' faces reflected a range of speculation, and he couldn't tell which way they'd jump.

"Correct," Vaako answered simply.

"How odd," Toal said as he came forward a few steps, "that you'd continue to protect the breeder you were assigned to kill."

Toal glanced over the troops, making sure he had their attention, then held Vaako's gaze. "Because I hear that you only moved against Zhylaw to avoid being executed for incompetence."

Anger surged, but Vaako managed to wrestle it down. "Is that what you hear?" He came to stand eye-to-eye with Toal and smiled. It wasn't intended to be a pleasant expression. "And is that what you say, Toal?"

He didn't bother to wait for an answer, turning away with a hand raised in a gesture of silence and dismissal. Instead, Vaako stepped past the older man to once more address the men. It was a risk, turning his back on a dangerous opponent. But he knew the message it would send to the men watching and murmuring. And waiting to see who would come out on top. "It doesn't matter what any of you say. It doesn't matter what you believe. Or know. Or *think* you know."

His eyes roamed the Warriors once more. "All that matters is what you choose to do."

Some of Vaako's anger crept into his voice, and he let it. "If you choose to take the coward's path, and attempt to assassinate the Lord Marshal, then you'll have earned yourself a death before your due time, at my hands or at Riddick's. As the Furyan has already demonstrated, he is more than capable of taking care of himself."

Vaako was certain both his mentor and his wife would be horrified when they learned of his next words. He also suspected that in quiet moments he'd be asking *himself* what in the 'verse he'd been thinking, making himself a target. "And if you do decide that you cannot wait until we reach the Gates to challenge the Lord Marshal, then I expect you to make that challenge over my dead body. Literally."

His slow nod answered the sea of questioning looks. "That's right. The challenge should be issued by a new First Among Commanders. Because you've kept what you've killed."

He crossed his arms. "Because there's nothing at all stopping any one of you, at any time, from challenging *me*." He glanced around the room, raising his brows as if to ask "Well?"

Vaako actually hoped someone *would* challenge him. He wanted a fight, burned for it. Wanted to prove once and for all that he was, indeed, First Among Commanders.

He turned his head and sought Toal's gaze once more, smirking a silent dare.

But the wily Commander didn't rise to the bait. Toal simply bowed and took his place back among the other Warriors, but his eyes held a promise of retribution.

Vaako waited another moment, but no one made a move against him. He then lowered his arms and said, "The rotation schedules will be posted some time tomorrow. See your Lieutenants with any questions." He paused, then ordered, "Dismissed."

As he watched the Warriors file out, Vaako let himself relax, just for a moment. He had done all he could.

Now the journey---and the danger---would begin.


	4. Chapter 4

"Huh. Didn't see that one comin'."

Aereon thought Riddick was probably talking to himself, but she responded anyway. "Nor did I."

That was probably an understatement. She had some re-analyzing to do. And undoubtedly Commander Vaako's declaration should have some impact upon her speculations.

She just wasn't sure how much or what sort. The intent of the Necromonger's challenge *seemed* obvious enough: To provide an obstacle between Riddick and any Warrior who might want to challenge the Lord Marshal while the armada was in transit. But it was a rather extreme outgrowth of Vaako's earlier concerns about Riddick's safety.

Why had Vaako put himself at such risk? Did he truly support Riddick's claim to Lordship? Or did the Commander merely wish to preserve the traditions of his people? There were practical recommendations for the latter---the prohibition ensured that any battles for the throne took place under circumstances likely to limit the collateral damage.

And yet...Vaako's bold move could also be a ruse, part of an even bolder plan to ingratiate himself with the new Lord Marshal. Until such time as he seized ultimate power for himself.

Aereon simply didn't have enough information to draw conclusions about Vaako's motivations. And until she did, she would have to wait, watch...and calculate.

***************

Riddick noticed Breezy was chewin’ again. PaleFace'd probably put the Elemental's panties in a twist, spouting all that he-man bullshit.

Riddick meant what he'd said: He couldn't believe Vaako had pulled such a fucked-up stunt. If somebody'd told him Commander WalkingCorpse was gonna go from tryin' to toast his ass to tryin' to save it he'd've laughed in their face.

And then prob'ly given 'em five across the eyes, just for good measure.

And who asked Vaako to get all up in Riddick's business anyway? Like the Necro said, Riddick was doin’ just fine in the keep-breathing game all by his lonesome. He certainly didn't need some walking-talking tin can to fight his battles for him.

'Specially since the whole situation was fuckin’ up his nice orderly universe. He couldn't get a solid read on Vaako. Riddick was good at the scope and the dope. He'd spent his life---bet his life, more than once---on knowin’ the score. Figurin’ out what made people tick, getting’ inside their heads, guessin’ what their next move would be.

Yeah, he was a real people person.

But Vaako...the Necro was doin’ the whole square peg in the round hole thing, and Riddick didn't like it one bit. 'Cause his gut told him Vaako was on the up-and-up with makin’ sure Riddick made it to the Gates in one not-too-bloody piece. That he had an ally on this floating loony bin. And it bugged the hell out of him---trust never came that easy. Hell, it rarely came at all.

His head sure said different---that he'd be on the first ship for Morgue City if he let down his guard. ‘Cause when push came to shove, PaleFace could still pull another Zhylaw. So OK, maybe not a knife in the back---but that didn't mean Vaako wouldn't try a straight-on axe to the head. If Riddick didn't "prove himself worthy" of bein’ Lord Marshal.

And what were the odds of Riddick actually acing that gig? 'Specially since he wasn't all that keen on the whole leading-a-people idea in the first place.

So it was a pretty safe bet that at some point Vaako was gonna come gunning for Riddick. Not that he couldn't take out Vaako. After all, he'd iced Zhylaw the UberCreepy. Eventually.

Thing was, Riddick didn't like the way his gut kept sayin’ he wouldn't have to ghost Vaako. That this time, his back-up really *did* have his back.

Fuck it. He'd stay frosty and keep a close eye on his First Among Commanders. And a blade ready with Vaako's name on it.

And he'd tell his gut to just shut the hell up.

Riddick abruptly pushed himself away from the console. The show was over anyway, since Vaako’d disappeared off the monitor. He locked eyes with First Tech Kirin, who still looked a little stunned herself. "Get Vaako up here," he growled. "Pronto."

Her eyebrows lifted, but the broad was one smart cookie. Which meant zero comments on the tone, zero to hyperspeed on the order. "At once, my lord. I believe he's already on his way."

He watched her turn and briefly confer with a young woman at a nearby bank of computers. Might as well give the TechChick a little more to do. "Tell Campbell I want Kyra ready ASAP. And remind him to save all the pomp and circumstance for tall, dark, and dead tomorrow."

"Will you want to have the ceremony immediately, Lord Marshal, or would you prefer to refresh yourself first?" Vaako asked quietly as he stopped next to Riddick and Aereon.

Riddick let his free hand casually drop to one of the pistol-grips as he shifted to face Vaako more fully. Apparently this Necro knew how to move, to be seen and not heard. Riddick wondered if PaleFace was also hip to the whole bein’ not seen *or* heard gig. "That depends on what the social director has lined up for my evening." He paused. "Is it evening?"

"Yes, Lord Marshal. It's 1700 hours, in a twenty-five hour day." Vaako offered, "If you wish, later I can give you a brief outline of life aboard the Basilica, including the Necromonger measures of time."

Riddick's eyes narrowed. He'd been all set for a verbal knock-down drag-out in the Command Center over Vaako's bodyguard routine. But PaleFace bein’ all helpful made him miss his moment to strike. Twice in a row now.

His timing just plain sucked when dealing with this guy. ‘Cause now he had Kyra's farewell to focus on.

He'd just have to remember to pencil in an ass-chewing on the night's agenda.

"Later's good. Over whatever grub gets passed out at the dinner bell." He tossed the axe toward Vaako, who smoothly caught it. "Right now I want to see Kyra taken care of."

"Of course," Vaako acknowledged with a small nod. As Riddick moved past Vaako, he could see hesitation cross the guy's face, quickly suppressed. "Lord Marshal Riddick?" Vaako began.

Riddick stopped, glanced back, "Yeah?"

"If it would be acceptable, some of my cadre..." Vaako straightened to attention. "I ask that we be allowed to join you, to also bear witness to Kyra's ceremony of passing."

Riddick wanted to shout "No" and "Get the fuck out of my face", but it was just a knee-jerk reaction. Like wishin’ he'd been able to snatch her away from these zombies. Before it was too late.

So all he did was snap out a quick, "Why?"

"Not all of the journey from Crematoria was spent in cryosleep." Vaako paused a long moment, then said simply, "She was a remarkable person." And waited for a response, his face impassive.

"Actually, I'd like to attend as well," Aereon chimed in. "It's partly thanks to Kyra that the universe is safe, at least for the moment." Her eyes seemed to bore into Riddick's. "And such a sacrifice should not pass unacknowledged."

"Yeah, whatever," Riddick snarled through the reminder that a second young woman had died for him.

He picked up stride again, movin’ toward the exit. Grief was ruthlessly shoved back into its locked box once more. And even that mental wrestling match didn't stop him from keepin’ track of his surroundings, all senses hyperalert.

So he actually heard the rush of light footsteps this time as Vaako, who'd ditched the axe, caught up to him in the hallway. How the *hell* did Commander WalkingCorpse move so quietly in that metal get-up? He shoulda been clankety-clank all the way home.

"This way, Lord Marshal," Vaako murmured, gesturing down a side corridor. He fell into step with Riddick, Aereon bringing up the rear. "Campbell chose a smaller, more private chamber. The men will meet us."

Riddick gave a curt nod, just wanting to get there and get it over with. And he could definitely do without any chitchat.

It turned out Vaako wasn't a mind reader, 'cause he continued, "Kirin will coordinate arrangements for tomorrow's ceremony for Zhylaw. There is an outstanding issue, though. One thing that you alone can decide."

Riddick shot him a glare from the corner of his eye. "You better not be askin' me to pick a fuckin' color scheme."

Vaako's raised eyebrows could have been a response to the snarl or the question. But he apparently had an IQ high enough to know not to poke the bear. "No...we need to know whom you wish to deliver Zhylaw's eulogy."

Sly amusement cooled down some of Riddick's temper as he slanted another look the Necro's way. "I take it you're not volunteering?" He also noted that Vaako seemed to be doing his own version of a perimeter sweep as they made their way through the ship.

The guy sure was takin’ this whole protection racket pretty seriously. Or he wanted to be sure to get out of range before anything went boom.

"That would be...most inappropriate, under the circumstances." The frown Riddick got with Vaako's reply told him PaleFace didn't appreciate the teasing. Vaako continued, "Usually the duty would fall to the First Purifier, but he---"

"Got a bit too much sun on Crematoria," Riddick finished for him, turning another corner in sync with the other man. They seemed to be headin’ toward the outer edge of the ship. He shrugged. "So just toss it to whoever's next in the food chain."

"That's the problem." Vaako drew them to a stop in front of a set of double doors. "There are ten Purifiers who are potential successors. Politically, it's a delicate situation---giving any one of them the honor of delivering the address would be tantamount to naming a new First Purifier."

"And you don't want me goin’ eeny-meeny-miney-moe, huh?" Riddick asked as he leaned against the wall, folding his arms.

From Vaako's blank look, he'd never heard of that particular rhyme. Interesting. After a moment the Necro shrugged it off and said, "The First Purifier can wield a great deal of power. Do you really want to make the decision without even meeting the candidates?"

"Why do I get the feelin’ you already got a tidy little solution tucked in your back pocket?" Riddick mused. He caught a quick flash of surprise, maybe even a hint of respect in PaleFace's eyes.

Aereon's too. Seemed Riddick was impressin’ the hell out of everybody today.

Vaako nodded slowly. "I would recommend circumventing the Purifiers entirely and designating Gerard Cevris. He is the head of the Historians, those responsible for recovering our past and documenting our present."

The Commander continued, "As a Historian, Cevris will have extensive knowledge of Zhylaw's deeds while Lord Marshal. And he is a former First Among Commanders himself, a hero of the fifth regime. No one would question his suitability for the task."

Riddick once again considered saying "No", just for the hell of it. And to stop the mighty-unsettling streak of actually *listening* to this particular Necro.

But his mama---whoever the hell she was---didn't give birth to a fool. So Riddick straightened up from his comfortable slouch with another "Whatever" and moved to stand near the door.

Then he graciously gestured an invitation to Vaako. "After you."

***************

Vaako entered the chamber without hesitation. He knew the men inside, knew he could trust them with his life. And Riddick's.

Still, his eyes carefully swept the room, checking for any danger, immediate or potential. The decor was simple, somber, as befit their purpose there: To mark the passing of a comrade.

The sun at the center of the Helion system was the brightest star in the viewport. Vaako glanced at Riddick. He wasn't sure of the Furyan's comfort level when it came to the man's shined eyes.

When it came to anything, really. But he was grateful that Riddick had allowed others to bid Kyra farewell.

He looked over the gathered men. There were ten warriors, a handful of personnel from his personal frigate...and Julian Campbell.

Vaako sensed Riddick and the Elemental stop beside him as the Tech hesitantly approached to say, "Kyra's capsule is already loaded and ready for launch."

The man's brown eyes lifted to Riddick's, and Vaako could see compassion in the gaze as Campbell continued, "All you need do, my lord, is push the button on the console beside the viewport---when you're ready, of course."

Vaako saw a muscle jump in Riddick's jaw as the Furyan jostled past them to stand at the far edge of the viewport, staring out. Riddick crossed his arms once more, but this time tension was clearly outlined in his large frame.

With a gesture to Aereon and Campbell to take their places among the assembly, Vaako moved to stand at Riddick's shoulder. "Do you wish to say anything?" he asked quietly.

A quick shake of the head was Riddick's only response.

Vaako frowned; he hadn't anticipated this. He glanced out the viewport, to where Kyra's capsule would soon streak across the dark to the shining heart of a sun. The Elemental was right: Kyra shouldn't depart unacknowledged. "May I...?" he trailed off.

Riddick's abrupt nod settled the matter.

Vaako crossed to the button that was at the other edge of the viewport. He stood parallel to Riddick, but facing the men clustered in the center of the room. He automatically moved into parade rest, hands clasped behind his back. Waited while most of the others mirrored his stance.

For a brief moment he remembered the informal farewell for Irgun. That had been held furtively during an overnight shift in a gym in the bowels of the Basilica. All of the attendants keenly aware they were, in essence, defying Zhylaw by gathering to remember their lost brother-in-arms.

The Lord Marshal had denied permission for any ceremony to mark Irgun's passing. He'd even ordered the warrior's corpse be left behind on Helion Prime, as punishment for falling in single combat with an unpurified breeder.

Had that first act of defiance, remembering and honoring Irgun, set Vaako on the path to his attempted assassination of Zhylaw? He wasn't sure...but he had surprised himself with how easily he'd given in to his Dame's traitorous plans.

One thing he did know, he mourned the losses of Irgun and Kyra more than the sixth Lord Marshal's. "Kyra Jaqueline Drew was a warrior. She fought more battles than many of us here. Because for much of her short life, every single day was a struggle to survive."

He paused, remembering. Then continued, "Her battles were not fought as a soldier in an army, well-equipped and sure of the outcome. No...she was at fate's mercy, with weapons found instead of forged, pitted against enemies that should have overwhelmed her with their number and their strength."

Vaako looked at Riddick now, studying his profile in the starshine. "Yet, she proved herself the victor time and again. She proved her skills formidable, her will indomitable...and her loyalty a gift beyond reckoning."

He thought he saw a tiny flinch. He quickly covered the Furyan's small motion with his own more expansive gesture, slowly bringing a hand around to rest upon the button. "So we consign her mortal shell to the fires of this star, and know that her death was timely, and her place in UnderVerse assured. Honor and farewell, Kyra."

***************

Riddick watched Vaako's ramrod-straight posture tighten a little bit more as he pushed the button that sent Kyra's casket out toward the blaze of Helion's sun.

They all stood in silence for two dozen heartbeats. Then he heard the men filing quietly out. Despite the potential danger, Riddick continued to face the viewport. But his attention was no longer on the stars. He was watching the Commander out of the corner of his eye. He confirmed they were alone the moment he saw Vaako relax and turn toward the viewport. Heard the Necro give a quiet sigh.

Riddick was pretty sure Vaako *hadn't* intended him to hear the soft "I'll miss you, Kyra" that was breathed out as well, barely on the edge of Riddick's hearing.

He doubted the Necro heard his whispered "Yeah" in reply.


	5. Chapter 5

"So who do I have to stab to get a drink around here?"

Riddick didn't hold back a smirk as he spoke. Was a rock-solid pitch to switch off all the doom and gloom and get back with the program. And he figured PaleFace caught it, by the slight lift of the Necro's eyebrows as he turned to look over at Riddick.

"I sincerely doubt any bloodshed will be required," Vaako replied, voice smooth as his steps as he finished his pivot and began to lead the way toward the exit.

"How about neck-snappin’?" Riddick asked as he caught up. "No muss, no fuss, not much cleanup."

Riddick grinned at Vaako's sidelong glance. He'd bet good credits the Necro was barely holdin’ back an eye-roll to go with his *extremely* patient-sounding response. "It will make the transition much easier, Lord Marshal, if you would restrain your more homicidal tendencies until there's a real necessity."

No time to continue the teasing once they made it out the door. Two tin cans stood guard in the hall next to Breezy and Campbell. The Tech immediately snapped to attention.

Guy was gonna sprain something if he wasn't careful.

"My lord, Commander," Campbell greeted. "First Tech Kirin left a message that the requested alterations to the Lord Marshal's quarters will be completed by 2000." He handed PaleFace a belt identical to Riddick's, with some additional pieces of pretty fancy-looking tech clipped on. "She also sent these over with her compliments."

Riddick watched Vaako strap on the belt, then quickly pull and flip open each device for a onceover. Fingers were pretty nimble considering the big-ass metal gloves he was wearing. Then Vaako glanced over at Campbell and asked, "What did you think of these, Campbell?"

The little guy perked right up. Maybe Third Techs didn't get much chance to chew the fat with the brass. "These should do the job for now, but if the vambrace design I suggested to the First Tech can be manufactured, you'd have a much more convenient package."

Riddick thought he saw a hint of a smirk as PaleFace replied, "That probably would be easier than trying to design armor with pockets." Vaako frowned then. "Make sure that any prototypes can handle repeated impact stresses. First and foremost they are protective gear."

"Understood, Commander." Campbell responded crisply. Then he turned to Riddick with a bow. "My lord, is there anything else you require at this time?"

"A stiff drink, some decent grub, and a good fuck," Riddick replied lazily, grinning at the startled looks. "But I don't think you can help with that."

"Uh, no, my lord. I mean, yes, my lord, you're correct, I mean---I can't help with any of that." Campbell looking flustered was pretty familiar by now, so Riddick let him off the hook.

"So why don't you just mosey on home." He snorted at the Tech's speedy retreat. Yep, the guy could definitely scurry.

"I trust you don't expect *me* to help you with any of that, either," Aereon snapped. The broad's face was screwed up like she was tastin’ lemons again, but Riddick thought he glimpsed a twinkle in her eyes.

Yeah, she was a game old gal. "Nah, Breezy, I figured you'd be way outta my league," he said with a leer.

"You have that right," she muttered, but the corners of her mouth curved just a bit before she sighed. "I suppose I must head back to my cold little cell."

"Of course not," Vaako said quickly, waving over the Warriors. "These men will escort you to quarters commensurate with the new Lord Marshal's regard."

Riddick bit back a chuckle as Aereon oh-so-delicately inquired, "And I suppose they'll be making sure I stay there? Just for my own protection, of course."

PaleFace had a pretty good PokerFace when Riddick wasn't pushin’ his buttons. "They will remain to ensure your safety, but you're no longer a prisoner. I'm sure the Lord Marshal will wish you to have the run of the ship---within reason." He paused. "That is, of course, assuming we can't drop you off somewhere...?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of missing such a rare opportunity, to witness a Necromonger change of regime." Aereon had jumped in almost before the Necro finished makin’ the offer. "Besides, you can hardly expect an Elemental to abandon the field before the game has played out."

Vaako lifted an eyebrow. "And here I was laboring under the impression that your people were supposed to stay strictly on the sidelines."

"Necro, 1, Elemental, 0," Riddick said as he shoved between them. "Round 1 called on account of boredom."

Aereon shot him a glare before moving out, but Riddick just smirked. She flounced pretty good in those floaty robes.

That left him alone with Vaako. Riddick watched and waited.

Commander WalkingCorpse pulled one of the devices from his belt, and pointed it at Riddick. Since it didn't seem to be a weapon, Riddick decided to let him live. After the machine gave a few beeps and whirrs, Vaako murmured, "Hmmm...just as I suspected."

"You gonna share with the class?" Riddick asked as he leaned over to get a look at the screen.

The Necro tilted the device so Riddick had an easier view. Vaako waved a finger over the readings as he explained, "According to this baseline scan of your phenotype and genotype, you are an unpurified human in excellent health, in the top percentiles for many physical characteristics. But there's nothing here that indicates what makes Furyans different, or offers a hint of any unusual abilities."

Vaako continued musing, "The DNA scan produced similar results. Whatever it is that the Quasi-Deads detected, it doesn't register on this instrument."

A flash of remembered helplessness clenched Riddick's jaw. "That reminds me, I got some unfinished business with those freaky fuckers."

"I imagine so," Vaako replied. "But in any case, the scan shows you're free of any disease, venereal or otherwise." He glanced up. "You did say you wanted sex."

Riddick blinked. "And are *you* gonna be helping with that?"

Hmmm...PaleFace's eyes shifted to pure green when he was startled. "Not personally, of course," Vaako said just a little too fast, but recovered quick enough. "But I can let the unattached Consorts on board know that you will be seeking companionship, and assure them you've been cleared for...all manner of physical activity."

Riddick snorted again at the thought of Commander WalkingCorpse acting as a pimp. Could barely remember the last time he'd actually had sex---that ice planet he was hidin’ on would've frozen his dick off if he'd indulged in any solo flights.

And with another warm body? He'd have to go back quite a while, after he'd dumped Jack and Imam on Helion Prime. On the run from one dirtwater world to another, barely time to get in a fuck or two 'fore the mercs were back on his tail.

Couldn't remember any faces, mostly 'cause his MO was to shove the cunt or cock-warmer against the wall or onto their hands and knees and plow in.

He'd been a back-door man for a long time. Best way to keep control. Keep safe.

"Yeah, you let me know how that works out," Riddick said. "In the meantime, where's the chow?"

"There's a private briefing room off the Command Center," Vaako said as he tapped some commands into the device. "I've already arranged for a meal to be delivered there. Your suite won't be ready for some time yet, and it would be better to avoid appearing in the dining halls until after the disposition of Zhylaw's remains tomorrow."

"You want me to hide?" Riddick asked as he eyed up the other man. "Didn't figure you for a coward."

PaleFace's scowl prob’ly struck terror into the hearts of junior officers everywhere. "It's not so much a matter of courage, Lord Marshal, as of timing. It would be wise to allow a sense of closure to Zhylaw's regime before the formal start of your own. After the ceremony, I would recommend meeting with the military commanders, then the civilian advisors. After that, a proper introduction to the people can be scheduled."

Vaako shrugged. "If you prefer, you can start the process immediately by meeting with top personnel tonight."

Although he'd never admit it to any of the zombified sharing this whacked-out trip, Riddick was bone-tired. He'd had a busy day. "Nah, tonight we play it your way, cool and quiet. But you better make that drink a double."

They cut the chitchat on the return trip, 'cept for Vaako showing how the mini-computer worked to check ship status and their surroundings as they made their way back to the Command Center.

It was actually a sweet little piece. At least it might keep them from bein’ gassed or bombed or shot out a rigged airlock.

Riddick found a new crew of staring faces when they got back to the Command Center---just his luck to walk in after shift change.

At least this group of stiffs were a bit quicker on the uptake. Or maybe Vaako's scowl really was the ticket for gettin’ eyes down and asses in gear.

'Cept for one big black soldier in straight-up everyday Commander's armor. From the way the new Necro's eyes were slicing off Vaako's gold First Among Commanders frills, the fucker wanted to shove the sparklies down his CO's throat.

Or maybe it was just PaleFace's throat he wanted to slice. Either way, Mr. BadAss was *not* a happy camper.

So this was Toal, the guy who'd piped up---and backed down---during Vaako's little speech earlier. Looked like a mean motherfucker---somebody who'd wait to meet you in a dark alley with a shiv or big-ass gun.

Riddick decided to make sure the new guy had read the memo and knew who was the top dog in this junkyard. "You got business here, Tin Man, or're you just hangin' around waitin’ to give me a big wet kiss 'Hello'?"

"My lord," Toal said with a snap-to, "Commander Avery Toal. I'm simply checking the ship's status for the overnight shift." The bow the Necro gave was a little wooden, even for this crowd. "But of course I wish to take this opportunity to welcome you aboard the Basilica."

"Yeah, I can really feel the love." Riddick slanted another glance at the man. "So you're five-by-five with the whole offing the boss thing?"

"You keep what you kill," Toal replied coolly, but the look he shot Vaako was sub-zero. "Even if you had...help."

Riddick flicked a glimpse at PaleFace, but he'd turned back into PokerFace. Only hint everything wasn't copacetic was a flint glint in younger Necro's eyes, but Vaako didn't say anything. So Riddick shrugged and replied, "Guess you could call it a group grope."

Then Riddick was back to bein’ in Toal's rifle sights. The guy looked like he was tryin’ to decide between boot-licking and attempted ass-kicking.

Still without a sound, Vaako suddenly moved forward and half a step to the left, a not-so-subtle don't-fuck-with-me slide between Toal and Riddick.

Seemed like next up in the evening's entertainment was gonna be a stare-down between Commander WalkingCorpse and the Tin Man. Or maybe a throw-down.

Toal's fists clenched, and Riddick caught a slight shift in Vaako's stance. The guy was makin’ himself ready to rumble.

Riddick slid a hand to one of his guns, took a look ‘round to see if this was just a bluff to keep the kiddies occupied while somebody took a potshot from the shadows.

Decided to give the all-clear and get the hell to his dinner. "OK, we're gonna call Round 2 a draw. You can do the pistols at twenty paces on your own time."

For a moment, the two Necros did the statues bit, but then Toal looked over with a nod and stepped aside. 

Vaako glanced back at Riddick, then started to walk across the Command Center toward a door set in one wall.

As Riddick slid past Toal, the Necro murmured, "Keep in mind, my lord, the last man who trusted Vaako is lying dead in the Necropolis."

Riddick gave Toal the onceover. Boot-licking must've won the toss-up. "Thanks for the newsflash, but I ain't about to trust anybody on this tub."

Toal could've been channeling Aereon, he looked so calculating. "And does that mean you'll be considering changes to Zhylaw's chain of command?"

"Trust *me*, Tin Man, you'll be seein’ plenty of changes." Riddick started movin’ away, but shot over his shoulder, "In due time."

***************

Vaako waited by the entrance to the conference room, narrowed eyes watching the exchange between Riddick and Toal.

No way the snake would forgo an opportunity to hiss into the new Lord Marshal's ear.

Mentally shaking off an image of a Toal-faced python, Vaako concentrated on breathing deeply and evenly. He didn't know whether to be relieved that Toal seemed to be honoring the code protecting the Furyan, or annoyed at his subordinate's continued digs at Vaako's authority. Perhaps a mix of both.

But what he really should be feeling, was nothing. Vaako had a reputation for stoic calm no matter what the circumstances, but his patience was already worn frighteningly thin.

And this before the armada had even left orbit.

It was going to be a very long trip.

Vaako noticed Riddick staring at him with an unreadable expression as the Furyan approached, so Vaako kept his own face impassive as he turned to the briefing-room entrance. A quick scan of the interior revealed nothing of concern, so he walked in and circled the conference table to where two places had been set.

He could feel shined eyes resting on him as he shifted the device's parameters to confirm the beverages, and the food kept warm with covered dishes, were untainted.

And that the silverware wasn't coated with poison. And the lids weren't booby-trapped. Or the chairs, or anything else in the vicinity.

Vaako thought he might be exhibiting symptoms of incipient paranoia. He couldn't decide whether that was really a problem, considering there probably was someone out to get him.

Or, more likely, Riddick.

Actually, there could be quite a lot of someones painting targets on the new Lord Marshal's closely shaven head.

And on Vaako's own armored back.

Riddick's voice invaded his musings. "Toal seems to think your mother-hen routine is more of a wolf-in-helpful-Commander's-clothing thing. That you've got another axe up your sleeve---and the backstabber gig down pat."

Vaako looked up to see the other man had chosen the chair opposite to sprawl in. For a brief moment Vaako wondered if the Furyan possessed some inborn instinct that had already determined the area was safe, then set the notion aside. He was hardly going to trust their safety to anyone's "feelings".

Even so, he could feel a shiver run along his spine as he met Riddick's speculative gaze. Vaako frowned, wondering what Riddick hoped to accomplish by reminding Vaako of the rumors that would likely whisper around his name for the rest of his life. Whispers telling of thwarted ambition, greed. Whispers of betrayal. He let the merest touch of confusion---and yes, of disdain---color his tone. "You yourself named me traitor, Lord Marshal. Are you surprised that others might share that opinion?"

"That bother you?" Riddick asked. He was leaning back in the chair, elbows on the armrests, hands folded. Despite the other man's overall relaxed air, Vaako couldn't shake the impression that he was being intensely scrutinized.

Vaako drew himself up. He was careful to suppress all expression. It was humiliating, to realize he had forgotten so quickly, a handful of hours after Zhylaw's death. To acknowledge that the Furyan---courtesy of Toal, no doubt---had needed to remind Vaako that he was *not* trusted. Probably not at all by the new Lord Marshal. 

And perhaps never again by most of his own people. Not entirely. The questions, the whispers, would likely always linger, echo even in the minds of those he called friends. And Vaako knew all too well that he'd better get used to it. He'd made his choice; he now had to live with the consequences. Perhaps it would get easier with time. But he doubted it. "What does it matter?"

In truth, Riddick was the last person Vaako would allow to sit in judgment of him. The breeder was not part of the Necromonger Way; he'd only profited from it. "The food is fine. I should use the communicator console in here to make some arrangements for tomorrow, and inform Cevris that his services will be required."

He moved away, but heard the chair creak as Riddick turned to watch his retreat.


	6. Chapter 6

"While you're on the horn, make sure you tell that kinky broad in Zombie Central she better not be playin' peekaboo with the cameras in any room *I'm* in."

Vaako glanced back to acknowledge Riddick's curtly delivered order with a nod, but didn't pause in his trek to the communications console. He pulled out a chair and sat down, resisting the temptation to sink down.

He wanted to slump, to sling elbows on the console, put his head in his hands and just give up on the day.

He might have overreacted just now.

Vaako's own dismay at being labeled a traitor could be warping his perceptions. It was possible Riddick didn't mean anything by his comments beyond the simple conveyance of information. And the question, mere idle curiosity.

But even if his original assessment of Riddick's attitude was correct, so what? Earlier this day he had told his fellow Warriors that beliefs were irrelevant---only actions mattered.

Vaako pulled off his gauntlets and rested his palms on the smooth surface of the console, absorbing the coolness of it, the almost-imperceptible vibration of its workings, letting it ground him. Organizing and releasing the confusing jumble of thoughts and reactions, he sought to reclaim his calm center.

The lack of control concerned him, however. What was it about Riddick that made him feel so unsettled?

Vaako glanced at Riddick from underneath his lashes. The Furyan was still staring. Riddick's sprawl of ease seemed a façade; a predator's coiled awareness lay in wait behind it.

Perhaps waiting to label Vaako: ally, enemy, or prey.

He snorted at such fanciful thoughts. Again, there was a simpler explanation: Riddick probably never turned his back on anyone. And Vaako's own unease could simply be reaction setting in. The events of the day had shifted the very foundations of his universe---little wonder he felt adrift.

A moment later Vaako called up and began to skim the reports he normally reviewed each day, confirming the armada's status.

***************

The final arrangements for Zhylaw's disposal and the conversation with First Tech Kirin were swiftly dealt with. Her sudden choke of laughter at Riddick's message sparked his own wry grin. The Furyan certainly did have a way with words.

A measure of relief came from hearing that the orders Vaako had issued to ensure the new Lord Marshal's safety were almost complete. Time was of the essence; he wanted the project finished before potential assassins could even plan to sabotage it.

He unconsciously straightened in his seat as he punched in the code for his next connection.

"First Commander Vaako, you're still alive. Congratulations." First Historian Cevris's ebony eyes held the usual mix of perception and affection. Vaako’s posture eased slightly to discover his mentor's attitude unaltered by news of Zhylaw's death. And Vaako's own part in it.

Here was at least one person who wasn't questioning Vaako's integrity. Then again, Cevris had his own reasons to rejoice at Zhylaw's passing. And Cevris had never much concerned himself with questions of integrity. Or morality, for that matter.

"Good evening, Gerard," he said with a small smile of his own. "I trust you're doing well."

"As well as ever. So...what brings you to my viewscreen today?" The older man leaned back in his chair, his curious expression an obvious lie.

No doubt the razor-sharp brain housed under close-cropped white hair had already determined why Vaako was calling. More than likely, Cevris had already penned a rough draft of Zhylaw's eulogy.

"As I'm sure you're aware, Zhylaw didn't have time to appoint a new First Purifier before...the change of regime." Vaako paused. "Lord Marshal Riddick would prefer to avoid a political quagmire, so it seems advisable to have Zhylaw's eulogy delivered by a neutral party."

"And you automatically thought of me, Vaako? I'm not quite sure I fit the description." Cevris folded his hands together in an unconscious imitation of Riddick, a silent audience beyond the old man's view. Cevris's skin was several shades browner, and bore evidence of decades more experience, but his still-muscular build made him an eerie reflection of the Furyan.

Vaako had long ago learned to plumb the many layers of meaning that could be conveyed by Cevris's rich baritone. With another nod he acknowledged a message received, but Vaako had needed no reminder of the past. "Perhaps not, but you remain the best possible choice, under the circumstances. I thought you might appreciate the opportunity as well, considering that you were denied the chance to speak at Kryll's ceremony."

The slight tightening of Cevris's expression made Vaako drop his own eyes, unwilling to intrude upon his mentor's sorrow.

Vaako had never met Lord Marshal Kryll, but he knew that Cevris had been the man's First Among Commanders for decades. And that the bond between the two had been strong, and deep.

And utterly shattered by Kryll's suicide. If suicide it truly was.

Those were the whispers that dogged Zhylaw's steps: That the document naming him Kryll's successor was a persuasive fake. That the fifth Lord Marshal's suicide had been an equally well-executed murder.

To this day, Vaako didn't know why Cevris let Zhylaw rule---*live*---unchallenged. Respect, and a sense of being profoundly out of his depth, had kept him from asking.

But he always wondered.

Cevris's voice returned Vaako's attention to the viewscreen. "I do appreciate the opportunity," Cevris said. The reply also carried an appreciation of the irony.

Vaako let himself relax. "Thank you, sir."

"Not so fast---I didn't say my services came free." Cevris leaned forward, resting his forearms on the console. "I expect Lord Marshal Riddick to drop by someday soon, to express *his* thanks personally." 

He gave a wolf's grin. "I'll want to gather some material, in case I need to whip up another tribute at a moment's notice."

Vaako ignored the snort he heard to his left. "I'll make sure he's aware of your interest."

"Good." Cevris leaned back once more, and his gaze seemed to sharpen.

Vaako braced himself, wondering where the blade would strike.

"You know, Vaako," Cevris began, his tone matching his speculative expression, "the last time I saw you, you were looking like death warmed over. It was quite an improvement. Now I'm back to feeling like I should take your pulse every five minutes just to make sure you still have one."

The old man's eyebrows rose. "Just how many trips have you made to the purification chambers lately?"

Vaako shot a quick glance at Riddick. This was definitely not something he wanted to share with an audience. He lowered the volume and his voice, frowning in irritation. "Three."

"We both know that's two too many for such a short span of time." Cevris was frowning now as well. "The first session would have been right before the invasion of Helion Prime, standard operating procedure," he muttered to himself, then glanced up to lock eyes with Vaako. "Even you should have been good for a few weeks, much less the few days of the conquest."

"Should have been," Vaako agreed through gritted teeth. "I wasn't." He flicked his gaze to the left once more, hoping the old man would get the hint.

Cevris's own eye-shift acknowledged Vaako's silent message, but Cevris apparently chose to completely ignore its contents. "And why not?"

The dreams. They had haunted Vaako's sleep for as long as he could remember. Images of blood and fire, the smell of burning flesh, screams of rage and agony, the wild keening of despair.

And over it all, voices shouting, pleading, demanding...

But Vaako couldn't tell Cevris about any of that. Couldn't reveal that he *needed* another purification before the deep-space run to Crematoria, to keep the dreams at bay during cryosleep.

And that despite the second treatment, the horrific visions had proved inescapable.

Of course, far from the armada aboard his frigate, several of his usual countermeasures were unavailable to him. Including sex with his wife.

Celeste was always ready for a good long fuck, and as Vaako had discovered on his wedding night, she liked it rough.

So once he realized a vigorous workout could tire him---or relax him, or something---enough to keep the nightmares from surfacing, he'd counted conjugal relations in his arsenal in the battle for a dreamless sleep.

But with Dame Vaako left behind on the Basilica, he'd gotten very little rest on the journey to the prison planet and back, and avoided cryosleep as much as possible during the return trip.

The unprecedented third visit to the purification chamber as soon as his report was made to Zhylaw had been an act of desperation. But Vaako feared the dampening effects of the treatment---and even his more mundane sleep aids---would fail once more. He had no idea what he would do then.

Vaako looked into Cevris's concerned eyes, and acknowledged the irony: Vaako was twisting himself into knots worrying whether anyone trusted *him*, yet he did not trust his own secrets to anyone, even a man he'd known for most of his life. "I don't know, but...I struck Celeste," Vaako finally admitted.

Cevris's smirk was a knowing one. "Dame Vaako must have been thrilled," he said. "Probably figured you'd finally bought into her idea of foreplay."

Vaako winced. Cevris had played counselor early in the marriage, as Vaako struggled to understand Celeste's sexual preferences.

While in truth it was no hardship to accommodate them, it still caused a twinge in some part of Vaako that railed against harming anyone weaker than himself. Vaako had long ago learned not to dwell on that particular flaw in his character.

"Whatever her reaction," Vaako replied quietly, "I was *not* thrilled."

"So you decided that your temper needed cooling down," Cevris surmised. "I hope the third time was the charm, Vaako, because you can't risk going near the chambers again until the situation with Riddick is resolved. Too many people would be tempted to make adjustments to the purification process. *Unhealthy* adjustments."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Vaako said in a sigh, then offered a small nod. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Good night, Gerard."

***************

Far as Riddick could tell, the old man’d kept the stare on Vaako durin’ the signoff.

He waited for Vaako to get his ass over to the table so they could *finally* eat. Sure, he coulda started without the Necro, but that would mean turnin’ his back on the wily bastard.

And possibly missin’ that oh-so-interestin’ little confab with Slick.

So...PaleFace had an old lady stashed somewhere. Wouldn't've figured that one. Guy seemed way too uptight to be gettin' his rocks off regular.

Like the way he pokered up at a perfectly innocent question. Heh...maybe not so innocent. Even somebody educated in the penal system could figure out the Necro was a mite touchy about tryin’ to behead the Big Z.

Riddick frowned. He'd been a bit twitchy himself at *this* Necro's sudden cold shoulder. They'd actually started to click, in a mutual fuck-with-me-and-you're-dead kinda way that had never happened with Kyra. Prob’ly not since Fry...

Oh, hell no. He was cuttin’ *that* loony-tunes idea right off at the knees. No way he was gonna get all gooey over Commander WalkingCorpse.

Riddick's focus snapped to the sound of Vaako standing. The Necro picked up the metal gloves and began makin’ his way over to the table. "Kirin has confirmed that your quarters will be ready by the time we finish here."

Yeah, like Riddick'd just toddle off to bed like a good little breeder after finishin’ his dinner. "You shoulda told her not to sweat it. I won't be stayin' there anyway." He shrugged. "Figured I'd just find my own space and sack out for awhile."

Vaako stopped. "You can't do that."

Riddick had always been fast, and the sudden spike of rage just kicked it up a notch. Between one breath and the next he had the Necro's back rammed against the wall, one hand squeezin’ the pale throat more than enough to let the guy know Riddick meant business. Echoes of every slam boss who ever tried to give him the beat-down had him growlin’ through clenched teeth. "You don't fuckin' *ever* tell me what I can't do."

Vaako just looked at him. Fuck. The bastard was *laughing*. Sure, he was playin’ PokerFace, but Riddick had seen a flash of it in the Necro's eyes. If Riddick hadn't been standin’ so close he'd've never caught it.

Riddick frowned and leaned in a little closer, tightened his grip. He could feel Vaako's pulse beating under his fingers---a little fast, but it shoulda been jack-rabbitin’ with the adrenaline kick.

Maybe...there'd been just a second when Riddick was sure the Necro had seen Riddick shoot out of the chair, figured what was coming...and just let it happen.

But that was plain fuckin' crazy. Still... "You're not afraid of me." 

Vaako shrugged, as much as he could in full-metal get-up with Riddick tryin’ to shove him through the bulkhead. Riddick loosed the choke-hold enough to let the Necro start breathing again. Vaako cleared his throat, then asked, "Should I be?"

Riddick snorted. Maybe the guy really *was* crazy. "I don't know if you noticed during your little visit, but Crematoria ain't exactly a Playground Penitentiary. Rumor is I'm a whack job, homicidal maniac."

"Yes, so I've seen, and heard---in excruciating detail," Vaako replied. He shrugged again. "But Necromongers have no fear of death."

"Bullshit." Riddick's eyes narrowed. "Smell it on your Techies and little tin soldiers all the time."

He leaned in and pressed his face against Vaako's collar and breathed deep, sweepin’ up the side of that long pale throat, around the corner of the jaw, up the smooth cheek and along the shaved temple. Male. Scents of metal and sweat and a hint of spice. Clean. None of the sharp stink fear left like a dog pissin’ on a light pole. "But not on you," Riddick murmured as his lips brushed against one ear.

PaleFace swallowed, breath catching. Huh...*now* the Necro's pulse jumped. "Well, Lord Marshal, I guess I'll have to take your word for it."

Then with a shove and twist that pushed them both away from the wall---and himself away from Riddick---Vaako stepped clear. "I'll rephrase it if it makes you feel better, but you have to understand that what worked in the slam will get you killed aboard the Basilica."

Riddick tilted his head and watched the show.

The Necro was pacing, twistin’ his hands around the gloves as he continued, "You're the only unpurified human among thousands of Necromongers. No matter where you go on this ship, the Lensors will be able to spot you in a heartbeat. Maybe the Techs can come up with something to mask your biosignature."

He turned to face Riddick and stopped. "But until they do, you need a bunker, not a bolthole."

For a long moment they just stared at each other.

"Fine," Riddick finally said as he moved to the table and plonked down on his seat. "But you better put the Techs to work pronto if you don't want a nice pile of dead Lensors litterin’ up the joint."

Snapped the napkin open and onto his lap---yeah, he didn't eat peas with his knife, either. "And just when the hell did you take a course in Slam Life 101, anyway?"

"Traveling with Kyra," Vaako replied evenly as he moved toward his own seat, setting aside the gloves and leaning over the table to lift the covers off the plates, pour drinks. "I've also had multiple seminars on the life and times of one Richard B. Riddick."

Grub actually looked and smelled damn good. Who'd've figured walking corpses would care about the cuisine? He waited ‘til Vaako sat down and took a bite, then dug in. "Just so we're clear, you try to pull shit like that again and I *will* kill you."

Yeah, he could definitely spot the laughter in Vaako's eyes now. But the bastard just kept on eating.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, spill it, Vaako: What do I need to know to be mayor of ZombieTown?"

PaleFace didn't answer right away, just finished the tea in his mug. Prob’ly buyin’ time.

At least the guy didn't put up a pinky when he sipped the stuff. Had to admit it smelled pretty good, too---sweet and spicy.

Riddick took another swig of his beer. That was *very* good. Couldn't remember the last time he'd had a chance to just kick back and enjoy a cold one.

He settled a little more deeply in his chair, scrubbin’ one hand across a full belly. Damn fine vittles---sure beat the hell out of slam chow and whatever carcass made up the protein rope he'd chewed on Toombs' first ship.

Man could get used to this.

"Well first off, Lord Marshal, you might want to curtail the zombie comments." Vaako put his cup down and pushed his plate aside, folding his hands on top of the table. "If you cross the Threshold and return, you will likely end up as one of the Half-Dead---closer to being a corpse than the rest of us."

Riddick grunted. Great, somethin’ to look forward to. He waved it off---they could get into that when it was closer to crunch time.

Vaako nodded and moved on. "Let's see...a Necromonger day is twenty-five hours, a week is seven days. There are five weeks to a month, ten months, fifty weeks, or three hundred and fifty days to a year."

He paused. "The months are Primus, Duomus, Trimus, Quartimus, Pentimus, Heximus, Septimus, Octomus, Nonomus, and Decimus. Today is FifthDay in the third week of the fourth month, the nineteenth of Quartimus."

"FifthDay, huh? You guys sure are creative," Riddick drawled.

Professor WalkingCorpse didn't react to the crack, just kept jawin’. "The shift in naming conventions occurred when the Basilica became airborne and we were no longer tied to a solar calendar. I also think the Lord Marshal at the time wanted to retain as few links as possible to unpurified civilizations."

Riddick tilted his head back and finished off his brew, settin’ the bottle down. "So why keep the seven-day week? Seems you guys like rounding off."

"The units are arranged for maximum efficiency." Vaako frowned. "I believe five- and ten-day weeks were tried, but converts didn't adjust well."

He shrugged. "I've always found it an odd thing for people to cling to. After all, FirstDay is no different from Seventh."

"What, you tellin' me you stiffs work twenty-five/seven?" Riddick asked, straightening up. "Fuck that."

Vaako's innocent expression was anything but. "Not sure you have the stamina?"

Riddick snorted. "I got better things to do with my time---and my stamina." He gave the Necro a leer for good measure.

"I'm sure you do," was all he got in reply. PaleFace broke the innocent pose, sittin’ back. "In any case, outside of a conquest, most personnel in the armada spend their time in cryosleep. Their duty rotations and time off are staggered over the course of the journey, just as duty shifts are throughout the day."

He flicked Riddick a glance---prob’ly checking Riddick's eyes hadn't glazed over yet. Then continued, "Cryosleep isn't necessary aboard the Basilica; this ship's engines generate a strong enough neutralizing field to prevent the usual physiological effects of space travel."

The expression on PaleFace's pale face looked like the prof was just noticing something in his mental lecture notes. "I suppose it's fortunate the troops underwent purification so recently." 

Vaako frowned. "They'll have more time on their hands than usual, transferring on and off the Basilica to meet you."

Riddick shifted forward. "So they'll be good little tin soldiers until the happy juice wears off?"

"I don't think 'happy juice' is an accurate description," Vaako replied. "Purified, we're more focused, better able to concentrate, impervious to physical pain, and less likely to fall victim to strong emotion, especially fear."

Riddick let his lip curl in disgust. "Zombies."

The temperature dropped twenty degrees for sure, just from the change in Vaako's tone and expression. "You condemn what you cannot possibly begin to understand."

Sudden anger, white-hot burn in his gut, had Riddick clenchin’ his fingers under the table to keep them from wrappin’ around the Necro's throat.

He gritted his teeth, barely keeping his temper. This Rage of Furya shit was a real bitch. "I *understand* what you did to Kyra." It came out as a growl.

"Do you? Do you understand what I did *for* her as well, including keeping her alive? And are you so sure you understood Kyra?" Vaako's questions came out slow and quiet, not the quick counterthrust Riddick was braced for.

The Necro's attention went bye-bye as well, back to the mental lecture hall. Or watching instant replays. "Admittedly, there were only a few weeks to the journey from Crematoria to Helion Prime, but Kyra and I spent most of that time out of cryosleep, and in each other's company."

Vaako surprised Riddick with a slight grin as he said, "At first it was a simple matter of self-preservation. Kyra had already shown herself to be a dangerous opponent."

Shock on shock when PaleFace's expression softened into somethin’ almost...wistful. Guess skippin’ down Memory Lane made Necros sentimental.

Vaako seemed to shake himself loose and continued, "She was the first non-convert I'd ever had a lengthy conversation with---beyond such charming exchanges as you and I engaged in on Helion Prime."

He paused, sobered. "Introducing Kyra to the Necromonger Way should have been the duty of a Purifier...but there were none on board." Vaako's eyes asked a question about the man's fate that Riddick wasn't about to answer.

PaleFace ended the stare-down contest with a shrug. "So we talked...about her choices, beyond 'convert or die'. She told me what her life had been like before. What happened with Caroline Fry and Imam on the planet of demons, how she ended up in the slam---and what she did to survive it."

The Necro's eyes were screaming "serious shit" even as Vaako said lightly, "And of course, we talked about you."

Riddick leaned back. "Yeah, I'm a fascinating topic of conversation."

"Yes, you are---or were," Vaako agreed. "At least to Kyra. If she could have crawled into your skin she would have, she wanted so much to be like you. I've never seen anyone so obsessed." 

He paused. "That's probably why the decision to join us came so easily. You were her entire universe---with you gone, she had nothing left."

Hazel-green eyes locked on Riddick’s. "Kyra chose to become a Necromonger because she wanted to belong, in a way she felt she never could with you. And she wanted the pain to stop."

Riddick ignored the twist of grief in his gut. Had to. Same as he had to ask the question without actually askin’ the question. "She said that durin’ purification she almost saw the UnderVerse."

"She was wrong."

PaleFace looked startled, like that little tidbit just slipped right out when he wasn't watchin’. But after a beat he got his act together and explained what the fuck he meant. "The Medics can give you details, but the first purification...it's like being filled with ice, a cold so deep it burns like fire. And it shocks the brain. An overwhelming shock, one that causes the same neurochemical release associated with dying."

Vaako frowned and leaned his elbows on the table, hunching forward. Which was a pretty neat trick in that armor. Didn't meet Riddick's eyes. "Purifiers tell converts they'll see the UnderVerse, so that's what they imagine at the moment of purification. Otherwise, they'd probably think the vision was whatever afterlife beliefs they grew up with. The human brain has long been known to provide such illusions of comfort in times of great physical stress."

He sighed, one hand reaching up to rub at his temple. "I wish I'd known one of those vultures got to Kyra. She wasn't scheduled for immediate treatment. I thought I had time..."

"To what, tell her it's all bullshit?" Riddick leaned forward as well, getting’ in the Necro's face as much as possible separated by the table.

Vaako lifted his head. "It isn't bullshit. Unlike the false religions of human history, the Necromonger UnderVerse actually exists. You can visit it---*in this life*---and return to tell the tale." His expression turned thoughtful. "You will likely see Kyra there."

Riddick grunted and sat back. Fuck if he knew what to believe of all this mystical shit.

Vaako eventually figured out Riddick wasn't gonna be sharing with the class. "The plans we made for her will work just as well with you." 

He straightened back up into Commander WalkingCorpse mode. "Kyra wanted to train as a fighter pilot. I was going to sponsor her, but after she underwent orientation in the other disciplines. I wanted her to be sure of her choice."

Those weird-ass braids shifted when Vaako tilted his head. "Kyra was also demonstrating her style of hand-to-hand combat for myself and some of my Warriors---the ones who attended her farewell. If you could see your way to continuing that training, it would be another means of getting to know the troops."

Riddick shrugged. "Killing's killing. Line 'em up and take 'em down. What's so special about it?"

Vaako lifted a hand. "Our Warrior training has no equivalent to what you---and to some extent Kyra---were able to do. We learn hand-to-hand fighting, yes, but not the kind of raw devastation you wreak. No wonder you cut through our forces so easily. I've never seen the sheer...immediacy of your style, the ability to be so completely aware of your opponents and your surroundings. To make split-second decisions that seem to play out over the course of minutes. To utilize multiple weapons in an encounter, and to even use items in the environment---or even the environment itself, the terrain---as a means to eliminate your opponents."

Heh. PaleFace must've realized he was babblin’, 'cause he shut right up, put his hand down and suddenly found the table fascinating.

Riddick raised his eyebrows. Bet Zhylaw wouldn't've been happy to hear his First Among Commanders had a jones for gettin’ fighting tips from convicted killers. That bozo woulda prob’ly ripped Vaako a new one for admitting there was something lacking in this "invincible army".

Nice to see not every Necro had his head up his ass.

"Yeah, whatever. But I'm gonna want my side of the deal---what'd you call it, orientation?---set up first. 'Specially piloting and weapons and shit." Riddick didn't want any roadblocks to a fast exit if things went south.

Things always went south.

"Of course. There will be plenty of time for whatever training you wish to undertake, or to provide." Vaako looked up. "The trip to the Gates will take some time, even though there will be few causes for delay. The armada is still fully provisioned and fueled, more than enough to cover the journey there and back to Helion Prime---assuming that is where we will return."

Riddick tilted his head. "You seem pretty clued in. Do all you Necro Commanders take a turn at Show and Tell?"

Huh. From PaleFace's clueless look, he never stood up in front of class holdin’ a box of the biggest roaches he could catch. Dumpin’ it at just the right moment, laughin’ his ass off as the other kids---and the teacher---shrieked and scrambled on top of their desks.

Vaako's confused expression smoothed out. At least he caught on quick. "No...not to such an extent. Since I was promoted to Commander, part of my duties involved being a liaison to the non-military branches of service."

PaleFace shrugged. "Zhylaw wanted someone on staff who'd be able to tell him at any moment what the fleet's status was, and if his latest plan was logistically feasible."

Tone turned dry as Crematoria at noon. "Zhylaw didn't feel a Lord Marshal needed to waste time reading reports. That's what underlings were for." 

A frown drew down straight dark brows. "And on some occasions, he didn't feel he had to listen to what those underlings had to tell him."

Riddick grinned---seems a certain somebody didn't like to be ignored.

Vaako shifted slightly in his seat. "You can, of course, make whatever arrangements you prefer. The reports will be available for your direct review, or you can appoint whomever you wish to keep you apprised of ongoing events." 

He paused. "Commander Troan is aware of what is required. He covered for me during my absence. And any of your advisors could also perform the same function."

Oooh, subtle. Prob’ly checkin’ to see whether he needed to clean out his desk.

Riddick was tempted to drag it out just for the entertainment value, but he doubted anybody else on this tub would be as straight with him. So for now, he'd play nice. "Let's just get wherever the hell we're going, and figure out who's gonna play goalie later."

"Goalie?" Vaako shrugged off his own question. "But that does remind me: In Necromonger society, form follows function. You'll find that everyone has a title, which is essentially a job description: Cook, Cleaner, Manufacturer, Administrator, Tech, Pilot, Medic, Historian, Councilor. Civilian status is straightforward: Third Tech, First Medic, or Second Purifier. The military, of course, also have ranks: Warrior, Ensign, Lieutenant, Commander, First Among Commanders, Lord Marshal."

PaleFace put his elbows back on the table. "Then there are the Consorts. Necromongers whose purpose is to offer...comfort and support to their chosen provider." 

He dipped one hand. "If the Consort and the provider decide to make the relationship official, the Consort takes the provider's name and gains the title of Sir or Dame."

"So you folks can only fuck a Consort?" Riddick snorted. "Are there enough of 'em to go around?"

"No, no...any two people can form an unofficial or official bond." PaleFace's braids fwipped the air as he shook his head. "It's just that Consorts are the only ones whose titles and names change when that occurs. If two Techs are bonded, they retain their own identities and ranks."

He held Riddick's gaze. "Necromonger bonds are easily made, and easily broken. But while they exist they are inviolable."

Riddick was surprised when Vaako gave him the onceover as the Necro stood and picked up his gloves. Then Commander WalkingCorpse said, "But you shouldn't have any problem finding an unattached companion, Consort or no."

PaleFace smirked. "Especially when they hear about your...stamina."


	8. Chapter 8

"So, this is Home Sweet Fuckin' Home?"

Vaako looked up from his scanner. "These are the Lord Marshal's quarters." He glanced around the living area. It was almost the size of and Celeste's and his entire suite.

It was also somewhat bare, since Vaako had earlier ordered Zhylaw's collection of statuary and paintings removed. He didn't think Riddick would appreciate having his predecessor's likeness looming over him at every turn. "Of course, you can redecorate to suit your own taste."

The Furyan just grunted and began to prowl, exploring. Vaako watched the other man for a moment in silence.

Vaako was still immersed in the sense of calm that had descended upon him before their meal. Since the moment he had apparently gone temporarily insane, choosing to stand defenseless while an enraged Furyan barreled full-tilt into him.

One hand came up to rub at his throat, wondering if finger-shaped bruises were forming. The breeder's grip had certainly been tight enough.

Even so, he'd gotten off lucky. He doubted many people survived a violent encounter with Riddick, especially as angry as the Furyan had seemed. So what in the 'verse had possessed Vaako, to simply...stand there?

He'd had options aplenty when Riddick sprang from his chair in the briefing room: meet blow for blow; block, standing firm against the assault; turn Riddick aside, diffusing the power of the attack. Even escape was given due consideration; after all, the Furyan *had* killed Zhylaw.

Yet Vaako had done none of these things. Instead, he had chosen an option that should never have been an option: to just...let it happen. To discover what *would* happen.

It had been a gamble. If Riddick had proven to be the indiscriminate killer his record---and Kyra's boasting---painted him, it would have been the last thing Vaako ever did.

And how ironic, for his final decision on this plane of existence to be so completely out of character.

For even knowing the likely outcome, Vaako had, for one of the few times in his life, chosen to trust his instincts.

He rarely made such snap judgments. His training had taught him to disregard "hunches" and "feelings" in favor of deductions grounded in evidence. And his seeming inability to play politics, even after a decade under his wife's tutelage, had taught him the value of doing so.

Yet based on nothing more than a few hours in Riddick's company, in the instant of attack Vaako had trusted his safety to the Furyan. Trusted that even in the grip of unreasoning rage, Riddick could and would control himself.

And when events proved Vaako right, the sense of vindication was...invigorating. Despite the wall-slam and choke-hold, Vaako had nearly laughed aloud.

Then there was the sniffing. The Furyan's senses must be acute indeed if he was able to detect the biochemical response associated with fear. And Riddick had been right: Vaako didn't fear him.

He was wary of Riddick---who wouldn't be, around such a dangerous individual? And he feared *for* Riddick, because of the chaos that Riddick's death on the journey could provoke among his people.

But even when they were truly enemies, he didn't think he'd ever been truly frightened of the man. Which meant that perhaps the insanity wasn't so temporary---or Vaako had been listening to his instincts for far longer than he realized.

Neither possibility was particularly reassuring.

And yet, Vaako knew that he would continue to trust his gut, at least in regard to Riddick. There was a sense of alliance between them, built upon a mutual need. Perhaps the connection would grow into allegiance, perhaps not.

But for Vaako's part, he now felt able to do what he had asked of his men: Give the Furyan the benefit of the doubt, a fair chance to prove himself.

He only hoped the evidence continued to validate his instincts.

Vaako abandoned his musings when Riddick reached a control panel set in the wall next to the standard communications console. "That's part of the new security system. You'll find one in every room."

***************

Riddick glanced over his shoulder. Commander WalkingCorpse was livin’ up to his name. The Necro was approachin’ in that slow stalking way of his. Good thing the guy had long legs.

PaleFace lifted an equally pale hand to start tappin’ on the panel. Controls looked a lot like the mini-computer they'd been usin’ the entire time. Vaako confirmed it when he said, "This is set up like the portable scanner you've already become familiar with."

Heh. Nice to know Riddick hadn't lost his grasp of the sorta obvious.

"The display relays information from sensors set into the bulkheads, floors and ceilings of every room," Vaako continued as he flipped from screen to screen. Everything glowed faint green, nice and quiet. The way Riddick liked it. 

The jawin’ continued. "An alarm will sound if any of the units are tampered with or the net breached. There are similar devices in the corridors and rooms surrounding the suite in all directions, including above and below. Also monitored are the ventilation shafts, the power grid, even the water pipes."

Vaako shot him a quick glance. "A clever assassin might try to introduce a skin-absorbed poison into the water system as you showered or brushed your teeth."

Riddick's eyes narrowed. "This some weird sorta hobby for you, 'cause you seem really down with the whole assassin gig."

The Necro looked startled, then the corners of his mouth curled just a bit. "It's an interesting puzzle," he said. "Besides, the more scenarios I can think of, the more you're protected against, correct?"

PaleFace had a point. Still... "So why didn't Z-man get the guard-dog treatment?"

The gold sparklies on Vaako's shoulder armor glinted as the other man shrugged. "Zhylaw was a half-dead; he didn't need it. As you saw yourself, he possessed awareness and abilities far beyond the average Necromonger. You literally could not sneak up on him."

Now how would he... Riddick grinned. "You know that 'cause you tried, didn't you?" Commander WalkingCorpse was just full of surprises.

The Necro shrugged again, and slanted Riddick a sidelong look. 'Course Riddick saw right through the casual camouflage to the shiv-sharp gaze as Vaako admitted, "You're right. How did you guess?"

This time Riddick shrugged; he wasn't sure himself. "You just seem the type."

Vaako tilted his head. If he'd been Aereon, he'd've been chewin’ right about now. "Really?"

"Yeah." Riddick moved away from the panel, headin’ toward three doors set in the bulkheads. "So you ready to finish up the grand tour, 'cause I'm 'bout ready for some sack time."

"Of course." Vaako glided ahead of him to the farthest entry. "This leads to your private office." 

Riddick noted the man checked his scanner ‘fore pressin’ a panel next to the door. A glance inside showed a sleek polished desk, some tech, and a wall full of data crystals. Wasn’t worth more’n a grunt.

Vaako took the hint and moved to the next door. "This leads to the elimination facilities, which in turn lead to the bathing room."

They walked past the standard sink-and-john setup to another door. As they passed through, Riddick gave a low whistle. "Fuck yeah."

The bathing chamber was black marble. Could float a shitload of rubber duckies in the huge tub next to the walk-in shower. Riddick suddenly felt every single speck of grime he'd been collectin’ since that quick rinse-off in the bowels of Crematoria.

Vaako gestured with his scanner at a tall cabinet next to another sink. "You should find everything you need in there. Both the door to the common area and the one into the sleeping area lock."

Riddick strolled after the Necro as they made their way into the bedroom. Eyes locked on the black-draped bed that could host one hell of a slumber party. Was bigger than some motel rooms Riddick had crashed in back in the day.

"The mattress and all of the linens are new," Vaako said. Riddick flicked to watch the Necro patrol the room, scannin’ the contents of the sleek black dresser, bureau, and beside tables.

Vaako then opened the doors of the closet. "There wasn't time to produce a great many garments in your style and size, but there should be enough for now."

Riddick caught the quick up-down the Necro gave him ‘fore Vaako continued, "There are also several sets of armor, including something similar to what you're currently wearing." 

Vaako paused, then lifted a brow. "I suspect you have as strong a dislike for full Necromonger body armor as Kyra did."

Riddick snorted. "You mean she wasn't all that hot to go around like a walking-talking tin can either?" He was surprised that the ache of grief wasn't so sharp this time. Maybe that whole ceremony-as-closure idea wasn't so fucked-up after all.

Vaako nodded and closed the doors, turnin’ back to face Riddick. "She was a little less blunt in her opinions, but yes." He moved toward another door. "This leads back to the living area."

Riddick followed PaleFace back to the control panel where they'd started. When he reached Vaako, the Necro handed him the mini-computer. "You can sync the sensors with the portable unit if you wish, and also set passwords for any of the doors to your chambers."

"So who's got an all-access pass right now?" Riddick didn't care if things got dusty, *nobody* was gonna be prancin’ around his digs when he wasn't there to keep an eye on things.

Vaako tapped a few controls. "No one. Usually certain Techs and Cleaners would have automatic clearance, but this screen confirms that you personally need to set a master password before anyone else receives one."

"So I could chuck you out on your ass, flip the switch and just tell the whole zombierama to fuck off?" Riddick asked as he clipped the mini-comp to his belt. 

He kinda liked the idea. He also liked the fact that the security system needed some pretty specific confirmations that only he could give to apply the master password, or grant any other access. Seemed Vaako knew his stuff.

"Yes...but I think you'd get hungry eventually." PaleFace smirked, but the Necro switched back to Mr. Serious two seconds later. "And you don't seem the type to hide."

Riddick leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Nothin’ to say to that. He'd spent five years in hiding---though fat lot of good it did Jack or Imam, in the end. "So we done here?"

Commander WalkingCorpse heard the order in the question just as well as TechChick Kirin did earlier. "Of course. If you wish, I will return in the morning, before Zhylaw's ceremony."

"Yeah, whatever," Riddick replied as he straightened up and moved to the control panel. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Necro nod and pivot to leave. Guy was almost to the door when Riddick made his decision. "TightAss."

"Excuse me?" Vaako's expression as he turned around made Riddick snicker.

"TightAss," Riddick repeated, shiftin’ to face the Necro. "That'll be your password."

Heh. PaleFace sure didn't see that one comin’. Didn't even bother tryin’ to put the PokerFace back on, just asked, "You're granting me access?"

"Yeah." Riddick shrugged. "But just as a basic CYA---cover your ass," he added ‘fore Vaako could open his mouth to ask. "Doesn't mean I want you traipsin' in here stickin' your nose in my business, and unless you want your ass kicked you better remember to knock."

Vaako tilted his head, but didn't say anythin’ for a long moment. Then... "As you wish. If you add extra protocols for identity confirmation, the system will let me know---if there's ever a time when I don't knock. Until tomorrow, Lord Marshal."

Riddick could practically see the question marks floatin’ above that weird haircut as Vaako headed out.

***************

Vaako made his way to his own quarters, puzzling over Riddick's decision. It was as contradictory as the man himself: He'd granted Vaako a password, access to his private domain, but in the next breath had pretty much forbidden Vaako to ever use it.

He couldn't decide whether it was some kind of strange breeder logic, a trap, or merely a whim. He was tempted to view it as a token of trust, but he knew better than to take anything Riddick did at face value.

And Vaako suspected that he wanted just a little too much to read something profound into the gesture.

He sighed and unclipped the spare mini-computer from his belt. A quick check confirmed that this unit's readings had matched the original device's throughout the course of the day.

And right now, it reported that his wife was pacing in their chambers. He stared at the door a moment, then stored the mini-comp away, squared his shoulders and keyed the entry.

Time to face his Dame.

***************

Celeste whirled at the sound of the opening door, skirt settling into place with a hiss of fabric. She'd spent the last hours working her connections, collecting rumors, calculating possible courses of action. Hiding her disappointment.

This was to have been a day of days, the crowning achievement of her long-cultivated ambitions. She'd fully expected to end this day the Necromongers' Lady, no longer just another Dame.

Instead, she'd watched all of her careful plans destroyed by one stroke of a breeder's knife.

One moment of hesitation on the part of her husband.

She wanted to rage at Vaako, pummel his broad chest, rip out his throat, gouge his flesh with her nails. Punish him for such a catastrophic failure.

But...all was not lost. By rights, both of them should be awaiting execution or dead already, either for lying to Zhylaw or for conspiring to kill him. Instead they were still alive and a heartbeat away from the throne. Her husband had lost nothing by the assassination attempt.

So the game could begin again.

She smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

"That it?"

Vaako glanced at Riddick with a nod. The Furyan had demonstrated an unexpected amount of patience throughout the rather lengthy ceremony, not fidgeting once during the tribute to Zhylaw.

Actually, events all around had gone better than anticipated. The nightmares had awakened Vaako only once, and early enough in the sleep cycle for him to get several hours of solid rest.

And he'd been pleasantly surprised to discover that neither of his encounters yesterday had been as violent as he'd thought. When he'd emerged from the shower this morning to inspect the damage, he'd found no sign of bruising on his throat from Riddick's grip the evening before. And the multitude of bloody furrows that he'd sworn his Dame had torn down the length of his back last night had turned out to be just shallow scrapes.

Riddick had been ready to go when Vaako arrived at the Lord Marshal's quarters. The Furyan chose to wear the Necromonger garments and armor provided for him. It was a good sign that Riddick was settling into his new role.

Of course, Vaako had done all he could to ensure Riddick would choose the new attire. The black trousers, tank, and boots were nearly identical to the ones Riddick arrived in. Greaves and vambraces had been modified to hold daggers or shivs, while the belt from the day before held the mini-comp and pistols.

The cuirass protecting Riddick's chest and back was the most changed, to accommodate the Furyan's fighting style. Instead of two large inflexible panels, the armor was composed of small overlapping pieces that would allow Riddick to bend and twist with ease.

Seeing the armor on the new Lord Marshal here in the Necropolis was bittersweet. It was Irgun's design. The powerful Warrior had argued that for skilled fighters, increased ease of movement was worth the slight vulnerability from abandoning solid armor.

Of course Zhylaw had dismissed the idea out of hand. Along with Vaako's suggestion to have volunteers test Irgun's theory to see if it held merit.

Thinking of Irgun, seeing Riddick, and ignoring the twinge from Celeste's scratches on his back also had Vaako feeling...restless. The mood struck him sometimes, after sex with his Dame.

She'd been a wildcat last night. And he'd certainly had no problem fucking her through the mattress, despite a prevailing sense of unease. He couldn't shake the impression that Celeste's every word and gesture held some hidden motive, that she was trying to punish him for his failure with Zhylaw or prime him for her next plot.

And of course, sex with Celeste always entailed a struggle to maintain control of his own responses. For as much as his wife liked it rough, Vaako knew she had her limits. And when all was said and done, she was so damn fragile, even as a Necromonger. He doubted she would survive if he ever really let go. Her bird-thin bones would snap like twigs.

So despite having a sex life some people would kill for, occasionally Vaako found himself contemplating other possibilities. Of course he would never betray his marriage vows. But over the years, Vaako couldn't help letting his eye linger over his comrades' muscled frames. Wondering what it would be like to have a lover who could meet the full force of his passion without flinching. Or breaking. Someone like Irgun.

Someone like...Riddick.

Vaako's mind skittered away from that thought. He immediately began reviewing the ceremony, the pomp and circumstance that people had expected for the sixth Lord Marshal's sendoff.

Cevris's speech had been a masterwork of irony and veiled insults. Vaako knew most of those who listened to the Historian's account of Zhylaw's reign would think Cevris was singing the late Lord Marshal's praises. But some of his phrasing was...open to interpretation. Zhylaw's lackeys were probably gritting their teeth in frustration, unable to accuse Cevris of outright disrespect.

Not that the new Lord Marshal would care one whit what Cevris said about Riddick's predecessor. Vaako turned to fully face the Furyan.

"The consigning of Zhylaw's body to the sun marks the end of the ceremony, Lord Marshal. The end of his reign." Despite the low lighting in the Necropolis, Riddick had chosen to wear his goggles. Vaako couldn't fault him; they conveniently hid much of the Furyan's expression from the thousands of eyes scrutinizing him, both aboard the Basilica and the other ships of the armada.

Of course, they also hid Riddick's expression from Vaako. He didn't have a clue what the other man was thinking. So Vaako gave a mental shrug and asked, "Do you wish to make an official statement now?"

***************

"Nah, I'll pass." All Riddick wanted to say was "I'm in charge. Fuckin' get used to it or I'll toast your asses," but didn't think that was what PaleFace had in mind.

Vaako nodded, and Riddick almost snickered at the hint of relief in the Necro's expression. Then Vaako said, "I'll give the order to recall the world-burners and set the armada on course for the Gates. If you'd like to set a time to meet with your advisors, we can---"

"Is the geezer comin' to the party?" Riddick jerked his chin toward Cevris. Liked the old guy's style. Already glommed that Cevris and Zhylaw hadn't ‘xactly been buddy-buddy. That speech confirmed it, all "Rah Rah" on the surface and "Fuck You" at its core.

"Cevris wasn't a member of Zhylaw's inner circle, but a former First Among Commanders would seem a wise addition to any council," Vaako replied. Looked like Commander WalkingCorpse wouldn't balk at setting another place at the table.

Vaako continued thoughtfully, "Cevris did ask for a personal visit with you. That would be a perfect opportunity to sound him out, see if you can work with him---and if he'll work with you."

Riddick heard the rustle of Aereon's robes ‘fore she leaned in to say, "I'd appreciate an introduction as well. First Historian Cevris seems to have a very...intriguing way of expressing himself."

Riddick grinned at Vaako's snort. Yeah, Geezer and Breezy together would be somethin' to see.

Good thing he had a front-row seat. "Sounds like a plan. Make sure he knows I want a chat, get the talking heads together for after."

Riddick watched Vaako's eyes do a perimeter sweep ‘fore the Necro nodded and moved off. Riddick did his own quick 360, snarlin’ to keep the other zombies at bay. Lucky the floor wasn't wet with drool, all of 'em jonesing to get up close and personal with the new boss.

A movin’ target would be harder to hit---and hit on---so he moved out, Aereon stickin’ to him like glue.

Somebody’d busted up Vaako's confab with Cevris...MissSlink, the sexy Necro broad from Helion who'd led Riddick on board the Basilica---and right into the trap filled with those freaky Quasi-Dudes.

From the way she was feelin' up PaleFace's armor, she must be the old ball and chain. Huh. She'd been quick enough with the come-hither vibe planetside. Fuckin' tease.

Gotta give her the props, though: She was really workin' those hips as she pulled Vaako away from Cevris and into the crowd.

Funny she didn't stay for a meet and greet. Riddick slid to a stop next to Geezer. "So I'm guessin' if MissSlink is up for a quick grope of Vaako, she ain't exactly up for grabs?"

Cevris raised an eyebrow. "Vaako said you had a colorful turn of phrase. And you're correct, my lord: That was Dame Vaako, Celeste Demond. She is most definitely *not* available for private consultation."

Riddick grunted. "She always lead Hubby around by the dick?" Had to admit he was kinda surprised his guard dog’d just wandered off after the bitch in heat. Didn't seem like SOP for Commander WalkingCorpse.

"Vaako was heading out anyway. He asked that I accompany you to the Council Chamber while he gathered the others." The old man gestured to a nearby handful of Warriors, walking slabs of armor-clad granite. "And these gentlemen are here to escort you."

"I've been assigned to do the scanning, my lord, since the Commander believed you'd prefer not to be distracted by the technical details along the way," Third Tech Campbell piped up as he joined the party. 

Campbell kept readin’ his own mini-comp. "I'm not as conversant as the Commander about the details of the environmental readings, but he did set this to sound an alarm if anything registered outside expected parameters."

Riddick snorted---the way he was pickin' up groupies, he was gonna have to get a caterer. "Just get the fuckin' show on the road."

Cevris chuckled as he turned to guide them out of the Necropolis. "We'll miss the real entertainment. If I know Vaako---and after twenty-five years I should---he'll be informing the politicians that this is their only opportunity to impress *you* and keep their jobs."

Riddick's eyes narrowed. Normally he wouldn't give a shit, but this tidbit had him curious. Twenty-five years...no wonder PaleFace didn't know about goalies and shit. But did it explain how the hell the guy got to the top of the food chain so young? "So what's Vaako's story?"

Cevris glanced over, and Riddick could see the sharpenin’ up of the old man's gaze. But he was another one who knew when to keep his questions behind his teeth. Geezer stopped before a set of double doors. "If the Tech would oblige, we can get comfortable first."

"Oh, that's right. Sorry!" Campbell said as he hurriedly began scanning. Good thing Vaako had set TechGuy's device to do most of the work, since the chance for story time had taken the Tech's attention right off the protection racket.

When they got the all-clear Cevris led the way into the chamber. Good size, had two dozen chairs around an oval table inset with techy gadgets. Riddick used his own mini-comp to scan the room, especially the high-falutin' black leather chair that obviously belonged to the boss.

He clipped the device back on his belt, sank into the seat. Was damn comfortable. Slid his goggles onto his forehead, tilted the chair back and put his boots on the table. Kept one hand on a pistol. Just in case. "So spill."

"Of course, my lord." Cevris settled into a chair on the other side of the table. Breezy took the seat right next to him. Huh. Campbell chose a spot in front of a console set against the wall. The guards took up position beside the doorway.

The old man got on with it. "Let's see...we were wrapping up the conquest of some backwater planet---just cows and corn as far as the eye could see. Boring as hell. Except for this one town...they wouldn't give up, wouldn't give in. Fought hard and relentlessly, and took out far more of my men than two-credit farmers had any right to."

Geezer glanced up with a shrug. "We finally managed to get a gravity bomb past their defenses---leveled the place. Figured there weren't any survivors." He paused. "But we were wrong."

Leaned back in his chair. "The first hint we had that not everyone was dead was when two of my warriors went down." 

Dark eyes gleamed. "Victims of a small-caliber projectile weapon that wouldn't have dented their armor. But whoever it was must have figured that---got both of them in the eyes."

Riddick had to give the props. PaleFace’d to have pretty good aim, to hit the gap in those helmets.

Cevris shrugged. "My men took cover as I circled around to get behind our attacker. Imagine my surprise when it turned out to be a scrawny, filthy six-year-old."

He chuckled and shook his head. "But such a fierce little thing. I disarmed him and picked him up by the scruff of the neck. He immediately took a swing at me---too bad for him his reach was so short."

Geezer's expression turned thoughtful. "To this day I can't tell you what possessed me to handle the situation personally. Usually I'd have just tossed the boy to one of my men for dragging to the conversion chamber. After all, the odds were heavily stacked against the little bugger."

His shrug was all matter-of-fact. "Very few children survive conversion, especially so young."

Riddick's gut twisted. These fuckers were *never* goin’ back to Helion Prime. No way they were gettin' their hands on Ziza. The way they got KidVaako...

Shrugged it off. Old news. "Figures Vaako'd be too stubborn to just go belly up like the rest of 'em."

"Exactly so," Cevris replied. "Now I was stuck trying to keep the boy occupied nearly twenty-five hours a day. He barely slept, and the constant questions..." 

Shudder and eye-roll. "Fortunately Vaako turned out to be extremely intelligent---when I'd finally had enough I only had to tell him once to cease his childish prattle or I would cut out his tongue."

Huh. No wonder PaleFace clamped down so fast on the chatter yesterday. Riddick frowned. "So why'd you bother keepin' him around? You don't ‘xactly come across as StepDaddy Dearest."

Cevris snorted. "You obviously haven't gotten a full taste of Necromonger politics. If I'd have bashed his little head in, it would have harmed my reputation. Besides, he has a very high IQ---I had the perfect excuse to farm him out to other departments aboard the Basilica for education and training. It got him out of my hair for weeks at a time, kept the both of us from getting bored. Or in my case, homicidal."

The old man's expression tightened. "And after Lord Marshal Kryll...passed on...raising Vaako became a welcome distraction as I found I had a lot more time on my hands."

"He was someone you could mold to suit your purposes," Aereon said shrewdly. From Cevris's stink-eye, she wasn't too far off the mark.

The old man straightened in his seat. "By the time Vaako reached adulthood, he'd already put time in training for quite a few fields---Warrior, Tech, Medic, Navigator, Pilot. He decided to become a soldier."

Cevris shrugged. "Although I was completely confident of his military capabilities, I personally thought it was the wrong field for him."

*Of course* somebody had to ask the question. But Riddick was damned if he'd do it---hated being led on, even if it was in a conversation. 

Finally Campbell figured out it was his cue. "Why's that?"

Cevris glanced over his shoulder as he answered. "Because while I was teaching Vaako strategy, tactics, weapons and combat, I failed to notice he somewhere picked up ridiculous notions of fair play and integrity. He made Lieutenant unusually early---he was twenty-one---but that was based solely on education and years already in training, not keeping what he killed. He simply wasn't ruthless enough."

Cevris turned back to meet Riddick's gaze, deadly serious. "And that, my lord, is a failing that will get you killed aboard this float of crocodiles."

Riddick nodded slightly at the warning. "Since Vaako's still breathin', I'm guessin’ you must’ve found a solution to his little personality quirk."

Cevris nodded as well. "More of a work-around, actually."

"Enter Dame Vaako," Aereon murmured.

"Oh yes," Cevris agreed, a satisfied gleam in his eyes. "I'm quite proud of that match. I reviewed the lists of unattached converts in the entire armada before finding Celeste. She was a new arrival, and had yet to start her career as a Consort. She was perfect: intelligent, beautiful, young, sexy, sophisticated, politically astute---and absolutely amoral."

Riddick snorted. That description fit MissSlink like one of her skin-tight outfits.

Cevris grinned. "Fortunately, she and I agreed that Vaako was a font of untapped potential. I will admit I was surprised they married. I assumed she'd want to keep her Consort status. I just couldn't see her as a Lieutenant's wife."

This time Breezy snorted.

Cevris raised an eyebrow, but kept going. "Apparently Dame Vaako didn't see herself as one either. She found out Vaako had been adjusting battle plans, offering alternative strategies designed to minimize casualties. He just wanted to keep his men safe, and didn't care that his Commander was passing the improvements off as his own ideas."

The old man spread his hands. "Enter Dame Vaako. She figured out a way to bring the truth of the matter to Zhylaw's attention. Without Vaako knowing, of course---that would have been too obvious a ploy for advancement."

Cevris paused. "You can imagine what happened. There were many things the sixth Lord Marshal would not tolerate, and lying was high on the list. He saw it as a prelude to betrayal. He ripped out that Commander's soul as a lesson to his colleagues."

"And that left a convenient vacancy," Riddick noted.

"Yes. And whether it was because of Dame Vaako's influence or Zhylaw's own shrewdness, he promoted Vaako into the slot---a raw twenty-one-year-old Commander." Cevris paused, and Riddick could see a hint of pride in the dark eyes as the old man continued, "But one who soon proved his worth. It helped that he could add a practical balance to Zhylaw's 'artistic flair'. And that Vaako volunteered to act as a liaison to the non-military branches of service."

Riddick nodded. Yeah, newbies always got the shit details.

"And for the last ten years, Vaako and Celeste have proven an unbeatable combination, both on and off the battlefield." Geezer finished his tale with a flourish of his hands.

Then he looked straight at Riddick, and Riddick could practically hear the pings and clicks of the old man's brain sizin’ him up. 

Cevris's eyes narrowed in speculation. "So, my lord...Vaako wanted us to take this opportunity to get to know each other. He asked me to consider joining your Council. Instead of any real discussion, we've wasted a lot of time talking about our absent Commander. Why?"

Riddick shrugged. "Maybe 'cause I figured your little story'd tell me as much about you as him."

White brows rose. "Vaako said there may be more to you than meets the eye." Cevris leaned back, crossed his arms. "So what did you learn?"

"That you got the stones and the savvy to help me figure out what the hell to do next." With a swift move Riddick brought his feet to the floor.

Leaned forward to put his elbows on the table. "Question now is, you gonna stay on the sidelines or get back in the game?"

A beep from the comms console broke the stare-down. Campbell kept his chatter quiet.

"Commander Vaako is signaling that the Councilors are gathered, my lord," TechGuy said, turning from the console. "He asks whether you want the military personnel first, or to see everyone at once."

Riddick glanced over. "Tell Vaako to give me a few minutes, then bring 'em all in together."

"The more the merrier," Aereon observed.

"Yeah." Riddick turned once more to Cevris. "So what's your call, old man?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Find a spot and take a load off."

Riddick tilted his chair again and put his boots back on the table after he delivered his invitation. Decided not to pull the goggles back down---could tell the shiny eyes were freakin' out some of the stiffs Vaako was herding into the room.

Some of the Necros stopped cold---prob’ly didn't know where to sit. Hell, they'd figure it out fast enough. Only four chairs were taken: Riddick, Geezer to his left, Breezy the next seat over...

And the seat to Riddick's right, which anybody with a half a workin’ zombie brain shoulda known was reserved. Didn't have a clue who the fussy little git was who tried to cozy up by slidin’ into that spot, all casual-like. But the Necro squeaked loud enough when Riddick growled at him. Heh. Scurried away pretty fast too.

Caught a twitch of Vaako's lips at the exchange, then a subtle nod of acknowledgment. But the Necro stayed on his feet, waitin’ for the others to settle. Riddick's eyes narrowed slightly. Commander StandingCorpse was definitely up to somethin’.

The whole sitting thing sure was takin’ long enough. Riddick passed the time paintin’ mental targets on the idiots who were still millin’ around. Stroked the butt of one pistol idly, the metal cool and smooth beneath his fingers.

The Necros finally got their asses in the seats. Riddick stared at them. They stared back.

Total silence.

Riddick tilted an eyebrow at Vaako. After all, this little tea party was *his* idea.

This time Vaako didn't bother hidin’ the smirk that went with his nod. He strolled to the chairs holdin’ the two folks Riddick actually could paste names on: Kirin and Toal. Stopped between them.

"I'm sure, Lord Marshal, you remember First Tech Sara Kirin and Commander Avery Toal," Vaako said, voice smooth as his moves as he laid a gloved hand on the back of each chair, right hand on Kirin's, left on Toal's.

The murmured "my lords" couldn't've been more different: TechChick's came with her own side order of smirk-and-nod; TinMan looked like he was full dead and doing the rigor mortis thing. But that mighta been anger toward his CO, 'cause Vaako was pretty well breathin' down his neck by then. Heh.

Riddick settled more comfortably in his seat and gave a slow nod.

"Then, with your permission, I'll start the introductions here." Vaako waited for another nod before walking to his left, past Toal to another tin can. Casually pausing behind the new Necro's chair, just right of center. "This is Commander Landau Troan."

He moved again. "And Commanders Farid Jarrah and Brendon Suspar." Another stop in between them, right hand on Jarrah's chair, left on Suspar's.

Riddick nodded again, this time to the new guys. Easy reads---those eyes were as open as a busy whore's legs. Two sets looked like they didn't care who was signin’ the paychecks these days. The last reminded him of a rabid dog he once had to shoot. Five times.

So Riddick sat back and let PaleFace get on with it. The Necro switched up his signals often enough that Riddick figured the whole system was goin' straight over most of the zombies' heads.

Not that he was taking Vaako's word for any of it. Riddick'd do his own scopin' and dopin', in his own sweet time.

'Sides, there were a few that Vaako didn't seem able to peg. He didn't stop at all behind their seats, or kept his hands behind his back as he paused.

Commander WalkingCorpse finished his stroll beside two Necros dressed like the Purifier had been: Squeaky black leather as far as the eye could see, coupla giant dead bugs or whatever perched on their heads. Gal was a looker: Golden skin and almond-shaped dark eyes.

Guy made his grip on the pistol tighten, all sharp-sly and pasty-faced. Wondered if the stiff took as many rides through the rinse-and-spin cycle as Vaako did.

And he was just not gonna think about why the Morgue City look actually worked on the original PaleFace.

Vaako was keepin' his hands to himself with these two. "I asked the Purifiers to send a representative." Black brows rose. "But it appears we are graced with a delegation instead: Bethany Liriel and Gezzo Reese."

RatBoy jumped into the convo. "This situation is intolerable, my lord, and only underlines how vital it is to resolve the hierarchy within the Purifiers' ranks. We need to know who's in charge."

SweetCheeks just rolled her eyes---'least 'til she remembered she had an audience. Then she pasted on a smile that would cause cavities at close range.

Riddick took just enough time to put his feet on the floor as Vaako did to glide over and slide into his own seat. When Vaako was down, Riddick stood up, leaned over the table said, "No question there: *I* am."

He began his own circuit, tempted to whap the odd Necro upside the head as he passed ‘em. But he held back---must be gettin' the hang of this diplomacy gig. "But I ain't plannin' on doing *anything* 'til I know exactly what's going down. Which means I'll be payin’ each of you a little visit so we can get up close and personal."

He smiled, showin’ a lot of teeth. Somebody whimpered. Heh. "So folks’re just gonna have to fly on autopilot for a few days..."

Glance at SweetCheeks and RatBoy. "Including the Purifiers."

He gave that a minute or so to sink in, then stopped by his chair once more. Let his eyes roam over his 'Council'. "You got a golden opportunity here, folks, to get me all hot and hard ‘bout what good little boys and girls you are. So if you wanna keep that cushy seat currently moldin’ itself to your quarter-dead ass, you'll let me know what the hell it is you're supposed to be counselin’ me about."

He sat back down and spread his hands. "Lay it on me."

***************

Five hours and one lunch break later---apparently Vaako already got the caterer---Riddick was ready to start shooting people.

Who knew bein' the boss man would be so goddamn boring? And so much for Necro efficiency. Seemed like half the "Councilors" didn't do shit 'cept simper and try to stroke his ego.

Which was actually pretty funny. The first half-dozen times.

If the reports were as absolutely scintillating as the council meetings, he had to give Zhylaw props for passing ‘em off to Vaako. Who was gonna be readin’ them all by his lonesome 'til the end of time.

And Riddick was gonna be keepin' his goggles on next time around. This was a definite "if you *don't* snooze you lose---your temper---situation". But he didn't think folks'd take too kindly to him blowin’ a few holes in them as incentive to get it in gear.

Though it might do a few of the stiffs some good: Let out all the hot air they'd been tryin' to blow up his ass in between the licks and kisses.

"That seems to be everything," Cevris said, shooting Riddick a sidelong glance.

Thank fuck. But there was one item left on the agenda. Jerked his chin at Cevris and watched the old man stand, drawin’ all eyes in the room without sayin’ a word. Geezer could really work the mojo.

"The Lord Marshal would like to invite you and your companions to a reception this evening in the Necropolis, 2000 hours. Formal attire, no armor." Cevris's smile woulda done a crocodile proud, 'specially since the "invite" was more of a "be there or be dead" sorta thing.

After a beat Riddick stood and lazily waved them out. "Dismissed." Quick glances right and left kept PaleFace, Breezy and Geezer behind.

Waited ‘til the room was clear, then hitched a hip against the table. Looked at Cevris. "Any chance they'll loosen up when they're not on the clock?"

Cevris chuckled, reclaiming his seat. "Not really, my lord. But at least you'll meet a larger sampling of Necromonger society. Your Council will be joined by most of the second-tier personnel, along with their companions. And, of course, any unattached Consorts."

"I think I'm going to need the Necromonger equivalent of a double whiskey," Aereon said as she rolled her eyes. "Or maybe a coffee IV, to help keep me awake."

"I could just poke you every once in a while," Cevris muttered, glowering at the Elemental.

Riddick snickered when Breezy perked right up and said, "I'll take you up on that." Damn if she didn't look like a cat eyein’ up a particularly juicy canary.

The canary was startin’ to look a little worried. With a quick nod he got up and headed out the door, followed by his flighty stalker.

PaleFace was sittin’ back, doing that laughin’-with-his-eyes thing right until they disappeared. Prob’ly wasn't often somebody got the upper hand on StepDaddio. 

Then he looked up at Riddick. "I'm assuming that arrangements for this soiree have already been made?"

"Yep, Campbell got on the horn while you were ridin’ herd on the others." Riddick stood, stretched. "Guess we gotta coupla hours to kill 'til showtime."

Vaako's head tilted. Looked like he was a cat too---a curious one. "How did you pass the time before...all this?" he asked with a wave of his hand.

Riddick was gonna tell the Necro to fuck off, but then settled back onto the table, folded his arms. "First there was nothin’ to do, then there wasn't any time---you know, to just kick back. When I was growin' up there wasn't much to do 'sides get in trouble. So I did. Ended up in slam, where you spend mosta your time watchin’ your back---tryin’ to survive." 

He shrugged. "Same as outside, just here there's more room to maneuver."

Saw a flash of somethin’ from the Necro ‘fore the guy's eyes dropped, scooted left. Riddick nudged Vaako's chair with his foot. Maybe they were both gonna be pretty kitties today. "What about you?"

"Oh, my life hasn't changed at all." Vaako lifted a perfectly straight face. "I still spend my days attempting to get the Lord Marshal to see reason."

Riddick chuckled, then thought about what Cevris’d told him earlier. Watched from under his lashes. "And before you got to be the Big C for the Big Z?"

"Well..." Vaako frowned as he drew out the word. "I don't really remember much from before---just flashes here and there." 

Lifted one shoulder. "I was fairly young when I came aboard."

Eyes did that far-away thing people got when they did the reminiscin’ bit. "After that I was too busy, making the rounds of the various departments for training and study."

Vaako snorted. "Nearly seventeen hours a cycle of busy. Cevris shipped me out to everybody on board---technical, medical, military, administrative. And if he was particularly displeased, janitorial. *They* were thrilled. I was small for my age, and could fit into nooks and crannies that usually got cleaned maybe once a decade."

Focused back on Riddick with a grin. "You can't imagine how glad I was to finally grow too big to fit in most of the ducts. Although I will admit knowing the layout of the maintenance corridors has come in handy over the years."

Riddick blinked at Vaako's sudden, blinding smile. Who'd've figured such a doom-and-gloom sorta guy could send out the megawatts like that? Shrugged it off and got back in the convo. "Makes this place sound like a real barrel of zombie monkeys."

"It wasn't that bad. I did get to read the Codex of Conquered Worlds," PaleFace said, shifting forward in his chair. "The histories and cultures of dozens of planets: geography, religions, philosophies, law, history..."

"Sounds fascinating," Riddick said dryly. Yeah, that sounded *real* excitin’.

"There are also collections of art, literature, music, fashions, even diaries and personal journals." Vaako stood and muttered under his breath, "*I* found it fascinating."

The sulky tone startled Riddick into a laugh. Pushed off the table and clapped a hand to one armored shoulder ‘fore Commander WalkingCorpse could live up to his name. "I'm sure you do. Why don't you send me the highlights---and make sure you bookmark the porn."

Used the touch to give his First Among Commanders a little shove toward the door. "But right now, how ‘bout you relive your childhood and take me on a back-alley tour of your old haunts." 

Vaako was right: That kinda info always did come in handy.

***************

Riddick watched the whirl and swirl of Necros ‘round him as they said "Good night, my lord" on the way out the door. Stationed in as secure a position as possible. Kept an eye out for anybody who wasn't there to say thanks for the kick-ass party.

Was pretty impressed with himself: He hadn't killed anybody all evening.

But for shit-sure he *wanted* to. The ranks of the faithful could use a little trimming, startin’ with every suck-up who'd tried to give him a verbal handjob since he'd walked into the Necropolis.

On the plus side, he'd met a few folks who might just give him a real one---and a lot more besides.

He was keepin’ a running tally of the unattached Consorts. Decided to stick with somebody who used sex as their career---figured they'd be pretty much like the whores he was used to. 'Cept he didn't have to pay the Necros. Yeah, all he was looking for tonight was a hot slick hole to stick his prick in.

Sure had the pick of the litter. Kinda wondered if a few of the Consorts’d got themselves unattached in honor of the occasion.

A few of 'em he did cross right off the list: Anybody who'd bedded Zhylaw---he just wasn't gonna go there. A lot more plain didn't strike his fancy, now that he *could* be picky.

But that still left him at least an even dozen, gals and a few guys. He'd arranged to have any interested parties stay behind now that the shindig was windin’ down. He wanted a little more private convo with Mr. and/or Ms. RightNow ‘fore he took them home.

Figured they'd all stick around, even those who just wanted to get off on the power trip of bein’ fucked by the new Lord Marshal.

Still, they looked good, smelled beautiful. That thought sent his eyes driftin’ across the room, lookin’ for Vaako and his Dame.

Spotted her straight off. She was hot to trot tonight, skin-tight gold-patterned silk that clung to every curve.

Introductions were...interesting. Dame Vaako was still all flirty words and sly touches. Must be her standard MO, from the way PaleFace just raised an eyebrow and let her strut her stuff.

Not that Riddick would go after that bitch again with anything other than a ten-foot pole topped with a very sharp knife. No way Riddick was gonna sniff 'round those skirts a second time---no matter how beautiful she smelled.

Had good taste, though, if she was the one who dressed Vaako in head-to-toe velvety black. But Riddick could tell the Necro had had some say in his wardrobe: The get-up was loose enough to move in, even fight in, if it came down to it.

And Riddick'd bet that Commander WalkingCorpse had at least a scanner and a half-dozen weapons hidden. Same as Riddick was wearin’, but everything he was packin' was plain to see.

Well, almost everything.

Dame Vaako musta seen him give her the eye, 'cause she glided to a stop and set one dainty, dangerous hand on his chest. "I trust you had a pleasant evening, my lord?" she purred.

Riddick shrugged, frowned a little when the hand didn't move. "Grub was good, entertainment sucked, though."

Wonder if Vaako picked up the head-tilt thing from her, or vice-versa. "You found the company lacking?"

He took the opportunity to shrug her off, movin’ a little to gesture at the room. "I just find you stiffs a little...stiff."

She laughed. And her hand came back, this time wrapping around his arm. Kinda like a snake. Markings on the sleeve sure reminded him of reptiles. "I'm sure things will improve once you become more familiar with us and our ways."

"I believe we should leave the Lord Marshal's way clear to become more familiar with someone else," Vaako said to his Dame as he stopped beside them. He plucked her hand from around Riddick's bicep, drawing his wife away with a kiss to her knuckles. "I've asked Cevris to escort you back to our quarters."

Hmmm...this was interestin’. Celeste's attitude wasn't quite so heavenly when she didn't get her way. From her expression, if Vaako didn't burst into flames right on the spot, he was sure as shit sleepin' on the couch tonight.

'Cause Necros didn't have doghouses.

Still, she covered quick enough, back to smiling in a blink. Then with a deep curtsy and murmured "Good evening, my lord," to Riddick she slinked away.

"Seems pretty high-maintenance," he said to Vaako, eyebrow cocked.

"But worth it," Vaako replied with a shrug. "Speaking of companions, I've had to remove several candidates from consideration. They were concealing surveillance devices in some rather unusual places."

He nodded toward the nine who were left. "I can assure you these people are clean. Both physically and technologically."

***************

Riddick’d brought the count down to three by the time they made their way to the Lord Marshal's quarters. Two gals and a guy---was thinkin' about just takin’ the whole trio.

Not like there wasn't enough room on that bed.

They all seemed willing and able, even though by the end of the nine interviews he felt like his boots should be shiny with all the saliva.

Vaako paused outside the entrance to the quarters, scanned it---yeah, he'd had a mini-comp on him the whole time---and nodded. "All clear."

Riddick keyed in his code, stepped through the portal. Leaned against it, folded his arms. Far as he was concerned, anybody steppin’ through this doorway tonight should be ready to be naked and groaning in about ten seconds. "Yeah, that about settles it. I think I can handle things from here."

PaleFace nodded, glanced at the trio waitin’ out of earshot. "If you contact the Command Center tomorrow morning, we can begin pilot training, and make the rest of the arrangements for the day."

"Sounds like a plan." Riddick said, uncrossing his arms and straightening, already glancin’ toward his potential playmates.

"Until tomorrow, Lord Marshal," Vaako said with his usual nod and pivot.

Riddick's skin tightened as he turned to stare at the other man's retreating back. It struck him suddenly: This was the one Necro who'd never sung the "my lord" chorus. "Vaako."

Waited ‘til the other man turned around again to face him. Wanted to see those eyes. "Why aren't you all with the 'my lord' every ten seconds like the rest of the zombies?"

Vaako met his gaze calmly. "Because you're not."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, you awake?"

No answer. Riddick shifted to his back, takin’ a few seconds to sweep his eyes over the dimly lit room. Then he finished his rollover to end up on his right side. Slid along black-satin sheets 'til he was pressed flush against his bedmate's back.

Full-dead to the world. Figured. Hell, Riddick couldn't believe *he* was up again so soon, after that workout.

And who'd've guessed he'd wake up horny? Lifted the cover and glanced down at his cock, already risin’ to point the way to sweet salvation. Damn miracle he could get it up at all, considerin’ all the action it'd seen earlier.

Riddick tossed the cover off---they'd be hot and heavy quick enough. Time for a wake-up call. Copped a feel of one very fine ass, gettin' himself a double handful for a good grope.

Then slid his arms ‘round to reach the front yard, hands remappin’ territory. Grinned---none of the bits’d moved since last time he took inventory. Skin still way too warm and soft to be a Necro *guy*. He dipped his head and added some mouth action.

Riddick bit the sweet piece of skin at the back of the neck, rubbed his face against the short hair just above it. Let his fingers do some walkin', way down south to get ahold of the joystick.

Oh yeah, *somebody* was definitely up. Hitched his hips, rubbin’ his own dick ‘tween sweet cheeks. "So how 'bout it?"

Riddick couldn't make out the sleepy grumble, but it sounded pissed. Heh. Situation normal. Slid his hands back up to fiddle with the twin tuning knobs, givin' a sharp twist. Changed the grumble to a yelp, then a moan as he went back to playin’ nice with the equipment. Scritched and stroked, settin’ the mood.

Backed off a bit as the long body in his arms stretched. Groaned himself when a greased-up hand reached behind to grip his cock, fisted him like nobody's business. Snagged the hand, scraped the palm to swipe his own share of lube. Slid his slick hand into the warm crack, fingertip circlin’ the pucker.

Shifted to get skin back on skin, chest rubbin’ against his bedmate's back, choosing a shoulder to snack on this time. Opened his jaw wide to get a huge honkin' mouthful. Let his teeth press hard enough to get him the shudder, the groan that came from deep down in the belly.

And enough distraction to shove a finger in to the hilt. Moaned himself at the full-body seize-up that made the pucker clamp tight 'round his finger and had his cock twitchin’ to be fuckin' inside *now*.

ShitHotDamn. Slick, hot, tighter than any cunt. Grunted and got another finger in, startin’ the slick. Gettin' off on the prep, the way he had to wrap his other arm tight around the hard bod writhin’ against him. Feelin’ the pushin’ back and pullin’ off, hearin’ the breath that was just one long moan that never seemed to stop.

Riddick shoved a knee between long legs, usin’ one thigh to get a little more room to maneuver. Slipped his fingers to the edge, let his cock slide in against ‘em as he pushed the head in.

Fuck yeah. Just like that, the clench around the glans makin’ his eyes roll back at the squeeze and the heat. This was livin'.

Buck of a body slammin’ back into him startled Riddick into his own yelp at the hard smack against his balls as his shaft sank straight into the inferno.

Hands automatically moved to clamp down on narrow hips. This was *his* joyride, and sure as hell he was gonna be the one sayin' when to kick in the turbos.

And that might not be 'til next week. Pulled most of the way out, the growl in his throat echoed by a low grunt as he slid home. And again. And again. Nothin’ but the shift of hips and the slap of flesh, legs tanglin’ and sliding. Skin under his lips and tongue getting’ saltier with every swipe and lick as they both got the best kinda sweaty.

Riddick just kept at it, let the pressure build and build, sweet and slow and oh so fucking good. Finally moved one hand to wrap around a hot hard cock already drippin' and slick, matched the strokes inside and out.

Felt the jerk and shudder that came with a satisfied growl as the shaft in his hand pulsed wet hot seed across his palm. Let his mouth clamp down on flesh again, the way muscles clamped 'round his cock. Shoved hard as his balls emptied, grunting with each deep thrust.

Nothin’ but their breaths and the scents of sex and sweat heavy in the air.

Then came an amused chuckle, rough sound of late-night/early-mornin’. "I'll grant you this, Riddick, you do make it worth my while to lose a little sleep."

Fuck. He knew that voice.

***************

Riddick bolted up, fists clenched and ready to swing. Cock hard as fuckin' titanium. Eyes sweepin’ the bed. The empty bed. Definitely no PaleFace with his PaleNakedBody sprawled in it.

What the *fuck* was that? Why the hell would he be dreamin’ about *Vaako*?

No, wait, that part actually made some sense. Bastard pulled that cryptic shit earlier, all "Because you're not" and then strollin’ away like it wasn't some major mindfuck of an exit line.

Put Riddick right out of the mood. He'd sent the cockwarmers home without even takin’ 'em for a test drive.

So yeah, it figured he'd wanna fuck the guy tryin’ to fuck with his head.

‘Cept that horizontal tango wasn't exactly fucking. Not like he was used to, anyway.

It'd been a looong time since he hadn't just got in, got off, got out, paid, and left. With that kinda action there wasn't any crap like prep and shit or sharin’ a bed. And if you got the moans and groans, it was just the whore throwin' in the sound effects, lookin' for a tip.

So what was with dreaming up a steamy cha-cha right out of a high-class porno?

And, yeah, it was fuckin' hot. Riddick started to grin, then groaned when the brush of cloth against his cock let him know he didn't really get his rocks off. His body was all revved up and ready to go.

Riddick shoved off the bed and stomped toward the bathroom. No way in hell he was gettin' the sheets all sticky. Not without somebody else to sleep in the wet spot. Snagged his goggles, mini-comp and a knife on the way out---just in case.

Locked the doors, scanned the towels and soap and shit---stupid fuckin' Necro makin' him all paranoid---then chucked all the stuff on a shelf. Turned on the taps and stepped into the spray.

Aaahhh, just right. Let his hands follow the water flow, strokin' pecs and giving his nips the royal treatment. Goin' over ribs and abs and down to get a grip on his balls and cock.

Backed up the action in his head and reran the dream as he started a slow stroke. Damn that was a rockin' fuck. Wonder if PaleFace was that prime a piece of tail in real life. Moaned, let his hips get into the rhythm.

Riddick snorted as a thought struck him---what was up with slippin' a short-haired Vaako into his dream date? Sure the whole shaved-sides-with-braids thing was weird, but who the hell gave a flying fuck? Wasn't like he was gonna get busy with the guy's *hair*.

But that ass...oh yeah. Riddick sped up, workin' cock and sac until he groaned and spilled, rockin’ into his fist until the last drop of cum made its way down the drain.

Too bad he was still pissed. Washed up, dried off. Did the whole unlock-scan thing again 'fore he got a drink and got dressed. Made his way to the comm console, punched in a particular access code. 'Cause maybe misery loved company, but pissed just wanted something to pound.

"Vaako here." The sleep-gravelly voice was just too damn familiar. Riddick glared down when his cock tried to give a twitch of interest. Good thing he hadn't turned on the vid.

"Get your pasty ass in gear," Riddick said, not carin’ it came out like a growl. "You got fifteen minutes. Meet me in that mini-gym we passed on the grand tour yesterday. You and me are gonna throw down."

Silence. Riddick could practically hear PaleFace's eyebrows lifting. Then, "Understood."

Slammed off the comm. Hmph. Glad somebody understood something 'round here.

And sure as shit Riddick better be gettin' his own clues soon.

***************

Vaako stopped short in the corridor when one of the passing maintenance personnel looked up, gasped, then sped around a corner out of sight.

Apparently he was letting his annoyance affect his expression. That was negligent of him---he hadn't cultivated such an effective Command Scowl to simply waste it on some poor soul who just happened to be unfortunate enough to cross his path when he was peeved.

Moving to an entrance to the maintenance corridors, Vaako tapped in a code and passed through the portal, letting it close behind him. Leaning against a bulkhead, Vaako closed his eyes and sighed, striving for calm. Riddick had called at the worst possible time. Vaako had *finally* settled into a restful sleep, after the nightmares had forced him awake hour after hour, leaving him shaken and drained.

And that on top of the contretemps with his Dame. He was simply in no mood for sparring---verbal or otherwise---with Riddick this *very early* morning.

Although in truth, he was surprised the Furyan waited this long for a confrontation. Last night, Vaako had delivered his answer, then turned and walked away, expecting every second to be stopped by a hand on his arm or a knife between his shoulder blades.

But all he'd felt were those sun-bright eyes boring into his back. And a gnawing resentment at Riddick's expression as Vaako had left.

He wasn't certain, but he thought he'd seen a kind of...disappointment...in the Furyan's face.

Vaako straightened as he tensed, anger again surging through him. By what right did Riddick look disappointed in *him*? He'd done everything he could to fulfill his duty to the new Lord Marshal. To protect and serve. Was he also expected to abandon his concerns about Riddick's fitness for leadership, his own responsibility to his people, simply so he could soothe the breeder's ego with sycophantic boot-licking? He snorted. Not in a thousand lifetimes.

He didn't even realize his hands were clenched tight until one mailed fist pounded into the wall behind him. Vaako deliberately uncurled his fingers, then crossed his arms, brows drawing together. Felt the coil of rage twisting like a living thing in his gut, seeking release.

Usually he had better control over his reactions, but it seemed he'd lost his equilibrium over the last few days. There was an electricity running beneath his skin, and at times it took so very little to spark his temper.

He'd barely refrained from striking Celeste again last night. *Her* disappointment in Vaako was certain---and expressed with her typical cutting efficiency. Vaako knew it was just her way; her lessons were always delivered with a mix of acid disdain and sweet sexual heat. His usual response was to wait out her displeasure until she wanted to be pleasured, and in the subsequent fucking find his own release.

But for some reason, last night he'd been unable to simply listen to her rehash of the evening. No, he'd felt driven to defend himself and his actions---a foolishness he'd thought he'd long been cured of.

He couldn't help it. This time Celeste was *wrong*. She didn't need more time with Riddick---somehow Vaako was sure that the Furyan would not be swayed by Celeste's charms, no matter how enticing.

Of course Vaako couldn't analyze the instinct that told him Riddick never trusted where he'd once been betrayed...he just *knew*. So Celeste easily demolished his attempt to explain the situation.

But instead of conceding, Vaako had stubbornly stood his ground. As neither of them were willing to see the other’s point of view, the "discussion" soon devolved into a shouting match. Vaako had barely managed to escape to the bathing chamber before he throttled his Dame.

He'd stood under a cold shower until his temper finally cooled. And he'd reentered their bedroom to find his wife already asleep---rather pointedly on the far edge of the mattress.

No wonder he'd been easy prey for the visions of destruction that held him captive in his dreams.

Vaako leaned his head against the wall once more, this time with a frustrated sigh. What he needed was purification, the soothing ice in his veins washing away all of the turbulence of these inconvenient emotions. But that remedy was denied him for the foreseeable future.

He began to breathe slowly, in and out, adding a silent chant. A soothing mantra he'd found years ago in the Codex of Conquered Worlds. The planet had fascinated him---the inhabitants had fought with everything they had, but eventually had fallen before the might of the Necromonger armada.

They'd been given the choice: Convert or die...and they had all chosen death. Every single citizen had remained behind when the ascension protocols had turned that beautiful green world to ash.

Cevris had called it a hollow victory. Vaako always wondered who had won.

Vaako continued his meditation for a few more seconds, hoping he'd leashed the angry beast once more. He knew to lose control in battle was a death sentence. Combat with Riddick was unlikely to be quite so dire, but he wasn't taking any chances. For he well knew what the Furyan was capable of.

With a last exhale Vaako pushed from the wall and turned to reenter the corridor. It wouldn't do to keep the Lord Marshal waiting.

***************

PaleFace beat the clock, so Riddick didn't do anythin’ but jerk a thumb toward the training mats. He'd already shed his belt, so he strode to the center of the large square, then spun and watched his opponent.

Vaako pulled out a mini-comp and tapped some commands into it, then set it and his own weapons belt aside. "I've disabled the surveillance cameras in here for the time being---you did say you preferred not to be spied upon."

Riddick grunted. The Necro was prob’ly makin' sure there wouldn't be a record of the ass-kicking Riddick was about to deliver. He was surprised, though, when Commander WalkingCorpse pulled off his metal gloves. That was givin’ up a real advantage---those things were clumsy as fuck in most situations, but good as brass knuckles in a fight.

Was startled into a snicker as the Necro slipped on a set of goggles---shaped like his, but with clear lenses. "Now I *know* you trained with Kyra," Riddick drawled. Yeah, she'd been the eye-gougin’ type.

Vaako gave a short nod and moved into position. Riddick shook his hands and arms loose, got down into a crouch, ready to spring. Ready to kick some ass and get some answers.

***************

It wasn't supposed to take this fucking long.

Riddick glared at Vaako, wrenched the Necro's captured hands more forcefully. The other man finally went down on his right knee, grunting with the pain of his strained wrists.

Not that Vaako hadn't also brought the hurt. Riddick’d spit blood once already, and his left knee and ankle throbbed with every pulsebeat.

Either Kyra’d been one helluva teacher or Vaako hadn't had all that much to learn. Even bound up with the clunky armor, the Necro was no toy soldier. He was fast, light on his feet, quick on the uptake. Knew when to put the power behind the punch and when to get the hell outta the way.

Riddick almost laughed. Hadn't had this much fun sparring in years. No reason to let the Necro know that, though. Not when he *finally* had the guy pinned.

Of course, it was gonna take him a second or two to get his breath back enough to start their little chat. They were both pantin’ hard, sweaty and steaming.

Forced their joined hands up to push off Vaako's goggles, then used his forearm to shift up his own. "Ready to cry 'uncle', Vaako?" he taunted. "Or maybe, 'my lord'?"

***************

Vaako saw red. At that moment he didn't care if he ended up with broken wrists or a broken neck. He shifted some of his weight to his left side, leaning slightly to unfold his kneeling right leg into a floor-sweeping roundhouse kick that aimed for Riddick's weakened left ankle.

The Furyan let go and leapt out of range. Vaako sprang to his feet, teeth bared in a snarl. "Is that what you want, *Lord* Riddick?" he sneered, far too angry to shout. "Do you want me on my knees, bowing and scraping and paying lip service to the great Lord Marshal?"

Vaako took a step forward, gaze raking the silent Furyan. "Because I can do that, if that is what you require." 

His lip curled. "Kneel and swear to you as I did to Zhylaw." He spat the vow, "Obedience without question, loyalty 'til UnderVerse come."

He stopped in front of Riddick, holding those strange shined eyes. "And every single word will be a lie."

***************

Riddick hadn't said anything. Didn't shift as Vaako got right up in his face. This was the real deal. None of that corpse-cool purified Necro bullshit. *This* was pure Vaako, stripped down to the bone and mad as hell.

Yeah, he could work with this. Truth time. "Maybe I just wanna know what the fuck I am, if not 'your lord'." 

Wrapped a hand 'round Vaako's neck, grabbin’ at the black braids. Yankin’ the guy's head down that bit 'til they were sharing air, grip hard but voice soft. "Maybe I just wanna know: Are you with me?"

His gut twisted the way it always did when he asked that question---and every time he did he knew that he was bein' all kinds of a fool. 'Cause even when folks said "Yes" and meant it, it didn't mean a thing.

But he waited for an answer just the same.

Vaako went from angry to somethin' else in a blink. Tried to pull away, but didn't fight it when Riddick tightened his fingers instead. Didn't try to hide, either. Riddick had to give him props for that. 'Cause he could see everything behind the Necro's answer: "I don't know."

Riddick dropped his hand then to let PaleFace pace. Caught the wince when the Necro turned a bit too fast. Heh. Good to know he got his own licks in.

"Honestly, I don't know what you are, or should be," Vaako said, but Riddick wasn't all that sure they were havin' a conversation. *He* wasn't gonna say anything. Already glommed that PaleFace did a lot of thinkin' out loud.

"You have potential, undoubtedly," Vaako continued. "A sense of self, charisma and power that will draw people to you. You can see beneath the surface, possess a cunning and survival instinct far beyond anyone else I've known. And you're certainly more than able to keep what you kill."

Commander WalkingCorpse frowned and raised a hand to rub at his temple. Sighed and said, "But a good killer doesn't necessarily make a good leader. And you've already intimated that you want to end our quest for UnderVerse. In essence, destroy everything we are, everything I've known since I was a child." 

He stopped, shook his head, dismissin’ whatever thought popped into his quarter-dead brain.

"I'm not sure why it matters anyway," Vaako said as he looked at Riddick. Could see the checks and balances goin' on in the hazel-green eyes. "You don't really want to be Lord Marshal of the Necromongers, you just want the armada stopped. You probably would annihilate us if you could."

Riddick shrugged---that wasn't ‘xactly a newsflash. "Well, you gotta admit you're kinda hard on the real estate. Not to mention the neighbors."

Looked ‘round a moment, figurin' the odds and what he oughta do. Then turned back to his First Among Commanders. "Maybe we can cut a deal: Until we reach the Gates, I'll show you I can lead the Necros, and you'll show me why I'd want to."

Didn't fidget while the other guy thought it through, just waited for Vaako's slow nod and "All right." 

Then the Necro straightened into full Commander mode. "Do not ask of me assurances I can't give, Lord Marshal, and I promise I won't lie to you."

Riddick gave his own slow nod, mentally shruggin’ off the flash of disappointment. It was about as good as he was gonna get. "Yeah, well, forget about the 'lord' shit." He smirked. "I was just yankin' your chain. Name's Riddick. Use it."

"I'd be honored---when we are in an informal situation," Vaako said quietly. Funny how such a full mouth could look so schoolmarm-prim. "Otherwise, you *are* the Lord Marshal and should be addressed as such."

Riddick gave up with a grin. "Stubborn git, ain't ya?"

"I'm not sure." Vaako's eyes narrowed warily. "What's a git?"

"Forget it." Riddick moved in quick to grab the Necro's head once more, yanked him close to whisper in his ear, "And for the record, if you're ever really on your knees in front of me again, that's not the kind of 'lip service' I'll be lookin' for."

Vaako pulled free and rolled his eyes. "In your dreams."

Riddick snorted and moved to his abandoned stuff. "You got that right."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set a few weeks after the last one.

"You wanna run that by me again?"

Riddick made the request as he shifted his chair to watch his First Among Commanders. He'd heard Vaako loud 'n' clear. Just wanted to see the Necro's expression this time around.

"I asked..." Yep, Vaako was standin’ by the Council Chamber's comm console, hands behind his back. Doin' a damn good impression of a two-meter toothpick. "If, as a breeder, you preferred someone with whom you could, well, breed."

"That's what I thought you said." Riddick leaned back in his chair. Easy enough to figure out who put Vaako up to this. Only MissSlink would come up with the question---and be able to get Hubby to ask it. "Isn't it a little late in life for you to be askin' 'bout the birds and the bees?"

The Necro got stiffer, if that was even possible. Vaako glanced around the just-emptied room, prob’ly checkin' there really weren't any witnesses. "You've been among us for almost a month. Despite your early request for sex, you have yet to take anyone to your bed, even for a night."

Stalked to his usual seat at Riddick's right hand as he continued, "It's been suggested that the reason may be that you find Necromongers...lacking in some capacity. The most obvious difference is the purification, including our inability to reproduce."

"Nah, never planned on any rugrats." Riddick shrugged. Always been careful not to leave any of his boys behind where they could get anywhere near to makin' a baby. Didn't wanna see another kid end up in a dumpster 'cause the gal who birthed him didn't plan for the mommy track.

Vaako swiveled his chair to face Riddick as he lowered himself into the seat. "If our physical differences are not off-putting, is it simply that you don't find the candidates satisfactory? I noticed at the first reception you chose only Consorts. Perhaps the selection is not broad enough to find someone compatible?"

Riddick wasn't so happy with the convo anymore. No way in hell he was gonna admit that he was already heatin’ the sheets with a certain somebody---in his fuckin' dreams.

DreamVaako hadn't moved in or anything---but he dropped by every couple days. Always leavin’ Riddick with a satisfied sigh that turned into a frustrated groan when he woke up with a ragin’ hard-on and nowhere to put it.

And yeah, he'd thought about snaggin’ a Consort or seven, so he could pound out thoughts of his *very* unavailable First and/or find some relief after the nighttime visits.

But Vaako was right: All the Necros Riddick got close to were...lacking. They looked and smelled good---prob’ly'd be a damn fine ride, any one of 'em. But they weren't *right*. Not what he was expecting.

'Cause he was too used to breathin' Vaako's scent, feelin' Vaako clench hot and tight around his cock.

And Riddick should be mad as hell about it, but wasn't. Still made a weird sorta sense. Him and Vaako *were* spendin' a lotta time together. Though the Necro backed off so Riddick could get to know folks---Pilots, Navigators, Warriors, Meds, Techs, hell, even the paper-pushers and the janitors---Vaako was still right there. Givin' Riddick the lowdown on people he was gonna meet, gettin' his opinion on things, talkin' 'bout how the armada ran.

Riddick pretty much agreed with Vaako's tags of friend or foe. Pegged a few of the stiffs the Necro wasn't sure about---and surprised the hell out of himself when he passed the info on to Vaako without even thinkin' 'bout keepin' the newsflash to himself.

Plus Vaako was still the best sparring partner Riddick'd found. The Necro was the only one so far who could keep up with him. Not that every other tin can in the place didn't try to take Riddick down. Heh. He could still remember how Commanders Toal and Suspar looked, one day after the other, their backs on the mat and his boot on their throats. Yeah, Vaako was 'bout the only one who gave him a real challenge.

So goin' from hand-to-hand to cock-to-cock wasn't all that big a jump. 'Sides, he kinda liked the dreams.

In fact, 'cept for the weekly meltdown-provoking Council sessions and boot-licking receptions, Riddick was pretty much five-by-five so far with bein' the Lord Marshal. No reason to let the Necro know that, though. Time to go on the attack.

His eyes narrowed. "You don't got enough to do, Vaako, that you suddenly picked up a new career playin' matchmaker?"

Vaako snorted. "Hardly." He rested an armored elbow on the table. "It's simply that finding a companion among my people would be a considerable incentive to remaining with the armada."

"Huh. 'Fraid you won't be able to hold up your side of the bargain?" Riddick asked silkily, but didn't wait for an answer. "How'm *I* doin'?"

Vaako raised single brow. "The people are divided on whether they adore you or want to have you assassinated."

Riddick grunted. Situation normal. But he just let the Necro keep jawin’.

"The displacement of the Lensors and the Interrogation Quasi-Deads caused some stir, but not as much as expected." Vaako shrugged. "Most protesters settled down when it was pointed out that you only ordered their removal from the Basilica, not their disposal."

"Funny how the job boss forgot to mention that little tidbit," Riddick noted idly, bracin’ one boot on the table so he could swing his chair back and forth. The guy in charge'd been that mouse from the first meeting who'd tried to swipe Vaako's seat.

"Yes, Councilor Rogan is unlikely to allow such a lapse again," Vaako murmured, "especially since he's no longer a Councilor."

"Hell, he's lucky he's still breathin'," Riddick pointed out. His first instinct when he heard about the ruckus was to blow the fucker's head off, but he didn't want to get his Council Chamber all dirty.

"I'm not disagreeing with you, Riddick. I've been impressed with your patience and restraint in dealing with the politicians." Vaako shook his head ruefully. "And you're certainly better at handling the double-talk than I am."

Riddick lifted one shoulder. "'Cause you're keepin' me in the loop. It's easy to spot the liars, but I can figure out what they're lyin' about when I know the real score."

"You seem to have collected quite a few supporters in your 'loop'," Vaako pointed out. "Cevris is encouraged, and Aereon has proven an able advisor. For the most part, the Pilots are impressed with how fast you've learned our systems, and the Techs are devoted to you. Well, perhaps truly devoted to Kirin, but she's definitely given you the stamp of approval."

"How 'bout the heavy-metal mob?" Riddick'd gotten a pretty good scope of the Warrior situation from the training sessions, but it never hurt to check.

Vaako blew out a frustrated breath. "I'm sure you've already figured out that the Warriors are falling in line behind their Commanders. My troops, Jarrah's and Troan's have accepted your leadership, while Toal and Suspar have been trying to undermine your standing among their own. The rest are waiting to see what happens at the Gates---they'll obey whoever emerges victorious."

He frowned. "Of much greater concern to the entire armada is the ambiguity regarding the Purifiers. The fact that you have yet to put someone in charge has given unintended weight to rumors that you intend to suspend purifications."

"Is that such a bad idea?" Riddick asked, slantin’ a glance at his First. "Hasn't done you any harm."

Fuck, yeah. Riddick couldn't even call Vaako PaleFace or Commander WalkingCorpse anymore. Over the weeks the guy’d mellowed to a kinda creamy-peachy color, and moved more and more like those sleek hunters on Crematoria.

And Riddick was *not* gonna think about how tempting those wet-dream lips were, now they had some color to 'em. How good they'd look wrapped around his cock...

"Riddick, you can't seriously be considering interfering with our faith..." At the solid stare Riddick shot for an answer Vaako rose to his feet. Funny, even the Necro's eyes were brighter---'specially with that angry glint that went so well with the clenched jaw and fists.

***************

Vaako couldn't believe the breeder's arrogance. He didn't bother modulating his tone, even though to himself it sounded like an angry growl. "That is not acceptable."

His gaze narrowed into a glare when Riddick's only response was raised eyebrows. "Do you really think you can ban people from practicing their beliefs?" 

Drew a breath in, slowly let it out, reminding himself that just because he could practically feel the anger racing with the blood through his veins was no reason to give in to it.

With the upsurge of calm came a pang of bitter disappointment. "Well, that didn't take long, did it? Less than a month as Lord Marshal and you've gotten the dictator power trip down pat. Zhylaw would be pleased."

The Furyan leapt to his feet at that, shoved into Vaako's space. He could practically feel the rumble of Riddick's furious reply. "Don't you *ever* put me in the same box as that twisted fuck."

"I don't want to." Vaako surprised himself with the admission. "But I also don't want to believe that you'd attempt to simply sweep away something so important. So central to being a Necromonger."

He glanced away, but was drawn back to that glowing gaze still burning into him. Tried to ignore the frisson of awareness that crept along his skin at their proximity, the stillness between them that was building to an unnamed tension. A waiting...for what?

The muddled morass of his reactions was a perfect argument for the necessity of purification. But he couldn't admit such weakness, not to a man who never seemed to have a moment of uncertainty. "We've discussed this before, Riddick. You may not like the idea of purification---"

"Zombiefication," the Furyan spat back.

Vaako gritted his teeth and kept on going. "But that doesn't give you the right to deny others its benefits."

"Benefits?" Riddick took a few steps back, and Vaako barely suppressed a sigh of relief. He didn't get to enjoy the reprieve, however, as the other man's shined eyes took a far-too-slow journey up and down his form.

It was an extremely odd experience, and Vaako didn't even attempt to catalogue his response to it. Instead he concentrated on the Furyan's follow-up question. "So you're tellin' me, Vaako, that you prefer walkin' around with parta your brain on vacation? That you *want* to go back to bein' a zombie?"

"Of course." Between the nightmares and his strange unsettled state, Vaako craved purification. It was almost like the addicts he'd read about, their clawing need for a fix. 

He'd jump into the purification chamber in a heartbeat. And probably not come out until he once more recognized his own face in the mirror. "That...control is part of being a Necromonger. It's who I *am*."

Riddick just shook his head slowly, expression unreadable, the low light reflecting off the smooth skin of his shaved pate. Vaako suddenly wondered if Riddick was attending to his own personal grooming. He'd not heard of the Lord Marshal visiting the any of the barbers aboard the Basilica.

He had a vision of Riddick in the shower, steam rising around him as one strong hand slid a curved blade along gleaming skin, muscles in his torso stretching, biceps flexing...

Vaako swallowed and jerked his mind back to the conversation. Riddick was pacing in front of him now, but still hadn't said anything. Vaako settled against the edge of the table. "Riddick, I don't understand why you'd do this. I thought you were willing to wait until the Gates, until you'd seen the UnderVerse and realized for yourself exactly what the Necromonger Way is all about."

Though Vaako's gut twisted at the thought of Riddick being purified. Silently he scoffed at his baseless concern: There was no chance in the 'verse the Furyan would ever consider the treatment for himself.

This fierce creature was who Riddick was, and should be. Furyan, indeed.

Riddick finally stopped and shrugged. "I dunno..." He kicked his chair out of the way and perched next to Vaako, staring at the back wall. "Can't explain it, but every time I see one of the dead-bug-wearing brigade I feel like I should be rippin' their skeevy heads off. And I don't want other folks anywhere near 'em."

Vaako frowned. The Purifiers were a breed apart, true, but to have such a strong reaction... He tried to reach into the mist of memories before his conversion. Just an impression of his head tilting far back to see a tall blond man standing next to the dark-skinned one who'd captured him. Watching them watch him...and the overwhelming need to flee, to howl and bite and kick and twist away as they dragged him toward a dim metal cavern filled with hanging bodies...

His head snapped up and back, as if twenty-five years later he was still trying to escape. Vaako shook off the images, concentrated on his later acquaintance with the First Purifier. A man he'd respected, but never understood. "But why such a visceral response? You didn't seem to have any problems with Purifiers when you first came aboard. Unless something happened on Crematoria..." 

That didn't seem likely to Vaako, but it would explain Riddick's sudden revulsion. And why the Purifier had never returned.

This time Riddick started at the reference, glancing at Vaako out of the corner of his eye. "Nah, he was cool." Then the Furyan gave a grim chuckle, leaving Vaako more confused than ever.

He leaned forward, twisting slightly to see Riddick's expression. "What are you going to do?"

Riddick gave a gusty sigh, rubbed the back of his neck. "*Not* rip their quarter-dead heads off," he said wryly.

Then he stood, turned to meet Vaako's gaze. "So if I can't get rid of ‘em, or just shut down the purification party, I'll give the other Necros the same option you have." 

He gestured with one hand. "*You're* not hooked up to the happy juice for the time being---why not let the rest of the stiffs do a dryout if they want?"

"I suppose that's fair," Vaako admitted. 

He hesitated, shifting uncomfortably. "But in all honesty I should warn you, Riddick, that you're not likely to see much response. To be a Necromonger is to be purified. Just because people don't *have* to keep their appointments in the chambers doesn't mean any of them will actually forgo the procedure."

"I'll take what I can get, since apparently takin’ a sledgehammer to the whole shebang ain't an option---right now." Riddick folded his arms. "And I'm not gonna name a top Purifier 'til I figure out if one of 'em is less goddamn creepifyin' than the next."

Vaako just nodded, realizing Riddick had already conceded far more easily than he had expected. But there had to be some way to prevent the continued indecision from appearing a sign of weakness... "I suppose we could say that you've decided not to make such a momentous choice without experiencing UnderVerse for yourself." 

He nodded to himself, warming to the idea. "That would actually make sense: You could present the new option to decline purification as a kind of neutral territory. Until you truly understand how necessary purification is to the quest, you will neither condone nor condemn it. You might actually get more of a reaction if the message is worded just right: A kind of 'do this at your own risk'."

A quick glance for a reaction revealed a pleased grin on Riddick's strong features. Vaako's eyes narrowed as he said, "You do realize this will drive the Purifiers absolutely crazy."

The grin stretched as Riddick drawled, "Yep."

Vaako felt his own lips curve in response, but then he sobered. "It's a dangerous game you're playing, Riddick. There will be repercussions."

"Yeah, but that's why I got you and all your pet tin cans to watch my back, right?" Riddick stretched and started toward the door. "Let's blow this joint. Gotta get all gussied up for the weekly group grope."

Vaako snorted at Riddick's description of the gathering that evening, but slid off the table and quickly caught up. On the way he checked his weapons, and that the mini-comp was still set properly for passive scans. He would spend some time tomorrow consulting Cevris on the proclamation wording---and instituting extra security measures in anticipation of the likely fallout from its release.

Riddick startled him out of his musings as they reached the door. "Hey Vaako, you got a first name?"

What a curious non sequitur. Vaako tilted his head, let his puzzlement show. "Not that I'm aware. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Riddick gestured toward the door. "After you, V."


	13. Chapter 13

"I never figured you for the shy type."

Celeste whirled at the deep rumble in her ear, tipped her head up to find the Lord Marshal regarding her. "My lord?"

"Had a little chat with your hubby earlier," Riddick said. The breeder's face was a perfect blank behind the goggles.

Celeste took a second to calculate the best response, a challenge when dealing with such an unknown quantity. She *could* divert the discussion to a neutral topic, such as the newly piped-in music, echoes of long-conquered worlds. But no... She smiled coyly. "Then no doubt he will be the man of the hour, if he has finally discovered why your people are not to your taste."

She chose her words carefully, curious to see if Riddick would accept or reject "his people". The Necromongers seemed equally ambivalent toward him. Some lauded the Furyan's strength and killer instinct, while others were appalled at the idea of an unpurified breeder still breathing among them, much less ruling over them.

Her own opinion was the latter. Riddick may be an impressive animal, but that was hardly qualification for reigning as Lord Marshal. But she knew that she could not act directly until they reached the Gates---Vaako would never break the Warrior's Code to offer challenge before due time.

She held still, eyes narrowed warily, as Riddick sidled closer and lifted her hand. Gasped in shock when he bent his head, tongue swiping a broad swath along the inside of her wrist.

"Taste just fine," he drawled, releasing her and straightening.

Celeste barely resisted wiping her arm on the skirt of her gown, managed to keep the affront from her face. Instead she let her eyes drift half-shut, yet she was no less observant for the obstructed view. "One must wonder, then, why you keep such a solitary bed, when there are so many eager to grace it."

The Furyan's massive arms crossed in front of an equally impressive chest. Wondered a moment what it would be like, when Riddick and Vaako truly met in battle. They sparred regularly enough---rumors suggested that her husband was the only Warrior so far to match the new Lord Marshal.

There would be a balance between them, Vaako's slightly longer reach countered by the greater power behind Riddick's blows. She unconsciously licked her lips at the image. No doubt they made an impressive spectacle, two magnificent beasts locked in combat, even if they merely played at war. Pity the Lord Marshal had banned all surveillance of any room he occupied.

"Maybe I just haven't met that certain special someone," Riddick replied.

That startled Celeste into a laugh. She crossed into his space this time, running fingertips along muscled shoulders, front and back, as she paced a slow circle around him. "Perhaps I may be of assistance, my lord. What qualities do you seek in a companion?"

Genuine curiosity prompted the offer, along with her usual concerns about ensuring the person in the Lord Marshal's bed was no power behind the throne.

"Thanks for the offer, but it's not the sorta job I'm gonna farm out," he said with a shrug.

She made a moue of disappointment, letting her hand drift down to lightly clasp a bare bicep. "But surely if your search has proven fruitless so far...?"

"You seem awfully interested in my sex life, sister." The muscles beneath her palm tensed ever so slightly. "You get off on bein' a pimp?"

Interesting reaction. Celeste wondered if Vaako had been able to confirm her theory about the breeder's requirements. She decided to back off for the moment, letting her nails graze Riddick's skin as she withdrew to a respectable distance. "Of course not, my lord. But sometimes a neutral party has clearer vision when it comes to matters of the heart."

"You might wanna aim a little lower." His voice dropped as he leaned in close once more, breath teasing against her skin. "Or better yet, mind your own damn business."

A clear dismissal. Gritted teeth were not detectable as she bestowed her most charming smile, along with a curtsy. "As you command, my lord. I will simply wish you well in your search."

A grunt was her only answer as she turned away to seek her errant husband, still feeling the weight of the Furyan's gaze.

***************

Vaako sighed in genuine relief as he raised a hand to flip his braids outside his collar. He didn't particularly enjoy getting 'gussied up' as Riddick had put it, but lately the looser garments he wore to the receptions had become a welcome respite from his armor and clinging undersuit.

It was another sign of his growing weakness from non-purification---this discomfort with the uniform he had worn since choosing the Warrior's path so many years ago. Never before had his military attire felt so stifling. Or his armor like a close-fitting prison that he carried around with him, restricting his movements.

As Celeste sailed into view, he wondered how his Dame endured her own skin-tight fashions. Perhaps they were not a burden...even though she rarely entered the purification chamber, she had never shown a single chink in her own silken armor.

He sighed again at her expression. Although the casual observer would never be able to tell, she was once more displeased---probably with him. It had become the normal state of affairs between them. They had argued more in these last weeks than they had in the previous ten years of their marriage. And he knew it was his own fault. He simply could not fall in line with her plans and opinions.

Celeste was the undisputed champion of Necromonger politics---but Riddick was not a Necromonger. The rules were different. He snorted. Who was he attempting to fool? There *were* no rules.

The estrangement had extended to the physical. They shared a bed as they always had, but conjugal relations were decidedly cool. It was the longest time aboard the Basilica he'd gone without enjoying his wife's charms, and a thaw was unlikely anytime soon.

He'd quickly learned to find other outlets in his efforts to avoid the nightmares. Instead he threw himself into his daily allotment of physical training---or sparring with Riddick---and spent some time each evening in calming rituals of meditation and movement. If nothing else, he was more limber than he could ever recall being in his life.

The nightmares were not kept at bay by any means, but if he was lucky he'd only have to endure one cycle, and then be left to dreamless sleep.

He bowed as his wife approached, reached out to clasp one hand and brush a kiss across the back. Frowned at the tension he could feel in even this small contact. "Is something wrong?"

She slid in close, muttering in his ear. "Nothing that finding someone our illustrious Lord Marshal can rut with wouldn't solve."

His brows drew down. "What happened?"

Vaako watched Celeste pull herself free, smooth her skirt before replying. "He chose to personally demonstrate that he does not find Necromonger company distasteful."

"I don't understand why Riddick would do that," he said slowly, mind skipping over his discussions with the Furyan. "I'm sure he's aware that bondmates are off-limits."

"I doubt he was propositioning me, husband." Celeste kept her expression pleasant, but Vaako could see a muscle in her jaw jump. "It was simply his way of letting me know that he does not appreciate interference, however well-intentioned."

What to make of this? He could hardly point out that Celeste's meddling was ultimately self-serving, and that Riddick was no fool. "Why didn't you wait until we spoke before taking up his lack of companionship with him? I broached the subject as you asked---I could have told you he had no interest in such discussions."

"The breeder left me no choice; he crept up behind me unawares, and the conversation...simply happened." He stiffened slightly as her eyes narrowed and she continued pointedly, "While I was waiting for you."

"I was delayed," Vaako replied shortly. He'd lingered in the shower, turning off all the doubts swirling through his mind and losing himself in the flow of water over his skin.

He searched her face, seeing anew the delicate contours that made her such an exotic beauty. "As you say, the conversation is done, but is the matter truly closed?" 

If she wanted him to confront Riddick about this behavior, Vaako would. She was his wife, his Dame, and he had sworn to protect and provide for her.

"Yes." The answer was short, sharp, but definite. Celeste slanted him a sidelong glance. "We can't both be out of the Lord Marshal's favor."

Vaako nodded, not truly convinced but accepting her decision. He reached out once more, tucked her hand in the crook of his arm. "Let's make the rounds."

Personally, he'd prefer any other form of slow torture, but he knew Celeste lived for the gossip and intrigue of these gatherings. Letting her work the room in her inimitable style was his best bet of soothing her fit of pique.

Ah, the joys of marriage...

***************

Aereon sidled up to Riddick, watching the Vaakos make a slow circuit of the Necropolis. She'd thoroughly enjoyed overhearing Riddick's joust with the haughty Dame. "You certainly put her in her place."

The Furyan turned his head toward her. "I'll do the same to you if you start stickin' your nose in my business."

"I wouldn't dream of sticking my nose into your bedroom," she assured him. "Your actions on the throne are my only concern."

The Furyan's eyes bored into her, even through his goggles. "Just make sure you keep it that way."

She snorted and returned her gaze to the Necromonger couple. They were beautiful and deadly, in very different ways. "They do make a striking pair."

Riddick's grunt of a reply drew her attention, a vague unease spawning a frown. "Surely you cannot be interested in---"

"I thought we just agreed you were buttin' out," he said flatly.

"Perhaps she did, but I made no such assurance," Cevris said as he strolled up. Aereon nodded slightly at his concerned look. The elder Necromonger continued, "You are aware that there is no such thing as a casual affair when bondmates are involved."

Aereon tensed even more at Riddick's growing frown. She knew he had struck people down for less. Yet the Furyan remained silent, watching the Vaakos drift among the glitter of Necromonger elite.

Surprise tightened her skin as Cevris suddenly closed any remaining distance between them. His expression held the sharpness of a hound catching an unexpected scent on the wind. "But I've come to wonder, my lord, just where your interest lies...and if it is all that casual."

Riddick didn't react, but his very stillness made Aereon's stomach clench in dread. "Vaako..." she murmured, too low for anyone outside their conversation to hear. 

Sent a surreptitious glance around them, confirming no one else had the means, if not the motive, to eavesdrop.

"It would not be the first time a Lord Marshal's eye fell upon his First Among Commanders," Cevris said. Something in his expression made Aereon wince in sympathy. 

But then the old man straightened and faced Riddick directly. "Vaako will never consider setting his Dame aside."

Something feral ghosted over Riddick's face, baring his teeth and flaring his nostrils. "You keep what you kill..."

Cevris's eyes widened in alarm, echoing Aereon's own shock. Then his expression turned stern. "Harming Celeste will not bring Vaako to your bed...only the battlefield."

The two men stared at each other, and Aereon was struck by the similarities between them---solid build and dark coloring and that palpable aura of strength. The aging lion confronting the young upstart.

Riddick shrugged, his expression shifting to match his casual tone. "Never said I was interested. Never said I was gonna do anything about it if I were." 

Then he straightened and glanced at them both, every inch the Lord Marshal. "So drop it."

***************

He must be losin' his touch. Geezer and Breezy'd glommed his interest in V way too easy. 'Course it didn't help him lockin’ on target the second V came into view.

But he was somethin' to see, poetry in motion and all that shit. Riddick was still tryin' to wrap his head around the idea that his First was itchin' to get hooked back up to the happy juice. That V *liked* bein' a tightass zombie. 

Maybe a decade with the Dame had somethin' to do with that. She was damn lucky she still had all her ice water circlin' ‘round her veins. No way he'd've figured on the unexpected overwhelming urge to rip her throat out with his teeth. 

Was more than just the irk of knowin' she was behind V's sudden interest in Riddick's sex life. Or the way she put her paws all over Riddick every time they met.

No, it was the thought of her pawin’ *V* that got Riddick's blood up. Like he needed to take a shiv and plunge it deep in her belly to be sure to get her outta the way good and proper. And permanent.

The need to kill swept over him sudden-like, the way it did whenever he was unlucky enough to meet up with one of them creepy Purifiers. Wondered if maybe the Rage of Furya or whatever that crap was had taken a weird sorta left turn in his head.

Then again, considerin' who it was he wanted to stomp, maybe he was just gettin' more civic-minded with the new job. Sure couldn't think of a lotta reasons *not* to take down everyone on his hit list, 'cept the whinin' he was likely to get from the rest of the stiffs.

Speakin' of whining, he wondered if the Dame’d been flappin’ her gums. The glances V was throwin' his way weren't exactly the happy-camper type. And V's mouth was tryin' to flatten itself into a straight line. Heh. Good luck with that.

V's scent heightened Riddick's awareness as his First and MissSlink finally made their way over. Funny how he could pick V out even in the midst of Zombie Central. Tightened his gut and got his cock all interested in some horizontal action.

Not so funny how it made his fingers itch to wrap around the Dame's neck and go snap. Along with anybody else who might be eyein' up the merchandise. Tried to shake off the unfamiliar instincts, wondered why they decided to kick in *now*, when he'd been hangin' with DreamVaako for a while.

"Lord Marshal," V said with one of those nods of his. Yep, V was definitely pissed. "I trust you've had an entertaining evening."

Not fuckin' likely. Riddick preferred to chow down and shoot the breeze with the smaller groups V'd been organizing most other days of the week. There were a coupla good guys and gals in 'bout every other bunch Riddick'd met. 

Figured once all the intros were over he'd have his own little Necro coffee klatch. "Grub's still good, company still pretty much sucks. But yeah, it's been a bit more lively than the usual snoozefest."

"So I hear," Vaako murmured, then his lips clamped even tighter as he flushed. Guy's blood pressure was probably up, now that he actually had blood instead of whatever that purification crap was. No doubt about it, mad was definitely a good look on him.

Maybe a little too good. This wasn't DreamVaako, after all. Not by a long shot. "It's been real, folks. Time to blow this shindig." Riddick headed for the exit.

There was a murmured conversation behind him he didn't bother listenin’ to, then that scent teasin' him again as V fell into step beside him. 

Could hear the boots of two of his usual guards linin' up behind, saw another pair start clearing the way. Slanted a glance at V, felt the start of a grin. "All five of you gonna tuck me in together?"

"Of course not," V replied, but his lips quirked and his shoulders relaxed. His eyes never stopped sweepin’ the corridor though as they stepped through the doors. "You've been putting yourself to bed on your own just fine until now."

"Yeah," Riddick replied quietly, eyein’ up the other man as they turned a corner. Thought twisted up his gut, but if the sleepsex was causin’ Riddick to act so strange tonight, maybe he really *should* do somethin' about gettin’ rid of DreamVaako...

The alarms on the mini-comps he and V were packin’ started to shriek. Pulled a gun and a knife and crouched, sensed V do the same, scannin’ the area for danger or cover.

Then all hell broke loose.


	14. Chapter 14

"What the fuck is---"

"Get down!" Vaako shouted to the guards as he launched himself at Riddick, cutting the Furyan off and tackling him to the corridor floor, pressing as flat as possible.

Vaako only had a nano-second to marvel that he'd actually managed to throw the bulky Furyan off his feet before a giant hole appeared in the bulkhead they'd been standing in front of. The whine of weapons assaulted them even as energy beams set the air to shimmering.

He felt Riddick slide away from him out of range. Glanced over before following, making sure there was enough room for both of them to maneuver. He was also careful not to get in the line of fire, as Riddick angled for shots at their as-yet-unseen assailants.

The hole separated them from the two guards that had been following. So far the Warriors were managing to keep anyone from rounding the corner to get at them. Their actions were mirrored by their counterparts, who were keeping the corridor in front of them clear.

"What the fuck're we dealing with?" Riddick growled as he squeezed off another bolt.

Vaako checked the mini-comp he still held in his hand. The instant he'd seen the weapons registering on the screen he'd reacted. Now he took a moment to assess the full readout and turn off the alarms on both his and Riddick's units. "The comm is down. Twenty Necromongers are scattered in that room and the corridors. All of them armed, but this seems to be the only heavy artillery."

"Fuckin’ amateurs," Riddick said as he glanced at the screen.

He confirmed Riddick’s assessment with a nod. "Lucky for us. They don't seem able to change the sweeper's angle of fire." The energy weapon currently firing through the hole into the corridor typically rested on a tripod, and there were certain catches and safeties that a trained operator could shift on the fly to change the weapon's angle of attack. Whoever was currently pulling the trigger either wasn't aware of the sweeper's true range, or how to make adjustments to take advantage of it. It meant that, at least for the moment, they were safe if they stayed out of the arc of the weapon's motion.

Of course, that also meant they were effectively pinned down. Unless...

Vaako shifted his scan to the ship's layout. Just as he'd thought: It would be a tight fit, but if they could just get into the maintenance ductwork, they might be able to get the drop on their attackers.

He nudged Riddick, the heat of the Furyan's skin reaching to his own through the thin material of his sleeve. The other man glanced at the readout, grunted a cross between "You gotta be kidding me" and "Let's do it", then jerked his head to where they'd need to make an entrance.

Vaako nodded grimly. Not only was the ductwork in the ceiling, but also to reach it they'd have to cross the path of the weapon still sweeping the corridor.

Riddick's sudden grin had Vaako tensing. The Furyan flipped his laser pistol around, then started changing the settings with swift punches of strong fingers clad in the fingerless gloves that were often part of his "uniform".

Vaako's mouth opened in automatic protest, but he stayed silent. Riddick had hit upon a brilliant---if somewhat dangerous---first strike. Instead he holstered the mini-comp and drew one of his own pistols, taking over firing into the bulkhead hole to keep their attackers from even thinking about invading from a third front.

The guards were holding their own, but Vaako could tell from the worried looks at their energy gauges that it wouldn't be long before the charges ran low.

A touch on Vaako's shoulder told him Riddick was ready. As the sweeper's beam shifted away from them, the Furyan leaned around Vaako to chuck his jury-rigged pistol through the hole.

The overloaded weapon exploded almost immediately.

At the same moment Vaako pointed his pistol toward the ductwork and fired, hoping to cover the sound of their own plan going into effect.

The smoking hole in the ceiling would definitely be big enough. Vaako only hoped he hadn't misremembered the roominess of these particular ducts. It had been a long time since he'd been *crawling* around the Basilica's systems.

Vaako holstered his weapon, stood, gathered himself, and after a few running steps launched himself toward the ceiling. It was high, but he'd always been able to leap up to and down from heights his comrades never even attempted.

He gasped at the sear of hot metal against his palms, but tightened his grip and pulled himself up into the ductwork, glancing around for any unwanted company. He shifted out of the way just in time, as Riddick's hands then head then body appeared as the Furyan smoothly settled next to him.

The fool breeder was still grinning, teeth gleaming in the dimness. Vaako just shook his head and swiveled on his knees to lead the way.

***************

Riddick snorted at V's expression before his First turned and started crawlin’ along the duct. So what if V thought he was a maniac? Riddick had plenty to smile about: When crunch time came, V'd proved he had Riddick's back---and so did the Warriors V'd picked to be the Lord Marshal's bodyguards.

Plus he was about to kick some Necro ass. What's not to like?

Only thing in the minus column was the change of scene. Usually Riddick didn't mind tight spaces, but this was a little too cozy. Had to move carefully or he'd be scrapin' his shoulders raw against the metal walls.

'Bout when Riddick figured they were passin’ over the room the would-be assassins had holed up in with their little toy, V pulled his mini-comp and a pistol. "I'm reading five corpses down there," he said.

Riddick pulled his own remaining pistol, gestured toward where a group of Necros were prob’ly still playin’ laser tag with two of the guards. "Let's go pay our new neighbors a little visit."

V quickly moved off on elbows and knees, keepin’ one eye on the readings. "There are seven in this group, seven trying to attack from the rear...and one alone in a control room beyond your impromptu morgue."

"Could be the head honcho, sittin' on his fat ass outta the line of fire." Riddick figured they were the worst sorta scum, kept tucked up nice 'n' cozy while the grunts got to eat hot lead or laser.

The two of 'em were movin’ fast through the duct---they had to crash the party 'fore somebody got the bright idea to find out why the hell the big gun'd stopped screaming.

More scootin' and scrapin', then V was puttin' the scanner away. Guy put some space between them, shifted to get his feet under him. "Ready?"

Riddick drew one of his knives, enjoying the slow hiss of the drawing metal. Crouched so his boots were solid on the floor of the duct. "Fuck yeah."

V blasted an exit hole.

Before the smoke cleared Riddick dove head-first through the opening, firing all the way as he somersaulted to land on his feet. Heard the quiet thud behind him as Vaako came through, then they were both scoping out a kill zone.

Riddick'd got one on the way down. The rest were spread out in the corridor that crossed the one where the guards were still holdin' things down, half on this side and half across the junction.

V shot the other two on this side, pilin’ up the bodies to provide some kind of cover. Riddick ducked down next to him, checked the gauge on his pistol. Still good.

'Course the stiffs across the hall noticed their comrades were now corpses. That musta pissed them off, from the way the shots started flyin' double-time in their direction.

The mini-comp made an appearance as V tapped in some commands and tucked it away again. "We'll get some warning if the other groups move." 

Then he slid a pistol to the very edge of their cover and fired blind across the way. Musta got one good---whoever the Necro was, he shrieked like a little girl 'fore he kicked.

Riddick popped his head up for a quick look-see, barely got down in time to avoid some serious laser-burn. Flipped his knife so he gripped the blade, closed his eyes to remember where the stiffs were positioned. Then threw the knife up and over.

And hard enough to do serious damage. Heard the thunk of it and flashed a grin at V, who just rolled his eyes. But Riddick still caught the glint of laughter in them.

They popped up together to take out the last two.

***************

Riddick stuck his head around the corner to see the guards'd already figured out the coast on this side was clear. They were backin' up the other half of the squad now. Looked like all of 'em were pretty good shots, too.

Moved toward the hole in the bulkhead, sensin’ V just behind him. "Let's see who's callin' the shots at this little shindig."

The smell of burned flesh was just as bad when it started out quarter-dead. There wasn't enough left of anyone for Riddick to tell if he'd met ‘em before, but these corpses sure weren't wearin' armor when they went down.

V scanned the entrance to the next chamber, nodded an all-clear. Riddick keyed the door open, ducked to the side in case the guy or gal in question came out guns blazing.

But silence greeted them. Riddick eased his head around the corner, the muzzle of his weapon matching the sweep of his eyes around the room.

Leapt forward 'fore even thinkin’ about it, pullin’ a knife to cut the thin cord stranglin’ a young female Necro. She was tied to a chair, head completely covered, the loop diggin' into her neck pulled killing tight.

Gal had spirit---she started struggling the second she was touched. Vaako said somethin' reassuring---maybe he knew MysteryChick. Anyway, the quiet murmurs soon had her holdin’ still for the slice of Riddick's blade.

V lifted up the hood or bag or whatever, and Riddick's fist clenched around the hilt of the knife. She was about as old as Kyra---and scared shitless.

Her voice was rough and thick and shakin' as much as she was. "I'm so sorry, my lord, they made me---I didn't want to---but they said they'd kill me if I didn't follow orders precisely---"

"Easy," Riddick broke in. "I kinda guessed already that you didn't 'xactly volunteer."

"We should get her to a secure location---and find out if the others left anyone alive to interrogate," V said. His eyes got all soft and sad as he looked at MysteryChick. "You're a Tech Trainee, right? Maria...Gonzalez?"

Seemed some Necros still knew how to blush. Heh. Looked like V had a not-so-secret admirer. "Y-Yes, Commander. I studied ship systems on your frigate a few months ago."

"Well, I hate to break up the happy reunion an' all, but we should haul ass." Riddick didn't get the kill-her-now vibe the way he did around Dame V, but figured that was 'cause this one hadn't been givin' V the gooey-eyes long enough for it to kick in.

Reached to help her up, jerked his head at V to lead---and clear---the way. Looked like helpin' the gal got *him* a blush too, though she ducked her curly head to hide it. "Thank you, my lord."

"Yeah, whatever." Maybe he'd get her to the Medics ‘fore grillin' her six ways to SeventhDay ‘bout who the hell was tryin' to kill him.

***************

Cevris sighed wearily as he set down the report and leaned back in his chair at the table in the Lord Marshal's quarters. He glanced to where Riddick shared a couch with Aereon. "From what Tech Trainee Gonzalez has said, she never saw the perpetrators. She was attacked from behind, and when she regained consciousness she was tied to a chair in that auxiliary control room you found her in. Someone masked stood right behind her pressing a pistol to her head as she sabotaged the systems. Then the assailant secured her arms, slipped a hood over her head, a rope around her neck, and left her for dead."

"I don't understand it." Kirin ran an agitated hand through her short hair as she paced through Riddick's living room. "Gonzalez managed to disable the comms and the standard alerts operating in that whole area."

Cevris had never seen the unflappable First Tech so rattled. "You said earlier it looked like everything had been reprogrammed to read old data."

"Yes---but Gonzales *shouldn't* have been able to do that," Kirin snapped as she whirled and advanced on him. "She's a quick study, but at this point in training she doesn't have the knowledge, experience, or system privileges to pull this off."

"From my analysis, someone faked a login and authentication for an off-duty Second Tech to get past the security protocols," Julian Campbell piped up from his seat at the comms console. "We shut down everyone's access until the entire system could be swept, and each Tech's location and status confirmed."

"And closed out all unmanned auxiliary stations and instituted a buddy system for the ones we do use." Kirin's voice was practically a growl. "This will *not* happen again."

"Maybe, but it doesn't get us any closer to finding out who was behind this," Vaako pointed out from his position by the door. Cevris glanced over as the younger man continued, "You've said that Gonzalez wasn't capable of such an operation herself, but obviously someone is."

Kirin visibly bristled. "Every single Tech has been cleared of suspicion---"

"I'm not saying that it *was* a Tech." Vaako broke in. "Just someone with a certain level of technical training. Maybe even someone who trained in the field before moving on to a different career." 

He shrugged. "For example, I could have managed that level of programming, including the faked ID."

"Probably, but you always were a bit of a geek," Kirin shot back as she sank into a chair next to Cevris.

There were twin snorts from the couch, and an answering scowl from Vaako. Cevris found himself hard-pressed not to chuckle, despite the grim circumstances. "Should we start a search through the records then, see if there are any other likely candidates besides our First Among Commanders?"

Kirin groaned beside him. "Do you realize how many Necromongers have had technical training? And we won't be able to ignore the early dropouts, because there's always the possibility they studied on the sly for just such an occasion."

"Which puts us right back where we started." Aereon sighed. "Did the stolen weapons yield *any* clues?"

"Beyond the confirmation that our opponents are ruthless, no," Vaako replied as he moved to an upholstered chair near the sofa. "The weapons were stolen from a frigate. The armory guards were killed, and any record of who came aboard or how they got the materiel onto the Basilica completely wiped." Vaako raised a hand to rub at his temple, a familiar sign of frustration.

Cevris glanced at Riddick, who'd remained silent all this time, before speaking once more. "We do have positive IDs on all of the perpetrators. Frankly, none of them seem to have the brain power necessary to have conceived this ambush. They're mostly low-level Maintenance and Administrative personnel. The common element is that they all tried to train as Warriors, but didn't make the cut and were transferred to other departments."

"I know that suggests there's a military mind behind this, but I really don't think that's the case," Vaako said with a frown. "A Warrior's more likely to challenge Riddick directly."

Aereon also frowned. "Well, Warriors certainly have better aim than the would-be killers." She crossed her arms. "It would have been nice if you'd all left *someone* alive to interrogate."

"There is something we haven't considered." Cevris looked directly at Riddick. "We could bring the Quasi-Deads out of cryosleep, see if there's something Gonzalez doesn't realize she knows..."

"No way in hell," Riddick growled, hands curling into fists.

"You can't dismiss such a valuable tool out of hand," Cevris insisted as he stood and crossed to the Furyan. He looked to Vaako for support, but was surprised to see his protégé give a small shake of the head. Cevris frowned, but set aside the question of Vaako's uncharacteristic rebellion for later. He focused once more on the Lord Marshal. "You should at least *consider* the possibility."

"The only possibility those Quasi-Deads have is bein' tossed out an airlock." Riddick radiated pure menace as he stood eye-to-eye with Cevris. "We do this without rippin' into anybody's head."

"You may find that attitude is a luxury you cannot afford for long, my lord." Cevris let his gaze and voice convey the gravity of the situation. "This was a well-provisioned, coordinated and organized attack."

Aereon said what was on all their minds. "And it won't be the last."


	15. Chapter 15

"Somethin' on your mind, V?"

Riddick walked back from seein' the rest of the after-assassination-attempt party out the door and plopped back down on the sofa. Just a coincidence he picked the side next to V's chair. 

Stretched his legs, let his boots thunk on the low table, figurin' he'd get comfy while he waited for an answer. Could be awhile...V was lookin' like Commander ThinkItThrough.

Let his eyes drift half-closed as he watched V decide whether to shit or get off the pot. Guy didn't come out of that little scrap earlier too badly---just dirty, maybe a little singed around the edges.

Riddick still wanted to drag him off to bed by his hair. Or maybe get some shower action in first, all steamy and soapy...

"I was just thinking about why they took Gonzalez," V finally said.

"Well, she didn't look like she woulda put up much of a fight---not that I met a Tech yet that could---'cept maybe Kirin." Riddick grinned. "I betcha she can be a cast-iron bitch."

V's eyes glinted with laughter as he shook his head. "Let's just say that Sara has her moments. I do know she takes each programming error rather personally---and makes sure you remember why you'll never make that particular mistake *ever* again."

Then he sobered. "I think we can assume that whoever's behind this kidnapped Gonzalez and forced her to actually put their plan into operation because they needed an alibi---which means they likely attended the reception this evening."

When V leaned forward in his chair, Riddick found himself settin’ his feet on the floor and doin’ the same, restin’ his elbows on his knees. "Makes sense."

"But what I don't understand is why they left her like they did." V looked somewhere between confused and frustrated. "Why not just let her go, or kill her outright if they were afraid she could identify them? Why leave her to slowly strangulate?"

Riddick felt his shoulders tighten as a chill ran down his spine. Way too many memories of way too many bastards who were long dead and gone. "Prob’ly got off on it."

He knew V bought that answer by the way he got all grim, even before the Necro nodded slowly. "Zhylaw liked to see people helpless."

Suddenly they were in some kinda staredown. *In*tense. Barely heard V murmur, "Zhylaw enjoyed seeing *you* helpless."

Riddick snorted and sat up. Yeah, old Z-face prob'ly creamed his funky metal pants watchin' Riddick's brain bein' sliced and diced by those freaky Quasi-Dead bitches. He shrugged; shrugged it off. "So you know anybody else who gets their jollies kickin' puppies and stuff?"

"I must, since I knew everyone at the reception." V leaned back as well. "But I can't say that I could identify anyone in particular as having such sadistic tendencies. There are a few Warriors who can enjoy their work a little too much, but I think they prefer open battle, not slinking around in the dark."

Tossed both hands in the air ‘fore bringin’ ‘em down quick. "My first inclination is to suspect the Purifiers, Riddick. But I'll admit I'm biased against them."

And wasn't that an interesting coincidence. Maybe Riddick wasn't the only one who got the heebie-jeebies around the P crew. Leaned an elbow on the couch arm. "And why's that?"

Funny how V didn't seem like such a stiff anymore until he was bein', well, stiff. Still, he answered Riddick easy enough. "It's nothing, really, just a holdover from childhood. Despite the frequency of my purifications, I've never been able to relax around them."

He sighed. "The Purifier you met was the only one of that calling I ever did more than tolerate. I don't think I truly understood him, but I respected him a great deal---he seemed unique among his kind."

Riddick grunted---V sure got that right. "I don't suppose we could just chuck 'em all out an airlock, huh?"

The sly quirk of those full lips made him think V was halfway considerin’ the idea. Or at least takin' a few seconds to picture it in full color. With sound effects. "No..." V said slowly, then shook his head. "No, definitely not."

Riddick smirked. "Who you tryin' to convince?" Didn't wait for a reply, just stood and lifted his arms above his head for a full-body stretch. "It prob’ly ain't worth the paperwork."

"Or listening to the complaints of your Council," V agreed and stood as well. He started for the exit, then paused and turned back. "Riddick...I was wondering if I might have access to your private data stores sometime tomorrow."

So...this was what V had hung around for. "You lookin' for a little light reading?" Riddick asked, crossing his arms.

V shrugged. "I just wondered if Zhylaw might have kept information in his personal library that he didn't allow in the general database or the Codex of Conquered Worlds."

That could be a heck of a lot of stuff. Zhylaw didn't seem the sharing type. "You got a hot topic for this little extra-credit project of yours?"

V's eyes shifted, lookin' somewhere over Riddick's shoulder. "I'd rather not say---not until I'm sure there's even something to report."

Riddick could prob’ly push it, but he had a feelin’ this was V's way of keepin' his word about not lying to Riddick. Sorta the old "ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies" kinda thing.

So for now he'd just bide his time and wait to see what V came up with. "Sure, why don't ya carve out a coupla hours tomorrow. Maybe you can do some dusting around the place while you're at it."

All that got him was an eye-roll with his usual good-bye nod as V turned again and made his way out the door.

***************

Vaako's amusement at Riddick's parting suggestion swiftly faded into the disquiet that had possessed him since the assassination attempt. He strode quickly along the corridors to his quarters, forcing himself to stay alert to his surroundings. His hands unconsciously curled into fists, hiding his palms from any passersby.

His curiously unblistered palms.

There had been many physical changes in the weeks since his last purification, and they'd come upon him more rapidly than he'd ever experienced before. Vaako had endeavored to adapt, as unsettling as the situation was. In truth, he felt a stranger in his own body.

But *this*---he had no explanation for this.

When he'd shot the hole in the ductwork he'd known how hot the edges would be when he grabbed them. He'd seen the effect on unprotected skin on dozens of conquered worlds, watched people scream as they scraped against blast holes as they fled the Necromonger onslaught.

There'd been no time to ask one of the Warriors for gauntlets; no way to avoid the likely second-degree burns. He'd resigned himself to working through the injury, glad Riddick at least had been wearing gloves.

And Vaako had *felt* his skin searing as soon as he made contact with the duct. The pain had been especially fierce after years of the constant dulling purification wrought. He thought he'd sensed the blisters starting to form as they'd crawled through the duct---he'd been careful to keep his palms off the metal, not wanting to rupture anything.

Yet now his hands were in remarkably good condition. There was an angry red stripe across each palm---the flesh hot and overly sensitive---but nothing more. And it seemed even those marks were more tolerable by the hour.

He'd always healed well, and besides the marks of purification on his neck, without scars. But never this fast.

It was...unnatural.

He'd been careful to stay far away from the scanners when they'd delivered Gonzalez to the Medical Bay. He'd also slipped out before the personnel on duty could think to ask him if he required care.

Something was very wrong. And at this point, he didn't want anyone evaluating his condition until he had a solid grasp of just what in the 'verse was going on.

Vaako only hoped Zhylaw's records could provide some clue. He was now convinced that this was more than simply a reaction to his missed purifications.

The only thing he could surmise was that it was somehow related to the burst of Furyan energy he'd been exposed to on Crematoria. It was the only anomaly in his recent history, and the bioelectric phenomenon was unique in his experience and education. No telling what the true effect of the blast was, or how long it would last. After all, most of his men hadn't survived their initial exposure.

His research thus far had revealed precious little information about Furya or its inhabitants, beyond the brute facts of the planet's existence and destruction. Considering Zhylaw's obsession with the race, there was a good chance Vaako find what he was seeking in the dead Lord Marshal's office.

He desperately hoped so.

A few steps before his door the panel slid open. He tensed, automatically pulling a weapon though the mini-comp had remained silent.

And stopped, stunned, when Cevris strolled out.

***************

Cevris was frowning, still thinking over his conversation with Dame Vaako, when the subject of that discussion appeared before him.

Vaako broke the silence first. "Did you wish to speak with me, Gerard?"

"No, Vaako," he replied with a matter-of-fact air. "I wanted to speak about you, with your esteemed wife."

There was the slightest of pauses, then Vaako holstered his weapon. "I wasn't aware I was such an object of interest."

"More like concern." No sense beating around the bush.

That didn't go over well. He could see Vaako draw himself up to his full commanding height. "Then perhaps you have a few minutes to share those concerns with me directly." He moved around Cevris to key open his door, then stepped aside to allow Cevris to precede him.

Cevris walked back in, saw a flash of surprise cross Celeste's elegant features before her keen gaze took in the situation. Her tone seemed deliberately casual as she said, "I see we've been less than discreet."

He shrugged. "That's not necessarily a bad thing, considering you were going to speak to Vaako anyway."

Vaako hovered between them, obviously wary. "Speak to me about what?"

"Just what the hell you were thinking," Cevris snapped, his irritation at the earlier lack of support sharpening his tone.

Celeste quickly moved to her husband's side, wrapping a hand around one forearm, her voice a soothing purr. "Cevris was simply...curious about your reasoning; he wondered why you would so blithely dismiss the Quasi-Deads' potential to aid your investigation."

Vaako glanced away as he shrugged. "That was the Lord Marshal's decision."

"A decision you in no way protested," Cevris insisted, shifting with the younger man. "You know their power of interrogation is unmatched."

"What are we supposed to do, Gerard, start shoving random citizens into the chamber to see what the Quasi-Deads uncover?" Vaako retorted. "We can't carelessly subject our people to---"

"To what, Vaako?" Cevris's eyes narrowed; they were treading dangerous ground. "You know that Kryll himself said the innocent have nothing to fear from the Quasi-Deads."

Vaako backed down at the mention of the Lord Marshal who'd meant so much to Cevris. "I know, Gerard. And I'm sure Kryll never abused the Quasi-Deads' power. But I also have to wonder if all the people Zhylaw had screaming in that chamber over the years were truly guilty."

The admission didn't soothe Cevris's temper any, but he tried to moderate his reaction to the implied slight to his long-dead lover. He paced away from the couple, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sure that given the proper warnings, the Quasi-Deads will be able to sift through Gonzalez's memories without doing substantial damage."

"Hasn't she been traumatized enough?" Vaako asked, a slight edge to his voice.

As Cevris turned he noticed Celeste's eyebrow rise, but ignored her for the moment. He stopped, considering. "If the girl is...unduly upset, the Medics will schedule her for purification."

"You know that isn't possible," Vaako replied. A spark of temper showed itself---he sounded like he was gritting his teeth.

Cevris's own eyebrows rose, both at the tone and the comment. He said nothing, just gestured for Vaako to explain himself.

"Her abductors tried to kill her. She now faces the same vulnerabilities in the purification chamber that I do---that all of Riddick's allies do." Vaako glanced toward his wife, his expression softening slightly. "Along with those closely associated with them."

"Why thank you, husband." Celeste was subtly preening as she wound herself closer around her mate. "But I'm in no danger. You know I find purification *such* a chore."

The Dame’s mastery of manipulation showed itself in the languid hand she slid along her husband's bicep. Her probe was delivered just as idly. "In fact, I was rather hoping the rumor of Riddick stopping purifications held some truth." 

She gave Vaako a sidelong look through her lashes. "Then I could forget my appointments with a clear conscience."

Cevris managed to hold back a snort. A quick glance at Vaako's uncomfortable expression, however, soon made him forget everything but the surge of disbelief and the resurgence of his ire. "It's true, isn't it?"

"No---not entirely," Vaako admitted. "That *is* what Riddick wanted, but he agreed to simply issue a proclamation stating purifications were no longer mandatory. That he would remain neutral on the matter until visiting UnderVerse, and wanted to extend the same opportunity for citizens to make their own choices about the ritual."

"What?" Cevris couldn't believe his ears. Couldn't believe the intensity of his outrage, his bitterness, his disappointment in Vaako. It was one thing to chide Vaako about his "purification addiction", quite another to cast aspersions on the revered process. It struck to the heart of who and what they were. And yet Vaako had agreed to do just that---worse, he'd actually negotiated this foul arrangement.

He had always thought Kryll's death had left him a pragmatic, dispassionate man, long done with strong emotion. Apparently he simply had not been presented with the proper provocation these last few years. Of course, until now his protégé had never tried to spit upon the heritage Cevris had granted him. Had *chosen* to grant him.

"It seemed a fair compromise to me," Vaako insisted, stepping away from his wife. "I could see no danger to it---people will choose to be purified just as always, and the Lord Marshal is appeased."

Cevris knew that to Vaako his reaction appeared entirely out of proportion. On the surface, it was simply a matter of semantics, one that perhaps would have no net effect whatsoever. But that didn't alleviate the sense of betrayal: By even allowing the suggestion that something was wrong with purification, Vaako was assisting a breeder in an affront to the very definition of Necromonger...

Vaako moved closer as he continued, "Riddick also wants to release a proclamation stating that he will not choose a First Purifier until he has explored UnderVerse and truly understands it. I was going to request your help tomorrow in the wording of both documents."

"Of course I'm not going to help!" Cevris practically spat, ignoring the bewilderment on Vaako's face. "I was as thrilled as anyone to see Riddick's knife sink into Zhylaw's skull, but I will not allow the Furyan to stir up uncertainty and dissent with his 'proclamations'. Or sully everything we have stood for since Covu was outcast. Everything that Kryll---" he swallowed the rest of it. And it choked him.

"What are you saying?" Vaako had stilled, watching and waiting.

"I'm saying that Riddick remains on the throne through the good will of his allies," Cevris said, voice low and grating. "That most of his allies are Necromongers, with a long and storied history and an equally glorious quest, one they will not have questioned by a mere breeder. And that the Lord Marshal needs to be reminded of those salient facts."

He took a deep breath, sought calm. "The question now is: Are you with me?"

Vaako said nothing.

Cevris studied the man he'd watched grow from a feral boy to a skilled and disciplined Warrior. And for the first time, he saw a stranger. "Perhaps I was wrong to warn you away from the purification chamber. I have never questioned your commitment to duty, Vaako, to *our* people, or the Necromonger Way---until now."

***************

Celeste could sense the tension still vibrating in the air as Cevris turned and stalked out.

Cevris was right: Vaako *was* different. She too had tracked the changes over the weeks, as her husband's rare refusal to go along with her plans turned into an almost-daily occurrence. Unlike the elder, however, she knew exactly why Vaako's displays of temper and mulishness had become more frequent. And only she possessed the cure.

Her lips curled into a sly smile. She needed to bring her husband back to heel, end this streak of sulky rebellion. Vaako had been denied her favors for long enough. She would soothe his temper and ease him back onto his true path---away from the breeder. After her husband had once more succumbed to her allure, he would no doubt easily be persuaded to see reason, and the importance of swiftly mending his rift with Cevris.

Celeste licked her lips as her eyes roamed Vaako's strong form---he was a magnificent creature. She too would enjoy the end to their estrangement.

She strolled the few steps separating them, slowly sliding her arms up his chest to wind around his neck. Her lips brushed along his jaw as she murmured, "You're so tense, husband...we should see if there's something we can do about that."

"I'm tired and filthy, Celeste, and simply not up to your games tonight." Vaako untangled her arms and firmly set her aside.

Then, for the first time in their marriage, *he* walked away from *her*.

The stunned shock hadn't faded by the time she slid into bed.


	16. Chapter 16

"So what's got your panties in a twist?"

Riddick leaned against the wall by the door, fingers idly brushing a knife hilt. Good thing that he'd made sure to replace the one he'd left stuck in the dead Necro.

Didn't *think* he'd have to filet Cevris, but it was pretty obvious the old guy was hoppin' mad, prowlin’ around and throwin’ looks fit to kill.

At least Geezer was smart enough not to get in Riddick's face when he finally put on the brakes and got around to answering. "Vaako told me about your 'proclamations'."

Huh. *That* was what all the fuss was about? "So?"

"So I suggest you rethink this rash course of action...my lord." That hint of a threat sure as shit wasn't there when Geezer left an hour ago. Looked like the gloves were off.

Riddick shrugged. He was five-by-five with goin' back to his original plan of smashin' the purification chambers all to hell. But he was pretty certain that wasn't what this guy had in mind. "You been all 'Hail to the Chief' since this whole thing started. You wanna gimme a fuckin’ clue what the problem is with two little shout-outs to Zombie National?"

"One of those 'little shout-outs' calls into question the very basis of our faith. The symbol of our beliefs, the only true ritual of our religion: purification." Geezer's eyes glittered---looked a lot like Zhylaw right before the Z-man'd ripped out that poor fucker's soul on Helion Prime. "Something a mere breeder should not even begin to question, no matter how strong you are or who you've managed to kill."

Cevris gave Riddick the old up-down while he kept on jawin’. "You still have no real concept of what it is to be a Necromonger, do you? We are a unique collective, gathered from dozens of worlds scattered across space. Different cultures, different histories, different origins. Bound together only by our faith in UnderVerse." 

He paused. "And by the purification that marks our conversion and commitment to the Necromonger Way."

Dark eyes tried to pin Riddick to the wall as Cevris said, "And you and I both know this is just the opening salvo. Today purification, tomorrow UnderVerse, then our mission to rid this 'verse of life. The only reason you're still with the fleet is to destroy the very essence of the people you purport to lead."

The old man snorted. "On a more practical note, what your proclamation will do is give ammunition to those who seek to rid the armada of your foul breeder stench. Right now your would-be assassins are so small in number because the vast majority of Necromongers are honor-bound to protect you. Can you imagine the chaos if that bond breaks?"

"Got no problem with chaos," Riddick drawled. "Gives me room to move."

Strolled to a chair, sprawled in it. Deceptive, though---he could be out of the seat (and the line of fire) quicker'n a blink. But he figured Cevris wasn't gonna pull anything. "So why're you the only one all het-up about it? This is Vaako's plan---bet he figured it'd be just a bunch of hot air, go right over everybody's head and back to business as usual. No harm, no foul, I get to mouth off and you get to keep your little zombie factory untrashed."

"Vaako?" Just sayin' the name Geezer sounded like he wanted to kick his fellow Necro's ass up and down the corridor and then around the block. "Apparently Vaako has lost what little political savvy he had, since he's come under your influence. Along with a clear grasp of his duty."

Riddick's eyes narrowed. Shoulda known the old guy had a reason for gettin' all hot and bothered. And not some bullshit 'bout tradition and rituals and whatever. Nah, it all came down to the power play. "Why don't you just cut the crap? This is about Vaako, ain't it?"

Bingo. From the sudden shifty look Riddick'd hit the bull's-eye. So he kept going. "Yeah, you were quick with the 'Yes, my lord' on anythin’ I wanted to do or say---‘til you found out some fuckers might actually be listenin’ to me. One in particular. You're really pissed 'cause you think I'm messin' with your pet tin soldier. The one you hand-picked to be the next Lord Marshal, right?"

Got up and prowled on over, takin' his time. "For years you been groomin' V to take down Zhylaw. And you and the Dame been ridin' double on him all that time, keepin' him on the straight and narrow."

The grin snuck up on Riddick and he let it bare his teeth, just this side of nasty. "But now he's gone and bucked you off and jumped the fence---'least as much as a super-tight-assed Necro can, anyway."

Cevris rocked a little under the hit, then settled. Shrugged off the bluster and bullshit and answered all quiet, "Since the day Kryll died and Zhylaw crawled onto the throne I vowed that I would see Necromongers restored to their true strength and glory."

He closed the gap between them. Riddick didn't move---didn't need to. Was already set to take the old man out if he tried anything. 

But Geezer just leaned in, serious as hell. "And yes, I thought Vaako would be the one to do that. Now...I'm not so sure."

Then Cevris straightened, and Riddick got a flash of who the Necro'd been. First Among Commanders, head to toe. And felt the weight behind the man's warning. "One thing I am certain of, Lord Marshal Riddick: You are starting down a dangerous path, if you attempt to get us to forsake the Necromonger Way. And if you persist in such foolishness you will go down. Then the question becomes who will be dragged down with you. If you wish to keep me as Councilor I will continue to do my duty by you, but know this: That duty ends at the Gates. After that you'll be on your own."

"So what else is new?" Riddick muttered, but he couldn't help the sigh hidden by the swish of the door closin’.

***************

Throughout the morning training session with the troops, Vaako could barely maintain his stoic façade, anticipating his search of Zhylaw's archives. He knew part of his eagerness was displaced worry over what happened last night, his rejection of Cevris and then Celeste.

He'd already decided to let both situations lie for the moment. He had to find explanations for his behavior before he could mitigate the effects on his closest companions.

Riddick's eyes were upon him once more. That he could sense the stare from across the gym---without needing to turn from his conversation with his fellow Commanders---was unnerving. And something he was determined to ignore.

Vaako firmly returned his attention to his comrades. Lifted a hand to run a finger around the edge of the goggles he had yet to remove after the latest spar. He hoped the lenses wouldn't fog---his armor seemed even more of an oven than usual. Probably because Suspar and Toal had expended more effort in subtly taunting Vaako from the sidelines than they did in learning the new style of combat.

At least he'd been able to keep his temper in check. Riddick had judged Vaako an able enough fighter to help with the training, so they could increase the group sizes. Vaako had been careful not to take out his frustrations on his new students.

They were essentially done for the day, since Riddick wanted the afternoon free. The Furyan was with some Warriors who'd lingered to speak with the Lord Marshal, while Vaako was asking Troan and Jarrah for an assessment of their men's performance. He was saving Suspar and Toal for last, still debating whether to challenge the bastards to a bout and shut them up for a while with a few well-placed fists.

Suddenly the skin on his entire body tightened, prickling his flesh and tensing his limbs. His awareness seemed to expand, and he realized that he'd unconsciously noted the whereabouts of everyone in the room.

Something was not right, and what was that strange smell...?

Vaako wasn't sure why he moved---the creak of armor behind him sounded *after* he'd started to turn and raise his arm. Somehow ending up in the perfect position to block the knife that would have plunged into the back of his neck.

He stared into the feral gaze of one of Jarrah's Ensigns. He didn't know the Warrior's name---could barely see his face through the helm the other man wore---but he was keenly aware that his attacker bested him in both height and mass.

But hopefully not in skill. Especially since Vaako's weapons were currently out of reach.

"Challenge!" the Ensign shouted, stopping everyone in their tracks---everyone except Riddick. The Furyan was starting to shove aside the Warriors blocking his path, and Vaako somehow knew it would only be seconds before the armored soldiers were in danger of being ripped into so many spare parts. He sought the shining gaze behind dark goggles, subtly shook his head.

This was his fight. He felt his lips curl, but knew it wasn't a smile. "Accepted," Vaako replied, and it came out a growl.

"Stand back!" Troan ordered, and suddenly the space around Vaako and his opponent cleared.

The Ensign broke their tableau, shuffling back and dropping into a fighting crouch. The light reflected off the long knife he carried; Vaako knew the weapon was heavy enough to pierce armor and sharp enough to slice through bone. He suddenly regretted earlier removing his own helmet and gauntlets---not to mention his pistols and knives.

Yet Vaako felt strangely calm. He matched his attacker's shifts, waiting for the Ensign to make his move. The odd smell turned out to be a harsh, almost acrid taint to what Vaako assumed must be the man's usual scent.

The 'verse seemed to have warped in some way that Vaako had heretofore failed to notice. There was no need to glance behind him to know which Warriors were fidgeting as they waited for the next strike---and he'd swear he could *smell* who was who. His vision and hearing had likewise sharpened to an almost unbearable degree.

Most disturbing was the uncertainty: Had Vaako's senses become more acute so gradually over weeks it was only now he realized the cumulative difference, or was this a sudden side effect of whatever force was playing havoc with his body?

The Ensign lunged to Vaako's right, knife slashing a wide arc. Vaako leaned to the other side, out of the blade's path. He sank down into a floor-sweeping kick, connecting low on the shin.

He reversed the strike mid-motion, swinging back to slam the back of his boot into the Achilles' heel on the opposite leg, tripping the Ensign.

Vaako leapt to his feet as the other man went down, inwardly cursing the armor that seemed to hamper his every movement. "End this."

The man was either confident or stupid, but either way ignored the suggestion. Instead the Warrior rose grunting to his feet to close in again, feinting a gut-jab with the knife in his right hand while an armored fist aimed for Vaako's kidneys.

All the stretching Vaako had been doing paid off as he slid *into* the strikes. He grabbed and trapped the Ensign's forearm against his own side, using the bigger man as a crutch to aid his balance as he lifted his left leg high for a snap-kick that sent the knife skittering across the gym floor.

Even as he regained his stance he was crouching and pivoting to get his back and shoulders wedged against his opponent's lower chest. Grabbing the Ensign around the neck and under one shoulder, Vaako used a full-body heave to flip the Warrior, sending him sailing over Vaako's head to slam into the gym floor.

"End this," Vaako said again. He was getting irritated at the other man's stubbornness. Surely it was clear to both of them by now the Ensign was outmatched---why continue when it would likely mean serious injury or death?

Vaako's eyes narrowed. Why even issue the challenge in the first place? Although he couldn't remember this Warrior's name, he knew Jarrah had never mentioned any signs of excessive ambition or rebelliousness among his men. In fact, his fellow Commander had often lamented the lack of spirit in Zhylaw's troops, his own squads in particular. So why would this soldier suddenly break ranks to pull such a stunt?

Unless someone else was pulling the Ensign's strings...

Vaako's mouth tightened as he watched the Warrior roll once more to stand and stride over to snatch up the knife. Obviously *someone* had been recently purified, and was fully enjoying the numbing effects of the treatment. He braced for the next assault.

No finesse this time. With a roar the Ensign launched himself straight at his target. Vaako knew he didn't have the mass to meet that force head on, so at the last moment he shifted to the side once more and angled for a glancing blow that would throw the bigger man off-center. The Ensign staggered as he was knocked off-balance by his own momentum, limbs flailing instinctively to keep his body upright.

Vaako blocked a knife swipe, pushing at that arm to stretch the Warrior's stance even more. Lifting his own foot to hover over the Ensign's over-extended left leg.

With a shout Vaako slammed his heel full-force into the vulnerable knee joint, hard enough to dent armor. To break bone.

The Warrior began to sink down as his leg buckled under him.

Taking advantage of the opening, Vaako gripped the Ensign's free arm. He yanked and twisted mercilessly, feeling the ligaments and tendons give as he wrenched the limb from its socket. The Warrior hit the floor in a sprawl, knife still clutched in his right hand but the left arm flopping uselessly.

Vaako was by the fallen man's side in an instant. He grabbed the Ensign's knife hand in one of his own while the using the other to rip the man's helm off and yank his head up and back. He straddled the Ensign's body to keep him pinned in place. Bent and held the Ensign's good arm so the Warrior was pressing the blade against his own throat.

Just the right amount of pressure caused the skin to break. Vaako smelled the other man's blood as dark drops began to meander down a sweaty neck. Vaako's eyes narrowed as he asked, "Who's your master? Who sent you to die while they hide in the shadows?"

The Ensign's eyes glittered as he suddenly spat full in Vaako's face, lip curling in disdain. "Traitor. Who are you to talk of masters---you're nothing but the breeder's lapdog."

Vaako tensed as rage swept through him like laser burn, heating his blood and clenching his jaw. But he wrestled it down, resisting the urge to rip the insolent cretin's head off. "Who's behind this?"

"You'll know soon enough." Suddenly the Ensign lunged forward, slicing his own throat to the spine, blood spurting, eyes blazing in triumph before they glazed over. Sneer frozen forever on his face.

Vaako flung away the corpse, rose, ripped off his goggles and stalked out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

"You still in one piece?"

Riddick smirked as V glared at him without missin’ a step. No wonder the folks ahead of ‘em were runnin' away like their pants were on fire, with a blood-covered scowlin’ V comin' full-speed down the corridor. 

Interesting how V automatically shortened stride so Riddick wouldn't have a problem keeping up with those parsec-long armored legs. "Any of that blood yours?"

"No." It was bitten off, but at least it was an answer.

Riddick just grunted and handed over V's weapons belt as they kept walkin’, bodyguards fallin’ into place behind them. "Forgot this."

This time he got a gruff nod as V accepted the belt and slung it over his shoulder. Commander IfLooksCouldKill seemed to be calmin’ down some.

Metal was rough against Riddick's arm as he nudged his companion. "So where we headed?"

V slanted him a sidelong glance. "*I'm* going to my quarters to clean up."

"Guess I'll tag along---watch your back." What Riddick really wanted to say was "wash your back", but V already had the Dame for that. Skinny bitch.

That brought things to a halt. V was givin' a look like he wanted to whip out his mini-comp and scan for signs of Riddick goin' loopy. "That's not necessary."

Riddick shrugged---better play this casual. "It's not like I got anythin’ else to do. Schedule was all clear for diggin' through Zhylaw's dirty laundry." 

Nodded toward the blood-spattered armor. "'Sides, looks like you're the one at the top of the hit list today."

V snorted. "I doubt there will be a Warrior waiting in my bathing chamber to offer challenge." He frowned. "I'm not even sure why this incident occurred. I don't truly think that Ensign wanted to be your First."

The frown deepened. Guy was gonna get wrinkles if he kept that up. V said, "Either the soldiers are more displeased with my actions than they've let on, or your enemies have decided to target me as well."

"So there's no chance the Crimson Tide just wanted to jump a few links up the chain of command?" Riddick grinned at V's disgusted look. "Didn't think so."

"Seriously, Riddick, I appreciate the offer, but you're going to need that time to deal with a far more tangible problem." V straightened to attention, clasping his hands behind his back. "I'm afraid that I've miscalculated. News of your planned proclamations did not sit well with Cevris. He was...upset with the idea of you expressing any reservations about purification."

"Yeah, we already had words." Riddick could tell V was surprised at the newsflash. Riddick leaned against the bulkhead, crossed his arms. "Gave me the sit rep and it ain't pretty. But he's willin' to stay on the payroll 'til we reach the Gates."

"I'm sorry that my naivete has caused a problem." V moved his arms to his sides and shook his head. "As I've said before, it seems you're far more of a political animal than I've ever been."

Well, Riddick was sure about the animal part. He wanted to throw V on the floor and rip off that armor and bodysuit, get rid of the blood smell of another man. Rubbin' his own spunk into that creamy skin would prob’ly do the job.

He was straightened up and halfway to V's side when his First said quietly, "Losing Cevris's support could be costly. Maybe enough for you to reconsider your plans."

That knocked Riddick right off the lust train. He stopped and narrowed his eyes. "So you're sayin' you'd back off?"

V sighed. "No...not if I truly believed what I was saying." His smile was wry. "But we've already established that I'm not your wisest advisor."

"Maybe." Riddick gave him a grin. "But you know I'm gonna go through with the plan anyway, just for the hell of it. I guess if Cevris ain't gonna be a pen pal, though, I'll just have to write the manifesto myself and have you dot the i's and cross the t's."

"We certainly wouldn't want to offend anyone with improper spelling," V replied, then his brows drew together. "If Cevris's reaction is indicative of the rest of the populace, your enemies may believe this enough of a provocation to strike openly."

Riddick slid one hand to a pistol. "Hell, I'd be glad to have the bastards out in the open. Make 'em easier to pick off."

"Then I hope you're packing enough ammo," V murmured with a hint of a smirk. "Until later, Lord Marshal," he said over his shoulder as he moved off.

Riddick just snorted and waved two of the guards to tail V, then turned and headed for his own quarters. He had some proclaiming to do.

***************

Julian Campbell bumped the cart full of packages next to him as he snapped to attention when Commander Vaako appeared in the corridor. He was glad he'd decided to try to catch the First Among Commanders here instead of making an appointment through the usual channels. He'd just been too excited to wait.

He got a good look as Vaako drew closer and his jaw dropped. The Warrior's armor was spattered with blood, dark stains drying in the intricate grooves of metal. "Commander?"

"Third Tech," Vaako replied with a nod. Then one black brow rose as he looked closer. "Excuse me, *Second* Tech. Congratulations."

Campbell felt himself flush at the Commander's small smile. "Thank you, Commander. I just hope I prove myself worthy."

"Kirin wouldn't have promoted you if she had any doubts." The other man tapped in his code and waved Campbell in.

Vaako held back a moment to thank and dismiss his escort before following. "Trust me, you've proved yourself more than capable. You've been a great help to the Lord Marshal from the first, and I've appreciated both your efforts and your lack of bias."

Campbell shuffled a little, unused to the praise. "I was just doing my job. And I like Lord Riddick---I figured if you were willing to give him a chance, so could the rest of us."

The First Among Commanders simply nodded at that, then moved toward a stand in his chamber and began unfastening his armor. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, yes---I nearly forgot." Campbell hurriedly turned to the cart he'd hauled from the Tech section of the ship. "I finished the modified vambraces."

"Really?" Done shucking the armor, Commander Vaako quickly strode over, clearly intrigued. "You found a way to keep them intact under combat conditions?"

"Yes, Commander." Campbell allowed a bit of pride to show as he bounced on his toes, glad to have a Warrior who understood just how hard a Tech's job could be. "We tested for both physical and energy attacks. I've even installed mini-shields, along with the standard scanners, detectors and alarms. Plus dampening technology to keep the Lord Marshal hidden from ship's sensors and the Lensors."

"So he'll be invisible to both Lensor and machine searches?" Vaako lifted one vambrace to study it.

"Actually, it's better than that---the Lord Marshal will have the option of registering as null space, or as just another Necromonger." Campbell flipped up the top layer of the device, revealing a curved screen and instrument panel. "The vambraces are set up like the mini-comp he's been using, and can perform all of the same functions. We even added an alarm to detect tampering when the vambraces are not actually in use."

"Impressive," Vaako murmured, and Campbell could tell it was sincere.

"I'm sure you could have done just as well, Commander," he replied. Over the years Kirin had occasionally lamented losing Vaako to the Warrior's path.

"Don't be so certain." Vaako glanced over, surprising Campbell with a hint of sheepish grin. "I can operate and repair every piece of machinery in the fleet, and could probably jury-rig almost anything in a pinch, but to dream up something like this...that's not my talent."

Campbell wasn't sure what to say to that. He never expected a superior to be so...honest. But then the Commander had never quite fit the typical military mindset. Which gave Campbell the courage to wave a hand toward the cart and admit, "Uh, they're set to your current password and identity checks. And I took the liberty of fabricating a second set of vambraces for you, Commander, along with duplicates of the Lord Marshal's usual attire."

Where Zhylaw would have probably smacked Campbell across the room for the presumption, Vaako simply tilted his head, black braids sliding along the dark-blue shoulders of his undersuit. "Why?"

"I thought you might prefer to try them for yourself first, and the vambraces can't be worn with your usual armor." Campbell shrugged and looked down at his boots. "I figured you'd want to get as close to Lord Riddick's actual usage as possible for a valid test."

"You're right, Campbell, I would feel more comfortable putting the devices through their paces personally." The Commander paused, glanced dubiously at the other packages on the cart. "Though I'll have to think about the change of uniform."

"Of course," Campbell said as he straightened. "Please contact me with any questions."

"I will," Vaako said as they moved to the door. "And I'll be sure to remember your new rank when I send my compliments to Kirin."

Campbell knew he was walking a little taller as he made his way back to his station to finish out his shift.

***************

Celeste breezed into her quarters, then stopped short at the sight of her husband's blood-spattered armor. Even more interesting was a cart full of packages off to one side, a curve of metal glinting temptingly from the top of the pile.

Obviously her husband had had a busy morning.

She moved further into the room, the sound of running water relaying Vaako's location. For a brief moment she considered shedding her gown and joining her mate in the shower, but quickly dismissed the notion. Events of last night were still sharp in her mind, shaking her once rock-solid confidence in her seductive powers.

Celeste knew she needed to tread carefully until Vaako and she were once more in sync. But she was no longer so certain how to achieve that end. And she didn't like the unsettled feeling that gave her.

Her drifting progress just happened to bring her to the cart. One finger reached out and delicately stroked the metal of what was obviously a piece of armor. It looked like some kind of forearm guard, but slightly thicker than expected.

She sidled closer to the cart, peering. Dark seams revealed a kind of cover on the device.

A nail fit perfectly under the edge, and it took only the slightest pressure to lift the cover. It sprang up and lit up, revealing a screen and flat-panel keypad.

Celeste leaned in, fascinated. Then she read the blinking demand for a password. Panic rose as the countdown scrolled toward zero.

She darted to the opposite end of the room and ducked behind her vanity, eyes fixed on the device.

Waiting an eternity for...whatever...to happen.

Even expecting it she still startled as the shrill screech of an alarm erupted from the device. A second later Vaako dashed in, pistol sweeping the room to lock on her for a moment.

Despite the circumstances, Celeste found her eyes following the trails of water droplets down her husband's sculpted torso to dampen the towel around his waist. He was *very* fit.

And very annoyed as he lowered the pistol and strode to the device. A moment later blessed silence descended. Apparently she'd been so focused on the countdown she hadn't noticed when the water stopped.

The silence held until Vaako turned and barked, "What do you think you were doing?"

"I only touched it," she snapped as she ducked around the furniture to stop in the center of the room, hands on her hips. "How could I have known it was booby-trapped?" 

Her eyes narrowed. "And what in the 'verse happened, husband, to bring you home in the middle of the day with bloody armor and a bad temper?"

Vaako sighed and rubbed at his temple with his free hand. He turned back to the cart, obviously tapping in some sort of instruction. When he stepped away a brief shimmer surrounded the cart before dissipating.

"Don't try to disturb the equipment again---I've set the shields and you could be seriously injured." Vaako set the pistol on the bed and walked over to lay a hand on Celeste's shoulder. She frowned at the unfamiliar heat she could feel through the thin fabric of her gown---probably because he had just stepped from the shower. The alien sensation was confirmed as his fingers moved to tilt her chin to meet his gaze. She could read the apology in his eyes. "You're right, I shouldn't have snapped. It's not been a good morning."

He moved away. She watched him as removed the towel, dressed in underclothing, then a tunic and trousers. "So are you going to at least tell me whose blood decorates your armor?" She had already seen that none of it was his.

Vaako's expression twisted as he sat to pull on socks and boots. "I can't tell you that because I don't know." He stood and shrugged, picking up the pistol. "I promise you we'll discuss everything later, Celeste. The Lord Marshal is expecting me."

"And of course you must scurry to his side like a good little soldier," Celeste sneered, even as she silently berated herself for her wayward tongue.

She attempted to paste on a more conciliatory expression as she watched him step back into the bathing chamber, only to return a moment later holstering his pistol into his usual equipment belt before securing it around his slim hips. "My apologies, husband, but surely you can understand my distress. I come home in the middle of the day to find our quarters full of blood-covered armor and unfamiliar technology."

One hand reached out to grip Vaako's forearm as he passed. She didn't like the desperation in her own gesture. "Vaako, I can hardly be blamed for my very natural curiosity."

"*Later*, Celeste," Vaako repeated, firmly but gently, the way he pulled his arm free before striding out.

Celeste stood a moment, deep in thought, before she too left the suite.


	18. Chapter 18

"That was fast."

Vaako shrugged at Riddick's comment as he stepped into the Lord Marshal's chambers, absently noting that the Furyan had stripped off his armor, goggles, and leather gloves. "I expect it will take some time to break Kirin's encryptions, so I wanted to get started as soon as possible."

He paused mid-step as he caught sight of plates of sandwiches and fruit on Riddick's dining table. His stomach suddenly reminded him that he hadn't bothered to eat lunch. "If I've interrupted your meal I can return---"

"Nah, plenty for two," Riddick replied with a wave of one hand. "Help yourself."

"Thank you," Vaako waited until Riddick had chosen a chair, then moved to sit at right angles to the other man. He was relieved to see Riddick's mini-comp also on the table. The Furyan must have scanned everything before allowing the food---and personnel---into his private domain.

For some time, there was nothing to break the silence but the ship's hum and their quiet chewing. Simply sharing space.

Vaako glanced at Riddick occasionally. The other man had a focused, economical way of eating that suggested Riddick was used to taking full advantage of nutrition when it was available.

It made sense considering how much time the former convict had spent eking out an existence in prison and on the run. Still, the Furyan seemed to be enjoying his meal.

Vaako himself hadn't shaken the impression of increased sensory awareness. He chewed more slowly, startled anew at how much more aromatic and flavorful each bite seemed.

Of course there was a downside to this hypersensitivity. He'd practically run into the shower earlier, eager to get the smell of blood out of his nostrils. When he'd stepped back into the main part of his and Celeste's suite, he'd almost recoiled at the overwhelming power of her perfume. He was certain that his Dame hadn't applied any more of her signature fragrance than usual, but today it had nearly choked him.

It was so bad he'd had to wash his hands after touching her to get the cloying traces off his fingertips. Fortunately he himself used unscented products.

On the journey to the Lord Marshal's chambers he'd been hard-pressed not to wince away from the odors clinging to many of the people he'd passed.

Vaako sighed. He was sincerely tired of not understanding what was going on. The purification chamber called to him. Surely with a single visit all of this could be washed away, and he could return to the cool and deliberate Warrior he had been before. But would the quieting of his body truly lead to peace of mind?

He knew Riddick's eyes had flicked to him, could almost hear the question forming in the other man's mind. Vaako had no answer, so he met the speculative gaze with a small shake of the head. Fortunately Riddick shrugged and went back to eating.

***************

They were finished quickly enough. Vaako drained his cup of diluted mint tea and asked, "Have you had a chance to start on your proclamations?"

"Yep. All done," Riddick replied and shoved the mini-comp over. 

Vaako suppressed a smile at the Lord Marshal's self-satisfied air as the man leaned back and crossed his arms.

He lifted the device and quickly scrolled through the document. Glanced at Riddick, eyebrows raised, fingers poised over the input. At the Furyan's nod Vaako swiftly worked through the copy, correcting spelling and grammar but leaving the text essentially intact.

A minute later he handed back the device and rested his elbows on the table, awaiting the verdict.

Riddick read through again, then glanced up and pinned Vaako with those glowing eyes. "Pretty much the same."

Vaako shrugged at the implied question. "You are a straightforward, even blunt, individual. Your proclamations reflect that, as well they should." He met the intense stare. "You're letting people know where you stand."

The Furyan just grunted. 

Vaako paused, then said, "If you send the document to Kirin, she will ensure it is posted and distributed as needed." 

For a moment Riddick seemed to silently debate, then tapped in the command.

Vaako closed his eyes briefly. It was done. Now they would just have to wait and see what repercussions unfolded. He braced his hands on the table and prepared to rise. "Shall we get to it?"

"What, readin' Zhylaw's super-secret diary?" The strange little smile that accompanied Riddick's question had Vaako's eyes narrowing warily as he nodded and stood. Then the Furyan shoved back and also rose to his feet, stretching. "Might as well."

They moved into the office side by side, then Vaako stepped ahead to claim the chair in front of the main terminal on the desk. He sat and powered up the unit. Vaako nodded toward the wall of data crystals locked into the matrix as he began to type. "I'm going to try to find a back door into the system first, and also set up a program to figure out the password protocols Kirin set up for Zhylaw. It would be better if we can use the search functions to pull information from his database."

"And if you can't get in?" Riddick asked as he gripped the back of Vaako's chair and leaned over to look at the screen.

Vaako's instincts and training had him automatically tensing at the invasion of his personal space. As he calmed himself he was keenly aware of the heat of the Furyan's body and his unique scent. Unlike many of the Necromongers, it seemed Riddick shared Vaako's avoidance of colognes and perfumes.

Also unlike his earlier encounters, Vaako didn't want to flinch away from this experience. The scent was...pleasant, even blended with sweat and the lingering traces of metal and leather from the Furyan's discarded "uniform". He gave a sidelong glance. With Riddick leaning over Vaako's shoulder, all Vaako had to do was turn his head just a little to the right and he could press his lips to the juncture of Riddick's strong jaw and neck, perhaps venturing a small taste of the tan skin...

Vaako barely held back a jerk of surprise at the direction of his thoughts. He swallowed and fixed his gaze firmly forward, frowning as he focused on the computer and the answer to Riddick's question. "Then we would have to manually unlock each crystal, separate it from the matrix and scan its contents. An enormous amount of information is contained in those devices, so it would cause a significant delay."

"Hmph," was all the Furyan replied. Vaako was about to let himself relax when Riddick turned his head.

Vaako was caught by those shined eyes. He did find them fascinating, and up close their soft glow was almost hypnotic. He barely noticed Riddick's speculative expression, but felt the puff of the other man's breath against his own face as Riddick said, "Somethin's not right. Bet Zhylaw's not the first zombie to go down for the count without askin' somebody to check his messages. So what's the real deal here, V?"

A hint of a smirk curved Vaako's lips as he gave a brief nod at further confirmation that Riddick was not the mindless lump of brawn many of his Councilors assumed. "Technically, you shouldn't have access to these files until after you return from the Gates. That's when the entire Council gathers here to enter security codes and confirmations to release the matrix to the new Lord Marshal."

He lifted an eyebrow. "I didn't think you'd want to wait for the official handover, but if you'd prefer..."

Suddenly Vaako's world shifted as Riddick straightened and spun the chair around. Hands braced on the chair arms, Riddick leaned in again with a grin. "So you do got a devious streak in there somewhere, huh? I like it."

Vaako couldn't help but grin back. But then his smile faded as Riddick's gaze seemed to sharpen. He was again aware of how close they were, of a tension that had nothing to do with anger or fear but...anticipation.

Dismissing the notion as absurd---after all, from Celeste's veiled comments at last night's gathering, Riddick had apparently propositioned *her*---Vaako used a forearm to knock one of Riddick's hands off the chair so he could spin back to the computer. "This is going to take a while. Perhaps you'd be more comfortable elsewhere?"

He glanced at the Furyan. "You could use the other terminal or your mini-comp to link to the ship's database and download that porn you were so interested in."

Vaako was hoping Riddick would leave him in peace, but the other man sauntered to the opposite side of the desk and sprawled in the chair there, tilting the seat back and bracing crossed legs on the desk. He interlaced long, thick fingers, resting them on his stomach as he slouched down, getting comfortable. He stared at Vaako the entire time, that strange smile once more gracing his features. "Maybe later."

Vaako shrugged and continued typing, trying to ignore Riddick's unwavering gaze. "Many other types of entertainment are also available. I'm sure there must be something to stir your imagination."

The Furyan's brows rose. "Surprised you think I got one."

Vaako snorted. "Believe me, Riddick, I'm well aware of what you are lacking." 

He kept his expression neutral as he began his list. "Humility, docility, any notion of restraint, respect for politics, a sense of decorum, reverence for tradition, patience with long-winded prattling fools, basic morals..."

"I get the picture." Amusement rumbled through Riddick's deep tones.

Vaako ignored the sense of satisfaction that brought. He didn't glance over this time, but let a tiny smile of his own escape. "In any case, I wouldn't number imagination among your areas for improvement."

He went back to work and Riddick went back to watching.

***************

Dinner was ordered, delivered, and consumed. Riddick had exchanged Vaako-watching for pacing the confines of the main room.

Vaako shook his head with a defeated sigh. They'd searched the office in case Zhylaw had been foolish enough to leave his passcodes just lying around, but in vain. It made sense---a Half-Dead probably had improved mental powers to go with the physical enhancements. It would explain how the late Lord Marshal could remember the numerous complex passwords needed to get into this system. Perhaps it would have been better to try unlocking the matrix after all. 

One thing he *had* found while going through the drawers was a set of coded relays that would allow him to link his mini-comp to Zhylaw's terminal. He could keep his programs running overnight, and maybe the system would be unlocked and waiting come alpha shift. He pulled the device from his belt and swapped the relays, checked the link was working, and reholstered the device as he stood.

Vaako walked out into the main room, rubbing the back of his neck as he traveled to ease the stiffness. "There's nothing more I can do tonight. I've gotten through about two-thirds of the protocols---one more day should do it."

Riddick threw himself onto the couch, splayed arms and legs taking up most of it. Vaako firmly told himself *not* to let his eyes drop below Riddick's chin as the Furyan drawled, "So's Kirin gonna be impressed or royally pissed if you do manage to get to the gooey center?"

Vaako's lips twisted wryly. "Kirin is *never* impressed." 

Although he had to admit that he'd be rather pleased with himself if and when he did succeed in breaking her and Zhylaw's encryptions. He'd also been surprised at how easy it was to slip back into the role of a Tech---and incidentally a hacker. "What time do you want me here tomorrow?" 

Vaako hoped it would be early---the sooner he had some real data to work with, the better.

That odd smile of Riddick's was becoming annoying. Vaako wished the man would reveal what he found so humorous. "Whenever you're ready to get down and dirty," Riddick replied.

Vaako tilted his head---he would swear the Furyan's voice dropped an octave on that answer. "Very well. I'll make sure your schedule is clear. Good evening, Riddick." 

He nodded a farewell, then pivoted and walked out.

But he thought he could still feel Riddick's eyes on him, even after the portal slid shut.

***************

Vaako moved through the corridors swiftly, senses alert to any danger. Since he'd swapped out the mini-comp's relays, he wouldn't be getting any alarms warning him to changes in the ship's environment or personnel.

He reached his quarters without incident, and as he typed in his code he braced himself for the promised conversation with Celeste. He didn't have any hope his Dame had gone to bed early.

The portal had barely opened when Vaako found himself side-stepping into and away from the doorway, pulling a pistol and letting his gaze sweep the room even as he targeted the extra body on the sofa.

"Bit on edge, Vaako? That's the second time in two days you've pulled a gun on me," Cevris said as he turned from his conversation with Celeste, one eyebrow raised. But Vaako could see the startlement in the older man's eyes.

Vaako somehow knew without checking that there was no one hidden in the sleeping or bathing chambers. His gaze shifted from Cevris to Celeste and back again before he slowly holstered his weapon. "Considering our last conversation, Gerard, I'm uncertain whether to label you friend or foe."

"Perhaps both," Cevris replied, shifting in his seat to face Vaako more fully. "I'm sure that by now you're aware Riddick has released his ill-advised proclamations?"

Vaako merely nodded, not wishing to revisit that argument.

"Then it will be no surprise to learn there has been...reaction. Very vocal reaction." Cevris looked up at Vaako. "I've been trying to determine if that nebulous reaction will coalesce into a response."

"I'm surprised you're not leading the revolt yourself," Vaako admitted as he glanced at his Dame. Her face told him nothing.

"My word is still my bond, Vaako. It's all that's keeping me quiet in this matter." Cevris stood and wandered to the viewport, turned back. "My guess is that the Purifiers won't protest openly, for fear of losing the chance to be First Purifier. They'll put their objections into a mouthpiece, one who's already speaking openly against the Lord Marshal: Our charming ex-Councilor Antony Rogan."

"That fool," Vaako scoffed. "He's a barely-competent Administrator jumped up on his own sense of importance."

"Perhaps, but he's also an able speaker---especially when he has a platform so perfect for stirring up trouble," Cevris countered. "There's a chance his diatribes will turn into suggestions for taking action against Riddick."

"Offering challenge before we reach the Gates?" Vaako frowned; the thought that his people would abandon tradition was disquieting.

"Or finding some other means of removing Riddick from power." Cevris walked over to where Vaako still stood near the doorway. "I'm going to let slip what the likely repercussions of such...rashness will be. So what are they?"

Vaako met the scrutiny of ebony eyes. "The Necromonger Way forbids all Warrior challenges to the Lord Marshal's rule until after we reach the Gates. If any Warrior is so far gone as to ignore that stricture, they will meet the same fate as the Ensign who challenged me this morning." His eyes once more moved between Celeste and Cevris. "You've heard?"

Cevris gave a solemn nod. "And the non-Warriors?"

Vaako's mouth thinned. "I am likewise pledged to the Lord Marshal's safety until the Gates. As has already been demonstrated, any who are cowardly enough to strike from the shadows deserve their untimely deaths."

He shrugged. "But if Rogan---or any other civilian---wishes to challenge Riddick openly, I'll simply order a full evaluation from the Medics first, to confirm they're not insane."

"And when we reach the Gates, Vaako?" Cevris asked quietly, "What then?"

Vaako sighed, knowing he would disappoint his mentor yet again. "I truly don't know."

***************

Cevris *was* disappointed. Vaako winced as he saw the older man's face harden before Cevris gave a curt nod and left without another word.

Celeste barely waited until the portal closed. "You *don't know*?"

Vaako rubbed at his temple, wondering when during the last few hours Celeste had shifted from solicitous to shrewish. "Did you wish me to lie? After so many years, wife, you should know how fruitless an effort that would be."

"I would have hoped that honesty compelled a different answer," she replied, standing and crossing her arms. "How can you even consider supporting that unpurified breeder long-term? Cevris believes Riddick a true threat to our way of life. Lines are being drawn. Cevris will think that if you are not with him, you're against him. Can you really afford to make an enemy of the man who raised you?"

"So instead I'm to make an enemy of Riddick? You're the one who wanted to be sure one of us stayed in the Lord Marshal's favor," Vaako snapped, feeling his temper sparking. "You wanted our options open. Now you're acting as though *doing my duty* is some fundamental affront to the Necromonger Way."

He stalked over to stand nose-to-nose with his wife, practically snarling in her face, "Since when are you a true believer?"

"Since when are you not?" Celeste shoved at him and paced a few steps. Then she whirled back to face him, fists clenched and skirt flaring. "You not only allow the breeder to sit upon the throne, but you also seem to want to keep him there. That is *not* your duty, Vaako."

"My duty is not for you to decide, Celeste," Vaako muttered through gritted teeth.

His words stopped her cold, her head rocking back a little as if Vaako had actually struck her. Her expression sharpened.

Vaako's gut clenched in reaction to the change, even before Celeste said, "I'd be interested to hear exactly what your duty *is* lately, husband. For example, what were you doing today, locked up in the Lord Marshal's chambers for hours?"

Hesitation paused Vaako's answer. He could hardly tell his wife he was breaking into Zhylaw's records. "I can't say."

"You won't say." Suddenly all the fight left Celeste's body, leaving her somehow smaller, diminished. She drifted the few steps back to the couch, sank down upon it.

Vaako's anger evaporated instantly as he instinctively moved forward to aid his mate. His nerves tightened almost unbearably, jangling some warning he couldn't understand. He sank to one knee in front of her. "What's wrong?"

She just stared at him for a long moment, then asked, "Do you know why I married you, Vaako?"

He blinked at the non sequitur. "I always assumed you thought the liaison would be useful."

Her smile held no mirth. "A *liaison* would have been. Everyone thought it was madness to bind myself officially to a mere Lieutenant."

She frowned and her eyes unfocused. "I was born, bred, and raised to be my husband's chattel---to be sold and bought and owned like a rare painting or a fine piece of horseflesh. On my planet, a woman's thoughts didn't matter. Her brain was just an accessory to a comely face and pliant body."

A grimace twisted Celeste's elegant features. "Even after conversion, the situation here seemed no better. I was about to become a Consort, but every man who sought my favors wanted nothing more than someone to flatter and coo and spread her legs on command."

Her eyes locked on Vaako's. "You were the only potential partner to ever really listen to me." 

She shrugged. "More, you actually did what I suggested. How could I not claim the one man who might actually grant me some control over my own destiny?"

Celeste paused, one hand clenched into a fist. "For ten years we've walked side by side, Vaako---both of us deciding what path to take. But now...I feel like you're pulling away, forging ahead. And I've been abandoned by the roadside, once more reduced to chattel."

"I haven't abandoned you, Celeste." Vaako reached out, gathered her hands in his. 

While on other days she might have scoffed at his tender gesture---as on most other days he'd have never even contemplated it---this conversation seemed to have them caught in some strange quiet mood. "Or forgotten you. It's just...I can't explain it, Celeste, but I have to trust my own instincts in this. Even when they disagree with your advice."

He squeezed the slender digits in his grip. "But I've never lost sight of the fact that I bonded to you years ago. And from that moment I was yours." 

Vaako held her dark eyes. "And I would never choose to break that bond."

Her smile seemed both sad and certain. "That's the difference between us, Vaako. I would." She pulled her hands away and stood. "I will."

"What?" Vaako pushed himself up to take her seat, stunned. "You want to dissolve our marriage?"

"I already have." Celeste's shoulders straightened and she seemed to regain some of her usual hauteur. Vaako couldn't tell if it was real or a mask; he never could. 

She continued, "I was hoping you'd convince me that things hadn't changed---that we were still a team. But that's obviously not the case. And I have to act in my own best interest."

"So you no longer see greatness in me." He tried to sound cool and indifferent, but he could hear the echo of the naive Lieutenant he'd once been, awed and amazed that such a magnificent creature had chosen *him*.

Celeste looked him over as if assessing the evidence, but only said, "I no longer see myself with you." 

At her frown Vaako wondered if he was disappointing her with his lack of reaction, but he couldn't shake the numb feeling that seemed to have settled into his very bones.

She waited a few moments, then said, "I've already had my things removed. I'm sure the news will make the rounds soon enough." 

Her mouth twisted. "If nothing else, it may knock your precious Lord Marshal's proclamations off the scanners for a while." She turned to leave.

Vaako didn't manage to speak again until his Dame---his former Dame---had almost reached the door. Even as he spoke she didn't turn around, but paused on the threshold. "You'll reclaim your name, of course. But do one thing for me, Celeste: Think about what you choose as your title. If you truly wish to control your own fate, don't be so quick to become a Consort. You could be an Administrator or Advisor, even a Councilor." 

He couldn't help the bitterness of his tone. "Anything you want to be."

For a long moment she said nothing, did nothing. But then, with a brief nod, she walked out of their home of ten years. She didn't look back.

***************

The shock lasted for some minutes, but Vaako really had no sense of time. He managed to remove her passcode from the door, but then returned to the couch in a daze and just sat, staring, trying to figure out when and how things between Celeste and him had gone so horribly wrong.

Then the anger came.

It started out a small shimmering spot of heat in his chest, a hot tight ball of resentment and suspicion and irritation and dislike. It seemed to spin and twist and build on itself, growing to hate and rage and a desire for retribution. Thoughts of "How could she?" became "How dare she!" as his breaths shortened and his fists clenched.

The heat grew within him until he was almost shaking with it. The pressure was unbearable and had to be released.

With a growl Vaako shot to his feet and began to prowl the confines of the room, but found no outlet for his roiling feelings.

He stalked to the bedroom, but veered away from the empty bed and its memories. He pushed through to the bathing chamber and stopped short.

Celeste's collection of lotions and creams, perfumes and hair products were gone. She'd taken up most of the bathroom shelf with her concoctions.

His few pitiful bottles were crowded into one corner that he'd managed to save from her decade-long assault into his territory. How pathetic those innocent containers looked. Pathetic!

Vaako snatched the first one---hair gel. Flung it hard against the wall, watched the bottle explode, spewing the sticky fluid all over the tiled surface. For long moments he stood there, breath heaving, fists clenching and unclenching, until the crisis point passed and he regained control.

With a concentrated effort he let his anger start to drain from him as the gel slid and dripped its way to the floor. He stared at the mess until his lip curled into a sneer.

He whirled and looked at himself in the mirror, at the braids and hair so long he had to stiffen it to keep it out of his eyes. Not a soldier's haircut by any means. But that was the way Celeste had wanted it.

A shake of the head made the jet beads confining his braids glitter in the unforgiving light of the room. The braids had always been his wife's vanity---the beads adorning them a wedding gift that she was "sure he'd grow into".

And he had. Had let himself be cajoled into growing the back of his hair long enough to be woven into plaits, and the front longer than usual to compensate.

Truly, taking care of the braids had been the only ritual of tenderness in their marriage. Every few months as Vaako's hair grew out Celeste would comb out the braids, trim his hair and replait it so the braids would always be the same length.

But Celeste was no longer here to cajole him into doing anything. She never would be again.

With precise movements, Vaako opened a drawer, pulled out a set of scissors. Unfolded a towel and laid it across the sink. He then squatted and rummaged around in the cabinet until he found the motorized hair trimmer he used to shave the sides of his head.

He stood once more, settled himself, and pulled a knife from his belt. Watched the light sliding along its gleaming edge. Reaching up and back, he gathered the braids in one hand, bowed his head, and sliced through the braids with one pass of the sharp blade. He brought his hand down still clutching the lengths and looked at them dangling in his hand.

His attention returned to his reflection, idly considering the gelled mass atop his head. There had been a time when he never bothered with such foolishness. His hair had been short enough to be out of his eyes when fighting and that's all he cared about the matter.

He put the braids and knife aside and reached for his other tools.

***************

Vaako had studiously avoided looking in the mirror as he got out of the shower. He simply noted that the new style would take hardly any time to dry.

He pulled on pajama bottoms and pushed Campbell’s cart into the main room of the suite. He didn't want to sleep, didn't want to think about what happened. Testing the new vambraces would be a perfect distraction, especially since his own mini-comp was temporarily out of commission. 

His emotions seemed to be out of commission as well, the burst of anger leaving behind a sense of resignation that allowed him to accept what he'd never even imagined: the end of his marriage.

He quietly spoke the command and passcode that released the shield over the devices, picked up a set of vambraces and entered his code to fully activate them.

A quick rundown of the functions and options and Vaako was scanning himself to get the baseline readings for his first test.

He glanced at the readout and froze, feeling the blood drain from his face, leaving him dizzy and swaying. He barely managed to stumble to the couch, still staring at the vambrace's screen.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the glowing letters that read: Unpurified Human Male.


	19. Chapter 19

"You're gonna need some more time with the razor if you really wanna win the look-alike contest."

Riddick was just jawin' to keep his chin off the floor and his tongue behind his teeth. ShitDamnFuck---DreamVaako had come to life and was prowlin' and scowlin' his way through Riddick's own living room. Knew it wasn't a dream 'cause no way in hell he'd have Breezy sittin' next to him on the couch while he was wantin' to throw V on the floor and fuck the Necro's brains out.

Heh. V's glare was familiar. Rest of it was brand-spankin'-new, at least outside SnoozeVille. Braids were gone, rest had been clipped enough to stay outta the Warrior's way without the gel. Short fringe of bangs made him look younger, kinda sweet---if you ignored the laser beams shootin' outta those hazel-green eyes.

Breezy musta been right: V *had* been dumped by MissSlink. Sure as fuck somethin'd put Commander BlinkAndI'llKillYou in one hell of a snit.

But it looked damn good on him. So did Riddick's usual duds: Black tank covered with a scaled cuirass and weapons belt, vambraces, cargo khakis and boots. Skin of shoulders and biceps prob'ly seein' the light of alpha shift for the first time in decades, but lookin' more like cream than the skim milk it used to.

And the guy was built---plenty buff, even if he wasn't as beefy as Riddick. Yeah, lookin' good. Riddick wanted to lick his way up those arms. Slow.

Too bad RealVaako still wasn't likely to put out. But ditchin' the Dame was definitely a step in the right direction.

"Riddick. Aereon." V's voice sounded a little stiff. Matched his nod-bow thing.

"Commander," Breezy replied, practically purring. Horny old broad. "I must say I definitely approve of your change of uniform."

Guess that scowl still had a couple notches to go 'fore it hit maximum. Heh. "Why'd ya forget the tin can?" Riddick asked, takin' his time for another slow head-to-toe.

"I'm testing these vambraces for Campbell. My usual attire was...incompatible," V replied.

"Heard that's not the only thing 'incompatible' these days," Riddick drawled, baiting the tiger. Or maybe hellhound. "Word is you and Queen Bitch are Split City."

Breezy was damn lucky she was still breathin', 'cause V sure looked like he *did* wanna kill the messenger. Or at least give her some serious pain. "You're well-informed." Could practically hear V's teeth grinding.

"Can't say I'm sorry." Riddick shrugged. He was pretty much the opposite of sorry. Whatever that was.

Huh. Looked like V was thinkin' he needed two body bags this morning. Funny how V's death glare made Riddick's cock twitch. 'Specially when that made-for-porn mouth curled in a snarl as V muttered, "I can't say I'm surprised, seeing as you've already made your interest known."

Riddick's eyes narrowed. V didn't sound too happy 'bout that, though Riddick wasn't sure what the hell the Necro was talkin' about. Didn’t think V had a clue about the fuckfest Riddick had goin' on in his head, seein' as how Riddick’d been keepin' his hands---and everything else---to himself. He let it go for now, but he was puttin’ "horizontal convo with the hot Necro" at the top of his to-do list.

Yeah, he was definitely ready to "make his interest known". And then some.

But first... "So, how'd the proclamations go? Should I be expectin' applause or countin’ my ammo?"

Shrugs were way more interestin’ when there wasn't much material coverin' V's shoulders. "Cevris did some damage control last night, reminding certain citizens that there is a difference between expressing dissent and plotting mutiny---and that there are fatal consequences for the latter."

Aereon made some kinda sound when V crossed his arms. Yeah, those biceps did look tasty. 

Commander Clueless gave her a WhatTheFuck? look but kept jawin'. "Reaction has been...interesting. Besides former Councilor Rogan's diatribes, the Purifiers are incensed, the Warriors are at the moment indifferent, and everyone else is too stunned to figure out their next step."

The scowl finally took a powder, shiftin’ to a look of innocent surprise that Riddick didn't buy for a nanosecond. 

V said, "Of course, it didn't help matters that the entire database of purifications---including future appointments---somehow became corrupted overnight. Along with all of the backups."

Riddick snickered, heard Aereon's snort. Yep, a parsec-wide devious streak. Who'd've thunk it? "Bummer."

"Yes, quite an unfortunate coincidence." V's mouth thinned. "Now the Purifiers won't be able to...encourage...people scheduled for the chamber, or be able to prove how long it's been since they had the treatment."

He met Riddick's eyes and finished quietly, "They'll have the choice to go when---and *if*---they will."

Riddick gave him a nod. Figured V still thought this whole thing was a bunch of crap and the Necros were gonna line up 'round the block to be zombified---but he was backin' Riddick all the way.

Couldn't ask for more than that, 'specially since V's ass was grass if Kirin ever got proof who mucked with her precious systems. That was one scary TechChick.

Aereon rose to her feet. "Well, I guess I'll leave you gentlemen to your...discussions." She drifted past V, paused. "I'm not sure whether to offer condolences or congratulations on your divorce, Commander."

She gave V the onceover, and Riddick tensed when her eyes did a quick flick to him before she shrugged. "But I doubt you'll have to look far for another bedmate."

***************

Vaako managed not to kill the Elemental on her way to the exit. He just breathed slow and deep and watched her float away to make someone else's life miserable. Sarcastic crone.

He certainly didn't need the added stress. His hand crept up to brush fingertips against one of the purification scars on his neck, and he carefully hid his relief that it was still there.

After last night, he couldn't make any assumptions. At first, he'd hoped that the scanner was faulty. It wasn't. He'd dressed, donned a set of vambraces and used the maintenance corridors to slip into one of the MedBays and swipe a portable medscanner, just to be sure.

The results were the same: At some point since his last physical, Vaako had completely reverted to an unpurified state.

Everything he remembered from his medical classes told him it was impossible, unheard of. The chemicals used in the purification process caused irreversible physical and neurological changes.

Apparently some textbook revisions would be necessary.

Vaako had managed not to panic. He'd activated the vambraces and set them to broadcast the biometric readings of a Necromonger. The devices worked like a charm---even the medscanner had registered Vaako as perfectly normal.

He'd then gone back to the maintenance corridors. Without revealing his presence, he sought out and scanned each of the men he'd had with him on Crematoria. Figuring all of *them* were struggling with the same situation. But his investigation yielded a further mystery: No one else from that mission was showing signs of reversion.

He didn't know what that meant for his theory that his own physical changes were side effects of exposure to Furyan energy. He thought he'd gotten a larger blast than any of the other Warriors still living, but the chaos of events made memory unreliable.

One unexpected benefit of his excursion was overhearing people discussing the proclamations. A Consort mentioned her concerns about an automatic missive she'd received reminding her that she was due for a visit to the purification chamber. He hadn't liked the idea of the Purifiers having access to the list of Necromongers scheduled for treatment, or the purification logs. So Vaako had hacked into the system to unleash a data-corruption program. It would take quite a while to reconstitute the records.

Of course he'd stored the information off-line first. Someday he might even give the data back.

He'd done all he could to ensure Kirin never figured out just who had compromised her systems. That naive belief lasted only seconds. *Of course* she would know. His only hope was that she never found any evidence. The woman was a force to be reckoned with.

Vaako had returned to his quarters, finished his preliminary tests of the vambraces, and fallen into his empty bed for a few hours of restless sleep.

This morning he'd read his usual reports, confirmed Riddick's and his schedules were clear, and reluctantly donned one of the outfits Campbell had provided to go with the vambraces. He had to admit that the garments were much more comfortable than his usual armor. He felt...unrestricted, no longer overheated and confined by the tight undersuit and bulky metal.

He'd gotten quite a few strange looks when he'd visited with the other Commanders for the morning meal. No doubt news of his and Celeste's changed marital status had already made the rounds. No one dared say anything to his face, but Toal and Suspar were notable by their absence.

No one challenged him either, which was disappointing. He'd been looking forward to pounding someone into a pulp.

When he'd delayed as long as he reasonably could, he'd made his way to Riddick's chambers to continue his attempts to break into Zhylaw's records. Hoping he'd be able to cover his anxiety from the too-observant Lord Marshal.

That thought had Vaako hastily dropping his hand from his neck and his arms to his sides. His gaze shifted to the subject of his thoughts, and found himself under the close scrutiny of shined eyes. "I should get started."

***************

Riddick grunted and levered himself off the couch. Work first, fuck later. Didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the view as he followed his First into the office.

They took the same chairs as yesterday. Riddick tilted the seat back, settled his boots on the desk.

V did some kinda spot check, then said, "There's been progress overnight. I'm almost through."

Riddick shrugged. Gettin' into Zhylaw's database'd be nice and all, but it wasn't really sparkin' his interest right that second. "So, what sent your Dame packin’?"

V's mouth did the flat-line thing. "I don't care to discuss it."

"Gotta be important---she ain't the type to ditch a good gig without a better reason." Riddick took another look at the local scenery. Yeah, the Dame'd had a damn good gig. Made him wonder what the hell the skinny bitch was up to.

"She must not have shared your opinion on the relative merits of her situation," was V's reply, and his shoulders went all tight. Huh, sore spot. MissSlink prob'ly gave him an earful 'fore she high-tailed it to greener pastures. She seemed the type to want to cut off the family jewels along with swipin' all the shiny kind.

"So where'd she end up?" Riddick kinda wondered if it was near a wall she might accidentally smash into when she was walkin' by. A coupla dozen times.

"If you're asking where Celeste spent the night, I have no idea." V's glare was sharp enough to slice bone. Riddick's cock twitched again. 

Switchin' back to the computer V added, "I'm sure with the vast resources at your disposal you can easily find out."

"Don't matter." Riddick ignored V's snort. "You seem kinda pissed about it."

V's eyes left the screen, maybe to check if Riddick'd gone crazy those few seconds V wasn't lookin’. "What do you expect? We were married for ten years."

"So you just missin' your pretty little playmate, or did ya love her?" Riddick didn't know why he asked, really. It wasn't exactly the Necro's heart he was interested in fucking through the nearest flat surface.

V's eyes double-timed it back to the computer screen. Just let the question lay there awhile, clicking keys, 'til Riddick figured the Necro was pretendin' he never heard it. 

But then V said quietly, "We were partners, and she was mine to provide for and take care of. It was...a comfort, certainty, familiarity, how well we knew each other." 

Frowned and lifted his eyes to look at Riddick again. "I thought we knew each other. Is that love?"

"Hell if I know." Kinda ironic that the Necro was askin' a stone-cold killer about love. 

And kinda pathetic that 'cause of Fry and Jack, Riddick might actually have more of a clue about it than the ex-married guy. "But even if it was, doesn't do you much good now. From what Breezy said, the Dame filed her walkin' papers yesterday, and coulda booked the Necropolis with all the folks she was spreadin' the news to last night. Don't sound much like love, as I figure it."

"Why don't you just cut the crap?" V shoved his chair back and stood, stalked to where Riddick still sprawled. "Celeste told me about your conversation with her the other night. So it seems to me the only thing you really need to *figure* is that Celeste Demond, the former Dame Vaako, is now free to entertain new suitors for her hand and/or favors."

Glint in the eyes told Riddick the up-down he got from his First wasn't the real friendly kind. V gritted out, "And as Lord Marshal, you can be sure she's keeping a spot warm and cozy for you in her bed. So I wish you joy of her."

With that V spun on his heel and stormed out the door. Guess business was done for the day.

Riddick leapt up to follow, caught V in the middle of the livin’ room. One arm snaked around that narrow waist and Riddick flung V over an outstretched leg, basically using his thigh to trip V and send the Necro tumblin’, landin’ back-flat on the floor.

'Fore V could brace for a countermove Riddick threw himself on top of V with a grunt, shovin' both knees between the long thighs to spread 'em before laying himself on top of one buff bod. Not a lot of give with all the muscle on both sides, not to mention the matchin' metal tops.

But sure as shit it felt good. He'd grabbed V's wrists at the top edge of the vambraces, shoved pale arms to the floor on either side of V's head. Up close Riddick could see the man's eyes'd gone a dark moss green, wide with shock.

Pressed down, did some real slow strokes of hips against hips 'til V's khakis were sportin' an answerin’ bulge. Looked like Riddick just needed to apply a little motivation to get V interested in some X-rated action.

Grinned down at his stunned captive. One horizontal convo with the hot Necro comin' up.


	20. Chapter 20

"Newsflash: It ain't the Dame I'm after."

Riddick chuckled at V's snort and eye-roll. The Necro didn't *say* "Well, duh”, but it was pretty damn close to it.

But then the scowl was back as V snarled, "Am I supposed to be flattered?"

What V was supposed to be was naked with either that mouth or that ass takin' Riddick's cock all the way home. But it looked like that might not be happenin' just yet. "Dunno. Are you?"

"No." Vaako wasn't tryin' to struggle. Too bad---Riddick would've enjoyed a good tussle. Instead the Necro just looked right at him and ordered, "Get off of me."

"Nah, I kinda like it here." Huh, shrugging gave just a little kick of friction in all the right places. Riddick did it again, kinda surprised when V's eyes went unfocused and his breath choked out just this side of a moan.

Riddick started movin' again, put a little more hip action into it, brushin' cocks together through a coupla layers of cloth. Kept gettin' that almost-sound outta V. Fuckin' hot.

The duds could go, but for now Riddick'd take what he could get. Which was a low slow hump 'n' grind that was gettin' them both hot and bothered. Groaned himself when V got into the act, lifting his hips just a little to rock into Riddick. Yeah, just like that. "Always thought you'd give it up sweet."

"Think again," was all V said ‘fore he suddenly heaved with a leg-arm twist combo. Threw Riddick just enough off-center for V to get the leverage to push Riddick to the side and get free.

Fuck. Shoulda known the bastard wouldn't go down that easy. Prob'ly got that move off Kyra.

The way V was eyein' Riddick while the Necro stood up and did a quick equipment check told Riddick the convo better be vertical if he didn't want Commander WalkingWetDream to bolt. 

Riddick rolled up to his feet and then sat against the arm of a sofa. Cock protestin' at the sudden end to fun time. He folded his arms to keep from grabbin' his playmate again.

'Specially hard since the playmate was lookin' so damn fuckable, stiff with anger, eyes all snappin' and cheeks flushed. 

"So, you interested?" Riddick asked.

"Are you insane?" V was givin' that look that said he was already halfway convinced Riddick and a strait jacket'd be a perfect fit. "I was still *married* just a few hours ago."

"That wasn't a 'no'," Riddick pointed out, barely keepin' a growl down his throat and his ass on the sofa.

The Necro was calmin' down some---too bad. Maybe Riddick'd get a chance to get him all riled up again later. He didn't miss the flick of those eyes givin' him an up-down that was a lot less hostile than the last one. 

V shoved a hip onto a corner of the dining table. Bent leg swingin’ a little, obviously ready to leap off if Riddick made a wrong move. "It wasn't a 'yes', either."

"What, you hopin' to hook back up with the ball and chain? You been cut loose, V." Riddick tilted his head, tryin' to get a handle on what was keepin' V way on the other side of the room. Still not askin' himself why he didn't just go find somebody else to fuck, if his first choice was gonna play hard to get.

"I doubt Celeste would consider it, even if I somehow managed to return to being what she needs in a mate," V murmured, eyes on his hands.

Riddick couldn't tell whether V was OK with that or not. Shrugged---*he* really didn't give a shit, so long as MissSlink kept her hands to herself from now on. "Then what's the deal here, 'cause I can't see anythin' keepin' us from hittin' the sheets." 

Yeah, silky black sheets on that nice big bed. Gotta hand it to whatever Lord Marshal picked out the furniture---he made sure you could do a helluva lot of rollin' around in that ultra-king-size sack.

"You think it's that simple? You want so you take and that's all there is to it?" V was shakin' his head. Looked like he was gonna hoof it any second.

Riddick still managed to stay put, though he was kinda doin' the white-knuckled thing. Hated feelin' out of the loop, 'specially since there was only the two of them to be *in* the fuckin' thing. "Yeah, that's pretty much the way I see it. So you better start makin' sense pronto, or that mouth of yours is gonna be busy doin' somethin' else real quick."

"Fuck you," V snapped as he shot to his feet. Hearin' Commander OfficerAndAGentleman curse had Riddick raisin’ his eyebrows and keepin' his own mouth shut. Likely V was goin' for Option A.

Still, the Necro was lookin' hot and bothered again, and stalkin' his way back toward Riddick, so it was all good. Riddick even managed to keep his mind on the words comin' outta the wet-dream mouth.

V spat, "Of course *you* don't see any problem with me spending one night in my wife's bed and the next in yours. You're not the one who would pay the price for your pleasure."

Riddick's eyes narrowed, but he let V keep jawin'. V turned away, lookin' out the viewport, hands clenching and unclenching, swallowin' a couple times. 

Prob'ly beatin' back down something---maybe a couple somethings---from the way V's voice came out low and tight. "I've never held authority by fear. Never wanted to, never tried. So if I lose the Warriors'---my people's---respect I *have* no command." 

He glanced at Riddick. "And then I may as well slit my own throat."

Riddick could see now that a lotta the anger and bluster was a snow job to deal with the scared shitless.

V turned back to face him ‘fore saying, "Some already consider me a traitor, and the Ensign who attacked me called me your lapdog. How much worse would it be, Riddick, if I were to be seen as your whore?"

"Can't be a whore," Riddick answered. Let his hands drop to the sofa arm. 

This part of the convo was doin' a good imitation of an ice bucket far as killin' the mood. "You'd just be a slut. Whores get somethin' extra outta the poke. You're already First Among Commanders---you can't ‘xactly sleep around to get ahead."

One corner of V's mouth twitched up. "I'm not sure Necromonger society is as well-versed as you in the subtle nuances of promiscuity."

Heh. That's a fact. Riddick shifted so he straddled the sofa arm, leanin’ against the edge of the backrest and plantin’ one foot on the cushion. "Is *that* a 'no'?" 

Hadn't figured out what to do about it if it was. Man had a point---he'd be bringin' a whole mess of baggage along if he ended up in Riddick's bed.

V drifted over to stand in front of Riddick. The Necro's eyes were full of shadow, but there was a glimmer of somethin' else with it. Then V looked down.

Riddick held absolutely still as V extended one long finger to trace Riddick's collarbone, startin' just inside the line of his cuirass and tank top, travelin' to the other side and back again, finally restin' the pad of his finger in the dip at the center.

The finger was calloused and awfully warm for a Necro---nothin' like when the Dame'd pawed him. When V started strokin' that little patch of skin Riddick had a helluva time holdin' back a shudder. And an instinct to yank V into his lap and onto his cock right then and there.

Finally V got around to saying, "It's not a 'no'." Raised his eyes. "I am interested...tempted..."

He sighed and dropped his hand, stepped back. "But I just don't know. I need time."

Riddick reached out and grabbed a muscled bicep, hauled V close enough to make the Necro put his own knee on the cushion or lose his balance. Riddick leaned in to growl into one ear, "Don't take too long." 

Swiped his tongue along the skin underneath, just missin’ the Necro scar. Smiled when V *did* shiver, and licked again for good measure. So tasty. He finally let V go.

Didn't know what V was seein' as he searched Riddick's eyes, but V kinda looked like he did when he was crackin' encryptions. Then he just nodded and left without a word.

Riddick threw himself off the sofa, cracked his neck, shrugged his shoulders, swung his arms around and paced, tryin' to loosen himself up and forget about poundin' Commander HotBod into the floor. For now.

He suddenly grinned---and knew if anybody else saw it they'd've run screamin' outta the room. If he couldn't pound V the way he wanted, he had a whole shipful of Warriors to pound his fists into---and they'd even *asked* for it. Training and all. 

Suckers. He grabbed his goggles and weapons belt, checked his gear and headed out to find a few sparring partners of the usual kind.

***************

Vaako wasn't really keeping track of the time. He aimlessly roamed the ship, his mind looping over and over again through questions and implications, pros and cons. Keeping alert to his surroundings, but out of a Warrior's training and instinct rather than deliberate intent.

Trying to absorb the unexpected revelation that *he* had apparently caught Riddick's eye.

While Vaako himself had occasionally pondered the Furyan's undeniable animal magnetism, Vaako's marital status had precluded his imagination from going beyond a wistful "If only". Besides, he'd never have expected the attraction to be mutual---Vaako did not in any way resemble the Consorts Riddick had chosen as potential bedmates, not to mention Celeste's hints of the Lord Marshal's advances toward *her*.

Vaako's eyes narrowed as he briefly debated hunting down his former Dame and finding out exactly what happened at the last gathering of Necromonger elite.

With an internal shrug he let it go. Whatever occurred between the two, Riddick seemed sincere in his interest. Vaako would simply have to continue trusting his own instincts where the Furyan was concerned.

But that led him back to his main questions and concerns: Could he indulge his desire for Riddick? *Should* he?

Normally he'd have asked Cevris's advice, and keenly felt the estrangement that kept him from seeking his mentor's counsel.

At least Vaako was under no illusions as to what a liaison with Riddick would entail. Kyra had been extremely blunt about what went on in slam. He doubted Riddick had been taken by another since the Furyan had grown strong and skilled enough to ensure his own dominance.

A mix of uncertainty and anticipation shivered through Vaako when he considered being the focus of Riddick's lust. He wasn't sure he could submit, exactly, but he was willing to not fight Riddick over who had control of their coupling. At least long enough to discover if he'd actually enjoy the experience.

But the political implications of tumbling into the breeder's bed were undeniable. He could imagine the possible fallout, and his speculations ranged from negligible to catastrophic.

Vaako hadn't exaggerated to Riddick---Vaako didn't know what he'd be left with if he lost his place as a Warrior. It wasn't as though he could just switch careers. The loss of respect would follow him wherever he landed in Necromonger society.

It would probably be for the best to simply give Riddick a "no" and leave their interactions at a less personal level.

Yet Vaako still wandered, something in him refusing to turn on the comm and end the possibility.

He suddenly whirled in the corridor, startling the woman he'd sensed following him at some distance. He offered a slight bow. "Greetings, Purifier Liriel."

"Commander Vaako, please, call me Bethany," she practically purred as she approached.

Somehow Vaako knew she intended to wrap her hands around his arm the way Celeste used to. But Vaako was far too conscious of the unnatural heat of his skin these days to allow it. He quickly turned to continue walking, clasping his hands behind his back. "Is this a fortunate coincidence, or have you deliberately sought me out?"

He gave his companion a sidelong glance. The beautiful Purifier's skin was lighter than Riddick's, gold to the Furyan's bronze. And despite her smile and the obvious admiration in her dark eyes, he felt the same unease he did around all of her kind. He yearned for purification, true, but the Purifiers themselves he could do without.

Especially now that he had so many secrets to hide.

"I always thought you were more clever than your Dame gave you credit for," Liriel remarked with a satisfied air. 

Vaako knew she glanced over to gauge his reaction, so he kept his expression neutral. 

After a moment she nodded. "I confess, I did hope to cross paths with you, sooner rather than later."

He gave her a look of mild curiosity, even as dread curled in his stomach.

"I'm sure you're aware, Commander, that the Lord Marshal has issued some rather unsettling edicts regarding purification, and Purifiers," Liriel began.

Vaako simply nodded and gestured for them to turn a corner.

As they moved into the new corridor she continued, "Of course no Purifier has officially protested either proclamation, not when the possibility of becoming First Purifier still dangles before us."

She shrugged slender shoulders. "But you can imagine how...disconcerting it is to have our traditions discarded so recklessly by an outsider, one who has never even set foot within the purification chamber."

"I've been made aware that some consider it an affront to the Necromonger Way," Vaako said carefully.

"Exactly so," Liriel agreed with a pleased nod.

Vaako saw her reach for him again. He took a long step ahead and turned, putting himself out of range and bringing them to a halt. "I'm not clear on the point of this conversation."

"I simply wanted to let you know, Commander, that *your* dedication to tradition and the Necromonger Way is also a subject of much discussion," the Purifier said as she sidled close. 

Vaako managed to hold his ground and an expression of polite interest.

Liriel's voice dropped. "As is your sudden availability."

"Oh? I would have thought you were above idle gossip," Vaako replied as he eyed the woman warily.

"The possibility of an alliance with such a formidable---and attractive---personage as yourself is never to be taken idly, Commander Vaako." Liriel's brown eyes appraised---and apparently approved of---his new uniform.

"And are you issuing a personal invitation, or speaking in general terms?" Vaako didn't consider it a subtle probe, but then he never claimed that particular characteristic, especially when it came to politics.

"Both." The Purifier tilted her head slightly. "Let's just say that if you were to take a stand for traditional values, you would not stand alone."

"As you've discussed my belief in the Necromonger Way, you're no doubt aware that I consider the Lord Marshal to be sacrosanct. Until the Gates, he has my full loyalty." His eyes held hers. "And protection."

"Of course." She acknowledged that with a small bow. "But one can always plan for the future---including deciding one's companions in future endeavors."

He bowed in return. "I will keep your words in mind," was all he could think to say.

"Do keep me in mind as well, Commander." Liriel offered a wicked little smile before she turned back the way they came.

***************

Vaako stared after her a moment, uncertain what to make of the encounter. Then he shook his head and glanced toward a nearby alcove. "You can come out, Landau, she's gone."

Commander Troan's grin held nothing of surprise or shame at being caught eavesdropping as he sauntered into view. The blond rarely bothered to be purified and it showed. "So, you want to explain to me how you get the lovely Purifier Liriel and I'm stuck with ex-Councilor Rogan jabbering in my ear?"

Vaako couldn't hold back a small smile of his own. Troan and he had been friends for ten years, despite being almost polar opposites personality-wise. Landau was one of the few Commanders who hadn't protested a young, jumped-up Lieutenant Vaako being foisted upon their ranks. "Well, knowing of your preferences, perhaps someone thought you'd be more receptive to male persuasion?"

He quickly sobered, though, and considered Troan's comment. "So you were recruited as well?"

"Sort of---there was certainly no 'personal invitation'," Troan replied as they fell into step. "Rogan's been the loudest voice protesting the Lord Marshal's 'outrageous attack on the Necromonger Way'. He must've thought I would be a sympathetic ear."

"I don't think it's your ear he'd like to make use of," Vaako said with a sidelong glance. The handsome Commander's expression was troubled---it relieved Vaako to see someone else was uncomfortable with these behind-the-scenes machinations. "What was your response?"

Troan's sudden smile was decidedly smug. "I told Rogan that I never did anything without my partner, and sent him to go shout at Farid for a while."

Vaako stifled a groan. Troan's longtime relationship with Farid Jarrah was an open secret. 

And it was no secret at all that Commander Jarrah's impatience with fools could probably rival Riddick's. "I'm not sure whether to be pleased or appalled that you've likely just arranged Rogan's swift and bloody demise."

"We both know the official response isn't always the most heartfelt one." Troan paused at the door to one of the officers' lounges, then led the way inside.

As they sat in two of the padded armchairs scattered about the unoccupied room, Vaako decided to broach a subject that had never been possible until now. "You know, you and Farid could probably be bonded. I'm sure Lord Marshal Riddick would have no problem with it."

Troan looked startled, then settled back with a speculative expression that held just a hint of wonder. "I guess we could, huh? Zhylaw never actually changed the regulations, just 'discouraged relations between officers'."

"Zhylaw discouraged a lot of things," Vaako admitted with a nod.

"Speaking of 'discouraged relations', how are you handling the Celeste business? I didn't want to ask this morning in the mealtime crowd." Troan tilted his head, his too-keen gaze never wavering.

Vaako sighed and rubbed at his temple. "I'm handling it---what choice do I have? I just wish things hadn't gotten so complicated."

Blond eyebrows rose. "Complicated how?"

Vaako looked at his companion, wondering whether he should just keep his mouth shut. Finally he admitted, "Liriel's not the only who's made...overtures."

Troan’s eyes held a sudden gleam of mischief. "Let me guess: The breeder's decided you'd look better decorating his bed than Celeste's."

Vaako turned a startled gaze on Troan. "How did you know?"

"Please, from the start the man's been locked onto you like a targeting scanner. Farid and I have a running bet on when the Furyan finally cracks and drags you off to his cave by your hair," Troan said airily, then gestured at Vaako's head. "Although the image isn't nearly as provocative now that your braids are gone."

Vaako collapsed back into his chair. Blinked. "Do people already think that I'm---"

"His bitch?" Troan finished helpfully, but then his expression turned serious. "Hey, are you all right? You're looking more pale than you usually do these days."

Vaako shook himself out of his horrified daze. "Landau, please tell me this is one of your attempts at humor."

"No, Vaako, it's not." Troan shrugged. "There's been speculation that *you* dumped Celeste, and that you're just letting her save face by claiming otherwise. Of course, you walking around looking like our dear Lord Marshal's twin doesn't exactly discourage that train of thought."

Vaako frowned and glanced at the vambraces, the reason he was in this particular outfit. He turned back to his friend, trying to hide the sudden cramp of anxiety in his gut. "What's the damage?"

"What you'd expect." Troan lifted his hands to tick off each group with a finger. "Some people think it's proof that you are a traitor and have been in league with the Furyan all along. Some think it's a sign of weakness, or possibly insanity. Some are jealous---of both you and him."

He shrugged. "Some people don't believe it at all and the rest don't give a shit who you sleep with as long as you do your duty."

"I don't suppose you have percentages?" Vaako grimaced at the hopeful tone of his own voice.

"Sorry," Troan answered as he shook his head. "But some folks have been vocal so don't be surprised if you suddenly see more challenges."

"I can't believe this---I've been worrying over the possibility of damage that's already occurred." Vaako ran a hand over his hair. Disaster may have already descended and he hadn't had a clue. Like he didn't have a clue what to make of the revelations, struggling to absorb a churning mix of anger and horror and uncertainty and chagrin.

He felt as though the decision had been taken out of his hands, and he didn't know how he felt about it.

"Vaako..." Troan leaned forward and cupped a hand over Vaako's knee. "Honestly, I can't tell you what you should do, or if and how the way people see you will shift. But I can tell you this: When I talk to converts about what it means to be a Necromonger, you're the one I point to as the example. Whether you fuck Riddick or not, *my* opinion won't change."

He gave a small shrug and smile as he straightened. "For what it's worth."

Vaako knew his answering smile was a little wan, but he appreciated Troan's efforts. "It's worth quite a bit." 

Then he sat up and waved his friend off. "Now go find your lover and keep him from turning Rogan into so many bloodied parts. There's way too much paperwork associated with murder and mayhem."

"As you command." Troan stood and bowed. As he made to leave, he glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, and Vaako?"

"Hmmm?" Vaako replied, raising his eyebrows.

"I forgot one last group regarding a fuckfest with you and Riddick: The ones who'd like to watch." Troan winked before he sped for the door.

Vaako snorted and shook his head at Troan's retreating back, then sobered and settled into his chair.

He had some more thinking to do.


	21. Chapter 21

"You coulda just knocked."

Vaako caught the flash of shined eyes by what he guessed was the entrance to the bedchamber. He stepped into the pitch-black suite and let the door to the Lord Marshal's chambers close behind him. With the light from the corridor gone, the darkness was almost palpable. "I was curious if that password you gave me actually worked."

Riddick's grunt definitely sounded amused. 

Vaako scowled---”TightAss” was a stupid password, and he'd felt foolish having to say it aloud. At least he'd sent the guards out of earshot first, and the corridor had been otherwise empty. 

It was well into the overnight shift. Vaako had spent some time in internal debate, then some more modifying his vambraces to keep them masking his biosignal even after he took them off.

This had been a test of sorts. To see if Riddick truly trusted Vaako enough to grant free access to Riddick's quarters. And to confirm that the required physical confirmations---voice print and eye scan---had been unchanged by whatever reversion process Vaako's body had undergone.

If the password had failed, Riddick would never have known of Vaako's decision---they wouldn't be standing here now. With a straightening of shoulders Vaako advanced a few steps into the room, despite his blindness. Lingering at the threshold was too great a temptation to make a strategic retreat.

"I'm bettin' you're not here to tuck me in." The glowing eyes had disappeared, but the voice came from somewhere to the right---and much closer. Vaako could scent Riddick in the cool air of the room, almost sense the Furyan's body heat.

"Lights up, all rooms, 25 percent," Vaako called out, which brightened the chambers somewhat, but nowhere near daytime-normal. He felt uncertain enough---he refused to spend even one second tripping over unseen furniture. 

He glowered at Riddick. As he'd suspected, the Furyan had been maneuvering closer in the dark, almost within striking distance. "I'm not stumbling all over the place for your amusement."

Vaako wasn't sure he liked Riddick's slow grin as the Furyan sauntered the last few steps to where Vaako stood. Suddenly strong hands clamped on Vaako's hips, jerking him forward to press against a hard, broad body as Riddick drawled, "Guess I'll have to make my own fun then."

For a moment Vaako's own hands lifted to hover hesitantly in the air, then landed on Riddick's shoulders. Vaako gasped slightly at the dense muscles, the heated flesh against his palms and fingers---so different from his former Dame's slim, cool elegance. He couldn't think of anything to say. Just stared back at Riddick, hands unconsciously sliding along skin, thumbs brushing the edges of Riddick's tank.

At least Riddick wasn't wearing armor. And there was nothing but cloth between their burgeoning cocks as Riddick's grip moved to Vaako's buttocks, bringing them into closer contact. Large hands finding purchase there to grind their bodies together as Riddick had done earlier in the day.

The action got much the same response as before: Vaako's breath caught in his throat, his body seemed to arch of its own volition into Riddick's strong frame. His hands clenched, twisting into the straps of Riddick's tank.

Then Riddick's head tilted, drawing close to sniff at Vaako's neck. Vaako's eyes followed the movement, catching a brief glimpse of that spot he'd once thought about sampling.

There was nothing to stop him now. He stretched in and down, set his mouth against the corner of Riddick's jaw. Brushed his lips against stubble-roughened skin over the curve of bone, then used the very tip of his tongue to dab at the tan flesh, tasting Riddick beneath the accumulated salt-sweat of the day.

Heard---felt---the rumble of Riddick's approval. Then the Furyan started licking *him*.

Vaako was forced to abandon newly explored territory as Riddick's tongue wetly rasped against his throat in broad swathes, one of Riddick's hands sliding into Vaako's hair to tug his head back. He shuddered at the added stimulation to his seemingly hypersensitive skin. He swallowed, felt Riddick's mouth follow the movement, then continue on to the other side of his throat.

And still Riddick's hips pulsed against him, their clothed cocks brushing, torsos crushing, the metal of Vaako's cuirass no doubt leaving faint impressions on both their chests.

Riddick's growl warned Vaako a moment before he felt teeth start to pinch the skin of his throat. For the briefest of moments something within him urged him to lean into the touch, told him this was right, that he should mirror the motion, complete the connection, bite hard to stake his own claim---

Shock pushed him out of Riddick's reach with one fierce shove, the sound of the Furyan's teeth snapping closed on air a sharp counterpoint to Vaako's movement. He shouted, "What the *fuck* do you think you're doing?"

The fact that Riddick looked as startled as he himself felt did nothing to stop the quick rush of anger---he welcomed it, let it burn away the confusion. His fists clenched as he struggled not to lash out. 

How could Riddick even *think* of marking Vaako's throat, or anywhere else so exposed? It was one thing to have people know he'd tumbled into the breeder's bed, another to flaunt evidence of it before their disapproving stares. Evidence of ownership---because that's exactly what such a mark would mean.

Vaako struggled for breath, for control---he was even more angry at himself for almost letting it happen. For *wanting* it---wanting to allow the claim, wanting to make one of his own. "I told myself I wouldn't fight you on this. Kyra told me---I understand why you wouldn't---or felt you couldn't at first---why this had to go your way."

He felt his temper spike higher and his body tense as adrenaline pumped in, ready for flight or fight---*he* was growling now. "But I am not going to be branded like you've culled me from the herd. I am *not* your whore. I am *not* your plaything. I am not *yours*."

He had to get away. Now. "This was a mistake," he blurted before he spun to leave, driven by a mindless need to escape. To deny.

***************

Riddick shook his head slightly, still tryin’ to get his shit together. He'd been gettin' into the groove, finally *finally* had V where he wanted him---and the gorgeous fuck had even delivered himself to Riddick's bed.

'Course he'd wanted a whiff of V-scent---had since that first time, too damn long ago. And with that long throat just all laid bare and waitin' to be licked---who the hell was gonna pass that up?

And fuck it was good. Taste fillin' his mouth and V's tall strong body all warm and shuddery and pullin' at him like the Necro didn't know what to do with himself in the clinch. 

Riddick got a hand in that short hair---barely enough to grab, but pelt-thick and soft and first chance he got sure as hell he'd be rubbin' his face in it. But right then he pulled V's head back just enough to stretch that neck so Riddick could get every fuckin' millimeter---

Then some crazy-ass kinda notion in his head was tellin' him to bite hard and deep so he could get the blood in his mouth. Stake his claim on the Ch---

But all he ended up with was a mouthful of nothin' and V goin' ape-shit. Couldn't blame him---Riddick for shit-sure knew it'd be like paintin' a target on the Necro to mark him up like that.

So why the hell was Riddick tryin' to sink his teeth where the sun *did* shine? What the fuck was goin' on? He was hearin’ V, but couldn't seem to snap out of whatever it was’d got into his head.

'Least 'til V was headin' for the door---'cause then all Riddick could think was “Oh, hell no”.

Faster'n he'd ever moved Riddick got after V and reached out and snagged one arm, spun them both thudding into the wall---V's back smackin’ solid into the metal and then Riddick plantin’ his hands on either side of wide shoulders. Put some weight behind it, just had to hope V wasn't gonna try to get free with any fancy moves---or tricky ones. "No visible marks. I got it."

Both of them were breathin' hard, and Riddick could see the rabbit-fast pulse in V's throat, felt his own blood poundin' around at the same clip. Didn't look too long though, not wantin' any more of that weird shit floatin' around his head. 

'Stead he stared into V's eyes, saw them all black with just a rim of hazel-green. Riddick squeezed V's shoulders. "You said you weren't gonna fight me on this. So *don't* fight me."

Riddick had to grin. "And don't go runnin', either. 'Cause I ain't chasin' your heavy-metal ass all around this boat."

V snorted, stared at him with that crackin'-code look again. Riddick could feel V relax, let his own grip slip a little.

Next second he had V's hands wrapped around the back of his neck and the Necro's tongue down his throat. V was *kissing* him.

Riddick just let it happen. He wouldn't run out of fingers on one hand countin' the times he'd actually swapped spit with somebody. Most times there was only one place on him gettin' mouth action, and it was a lot farther south.

But kissing V had him hot and bothered like nobody's business. The Necro really knew what he was doin'---that tongue was goin' places Riddick didn't even know about. It was thick and slick and twisty and V-taste was everywhere now and Riddick wanted to drink it all down.

He leaned on V and V leaned on the wall, and then Riddick was slidin' his hands down to get another good grope of V's ass. Filled his hands and then some. Worked his fingertips into the seam of the Necro's khakis. Felt V jump and shudder as Riddick pressed the cloth in just the right spot.

Had V moanin' down his throat and that was just hot as fuck. Then V pushed Riddick back a little and he went, both of them gulpin’ air like they'd forgot what breathin' was for a minute.

Riddick tensed when V's eyes narrowed.

V checked, "No visible marks?" 

When Riddick just nodded, V followed right up with, "And no biting---at least, no blood---anywhere."

"Deal." Riddick had no problem with that. He wasn't gonna be chompin' on any part of V ‘til he figured out who---or what---had tried to fuck with his mind. And when he did he was gonna kick some serious ass.

V just looked at him again, then one corner of his mouth twitched up. And those lips were all pink and kinda wet lookin' and mighta been swellin' up just a bit. 

Riddick barely let V say "OK" ‘fore Riddick was divin' into the lip-lock this time to go explorin'.

And what a goddamn wet-dream mouth it was. 'Way V sucked on Riddick's tongue had his cock twitchin' to get some of the action. But Riddick had a plan and was for shit-sure stickin' to it. Heh.

So he pulled V forwards, then turned them both to start walkin' the Necro backward toward the bedroom. Bumpin' cocks and gropin' ass all the way. Feelin' V's hands shift from the back of his neck to diggin' fingers into his shoulders.

And the mouth-to-mouth was still goin' strong, suckin' and slidin' and movin' in and out with full-on tongue-wrestling---Riddick knew it was gonna be called a draw. He'd be up for a rematch anytime, though.

Waited 'til they were practically at the bed ‘fore tryin' to get down to business. Got a grip on the edges of V's metal and cloth tops, started draggin' them both up, nice and slow, backs of his fingers brushin' skin all the way up.

V let Riddick's tongue and body go and let himself be undressed. Those eyes of his were glittering, and he barely waited for Riddick to finish slippin' the tops off ‘fore he was pullin' at Riddick's tank, a lot faster.

Riddick grunted and dropped V's clothes, let the Necro pull his own tank up and off and toss it to the side. Riddick grinned. "Get naked." 

Bent to get off his boots and the rest of his duds. Walked over to a set of bedside drawers, but reached under the mattress to where he'd stashed the lube he'd been thinkin' 'bout usin' for goddamn *forever*.

Straightened up to see V standin' naked at the foot of the bed, starin'. *Felt* the slow up-down he got, then V's eyes dropped half-closed. Could tell V wasn't all that cool with it from the fast breaths though.

V didn't say anything, even when Riddick came back around the bed and put his hands on bare hips this time to rub their cocks together. V might not be Commander WalkingCorpse anymore, but he still looked plenty pale when Riddick's hands were on him.

And Riddick wanted his hands all over V---all over the muscled arms and shoulders and chest, spreadin' over that narrow waist and mappin' those long, long legs. But not today. Today he wanted his cock in that round white ass and *now*.

He turned V and pushed him onto the bed, checkin' out the rear view as V got onto hands and knees. All muscle, long and lean and skin glowin' against the black cover. Second V was in position Riddick knelt and shoved up close behind him, spreadin' the Necro's legs for more room. Cock snuggled up against V's balls, keepin' ready while he popped open the lube and slicked his hand.

Funny that he had DreamVaako to thank for knowin' what to do. Sure as hell he'd never bothered with prep before. But he was kinda used to it now, knew how the pucker would feel against his fingertip and what it was like to have the tight ring give to the push of his finger deep inside.

Knew he should be takin' more time with it---DreamVaako might've been used to the bump 'n' grind but RealVaako likely'd never had anythin' shoved up his ass before. But *that* thought made Riddick get two fingers in fast to twist and flex 'cause his cock was pulsin' with NowNowNowNowNow.

V was makin' noises that sounded like they were comin' through clenched teeth. Riddick knew he should go feelin' around for the Necro's joy buzzer, but couldn't wait anymore. Slicked up his cock, capped the lube and tossed it to the floor. Backed up a smidge to press the head against the slick-shiny hole. Then stopped.

"You sure you want it?" Didn't know why he was askin'---should just shove in and go to it. But he waited, hands curled around V's hips.

Didn't take long for V to look over his shoulder. The Necro glared at him and growled, "I don't want *it*---I want you. So hurry up and fuck me, you arrogant breeder bastard, before I change my mind."

And *that* had Riddick grinnin', and not just 'cause his cock was slidin' into hot and slick and *fuck* tighter'n he ever remembered. Tried to go slow---sinkin' bit by bit and every second gettin' better and better 'til he was balls-deep in heaven.

They were both pantin' and sweatin', and V was doin' the shuddery-moanin' thing that made Riddick want to start poundin' like there was no tomorrow. Like he had with every whore he'd ever been with.

'Stead Riddick looked at V's back, shifted to slide his hands slow up each side of the spine, feelin' the muscle and bone and shit that was soft skin for a guy. 

When he reached the top he cupped around the wide shoulders as V's head dropped forward. V's voice sounded kinda strangled as he muttered, "Just get on with it."

But Riddick was too busy starin' at the sweet patch of skin just below the shorn-off hair at the back of V's neck. Wanted to taste that, licked his own lips thinkin' 'bout it.

Leaned down and wrapped his arms around V, one goin' around slim hips 'cause there was no way he was slippin' out 'til he'd left every drop of his cum deep in that hole, the other slidin' cross-wise up V's chest for a good solid grip. 

Flicked his tongue over the spot, then started to straighten his back, pullin' V with him. "C'mere," he said, but it came out a grunt.

So they were sittin' up. Riddick shifted, felt his cock sink deeper into V as the Necro settled into Riddick's lap with a groan and another full-body shudder. Riddick had V's heart poundin' under his hand, could feel a swipe of precum slick on the back of his other arm where V's cock brushed against him when they moved.

And now Riddick could go at that spot all comfortable. Dipped his head and started to lick, swipin' up and down the back of V's neck, suckin' and a little bit of scrapin'---no marks, for shit-sure, but enough to get a good mouthful. Gettin' himself some low moans outta V, and then a hand firmly planted on Riddick's ass cheek, squeezin' hard.

Then V's other hand cupped around the back of Riddick's head and pulled him forward over V's shoulder. Riddick went with it, lickin' his way right into V's mouth as the Necro turned his head to meet him.

Riddick shifted and groaned as his cock nudged inside the tight walls.

V took his tongue back for a sec. "Do it," V mumbled against Riddick's mouth, and Riddick's hips snapped forward and up 'fore he even thought about it. Fuck, yeah.

And that was the end of thinkin', or anything 'cept thrustin’ hard and fast and deep into V as their tongues kept tanglin' together, even when they both opened wide to get air around what used to be a kiss and was now some kinda sloppy face-suck.

Clamped his hands tight around V's hips and started a push-pull to get the Necro into the action. Kept groanin' himself every time his cock felt the brush of air for the sec it slid out ‘fore poundin’ back into the hot squeeze---deep as he could go, and even with his balls slappin' hard against V Riddick knew he wanted more closer deeper and damn it he was *first*---one and only and this was a hell of a cherry ass.

V was movin' with him now, or tryin' to---from the way his body was kinda slidin' all around and both hands were diggin' into Riddick's butt, Riddick figured V was startin' to lose it. At least Riddick must be hittin' the Necro's spot, from the way he got a groan and clench from each push inside.

Riddick kept drivin' but knew he was gonna blow his wad any second. Reached around to get a grip on a hot hard cock drippin' slick. First time he was doin' *this*, too. But he wanted the hot cum on his hand, wanted to lick it off his palm and fingers and then shove his tongue back in V's mouth to get both tastes together. 

Pulled and slid his fist down again, pushed his cock high and tight into V---and then V broke the kiss and flung his head back, body arching as he shouted and cum pulsed fast and hot over Riddick's fingers.

And Riddick lost it, shovin’ hard into the hot clench of V's ass time after time as he shot his load. Throwing his own head back in a howl so he wouldn't sink his teeth into sweet flesh and hang on 'til he was spent.

They both kinda slumped, breathin' hard. Riddick could feel his sweat start to chill in the cool air. Brought his hand up and sucked the cum off his fingers, licked it off his palm---and didn't think about how he'd sure as hell never got near another guy's spunk in all the time he'd had a choice about it.

Nah, he just let the V-flavor roll over his tongue, then took advantage of V's open-mouthed pants to do some more tonsil-painting. Heard V's surprised grunt, but the Necro just went with it, starting a lazy kind of tongue slap and tickle.

When V shifted on his lap and made a not-so-happy sound Riddick finally let V go and felt his own cock slide free as the Necro shifted forward and rolled over so he was on his side facin’ Riddick. Layin' there kinda boneless with his eyes closed.

Riddick flung himself onto his back, stretched out with a satisfied groan. Fuck, he'd never had that good. Grinned to himself---RealVaako beat DreamVaako hands down any day of the week.

Was just thinkin' 'bout tryin' some of the more fun wake-up calls he'd had with DreamVaako when the real one startled him by slidin' off the bed and headin' for the can.

Riddick got up and made do with a quick coupla swipes with his dirty tank---he'd do the whole scrub-up later. Pulled the cover and sheet down and slid in, propped up enough to enjoy the floor show when V came out again.

Didn't have long to wait, but it took him a second to figure out V wasn't just a neat freak---the Necro was pickin' up his clothes to get dressed. Riddick frowned. "What the fuck do you think you're doin'?"

V looked up from fastening his pants, tilted his head and answered, "Going to my quarters to get some sleep before dealing with the fallout tomorrow."

Huh. So just 'cause he'd finally gotten V into bed didn't mean the Necro was gonna stay there---at least according to V. Riddick didn't even think about it, just moved down the bed 'til he could clamp a hand on one bare pale wrist. "You can do that just fine right here."

V pulled slightly, frowned when Riddick didn't let go. "I'm not staying here."

"The hell you ain't." Riddick wanted to yank V onto the bed and under him, shove his cock back into the Necro and show him just who was boss around here.

Only thing stoppin' him was the sudden nasty twist to V's mouth as V asked cold as space, "Are you trying to order me to your bed, *Lord Marshal*?"

They stared at each other for fuck knew how long, V lookin' kinda angry but also somethin' else. Whatever that was cooled V’s temper down 'til he just said quietly, "Don't fight *me* on this."

V jerked his arm free and Riddick let him go. V paused a moment, then shook his head and said, "Besides, you know you feel safest when there's nobody else in the room."

Riddick couldn't say anything to that. It was the bald truth. One Riddick'd lived by most his life. So he just watched V finish dressing, check vambraces and weapons belt, and then head for the door. 

When V reached it, he looked back over his shoulder at Riddick a moment, then did the shoulder-straighten thing and walked out without another word.


	22. Chapter 22

"Not one word outta you."

Aereon's brows rose as she regarded the Furyan. Riddick had turned away, and was donning some vambraces Vaako had handed to the Lord Marshal. Then with a quick nod the Commander crossed the large training room to confer with some of the Warriors. Aereon watched Riddick watch Vaako, the focus of the Furyan's attention obvious despite his customary dark goggles. She replied, "Even if that word is 'Congratulations'?"

She scooted back a step when the shaved head whipped around and the Furyan's gaze shifted to *her*. 

Trying to cover, she smoothed her robes, appalled at her instinct to flee. How undignified. At least she'd managed not to squeak. 

The Elemental saw the fingers of one large tan hand flex, and swallowed as she acknowledged how close they probably came to being wrapped around her throat. Still, she had to ask. "Was your First Among Commanders not so satisfying a conquest as anticipated?"

Riddick's low rumbling growl caused her to...*sidle* back this time. Yes, a deliberate action. A strategic retreat. Futile, really, considering how swift and deadly a predator she knew the Furyan to be. Still... "Are you surprised I know? You could hardly expect Vaako's nocturnal wanderings to pass unnoticed. Especially when he's traveling to---and *from*---your quarters."

She'd been told by Kirin, actually. She and the First Tech had struck up a tentative friendship over the last weeks. Kirin had appeared at Aereon's door early that morn with breakfast and the juiciest of gossip. 

Word of Vaako's late-night visit had come from the Third Tech keeping an eye on the corridor outside the Lord Marshal's chambers, but apparently the overnight guards had also had a tale to tell.

Nothing was confirmed, of course, but that didn't stop the rampant speculation sweeping the ship, and probably the fleet. It explained the large audience at this morning's training session. 

People were undoubtedly curious to see the Lord Marshal and his First interact after the possible consummation. So far Vaako had been business as usual. Riddick, however... "Or perhaps the handsome Commander exceeded expectations?"

All Aereon got in reply was a grunt and the slightest hint of a smirk on Riddick's face. Then the Furyan closed the gap between them, question a quiet rumble. "So what's the word from zombieland?"

"You mean besides wishing for surveillance cameras in the Lord Marshal's bedroom?" Aereon sobered. "It's hard to gauge. It seems some of the Necromongers couldn't care less. Others are calling Vaako 'the breeder's whore'."

She shrugged. "Some have remarked on the timing---that the sheets on the Vaakos' marital bed have barely cooled. They wonder if Vaako's actually been your...paramour...since the beginning. And they wonder how much influence you've had on him, and he on you."

Riddick didn't reply. Then the door to the chamber opened and another group of Necromongers walked in. Led by the former Dame Vaako. "Fuck," Riddick said.

"This should be interesting," was Aereon's comment.

***************

Vaako automatically began to turn as he heard the door open once more, and smelled Celeste before he saw her. He barely suppressed a wince as he watched her glide to the single empty seat in the first row of seated spectators. He did *not* need this complication.

His night had been less than restful, despite retiring as soon as he reached his quarters. He hadn't wanted to stay awake, remembering the feel of large calloused hands on his skin, a hard warm body wrapped around his own, joined to his in a way he had never before experienced. No, he preferred not to think about his and Riddick's encounter, or the implications. Instead he'd sought oblivion, however brief.

So of course the nightmares had descended. Twice he'd awakened from them, each time his eyes and nose stinging from memories of acrid smoke, ears still echoing with shouts he didn't understand beyond a garbled version of his name. There was no way he'd have been able to conceal the dreams from Riddick, so it was fortunate Vaako had returned to his own solitary bed.

Physically he was undamaged, if somewhat tired and aware of certain muscles. His usual healing response seemed to have prevented any debilitating soreness or strain from his...unusual activity.

And his awareness of Riddick was just as keen as ever. He'd shared a brief glance with Riddick while delivering the second set of vambraces, and continued to feel the weight of the Furyan's scrutiny as Vaako prepped the men for the day's sparring.

He was also aware of the many visitors to the training room. Spectators crowded the perimeter, both on the floor and in the gallery above. Vaako knew they were there to watch him. Or more specifically, to watch Riddick and him, looking for confirmation of the rumors that had whispered in Vaako's wake as he strode through the ship this morning.

The reactions of his Commanders were easy to discern: Troan and Jarrah supportive, Toal and Suspar repulsed, the rest undecided or indifferent. The rank and file Warriors fell into the same camps, each having an opinion of the news their First Among Commanders had spent the late-night hours in their leader's quarters, and likely his bed.

The civilian personnel were, as always, harder for Vaako to read. He couldn't decide whether he saw disappointment in Cevris's ebony gaze, or merely speculation. The Purifiers, including beautiful Liriel and sharp-featured Reese, were a mystery to him. Techs Kirin and Campbell seemed pleased, while ex-Councilor Rogan was seething.

And he just *knew* that Aereon wasn't hanging around Riddick to discuss the weather. Annoying Elemental.

So Vaako was really in no mood to deal with Celeste. He kept his expression neutral as he offered her a nod, but anger and irritation swirled in his gut, along with a fair measure of unease. His skin was prickling, his eyes constantly roaming the room, seeking danger.

He wished Riddick hadn't agreed to opening up today's training session to an audience. Of course, that was partly Vaako's own fault. He'd been avoiding the Furyan this morning, and thus wasn't present when Cevris's request came in. Vaako's gaze flicked to the gallery, noting the extra guards posted there. At least Troan had caught wind of it, and together they'd implemented a plan for increased security.

His focus dropped back to the men about to start training. There was an air of expectation in the room, and he'd smelled the heightened mix of musk and sweat released from the Warriors at the appearance of his former Dame.

Vaako was already sliding into a defensive stance when he heard the first shout of "Challenge!"

***************

"Fuck," Riddick said again, hands automatically dropping to his weapons when the Warriors started to move.

But they weren't comin' after him. They were clearin’ space for some idiot aimin' to take V down. Prob'ly some wannabe figurin' on killin' their way into the First Among Commander's boots.

And bed. His eyes slid to the former Mrs. V. Bet all of 'em figured she was part of the promotion package, like the bigger pad and extra sparklies on the armor.

He frowned---MissSlink wasn't lookin' all that happy at the change in the game plan. Maybe she *wasn't* here to see the ex turned into a pincushion. Huh. Go figure.

Scrape of metal got his attention real quick. Zombie Number 1 was backin' off from the first clash of long knives and prowlin' around V. Fucker was about the same size and height, but wearin' a hell of a lot more armor.

Riddick figured from the zombie's looks at MissSlink the bozo got a jones for the skinny bitch and figured on needin’ the status boost to get her juices flowin'. Kinda nice to see a straight-up power grab after all the shit goin' down in the shadows.

'Course the whole "keep what you kill" thing also meant V was gonna have to off his own Warrior, or at least put him down for the count. No wonder V didn't look too happy 'bout takin' on the tin can.

The light show was pretty, all flashin' blades and gleamin' sweat on V's skin as they kept at it, swipe-stab-kick-punch and then dancin' back to the circle thing. V didn't really have too many choices, wouldn't stick the bugger 'cause he didn't wanna lose the knife---this zombie prob'ly wasn't the last gonna line up today to take a chance on jumpin' up the chain of command.

Meant an eye-stab or throat-slice. Riddick wanted to growl at V to get on with it, but figured the Necro didn't need the newsflash.

Crowd was eatin' it up, all edge-of-your-seat glazed eyes and practically droolin' waitin' for the kill shot---and it didn't look like most of 'em cared who went down. Prob'ly the most action some of these zombies'd seen since the Big Z went down.

Ouch. That's gotta hurt. Riddick smirked as V finally sliced the fucker ear to ear, V throwin' his other arm up to keep the spray outta his eyes. Riddick snorted---seemed like V just couldn't let a day go by lately without seein' if he looked good in red.

"Challenge!" came from behind Riddick and he glanced over to see one big motherfucker shovin' folks aside, steppin' over the corpse to take his own swipe at V. 

V moved back and Riddick grunted. Good move, gettin' away from the blood-slick still dribblin' all over the nice clean floor. Somebody'd be havin' a helluva time swabbin' the decks today.

Bruiser was almost keepin' up with V. Didn’t figure on the big boy bein' so light on his feet. Wait---Fuck---he was one of the stiffs takin' lessons all this time from V *and* Riddick. Remembered sparrin' with the guy a coupla times, givin' him pointers.

Yeah, like that left hook followed by a knife-stab to the gut. Good thing V knew that move, too. Jerked his head out of range for the punch, blocked the stab and landed a solid uppercut 'fore he shifted out of reach. Riddick could hear V tellin' the guy to back off, ain't worth dyin' for.

Shoulda saved his breath. Zombie fucker was built like a bull and had a temper to match. Didn't take two secs 'fore the guy was trash-talkin' and goin' after V again.

This zombie was movin' pretty good, but V had really upped the ass-kicking quotient with the new duds. Twisted outta the way of the knife slash, throwin' himself into a kinda hand-stand that let him land both boots solid into the tin can's gut, then flipped lickety-split back to his feet, knife at the ready.

Bruiser charged again and this time V ran to meet him, and---Shit---ran up and *over* the fucker, boots landing on knee-thigh-shoulder for the climb but endin’ with a huge honkin' kick-stomp to the back of the head that made Number 2 face-plant into the deck with a thunk that got bones rattlin'.

'Nother one down as V tucked into a shoulder-roll for his landing, endin’ up on his knees. But Number 3 was on the move ‘fore even shoutin’ "Challenge!" tryin' for V's blind spot.

Riddick chuckled. V was already pivoting on his knees. Zombie's arms were sweepin’ the battle axe up and back. Prob'ly planning to bring it down with the big finish to split V's head clear to the gooey center.

'Cept for one little thing: Stupid soon-to-be-stiff was tryin' to pull a Vaako *on* Vaako. 

Could practically hear the snort as V brought up the knife, one hand wrapped around the hilt and the other bracin’ the back end for extra power as V shoved the long blade through armor-meat-bone-gristle and deep into the Warrior's heart in one stab.

Riddick grinned as V stood up smooth as you please and plucked the battle axe from the corpse's hands ‘fore the body even started to head for the horizontal.

As another Warrior stepped up to challenge V, Riddick felt his own survival instincts give him a kick in the ass. Started a room sweep, but subtle-like. Get relaxin' in the middle of this zombierama and he could pull up a morgue slab next to all the other not-so-dearly-departeds pilin' up on the floor.

Pretended he was still focused on the smackdown in the center of the room while checkin' for anybody with an aim to play assassin. 'Specially with the boatload of new faces.

Riddick knew he shouldn't've opened the day's spars to all the eyeballs, but he'd gotten up alone and grumpy and wantin' to piss off Commander FuckAndRun. DreamVaako hadn't dropped in overnight, and hell of it was Riddick didn't even want him to. What he wanted was RealVaako all naked and in his bed ready for action 25/7.

So he'd just said "Yeah, whatever" when Cevris'd called about puttin' on a show to remind the Necros just who had the right to keep what he killed. 'Course two seconds later he'd been wond'rin' what Geezer was really up to.

And he was still curious, 'cause so far V was the only one keepin' up the killin'---yep, down went Number 4 with Number 5 already moving in with a combo sweep-kick/rib-jab that V just slid past like butter skatin' on a hot skillet, battle axe swingin' 'round to split the fucker at the waist.

Whole place was startin' to smell like a slaughterhouse, and that pasty-faced Purifier---RatBoy Reese---was lookin' a little green. Funny how all the broads seemed to be gettin' off on it, though. Necros'd bagged some damn bloodthirsty femmes.

Suddenly Riddick had a knife and a pistol out and was firin' even ‘fore he knew he was seein' a glint of gun pokin' out from a shadow in the gallery. Had to guesstimate where the fucker was but couldn't risk becomin' extra-crispy waitin' for a good look-see at the target.

Score! Some Maintenance-type stumbled to the railing, smokin' hole where his gut used to be. Still clutchin' a laser rifle as he did a swan-dive-smack head-first into the deck.

Riddick spun a quick 360, and picked off two more motherfuckers takin' aim.

Guards fuckin' *finally* got their eyes off the fight and thumbs outta their butts, hasslin' the folks in the gallery.

Started checkin' that all the floor folks still had their asses in the seats. Two, no four were makin' their moves---but only three of 'em were lookin' at *him*.

The knife was outta his hand and sailin' 'cross the room. Wasn't even sure he shouted "Duck!" at V 'cause he was too busy blastin' the other fuckers. Had to dodge one plasma-bolt-thing 'fore the other three were all down, and he knew he didn't shoot the last one.

All fuckin' hell'd broke loose---wall-to-wall screamin' hollerin' runnin' for the doors Necros. Guards on both levels were keepin' 'em all penned in, though, so the screechin' amped up another hundred decibels. Was givin' him a headache. He pointed his gun straight up and fired, then roared, "Shuddup!"

Huh. Necros sure did know how to follow orders, 'cept for some wimpy little squeaks comin' from the corners. He did another check: All the guards were finally on the job. 

V was watchin' the room, pistol sweeping ‘round where he'd shot Riddick's third assassin. The fucker who'd been aimin' at V was just another corpse, Riddick's knife stickin' out of one eye.

Riddick walked over, jerked his chin at the one V'd fried. "Thanks."

"Just returning the favor, Lord Marshal," V said with a slight bow, PokerFace in place but his eyes glintin' with a smirk.

Riddick grinned. Fucker. Walked over to where Challenger Number 6 was sprawled on the deck. He nudged the not-yet-a-stiff with his boot. "You're still breathin'. You gonna play it smart and stay that way, or do we set up for Round 2?"

Maybe hittin' the floor knocked some sense into the guy, 'cause he scrambled to his feet and said, "I withdraw my challenge to the First Among Commanders, my lord." 

Guy was practically kissin' Riddick’s toes he was bowin' so low. With the fear-stink on him he must not've been purified for a while.

Riddick jerked a thumb at the door and the Necro fled like his metal pants were on fire. Watched as V did his own 360. Then V called out, "Does anyone else offer challenge?"

It was pin-drop time for a sec, then V turned for a quiet convo. "Do you want everyone sequestered for interrogation? There may be other assassins---or their masters---in the room."

Riddick thought about it, but shrugged. Figured anybody who'd try to pull off somethin’ like this wasn't gonna give it up without gettin' the creepy Quasi-Deads involved, and no way in hell Riddick was gonna go there. "Nah. They ain't gonna squeal that easy."

He did have one Necro, though, he was gonna have a chat with. "Don't go anywhere," he said to V, then made straight for where Cevris was leanin' all casual-like against the wall.

The stroll to the older Necro was done lickety-split, and it only took a sec to grab Geezer's throat with just the right amount of squeeze. "So your little shindig go according to plan?"

Cevris glared at him but didn't try to pull free. Riddick gave it another few beats then eased up enough for the guy to get some air. "You know I had nothing to do with those assassination attempts," the old man shot back.

"Oh I know you got that whole 'Hands off the Lord Marshal 'til the Gates' thing goin'. I ain't talkin' 'bout that." Riddick pulled Geezer forward by the throat, let his own voice drop to a growl. "What's the deal with settin' up your nice ‘n’ shiny Commander to be shish kabob for breakfast?"

Dark eyes narrowed. "Vaako has to be seen as more than your fucktoy of the moment." 

Cevris shrugged. "This seemed a perfect opportunity to remind people why he's First Among Commanders. And if he hadn't been able to hold his own..." He shrugged again. "Simply put, 'Keep what you kill' *is* the Necromonger Way."

Riddick flung Cevris back so the Necro bounced off the wall. "You get any more bright ideas like that one, you better give me the heads-up or I'm gonna go Lord Marshal all over your ass."

He started to turn around when Cevris called after him, "As you command, *my lord*---but only until the Gates." Riddick looked over his shoulder, saw the steel in the dark eyes as Cevris added, "Remember that."

"It ain't likely to slip my mind," Riddick muttered as he crossed back to V. Surprised to see MissSlink and him just finishin' up a cozy little chat, PokerFace watchin' her leave the room.

Riddick's nostrils flared when he got close---bitch'd been *pawing* again. Could smell her all over V, even with the blood from the dead fuckers just startin' to dry.

He crossed his arms. No way in hell he was gettin' the brush-off this time. "Since all the zombies got us pegged as fuckin' like bunnies anyway, you're comin' with me. 'Cause this time I'm gonna wash *and* watch your back."

V eyed him up a moment, lookin' like he was gonna give Riddick what-for, but then just shrugged and said, "Very well."

Riddick knew he wasn't hidin' his surprise 'cause the Necro bastard smirked and continued, "I do need to clean up. Your quarters are the most secure at the moment, and I'm sure Zhylaw's database is accessible by now."

A reasonable V. Go figure. Riddick shook his head, then nudged Commander OhSoFuckable into step with him as he headed out the door, fillin' out his own mental agenda for the afternoon.


	23. Chapter 23

"So why'd MissSlink crawl out from under her rock?"

V stopped right in the middle of the corridor and *blinked* at him, the Necro's usual walkin'-down-the-hallway PokerFace traded in for a WTF? look. "I wasn't aware Celeste and you have had a falling out."

The former-Dame-hate prob'ly was a newsflash. After all, the ex *had* just got done pawin’ V. And Riddick hadn't had a chance to tell her the convos would be strictly hands-off from now on---that is, if she wanted to keep all those pretty manicured nails on those pretty little fingers---and her head on her fuckin' neck.

Riddick just grunted and started walkin’ again. No way he was gonna admit how smellin' the skinny bitch on top of all the other Necros who'd been bleedin' on V made Riddick want to smash 'em all to hell---or throw V on the deck and fuck V's brains out where every goddamn zombie on this boat could see Commander WalkingWetDream was *his*.

He snorted. Could just imagine V's reaction to *that*. Bet V's little "Lord Marshal's Safe 'Til the Gates" rule would become "Rip the Breeder's Balls Off" pretty damn quick.

The Necro was still givin' him the eye as they moved along. Finally V said, "It may be in your best interest to reconsider your attitude toward Celeste. She can be a vicious enemy." 

He shut up ‘til they approached the Lord Marshal's quarters, then came out with, "Or a powerful ally---for the right price."

Riddick scowled as he leaned in to block anybody---or any surveillance camera---playin' Peeping Tom while he punched in his access code. When the fuckin' computer finally figured out who he was and that he wanted in he shoved past the opening door into the rooms, all senses alert.

Everything was just as he left it. Turned back to watch as V slipped in and guarded their rear ‘til the door had locked itself up tight. 

Riddick crossed his arms and kept the question just this side of a growl. "And what the fuck you figurin' to put on the silver platter that would get MissSlink to play nice?"

V turned to face Riddick. "Celeste desires power, partly because she wants control over her fate." 

Low lights in the room did a shimmy over V's shoulders as he shrugged. "Perhaps you can convince her that your regime will provide that."

Riddick relaxed a bit. Nothin' 'bout anybody shackin’ up with the skinny bitch. Still... "That what she told you while she was playin' doctor?"

V tilted his head the way that meant he might need an assist to get back on the clue transport. But then he frowned. "Are you referring to hers and my talk after the challenges?"

This time Riddick shrugged, but he really wanted to ask "Does she always 'talk' with her hands?" 'Course he didn't 'cause the answer was Hell Yes. He'd seen centipedes less touchy-feely than the ex-Mrs. V. 

So he put his mind back on business to point out, "You never did say what the convo was about." He had enough people paintin' targets on him---he didn't need anybody tryin' to lure V back into the enemy camp.

"Personal matters," was all V said. With V's mouth doin' the flat-line Riddick knew he wasn't gettin' any more info. 'Specially when V tried to pull a switch with asking, "What did you need to discuss with Cevris?"

Hmph. Two could play this game, so Riddick came right back with, "Personal matters." They could do the back-and-forth all day but right now Riddick was more interested in the in-and-out. So he jerked a thumb toward the shower. "You said somethin' 'bout cleaning up?"

V scowled all suspicious but after a sec nodded and started toward the bathroom. Over his shoulder he said, "If you arrange some fresh clothing for me and a meal, we could spend the afternoon exploring Zhylaw's database."

Riddick snorted and headed for the comm. Got Kirin on the line. "Do me a favor and kick a few asses into gear. I want clothes for Vaako and food for both of us down here pronto---tell 'em they got five minutes, tops."

TechChick said she'd get right on it and signed off with a grin---whether it was 'cause she was gettin' to throw her weight around or she knew why he was wantin' the superfast delivery he didn't know. 

Didn't really give a flyin’ fuck, either, 'long as it got done. 'Cause for shit-sure he wasn't gonna waste time waitin' on grub and gear when there was a hot wet Necro in the next room.

Riddick figured he needed a good fuck to get all the crazy shit outta his head and his mind back in the game. Get his cock back where it belonged, get him rememberin' what was what, then he wouldn't be bugged by MissSlink and Geezer and all those other zombies messin' with *his* First.

Yeah, he was more than ready to get reacquainted with V's long hard bod and killer ass.

Those tin cans damn well better snap to.

***************

Riddick smirked to himself as he stepped into the bathroom. V hadn't locked the door leadin’ from the bedroom---which meant V was expectin' company.

TechChick musta lit a fire under somebody, 'cause the chow and a bundle of V-sized threads arrived lickety-split. Riddick did a quick scan then left it all for later, barely lettin’ the delivery boys dump the stuff ‘fore kickin' their quarter-dead asses to the curb.

He noticed Commander SpicNSpan musta spent a few secs cleanin' the blood off his equipment before goin' to clean his *equipment*. Heh. V's armor, weapons belt, and armguards were on a shelf, out of reach of the shower steam.

Riddick took off his goggles and just dropped his duds where he stood, but he *was* careful with the weapons and tech. Even he didn't want to deal with a pissed-off Kirin. Whole time he enjoyed the floor show: V musta already scrubbed up, was rinsin' off now, eyes closed and turnin' this way and that under the spray.

Moved in, wantin' his hands on slick wet skin and solid muscle. Right before he hit paydirt V's eyes snapped open. V flicked the water off two secs ‘fore Riddick pressed V against the black tiles, hard cocks grindin’ and suddenly V's mouth was remindin' him that kissing involved a helluva lot of tongue.

V-flavor was explodin' 'cross Riddick's taste buds, and he sucked it in. Clamped his hands on sweet cheeks, diggin’ his fingertips into the crack as he pulled V into him, rubbin' against all that smooth wet flesh that felt so damn good.

But V was givin' as good as he got, growlin' down Riddick's throat as his hands mapped Riddick's back and ass, gropin' like Riddick was a whore who hadn't worn panties to the local dive.

Him and V were grindin' together in a hard slow rhythm that got Riddick hotter and hotter, cock slidin' against cock and Riddick's skin gettin' wet as much from V as the steam still hangin' all around them.

Then Riddick slid his mouth off V's and down to the jaw, tongue swipin' along the bone and into the corner ‘fore takin' a turn down that long pale throat. Pressed his face into the hollow, nostrils flaring.

V smelled like himself---*just* himself. 'Bout fuckin' time. Riddick made some kinda noise as he kept movin', smellin' and lickin' and gettin' his hands into the action to hold V still as V got a hold of Riddick's shoulders and started writhing. All soft warm skin slidin' against Riddick's palms and fingers, muscles ripplin' underneath.

And every moan that came outta V's mouth made Riddick want to growl "Mine" and grip harder. Pressed his tongue flat on V's chest, licked one wide stripe straight across the pecs, feelin' V jump each time the nips were hit.

Riddick zeroed in on the left one, suckin' and pullin' at it with his teeth, grinnin' to himself when V's hands shifted to his head to move him from one to the other. Had no problem with that, tastin' his own spit on V when he made the return trip.

Then he moved lower, lips tongue teeth all gettin' into the action---mappin' ribs and abs and hands slidin' down past the hips to wrap his hands around V's thighs, slidin' up and down. Shit, the fucker had long legs.

And before Riddick knew it he was on his knees---and who the hell would've figured that? V's cock was full and wavin' like a flag each time V shifted under Riddick's hands and mouth. But Riddick was here for fuckin’ and not suckin’---at least, not cock. 

He looked up. V was all flushed, hazy kinda-green eyes keepin' Riddick pinned.

Riddick licked his lips, stroked thumbs along smooth skin. "No *visible* marks?"

V gave him a look ‘fore noddin’ kinda slow, but then his eyes narrowed. "No blood. At all," he said, and Riddick could feel the muscles tense under his hands with the warning.

"Deal," Riddick said and shoved at V's legs, felt the pause ‘fore V spread 'em. Yeah, he'd be cool with that---knew V'd be out the door the sec Riddick tried to cross the line. 

So he'd put his mark on V where only he could see it. Would see it, 'cause for shit-sure nobody else was gonna get down and dirty with this Necro. Not unless they had a death wish.

And there was the spot: high up on the inside right thigh. Wouldn't bother V sittin' or fightin', but Riddick'd get a flash of it anytime V spread for him. His mouth latched on, and he started suckin’, feelin' the skin scrape against his teeth, givin' a low groan as he clamped down.

V was moanin' and movin' again, and Riddick had to wedge his shoulder ‘tween V's legs, both hands grippin’ the right one to keep the Necro in place. Riddick bent V's knee, lifted V's leg and burrowed in, V's balls brushin' against his cheek. Breathin' V-scent as he started to suck even harder at the spot growin' hotter and hotter under his lips.

"Enough!" V suddenly used his grip on Riddick's shoulders to give a solid shove. Riddick let go and shifted back enough to stare up. V's eyes had lost the haze and now were glitterin' a mix of horny and pissed. Riddick's cock twitched.

Grabbed V's left hip and flipped the Necro so V was facing the tiles, knowin' V was quick enough on the uptake to get an arm up to keep that pretty face from bein' smashed. 

Spread the long pale legs again and shoved his face back into the damp place ‘tween V's thighs, clampin’ hands on V's hips to keep V still.

Good thing he did, 'cause V tried to climb the wall when Riddick's tongue swiped from V's balls to the top of the crack, slow and wet and just the right amount of pressure to get another one of V's moans.

Riddick sure as shit’d never gotten this up-close and personal with any of his other fucks, but somethin' kept pushin' him to get more of V's scent, taste, more skin under his lips and he just went with it. Started squeezing V's cheeks, then pulled ‘em apart to get a look at the pucker. Heh. Target locked.

Didn't even care that the room was gettin' kinda chilly-damp with the water off for so long or that his knees weren't exactly happy on the black-marble tiles. 

Just dove back in, rubbin' the tip of his tongue all around that goddamn-tiny hole and grippin’ hard on V's butt to keep V from jerkin’ out of Riddick's hold.

Grinned at V's muttering---sounded like threats and insults interrupted by gasps every time Riddick got close to pushin’ inside. Could feel V's muscles shift and the clench-release of the pucker against his tongue. Moved his hands, usin’ the left to keep V's crack spread while the other slid down to V's thigh, searchin’ for his mark.

The heat against his thumb told him when he hit paydirt. Pressed hard against the bruise just as he shoved his tongue into V's hole. V arched away from him with a curse, but Riddick followed, pressin’ V into the wall and workin' his tongue deeper into the grip of V's body. Strange kinda wet slick heat all around his tongue and he brushed against the walls as he worked a push-pull-twist action.

V was doin' a push-pull-twist himself, but Riddick couldn't figure out if V was tryin' to get closer or get the hell away. Not that Riddick was gonna let *that* happen; his own cock was hard as fuckin' titanium and he was more than ready to plow into the hot wet waitin' for him.

Riddick pulled out and shoved to his feet. He went to clamp one hand on the back of V's neck to keep V pushed against the wall, but the wily fucker was too fast and slid out of reach, spinning to face him.

Fuck, V looked good: panting flushed and sweaty, nipples and cock lookin' hard enough to drill holes. Eyes now a helluva lot of horny and still a little pissed, with a healthy dose of "I can't believe you just did that" mixed in.

Riddick just grinned and grabbed, but V darted away again and swiped a bottle off a shower shelf, slapped it into Riddick's outstretched hand. 

Then V just shook his head with a look of "I can't believe *I'm* about to do this", turned and braced his forearms against the wall. And spread 'em.

Had the bottle open and the slick on his hand and then on his cock ‘fore V finished ordering "Get on with it." 

Two secs later Riddick'd chucked the bottle, usin’ his thumbs to open up the crack again. Pushed the head against V's hole, watchin' as his cock forced its way in, feelin' the muscles give just enough as he slid all the way home.

His groan came from the bottom of his gut---it was just so damn *good*. Started a long slow pull out, feelin' the grip every fuckin' centimeter. Slid back in, watchin' the pucker stretch around him.

This time V groaned, his head droppin’ forward to press against one arm.

Riddick slid his hands up V's sides to spread his fingers across V's chest. Hips startin’ a slow grind in and up, aimin’ for the spot that made V shudder and clench around Riddick's cock. Rubbed his face into the wet bristle of V’s hair. Let his fingers drift over V's nips, startin’ a pull and twist in time with his thrusts.

Shit, he could do this all damn day. Forget the zombies and the dangers and the universe-at-stake guilt trip. Just keep plunging into V. Wrapped up in the scent taste sound feel sight of the sexy Necro pushin' back to take him deeper. Map the hard hot bod under his hands and just keep with the fuck fuck fuck slap of skin on skin, let it slow burn build from his goddamn *toes* up to his gut.

And it seemed like V was OK with that, just kept meetin' him push for push, braced against the shower wall and lettin' a growl or moan slip out every once in a while. They were tradin' sweat, Riddick pressed tight to V's back and feelin' it trickle down between them. Rubbed his own hard-as-fuck nipples against V's skin, just 'cause it was there and soft and warm and wet.

Didn't know how long they kept at it, didn't much care. Just lived in the push-pull and the way they moved together and the hot tight grip around his cock that he never wanted to leave.

Finally shifted to start lickin’ at the water and sweat on V's neck and shoulders, salt tingle makin' him push a little harder, a little faster, dropping his hands to V's hips, fingertips stroking over the bones. Knew it wouldn't be long now, could feel the pressure and the burn gettin' too hard to ignore.

Knew the second V hit the limit when V slid an arm down to reach for his own cock, thrust back into Riddick then forward into his own fist, pantin’ in time with his strokes.

Riddick slid his mouth up the side of V's neck, tongue flicking over one Necro scar, felt the shudder when he traced it. Leaned in close to V's ear. "Yeah, V. You know you're gonna come. Do it. Take us there. C'mon. Let me feel it---"

"Shut up," V growled and shoved back with an extra kick of angry, and Riddick kinda liked the hard smack against his balls. Grinned and decided to snack on the other Necro scar.

Sure was a weak spot for V, from the way his whole body shivered as he gasped and tried to twist his neck outta the danger zone. Riddick shifted off the scar with a growl, tryin' to remember that this was *not* the perfect spot for a bite.

It was hard not to---could feel the push in his head again to chomp down and hold and claim---

But then V was groanin’ and grippin’ and shudderin’ all around him. Riddick shook the thoughts away, shoved 'em into the drive of his cock into V's hole deep, deep as he felt the burn and rush of his cum shoot through his body and out his cock to put his mark on V on the inside. 

Growlin' with his teeth clenched and his hands clamped tight on V's hips so he didn't do any of the crazy-ass things flickin' through his head. Then it all went white and lightning behind his eyes 'til he was spent.

After he just slumped on V's back, both of 'em limp and panting.

Riddick found himself nuzzlin’ V's neck again, up into his hair and down to the wide shoulders, noticin' how the sex tangled their scents together in the humid air. And it smelled...right.


	24. Chapter 24

"So, we fuckin’ *finally* ready to read Z-man's super-secret diaries?"

Vaako slanted Riddick a sidelong glance, trying to ignore the expanse of tan skin on display as Riddick leaned over Vaako's shoulder to stare at the computer screen in Zhylaw's former office. "In a moment. I'm just running a last check for traps."

He forced himself to focus on the computer, isolating the nested strings of malicious code Kirin had left for the unwary. He'd have to remember to put everything back before the official post-Gates ceremony that released the database to the Lord Marshal.

It was harder to concentrate than usual. He was very much aware of Riddick's mark still hot and pulsing on his thigh, the brush of cloth against the oversensitive skin. They had cleaned up, dressed---pants, at least. Vaako felt naked without his vambraces, though he knew the devices would continue to mask his biosignature even at this distance.

Now after sharing a quick lunch, they were about to learn what knowledge Zhylaw had kept secret from the rest of Necromonger society.

"Maybe you should get comfortable, pull up a chair?" Vaako suggested. He did and didn't appreciate Riddick's proximity. He didn't want the reminder of his and Riddick's latest...interaction. 

And the confusion generated by his own behavior. Vaako didn't know why he'd given Riddick permission to mark him, even if Riddick *was* abiding by their agreement. Or why, beyond the first jerk of surprise, he hadn't really tried to escape or prevent Riddick's...explorations...of Vaako's anatomy.

That had definitely been something his Dame had never done. Something Vaako himself would never have thought of. But the sensations had been intense---he shivered at the memory of the whole encounter.

Which was in itself disconcerting. Because while his and Celeste's marriage had been *very* sexually active until Zhylaw's demise, Vaako had never felt so attuned to his partner. He'd sensed when Riddick would move, what he'd do. And even though Vaako had only noticed the rapport in the bathing chamber, he was certain the awareness had manifested much earlier---it was definitely in place during the latest assassination attempt. Although he'd located all of the assassins, he'd focused only on the one he was responsible for---because he *knew* Riddick would handle the others while Vaako was still taking down the latest Warrior who'd challenged him.

The implications were most unsettling. He shouldn't be relying upon some odd, ephemeral "prediction" in combat situations.

And he desperately hoped Riddick wasn't unconsciously starting to make such assumptions about *him*. About where Vaako would be, what he'd do. It wasn't wise, or safe.

Yet Vaako couldn't deny that he somehow knew Riddick was going to straighten up and move to the left...now.

But then the Furyan surprised him by plopping onto the left arm of *Vaako's* chair, Riddick's body casually stretching behind Vaako so Riddick could brace his right hand on the other chair arm. Essentially draping himself around Vaako.

His nerves jumped where Riddick's bare chest brushed against his back. Didn’t try to hide his frown. "That position seems rather precarious."

He could practically hear the smirk in Riddick's question. "You sayin' Necro furniture ain't up to spec?"

Vaako snorted and shifted forward a fraction, trying to put space between them, but Riddick just settled in more comfortably behind him. Forcing Vaako to sit ramrod-straight in his chair---unless he wanted to use the lounging Lord Marshal as a backrest.

He chose to maintain his military posture. "I doubt the designers anticipated the chair arms needing to support such a considerable amount of weight." Vaako almost winced at the undercurrent of affection in his tone. Somewhere along the way he'd started to genuinely *like* Riddick.

And that was dangerous indeed.

His skin prickled as a hot breath puffed past his ear with Riddick's low chuckle. "You callin' me fat?"

Vaako lifted an eyebrow, even though he knew Riddick couldn't see it. "I'm calling you heavy. Do you deny it?" He didn't wait for an answer, opting instead to shift them back to business. 

Fingers poised over the keyboard, he asked, "What would you like to research first: Furyans, the UnderVerse, Zhylaw's disgruntled minions who might be behind the assassination attempts...?"

It was taking a great amount of willpower to keep Vaako from diving into the database looking for information on purification. And what could cause a Necromonger to revert to an unpurified state.

Vaako could almost feel Riddick's "Hmmm..." reverberating in the solid torso behind him. He definitely sensed the Furyan's heat radiating across the few millimeters Vaako had put between them. It made Vaako's own skin flush in reaction. Relief came with Riddick's decision: "Furya."

"Very well." Vaako typed in a few search parameters, then started to scan the text that filled the screen. "This information at the top of the file is contained in the general Codex of Conquered Worlds: Location, date of conquest, numbers killed, date of annihilation with the world-burners."

He skipped down. "It says here that very little confirmed data could be gathered, even after conquest. Furyans preferred to die rather than provide information."

Scrolling slowly, Vaako paused at the section on Furyan society. "Your people were organized much like the Necromongers: Lower strata ranked and designated by their functions, each community led by a few 'Alpha' males and females. The Alphas' individual rankings were determined by various forms of combat, but all members of that class were identifiable by their physical and/or mental gifts, including the ability to manifest an energy form known as the 'Rage of Furya'."

Vaako peered at the text, but there was nothing listed about the effects of exposure to the phenomenon. He frowned at what *was* known. "An Alpha's power could be 'awakened' at any point after physical maturity, often through contact with another Alpha. An awakened Alpha could become able to call the power at will, channeling and directing the energy by..."

He stumbled to a stop, twisted in his seat to hold Riddick's gaze before finishing quietly, "By directing the energy via some unknown biological mechanism utilizing the eyes." 

Vaako saw Riddick's features harden, the other man's full lips thinning to a grim bloodless line.

When Riddick remained silent, Vaako decided to venture his own observation. "The energy burst I witnessed on Crematoria wasn't directed, and seemed to erupt from your pores rather than your eyes." 

He paused. "Do you think your eye surgery affected your ability?"

Vaako's own shoulders tightened with awareness of Riddick's tension, even before Riddick threw himself to his feet to pace the confines of the small room, one large hand sweeping over his shaved skull. "Fuck if I know," Riddick muttered.

"It makes sense." Vaako shrugged, watching Riddick's powerful strides eat up the space available. "Unfortunately, that turns your ability into a liability, if you have any allies in your vicinity when you manifest the power."

Riddick came to an abrupt stop, arms crossing and brows lowering, brooding gaze unfocused. Vaako believed Riddick was weighing this new information against the benefits of the shine job received years before.

Vaako had already reached his own verdict, remembering Kyra's description of the hellacious, night-shrouded planet that was the site of her and Riddick's meeting. Besides, so far as Vaako knew the surgery was irreversible.

He shifted slightly to draw Riddick's attention, suppressing a sigh when Riddick's eyes landed on him. It certainly wasn't worth mentioning or even considering in this context, but from the first Vaako had never denied---at least to himself---that he found the Furyan's glowing gaze strangely beautiful. "It's a non-issue now, Riddick. My guess is you didn't know your potential when you had the surgery, and from what Kyra said, you wouldn't have survived without the optical enhancements."

Riddick grunted, seemed to shake off whatever morbid thoughts had held him in their grip. He moved to sprawl in his usual chair, lifting his bare feet to the desk. "Anything else in there?"

Vaako shifted his focus back to the computer screen, firmly refusing to miss the other man's warmth. "There's something about a further, extremely rare type of Alpha, but nothing beyond speculation about certain Furyans possessing higher levels or types of power." 

He tilted his head, eyeing Riddick with speculation. "I wonder if you're one of those, considering you fulfilled the prophecy."

Riddick's snort and annoyed hand wave was a clear signal to move on, so Vaako went back to reading. His eyes widened at the next paragraph. "Furyans apparently mate for life, and taste each other's blood to form some kind of imprint as part of the mating bond. If the gesture isn't mutual, there's a good chance the reluctant partner will go berserk and rip the instigator's throat out."

A chuckle brought Vaako's head up to look at Riddick, who was still smirking as he drawled, "Sounds like a real fun date."

Vaako felt his own lips twitch in response, but dropped his eyes back to the screen to scan ahead. "There's nothing about the exchange of other bodily fluids or sex with non-Furyans, so I think our current arrangement should be safe enough."

He read over the rest of the report. "There isn't much more about Furyans---just that their differences can't be detected by instruments, only by the Quasi-Deads, and we knew that already."

Vaako shifted forward, rested his elbows on the desk for a moment. "What's next?"

Riddick leaned back further in his chair, laced his hands behind his head. Vaako couldn't keep his eyes from sliding down the Furyan's heavily muscled, half-naked form, but was determined to ignore his own body's response. Fortunately Riddick was staring at the ceiling as he considered, then said, "Fucking UnderVerse, I guess."

Vaako nodded, quickly typed in new search parameters. "First off, there's nothing here that suggests Furyan energy is incompatible with the UnderVerse, so I guess you're not likely to explode when you pass through the Gates." His smirk matched Riddick's own.

He broadened his sampling to general information about the realm, and blinked at the results. "Every Lord Marshal since Covu has recorded his impressions of the UnderVerse---whose do you want to start with?"

Riddick shrugged. "You got any ideas?"

Vaako nodded firmly. "Kryll. Cevris loved him, and always considered him a good man. I think his report can be trusted." 

At Riddick's answering nod Vaako pulled up the file, briefly wondering if Cevris already knew its contents. If that era's Lord Marshal and First Among Commanders had had any secrets left unshared. "According to Kryll, only those who pass into the UnderVerse in a living body are able to return." 

He looked up at Riddick, unable to deny his own twinge of regret and disappointment. "It looks like there's no way of bringing Kyra back."

Vaako dropped his eyes from Riddick's expression, not wanting to intrude. He focused once more on the screen, intending to give Riddick a few moments to deal with the loss of that faint hope.

So he read a few more lines. Stopped. Read again. Fell back in his chair, stunned. "I don't believe it."

That got Riddick on his feet quick enough, moving around to the computer screen almost before Vaako finished speaking. Riddick asked, "What'cha got?" 

Vaako leaned forward again, highlighted the pertinent section. "For those who *do* physically enter the UnderVerse, there are choices to be made---and a price to be paid for becoming a Holy Half-Dead."

He shook his head. "Those who visit the UnderVerse may choose to take advantage of the abilities it can grant: The power to exist in more than a single place or dimension at a time; near-immortality and invincibility; clairvoyance; increased awareness of the presence and even the unguarded thoughts of those nearby; and the ability to draw out and destroy the souls of other living beings."

Vaako paused for just a moment, still struggling to believe the words before his eyes. "But these enhancements must be *chosen* by any visitors, who must sacrifice their connection to *this* universe in exchange. In essence, they become permanently, irrevocably purified: They lose the ability to feel pleasure as well as pain, the sense of kinship, of being part of the Necromonger race...and they are no longer able to experience most emotions. The body becomes a mere shell, a vessel to contain the power pulled from the UnderVerse."

He looked up at Riddick, unable to hide his horror. "It would be like becoming a mobile, super-strong Quasi-Dead."

Riddick's eyes narrowed. "I'm guessin' Kryll decided against the turbo-charge?"

"He must have, because his relationship with Cevris continued after Kryll's return from the Gates," Vaako confirmed as he scrolled down. "Look here, he actually admits it: 'Purification is the merest dulling of the senses compared to the price demanded to become a Holy Half-Dead. Necromonger life is bland and dark, sparse and terse, so this should seem no great loss. But I will not sacrifice my bond with my First for the ability to easily crush my enemies. Although Necromongers are said not to have hearts, I will hold fast to mine, and the man who holds it'."

Vaako frowned, considering. "Kryll must have come back no different from when he went in---that would give some weight to the rumors that his 'suicide' was actually murder. He would have had no special ability to fight off Zhylaw."

Did Cevris know just how much Kryll had loved him, to give up all that power?

Power that Zhylaw must have made full use of. "Zhylaw's abilities were unparalleled---the deadening of his flesh must have been comparable." 

Vaako's brow furrowed in memory. "His Consorts never spoke of their relations with him, but they were replaced often...and some of them didn't survive their time in his bed."

Riddick had started pacing again, one hand scratching at his jaw. "Prob'ly needed an awful big jolt to get his juices goin'---and he didn't seem the type to be on the M side of S&M."

Vaako watched Riddick move, remembering how strongly he'd once rejected the thought of Riddick being purified. How much worse would this trip to the UnderVerse be? "What do you intend to choose?"

A sharp glance from glowing eyes pinned Vaako to the chair. But then Riddick seemed to relax, a small smile playing about the chiseled mouth. "You seem awful sure I'm gonna be the one passin' through those Gates, V."

Vaako shrugged, trying for nonchalance. "Only in the context of the question. If you *don't* enter UnderVerse, then this discussion becomes purely academic." 

Still, he wanted to know, and sent back as firm and sharp a stare as he'd received. "So what will you choose?"

Riddick's smile broadened, and the irritating Furyan actually *sauntered* to Vaako's side of the desk. That strange awareness was starting up again, because he was prepared when Riddick shoved Vaako's chair back. He leapt to his feet before Riddick could try hauling him up.

They stood toe-to-toe, Riddick grinning, Vaako scowling. He asked once more, his patience rapidly wearing thin. Although in truth he couldn't explain why the answer was so important. "Riddick, what will you choose?"

He allowed Riddick's quick grab and pull as Vaako was jerked into Riddick's embrace, the brush of their bodies arousing Vaako so quickly he almost moaned. He wrapped his own hands around Riddick's biceps, squeezing the muscles in his irritation, his voice dropping to a growl. "Riddick..."

Riddick ducked in and back, a quick peck at Vaako's lips, before he shook his head with a husky chuckle. "What the hell d'you think?" Then he dove in, firm lips demanding, hot tongue pushing at Vaako's mouth for entrance.

Relief left Vaako almost unaware for a moment, before he started paying attention to the kiss---and the wandering of Riddick's hands. His own moved in and up, to brush against the barest hint of bristles adorning Riddick's scalp.

He slid his tongue into Riddick's mouth, reacquainting himself with the Furyan's flavor. Sensed Riddick's approval rumbling against him and down his own throat as large calloused hands traveled along his back and started to fumble at his waistband.

Vaako knew what Riddick wanted: hard, fast fucking, probably over the desk. But something in him couldn't just give in this time. He slid his fingers down to grip Riddick's wrists, drawing them away from his clothing as he backed up a step, pulled Riddick with him.

The shined eyes narrowed into a wary glare as Riddick yanked his hands free. "What the fuck---"

Vaako laid two fingers against Riddick's lips before Riddick could start demanding explanations. He rested his other hand lightly on the top of Riddick's shoulder, thumb rubbing a slow circle just under the collarbone.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but he wanted...something for himself. Something that he'd never been allowed in all his years of marriage. "I'm not asking you to yield, Riddick, or even to trust." 

One corner of his mouth lifted as he shrugged. "Just to stand still."

If possible, Riddick's gaze sharpened further. Vaako kept his expression open, let Riddick search for whatever answers he was seeking. The tension in Riddick's body was obvious---Vaako wasn't sure the hard-bitten convict could manage to give up even this small measure of control. Celeste never had. He let his hand slide down Riddick's chin and along the strong neck until both hands rested on Riddick's shoulders.

And waited.

After some time measured in the pound of Vaako's heartbeats, Riddick gave a short, sharp nod.

But he definitely didn't relax. Vaako could feel the muscles bunching under his palms. He started there, digging his fingers into Riddick's shoulders with cautious pressure, working at the knots. He let his gaze roam Riddick's body, tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

Riddick's strength was easy to see in his shoulders and chest, broad and deep, the heavy thighs and calves hidden by his cargo pants. It was true that Irgun had been taller and even more muscular, but the lines of Riddick's body were more precisely drawn, and hinted at the Furyan's predatory grace.

The sleek tan skin was smooth and warm under Vaako's hands as he slowly massaged his way across Riddick's shoulders. When he reached the widest point he ran his fingers along the graceful collarbones and up Riddick's throat to stroke his thumbs along the angle of Riddick's firm jaw.

He held Riddick's still-suspicious stare a moment before pressing a hard kiss to the full mouth before releasing Riddick in order to circle around him.

And in one breath Riddick was drawn up tight again, ready to leap away---or more likely, turn and wallop Vaako into the next duty cycle, from the way Riddick was clenching and unclenching his fists.

He was careful to keep his own body from touching Riddick's, just resting his hands again on the strong shoulders to start all over again. He leaned in just enough to brush his cheek against the slight prickle of hair at Riddick's nape, to taste the skin of neck and shoulders with long sweeps of his tongue.

After a while he shifted his focus to Riddick's back, pressing the heels of his hands under the shoulder blades to rub firm circles, mapping the dense muscles and following their slanting trails down and around to just above the waist.

He stayed far away from Riddick's lower half, just enjoyed taking time he'd never before been granted to explore, to savor. Kept his movements slow and deliberate and was finally rewarded with the relaxing of Riddick's fists.

A last nip at Riddick's shoulder and Vaako was moving to face Riddick again. He pushed so Riddick took the few backward steps to return them to the desk. Kept up the pressure until Riddick leaned against the hard bare surface, a half-meter or so to the right of the computer.

Vaako hooked his foot around his chair to drag it nearer, but stayed standing. He leaned in to kiss Riddick again, lifting the Furyan's hands to place them around his own waist, tacit permission to go exploring again.

He himself was diligently painting the inner walls of Riddick's mouth with his tongue, pressing against Riddick in a slow, slow grind that made *him* moan with the heat and the pressure of the hard body against his.

Riddick's hands were gripping Vaako's sides, his fingers dipping beneath Vaako's waistband and Vaako couldn't help shivering at the sly touches. He decided on a much bolder strategy, firmly scraping short nails down Riddick's chest, deliberately running over both tightly furled nipples. Enjoying Riddick's groans so much he dragged his hands back up and did it again, even slower.

Vaako released Riddick's mouth and ran his teeth along Riddick's jaw bone, pausing to lap at the spot in the corner that always seemed to catch his eye. He mouthed his way down the jugular, feeling Riddick's fast pulse beat against his tongue and lips.

Riddick had shifted to scratch his fingers up Vaako's spine---distracting enough to make Vaako growl in frustration and slither down to deliver some quick bites to Riddick's chest, careful not to bruise. He moved lower and lapped at Riddick's midriff, feeling and hearing Riddick's husky moans, tasting the arch of ribs from one side to the other before lifting his head after a last lick.

A quick glance located the chair, and Vaako pulled it over the last few centimeters until he was sitting squarely in front of Riddick, who was now just watching, fingers curled around the edge of the desk.

Vaako folded his arms and rested his elbows on Riddick's thighs, holding the sun-bright gaze. "No *visible* marks?"

Riddick's eyebrows rose for a moment, but then he reached up and ran a finger along Vaako's mouth, dipping in to feel the edges of Vaako's teeth. Then Riddick smirked. "No blood."

Vaako snorted and drew back to let his hands work at the fastenings to Riddick's pants, teasing the hard bulge behind. His own cock was pressed tight to the front of his trousers, but he was ignoring the discomfort for the moment.

When the seam parted, Vaako spread the cloth aside and tugged. Riddick lifted a little and suddenly the material was past his hips, Riddick's thick cock springing from its nest of wiry dark hair. Vaako wasn't so confident about this part of things---but Celeste had certainly given him plenty of demonstrations over the years.

But first, there was another spot on Riddick's body that was calling for Vaako's attention---the perfect location for his mark. In the bare patch just above where Riddick's left hip and thigh met. He swooped down on the spot, sucking the skin into his mouth, closing his jaw to work the area with his teeth. His hands gripped Riddick's still-clothed thighs.

And for just a moment he thought about sinking in and snapping shut, tearing the flesh and making his mark permanent.

But he could feel the tension in Riddick's body under his hands, so after another hard suck he drew back to admire the reddened area slick with Riddick's sweat and his own saliva.

Vaako glanced up at Riddick for just a moment before focusing on Riddick's cock, heavy and dusky with the pulse of blood and arousal. Vaako swallowed and shifted forward to flick his tongue around the base, the wiry hairs beneath tickling the underside of his tongue.

He let the fingertips of his right hand explore the straining length, then measured its girth with his fist. A bead of precum shining at the tip drew him forward again to lap at the head.

An impatient grumble sounded above Vaako as a heavy hand landed in his hair, strong fingers tangling in the short strands and urging him down. He glanced up with narrowed eyes, ready to complain. But Riddick's expression was urgent and eager and somehow more revealing than Vaako had ever seen.

So he kept his gaze fixed on Riddick's as he wrapped his lips around the hard column of flesh, sipping at the drops of liquid appearing faster now.

"Fuck!" Riddick groaned, then his voice dropped to a near-growled litany of curses as Vaako kept shifting up and down, trying to draw a little more into his mouth each time. Using his fist to pump in the same rhythm, his free hand twisting at Riddick's trousers. Almost groaning himself he shifted at the trickle of sweat down his back and the growing pressure on his own cock.

"C'mon, V, c'mon," Riddick chanted, and the fingers in Vaako's hair gripped hard. This time he did glare, but sucked in more of Riddick's cock, letting his tongue wrap around the ridge, which earned him some strangled gasps. Suddenly Riddick was shoving into Vaako's mouth---only a firm push on Riddick's thigh and Vaako's fist around the base of Riddick's cock kept him from being completely impaled.

A half-dozen thrusts later the rush of cum filling his mouth startled him, bittersweet and salt and somehow still Riddick. He drew back to let the liquid pulse over his fingers as he milked Riddick's cock, coughing a little before leaning back in to lap at the semen coating the gleaming head.

He only had a few moments at the task before hard hands clamped over his shoulders and he found himself lifted out of his chair and tossed on the desk in the same spot Riddick had occupied a moment before.

Riddick's hot and hungry eyes were locked on Vaako's as Vaako was pushed onto his back, his legs dangling over the side of the desk. He didn't complain, because Riddick's fingers were making short work of Vaako's pants, pulling them open and freeing his cock into the cool air of the room.

He groaned as Riddick wrapped a hand around the straining length and started a fast rhythm. Riddick's wrist flicking halfway along had Vaako gripping the edge of the desk and arching upward for more, his breaths coming hard and fast, groaning as Riddick's other hand started tormenting Vaako's nipples with a mix of pinches and twists.

Vaako didn't last more than a few minutes before he moaned and shuddered his release.

Suddenly Riddick's full weight was on him, rubbing against him, blending their sweat and cum together into one mess that coated both their bodies.

Vaako hissed at the pressure on his oversensitized cock, and quickly smacked Riddick on the side of the head. "Get---off---me---*now*."

When he was released Vaako pressed his elbows onto the desk to sit up, but a hand on his chest kept him in place as a rasp of tongue made its way along his navel. He lifted his head to stare down at a grinning Furyan lapping at the mix of fluids on Vaako's body.

"Crazy breeder bastard," Vaako muttered, shoving his way free. But he must have been infected by the same bout of madness, because as soon as he was on his feet he was grabbing Riddick's head to slant their lips together, his own tongue dipping in to steal their combined flavors from Riddick's mouth.

And Vaako didn't even mind that he was going to have to take a *third* shower.

***************

Vaako had finished dressing and was just adjusting his vambraces when the comm panel in the left one sounded. He surreptitiously admired the sheen of Riddick's newly rinsed skin as Riddick entered the bedroom, absently rubbing a towel along his damp body. Vaako was careful to make the communication voice-only. "Vaako here."

Cevris's rich tones sounded through the tiny speaker. "I apologize for disturbing you, Commander, but if the Lord Marshal is done with you, I'd like to invite you to dinner." He paused. "We have things to discuss."

Vaako frowned, but couldn't help feeling a tiny spurt of hope. He hated the estrangement from his longtime mentor, and Cevris was making the first move. Contacting *him*.

There was no way he could let the opportunity for reconciliation pass unacknowledged. "Where would you like to meet?"

"My quarters, at your earliest convenience," was the measured reply.

Vaako looked over and saw Riddick frown, but steeled himself against it. "I'm on my way. Vaako out."


	25. Chapter 25

"Make sure you tell that twisty bastard to remember what I said."

Vaako glanced over his shoulder to see Riddick staring after him as the door slid shut between them. He could easily guess to whom Riddick was referring, but Vaako wasn't planning to deliver the message.

So much had happened in the last few days. He wasn't certain where he stood with Cevris, or what had motivated his former mentor to try and mend the bond so strained between them. He would just have to wait and see how the meeting progressed.

He swiftly made his way to Cevris's quarters, all senses alert, one hand resting on a pistol grip. Vaako still marveled at how each inhalation brought him a dozen different scents, each step an awareness of what lay before, behind, and beside him. The cool air slid along the skin bared by his shirt and cuirass, by contrast reminding him of the heat of Riddick's body pressed to his own.

His tongue swiped across his lips, as if seeking some hint of his lover's flavor. But of course no trace remained. He set such frivolous thoughts aside as he pressed Cevris's chime.

Vaako's eyes swept Cevris's sitting/dining area as he stepped in. And stopped short at an unexpected but familiar scent, and the sight of his former Dame staring out a portal. "Celeste," he greeted warily.

Her silhouette was graced with the same slim lines, an almost-feline beauty to features and form. And yet, Vaako could sense an essential alteration, as if Celeste had also undergone some change since their parting.

Perhaps it was the way she held herself: Tall and proud, but absent the come-hither slink that was her trademark even in stillness. The expression she turned to him was neutral, yet her gaze was as keen as ever, assessing. "The new look suits you."

He acknowledged the compliment with a slight bow, wondering at her presence in Cevris's quarters. "I wasn't expecting you."

"You suggested I consider becoming an advisor." A shrug shimmered the rich material stretched over elegant shoulders. "I'm here to advise you."

Cevris stepped from the bedroom. "We're just waiting for one more guest." He crossed to a dining table gleaming with covered dishes and four sets of cutlery. Lifted a decanter filled with some deep-red vintage. "Wine?"

"No, thank you," Vaako replied as he drifted farther into the room. Everywhere he looked there lurked a memory of the years he'd grown up here. His eyes flicked to a door set into one bulkhead---it led to what had once been *his* room. Small and sparsely furnished, true, but his. A place to call his own, a place to return to. And that had held true no matter how often Vaako had been shipped off to other people or parts of the armada for training.

Thoughts of his youth flowed into memories of adulthood, and Celeste. Vaako found his gaze once more drawn to his ex-wife. She'd chosen Vaako, mated with and married him. Spent a decade working to further his military career and trying to drill into him some kind of political savvy.

These were the two most influential people in his life. The bonds between them held history, weight, no matter how much the relationships had changed since Zhylaw's death.

What was Riddick, or Vaako's mere months of knowing the Furyan, compared to the long years with his fellow Necromongers? Now he understood the choice of venue for this meeting. It wasn't the most subtle ploy these two had ever attempted, but it *was* an effective lesson on where his loyalties should lie.

So why did the reminder of his place, his *people*, make him so uncomfortable? The gnawing uncertainty sparked anger. If this unsettled feeling was the price for the greater prowess gained from being unpurified, Vaako wasn't sure the physical enhancement was worth the cost.

When the chime rang Vaako was already moving, striding to an unoccupied corner of the room and turning to face the door, pistol drawn.

He caught a look shared between Cevris and Celeste before the older man set down the decanter and called out, "Enter."

Vaako almost pulled the trigger when Gezzo Reese appeared, but quelled his instinctive dislike of Purifiers. When he was certain Reese had come alone, he holstered his weapon and offered the man a curt nod of greeting.

Reese, on the other hand, seemed delighted to see Vaako. The Purifier's sharp features almost glowed with excitement and satisfaction. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Commander. Your presence bodes well for this gathering, and our plans."

"Discussing politics over dinner always gives me indigestion," Cevris cut in smoothly before Vaako could ask what *that* meant. The older man waved a clear invitation to the table. "Later will be time enough."

"No." Vaako's temper was already sparking. He wasn't about to sit through an evening of banal small talk, or worse, reminiscences of days gone by. He shot Cevris a look mingling firmness and apology. "I want to know what I'm dealing with."

Cevris didn't look surprised. "Very well." He grasped the decanter once more and poured himself a glass of wine. Then he moved to lean against a bulkhead, taking a sip before crossing his arms. "We're only a few days away from the Gates, Vaako. It's time to make plans for the Necromongers' future, and we want you to be part of them."

Vaako's gaze took in each member of the troika. "And since Riddick was *not* invited, I'm guessing these plans don't include him."

"They can't." Reese's comment was matter-of-fact. He crossed to the sofa and sat, draping his long leather robes about him. "The man is a breeder. Only a Necromonger can lead our people to their destiny."

Vaako stiffened. What would they do if they knew of his own unpurified state? Likely treat him with the same disdain they did Riddick. Anger, fierce and wild, flashed fire in his gut, clenched his fists. He fought the sudden urge to bare his teeth, lunge forward and rip out their arrogant throats. How dare they presume to look down upon him, reject him---no, no, that didn't make any sense, they were rejecting Riddick...

He consciously relaxed his fingers, rubbed at his temple. Forced the anger back down, needing to think clearly. He dropped his hand a moment later, lip curling as he eyed the conspirators. "And you want me to assassinate the Lord Marshal for you." He turned to the door in dismissal.

Cevris's wine sloshed close to the rim as he moved to block Vaako. "No, Vaako---we'd never dishonor the Necromonger Way, or ask you to."

"But your duty to protect the Lord Marshal ends at the Gates," Celeste pointed out silkily. Vaako had heard Celeste approach before her voice breathed in his ear, raising the hairs at his nape. He was struck anew by just how much effort it must have taken Riddick to allow Vaako to stand in Riddick's blind spot. Vaako's hands clenched again as he struggled not to whirl and smack Celeste out of range.

He didn't understand why he was so on edge among potential allies, but couldn't ignore his instincts. He moved until he was clear of both Cevris and Celeste. "Then you want me to challenge Riddick."

"We've seen you fighting---you're much better than any of the other Warriors who've participated in the spars," Reese said from his seat.

"And what about the ones you *haven't* seen, at least recently?" Vaako retorted, wishing he was better at reading faces. "Toal, Suspar---don't expect me to believe you've overlooked their skills. Or their ambitions."

"We're well aware of them...and everyone else who'd like to claim the Lord Marshal's title and throne," Cevris admitted with a shrug. His wariness was clear as he approached with cautious steps, pausing only to return his goblet to the table.

Vaako lifted his chin, made his expression forbidding. He regretted the attitude, but he had to stop Cevris before the older man could get close enough to wrap those powerful hands around Vaako's shoulders. To feel the unnatural heat of Vaako's skin.

Cevris paused a few paces away, his nod full of a wry acquiescence. He lifted his hands in appeal. "But they'll never be anything more than Warriors, Vaako. Mindless killers---little better than the breeder."

Dark eyes seemed to drill their way into Vaako's as Cevris continued, "The Lord Marshal needs to be more than a soldier. He needs to be a leader. To have vision, purpose, an understanding of what his people need to thrive."

Before Vaako even thought about it he blurted, "Riddick's proven that he's able to lead---"

"Only because you smoothed the way for him," Celeste retorted, gliding to a place beside Cevris. "Do you really believe that anyone would have accepted the breeder if you weren't standing at his side?"

Before Vaako could reply Cevris lifted his hands further in a calming gesture, then let them drop to his sides. "I know that you considered helping Riddick acclimate to be your duty, Vaako---but now you must ask yourself: Even if Riddick *can* lead, should he?"

Reese rose and joined the others, his voice merging into the wave of persuasion inundating Vaako. "Commander, we all know that Lord Riddick is not a Necromonger and never will be. He doesn't understand the greatness of our mission---he'll destroy us, *if* we let him."

"We have to act now, Vaako." Celeste's words held more of a plea than Vaako had ever heard from her. "Riddick must be stopped at the Gates. We can't allow him to become a Holy Half-Dead. He defeated Zhylaw without the abilities granted by UnderVerse. Can you imagine what would happen once that power is within his grasp? No one would be able to stand against him. *No one*."

"Riddick promised me---" Shock stopped Vaako's words, widened his eyes. The realization---the betrayal---a sudden punch to the gut: Riddick hadn't promised anything. He'd just allowed Vaako to assume, took advantage of Vaako's naïveté. 

"He never answered my question," Vaako whispered. Riddick knew how important that reassurance about UnderVerse was to Vaako. Bitterness and bile surged at the thought of how little Vaako's concerns must have meant to Riddick. Vaako had been played for a fool by his lover. The man he'd started to trust, to...

Cevris's brows rose, then lowered as understanding washed across his features. His expression softened, the sympathy in his eyes making Vaako want to cringe. "Things have been strained between us, but I know you, Vaako. I know what duty and loyalty mean to you." 

His sudden sardonic grin was startling. "Even if I never could understand how you turned out that way."

After a moment, Cevris's expression sobered. "When Kryll died, I vowed that the Necromongers would someday have a Lord Marshal worthy of them once more." He paused. "*You* are that Lord Marshal, Vaako. The throne waits for you to claim it."

Celeste tilted her head, studying Vaako as if she were trying to puzzle out the secret Cevris had immediately grasped. 

Vaako needed to distract her. "You divorced me only days ago, Celeste---partly because you thought I was no longer worthy of your efforts." 

He didn't even try to hide his disbelief. "Are you now telling me that you agree with Cevris: That *I* should be Lord Marshal---that I can be?"

That snapped her out of her reverie, brows drawing together. "I may have been hasty in abandoning you, Vaako." 

She paused. "I can't deny that I was angry you were leaving me out of things. But Cevris has helped me understand that you needed to become your own man."

A grimace twisted her features. "Even if making your own decisions includes deciding to share the breeder's bed." 

She shrugged the thought away. "You do what's right. It's who you are, who you've always been. You just need to realize that removing Riddick *is* what's best for us all."

Reese nodded. "When the time comes you'll understand exactly what we have planned, Commander. Stand up to Riddick---take your rightful place as Lord Marshal of the Necromongers---and you won't stand alone."

Cevris and Celeste knew Vaako too well. He could tell that despite his best efforts, they realized that he was floundering. Mission accomplished, the two of them parted, moving aside to let Vaako shoulder past them to the door.

But even as he fled into the corridor, he knew he couldn't escape his own chaotic thoughts.

***************

Riddick was halfway across the room by the time the warning beep ended. Someone was at the Lord Marshal's door, and they weren't knockin’.

Slung his goggles on as he took a spot by the side of the entrance, knife and pistol at the ready. Kinda wished he'd put on more than loose pants to lounge around in, but it wouldn't make the fucker breakin' into his pad any less dead.

Door slid open with a chime that signaled the all-clear. Only one person on this boat had the OK to just pop in. When the scent hit him Riddick tossed the weapons onto a couch and grabbed V's arm just past the door, pullin' the Necro in for a quick grind. "Miss me?" he asked with a grin.

V's shove had enough force behind it that Riddick was off-balance for a sec. Quick back-pedal kept Riddick on the vertical as he growled, "What the fuck---?"

"You lied to me," V snapped. "Why?"

Riddick took a good look---V was more angry than he'd ever seen. Practically vibratin' with it, mouth a hard slash. Eyes shootin' sparks just this side of laserbolts. Riddick got the same old jolt right to the dick, but didn't think the Necro was gonna be ready to play anytime soon.

Huh. Didn't figure V would ever suss out Riddick's little sidestep around the truth. "You were doin' a bulldog about that UnderVerse crap. Figured lettin' you think what you wanted would shut you up." 

He shrugged. "Worked---for a while, anyway."

"So what *are* you planning to do when you reach the UnderVerse---assuming you actually manage it?" There was a nasty little twist to the end of V's question that hadn't been there before. And a whole lotta somethin' mixed in with the hoppin' mad.

Riddick shrugged again. "Dunno. Gotta keep my options open." 

His eyes narrowed. Somebody'd put a bug up V's rear. "That was a quick convo. What'd Geezer want?"

V pulled a face and moved into the room, pacin' like a hellhound on the prowl. Prob'ly too het up to stand still anymore. "Cevris is plotting something---what, I don't know. But he wants you removed as Lord Marshal, and somehow he's figured out a means to do so without violating the Necromonger Way."

Riddick grunted---knew that sneaky bastard'd been up to something. "So what's the plan?" 

He'd listen to what Commander ThinkItThrough'd come up with, but when it came right down to it all you could ever do was be ready to roll with the punches.

V stopped, glanced over. "There is no plan."

Somethin' twisted in Riddick's gut. Didn't like this one fuckin' bit. "So you just wanna play it by ear?"

The Necro shook his head. "I don't want to *play* at all, Riddick. It isn't a game---it never was. And I'm done with this." 

V crossed his arms. "You've mistaken accommodation for allegiance."

Now Riddick's blood was headin' for boil---lookin' close at V he could see the betrayed behind the angry, and Riddick didn't do guilt. Shouldn't give a shit that the Necro got his little feelings hurt 'cause Riddick wasn't totally on the up-and-up about the UnderVerse. 

He took the same stance, feet spread, arms crossed, fists clenched. Spoilin' for a fight. "What the *fuck* is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're not stringing me along anymore." V's hands moved to his sides, but he was still standin' stiffer than when he'd been Commander WalkingCorpse. "You've seen the armada. You know what kind of resources we need: Food, water, fuel, metals, minerals...personnel. Have you given any thought to how we're going to survive without new conquests and converts?"

A few quick steps and V got right up in Riddick's face, voice dropped to a growl. "You want me to follow you, *Lord Marshal*, you'd better figure out exactly where you're going to lead my people..." 

V's mouth twisted. "Other than away from your own."

Riddick grabbed two fistfuls of V's chain-mail shirt and slammed the bastard hard against the wall. "Never fuckin' *asked* you to follow me!"

Wanted to rip every stitch off the hard pale body, throw the fucker on the floor, bite down to the bone and just shove into V until there was nothin’ left---no questions, no demands, no fuckin' bitter "I trusted you" look in those goddamn kicked-puppy eyes. 

Just screamin’ and fuckin’ and V's blood on his tongue on his hands on his dick and "MineMineMine" howlin' through his head.

Somethin' must've shown through, 'cause V's face turned all "No way in *hell*"---and next thing Riddick knew the Necro'd kicked off from the wall and sent ‘em both sprawlin’.

Riddick tucked into a roll and shoved up ready for the next round---only to slam on the brakes when he got a face full of V's gun. Prob'ly coulda got it off V, or gone for his own gear, but that last flash of blood-rape-hurt-take in his head had spooked even *him* and he wasn't touchin' V no-way-no-how.

V's eyes were wild but the Necro didn't go for the kill shot. Just stood there, starin’ at Riddick. 

Riddick stared right back.

Then Riddick laughed. Couldn't wrap his head around the fact that a few hours ago they'd been fuckin' like bunnies. Funny how fast it all went to shit. "So what the fuck're you gonna do, V?" 

Kept it slick, just a little Q&A to pass the time. "Jump on whatever transport Cevris is drivin'? Try and take me out like a good little soldier and get all your Necro buddies back on the happy juice?"

V's eyes sparked even hotter and Riddick braced to jump outta the line of fire. But then V did his shoulder-straighten thing and backed away to the door. Reached behind him blind and keyed it open. 

Did a quick check of the corridor before he let the pistol drop. "Some Warrior I am," V said. "They're right, you know: You'll probably destroy us in the end, to protect your own people. Killing you could save us all. But..." 

V's grim smile was more of a snarl. "I can't seem to bring myself to do you harm."

He started to head out but paused halfway out the door. "We had a bargain, Riddick, remember? You show me you can be Lord Marshal and I show you why you'd want to." 

V glanced back. "I guess neither of us succeeded as well as we'd hoped." 

Then he was gone.

Riddick waited 'til the door shut ‘fore he started to curse. Low long filthy phrases that were the only thing keepin' him from plowin’ a fist into the bulkhead---or chasin' after the fuckin' stick-up-his-ass Necro who couldn't ditch the tunnel vision long enough to just *go* with it.

'Course Riddick didn't know what the fuck came next. His plans always turned to shit long-term: Rescue Fry, rescue Imam, rescue Kyra. Only thing that ever worked was survive. Just the way it was. Deal.

Only V couldn't. Wouldn't.

Well boo-fuckin'-hoo. Riddick was for shit-sure better off without V then. Who needed some dumb Necro fuck who didn't last past the first round of trouble? Who couldn't see that if Riddick wanted to off the whole zombierama he'd've fuckin' done it already.

But hell of it was Riddick *liked* the stupid fucker.

Three steps and he was at the comm panel. Jabbed the code for Command Central. The little TechBoy at the board squeaked, but Kirin looked as crisp-cool as ever. Nothing ever rattled that bitch. "Can I be of service, my lord?"

He made sure the question didn't come out a growl. "How quick can we get to the Gates?"

Raised eyebrows were the only reaction as Kirin came right back with, "If we bring the armada to flank speed, 25 hours."

"Fuckin' do it." He was done with this shit. Flipped the thing off and turned to hit the sack.


	26. Chapter 26

"What the fuck do you want?"

Riddick had to give V's Commander buddy---what was his name, Troan?---points for not losin' his cool or his cookies with an armed Riddick all up in his Necro face.

Nah, Blondie just strolled into the Lord Marshal's quarters like walkin' the dog. Come to think of it, Troan did have a bitch on his heels---an Elemental one. 

Riddick snickered to himself, then asked, "You got some business this mornin’, Breezy, or're you just here to make my day?"

"Nice to see you, too," Aereon drawled as she drifted in. She gave him a quick up-down, nodded toward the pistol in Riddick's hand. "Ready for action, I see."

Riddick snorted. "Blow me."

"I doubt Commander Vaako would approve," Aereon snapped back with a sniff.

When the door was closed, Riddick holstered the pistol and crossed his arms. Focused back on the Necro, makin' sure the question came out casual. "Yeah, where is tall, pale, and scowly?"

Troan gestured with the mini-comp in his hand. "The First Among Commanders is currently unavailable. He requested that I deliver his summary of the daily reports."

And the stiff was lookin' like Riddick was gonna give out the newsflash on why. Good luck with that. Riddick grunted, ignorin’ the twist in his gut hearin' that V’d taken a powder.

After a sec Troan kept on jawin’. "Which explains why Madame Aereon is also gracing your presence this morning." 

Blondie shrugged. "After looking over Vaako's report, I asked her to accompany me in the vague hope that she could intervene if you got the notion to kill the messenger."

Riddick grinned, hopin' it'd make the Necro nervous. "News is that good, huh?"

Aereon's brows went up. "That depends on what you're hoping to accomplish as Lord Marshal. And what you really want." 

The brows came down and her eyes got beadier than usual as they tried to drill a core sample of Riddick's brain. "Do you even know?"

Riddick thought about givin' her lip about the 'tude but figured it wasn't worth the waste of breath and spit. Held out a hand for Troan's computer. "Give."

The Necro looked like he was gonna play tug-of-war with the mini-comp for a sec, but then passed it over. 'Course Troan also backed up out of stompin’ range, so he must've been at least a little bit serious about the whole killing-the-messenger thing.

Wasn't V's mini-comp, but his report was there, all stand-up-straight-soldier prim-and-proper. Listed ship status for the fleet, updated timetable and schedules for makin' sure all the zombies were awake when they reached the Gates.

Under that was some kinda note that had come in for Riddick. If Riddick decided to ditch the Lord Marshal gig and just fly off into the black, he'd get a guarantee the Necros would give a pass to the Helion system, the Elementals' home world---and any other planets that got Riddick all warm and tingly.

His eyes narrowed as he kept reading. The Necro Council would appoint the next Lord Marshal. Then the whole shebang would head for another part of the 'verse, and leave the Riddick-approved systems alone until the zombies’d exterminated the life from everywhere else. And since *that* was gonna take at least a coupla centuries, Riddick would be dead and long gone 'fore the Necros came around again with the cosmic blowtorches. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Troan lifted a shoulder. "It seems like a sincere offer to me---especially the threats to both you and the Helion system if you refuse."

Yeah, Riddick and the planet were both gonna be extra crispy real quick if he didn't cave. Tossed the mini-comp to Aereon, who fumbled the catch. Heh. His eyes flicked back to Troan. "So who's the fucker makin' with all the big talk?"

"We don't know." Troan frowned. "Vaako is having Kirin look into how and when the proposition was delivered, and where the information net was accessed. There haven't been any incidents of this nature since the original assassination attempt."

Breezy gave the screen a quick onceover, then looked up. "It says that a ship and a large quantity of valuables will be made available as soon as you announce your resignation. What are you going to do?"

Riddick settled back on his heels. If the deal was on the up-and-up, he could dump the whole zombierama. And work one sweet deal: A few calls, a few threats, and the planet with the best offer of merc-free, high-style livin' would get Riddick as a permanent resident and a pass on the convert-or-die world-burning thing.

With Helion on the "do not fry" list, he'd keep Imam's little family safe. And yeah, he could toss in the Elemental world, too. Otherwise Breezy'd never stop squawkin'.

'Course, he believed the offer just about as much as he believed in little winged fairies dancin' 'round his head. So V didn't even come into it. No reason to make whoever sweeten the pot by tossin' in the sexy Necro as a bonus. Or guess what Commander ThinkItThrough might have to say about the offer. Nope, no reason V should be on his mind at all.

Just for the hell of it, he gave Troan the eye. "So you wanna go back to all-Necro, all-the-time?"

Blondie shrugged and did his own stare-down. "As long as you have Vaako's support, my lord, you have mine and Commander Jarrah's as well." 

Then Troan smirked. "I serve the Lord Marshal, whoever that is. As long as my lover and I are left in peace, I frankly don't give a shit whose ass gets numb sitting in the big chair."

Aereon snorted the same time Riddick did.

After a sec Riddick waved a hand toward the mini-comp the Elemental still held. "If Kirin doesn't find out who the fuck is playin' postman, make sure she gloms a way to tell 'em all to go to hell." 

He jerked his thumb toward the door. "Now scram. Got things to do."

'Course both of 'em were grinnin' like loony tunes on the way out. Stupid fuckers.

Didn't bother wastin' time thinkin' 'bout why he'd gone with the "fuck you" option. Coulda played the game, pretended he was gonna skip out just to see what would happen. ‘Stead he'd laid his cards right out on the table.

He didn't like bein' pushed, that was all. Pushed in or pushed out, didn't matter. He always pushed back.

And these corpsified fuckers had nothin' on those giant bug-uglies from the planet where he met---and lost---Fry. So no way he was gonna tuck tail 'tween his legs and run just 'cause somebody waved somethin' shiny or said "Boo".

Waited 'til the door was clicked safe-shut 'fore turnin’ to the office and Zhylaw's stash of secrets. If he was plannin' to stick around awhile, he'd better have some idea what the heck he was gonna do with the fuckin’ zombierama.

V better've left the database runnin', or else the Necro'd be gettin' his sweet ass up here double-quick, "unavailable" or not.

Riddick plopped into the seat and flicked on the screen. Huh. Looked like V’d been a busy little bee. Started readin’ the info, all laid out nice and neat: What the armada would need to keep flyin', if they hadta stop blastin' whole planets to dust.

Or a plan where maybe they could settle on a colony world, and what kinda defenses they'd need to keep out all the folks lookin' for a little cosmic payback. He flipped up the top of one his vambraces, punched the controls 'til he found a private channel ‘tween him and the only other person who had a high-tech person-to-person strapped to his wrist. "You need more than a bunker, V." 

He grinned, rememberin’ a convo that came right after he'd taken his first good whiff of V-scent, all those weeks ago. "You need a bolthole."

***************

Vaako perked up at Riddick's contact, heartened by the show of interest, and the memory of the time he'd persuaded Riddick to stay in the Lord Marshal's quarters. He paused in his typing on the mini-comp he'd left linked to Zhylaw's database and turned on his own transmitter. "You're probably right."

He kept his voice low and glanced around, but the purification chamber he was sitting in was still empty. His position on the floor beside the closed portal made him invisible from the corridor.

It had taken him several hours the previous night to walk off the raging emotions from his confrontation with Riddick. Anger at the Furyan---and even more at his own weakness---had eventually driven him here. To a purification chamber that had been shut down after Riddick's suspension of mandatory treatments. Three times he'd approached the control panel to initiate a purification sequence, so desperately did he long for the cool and serene numbness of prior days.

Before Riddick had blasted into his life.

He didn't know what stopped him from pushing the button and stepping into the purification device. But he couldn't do it, couldn't go back to what he was before. Eventually he'd turned away and sat, taking the opportunity to finally search Zhylaw's database for clues as to why he'd reverted so completely to an unpurified state.

And then spent some time getting over the shock.

He'd had to read the entry twice before he finally comprehended: His reversion wasn't abnormal---it was inevitable. The only anomaly was the speed of his transformation.

No wonder his people's laws and customs made purification a duty no convert could escape for long. Without the reinforcement of repeated treatments, every Necromonger in the fleet would eventually revert to normal human. Even the Lensors. Even the Quasi-Deads. It was simply a matter of time.

Naphemil had lied about the permanence of the purification process he'd developed. And every Lord Marshal after him had maintained the deception, even down to the falsified medical reports Vaako had read growing up. 

He doubted the Purifiers themselves knew why they had to be so religious about purification, forcing even die-hards like Celeste and Troan to submit to the procedure eventually.

Until Riddick---with Vaako's help---freed them all from the Purifiers' control. For the first time since their conversion, his people were allowed to choose. And from the empty chamber, many of them were choosing a life filled with pain---and all the other sensations that returned with it.

But not for long if Cevris and his cohorts---or the mysterious assassins---had their way. Vaako realized he didn't like the thought of what would happen if they managed to eliminate Riddick, by persuasion or by force. He'd almost deleted the anonymous offer from the daily report, but couldn't bring himself to deny Riddick his own right to choose.

He'd hoped, though. Hoped that Riddick wouldn't cut and run from a responsibility the Furyan had never wanted in the first place. And that hope had led Vaako to start researching alternate paths for his people. Still using the mini-comp because he knew his work would be displayed on the screen in Zhylaw's office. "So, Riddick, do you have a planet in mind?"

"A coupla possibilities. Rather discuss it in person." The Furyan's sultry purr prowled through the speaker, raising the hairs on Vaako's nape and making his skin prickle with awareness.

"I don't think that's advisable." He had a suspicion that without the insulating anger of last night, he'd have a hard time maintaining his distance from Riddick if he were able to feel the other man's heat, breathe his scent. "We can't afford the distraction. There's too much to do before the armada reaches the Gates."

He heard Riddick snort before the Furyan replied, "And you're still sore 'bout the whole UnderVerse thing, too, right?"

"I'm...worried." Vaako shifted on the hard metal floor. "The power of a holy Half-Dead is formidable, but it comes at a terrible price." 

He frowned, wondering if he could still support Riddick if UnderVerse claimed the Furyan. Or if seeing Riddick as unfeeling as Zhylaw would drive Vaako to pull the trigger next time.

Ironic how just months ago he'd have rejoiced at a Necromonger leader as fierce and ruthless as he knew Riddick would become.

He heard the clink of armor and the rustle of cloth, then what he would have sworn was a sigh before Riddick spoke. "Ain't gonna make any promises, V. Won't. Gotta keep the options open."

"I understand." Vaako barely held back his own sigh. "But also understand that I won't stand by you without it. I can't."

"Yeah, figured that." Riddick's chair creaked as he shifted. His voice dropped again. "Sure we can't squeeze in a quickie anyway?"

Vaako choked back a laugh, the sound startling in the chamber. He was tempted...but shoved the thought away. Shook his head as a small smirk lingered on his lips. "No," he said. "Unless you're offering to let me take the top."

"Nah," Riddick shot back. "Got too many people wantin' to tag my ass already."

Vaako had already guessed that would be Riddick's reaction, so he simply prompted, "The planets?"

"Keep your heavy metal shirt on." Riddick started tapping on keys.

Vaako glanced at the mini-comp's screen, reading a list of systems that started scrolling past. Unfortunately, the planets Riddick knew to be obscure enough to avoid detection didn't possess the resources necessary to support the vast Necromonger armada.

"Fuck." From the soft curse, Riddick had figured that out as well. "You find anything on your little tiptoe through the database?"

"No..." Vaako trailed off as he studied the last planet Riddick had pulled up, a desolate rock with the remains of a military outpost that had been abandoned years ago. Abandoned... "Maybe we're looking in the wrong place."

Riddick made a noncommittal sound. Vaako set the mini-comp aside and flipped up the screen set into his vambrace. He transmitted his actions to Riddick's set. "I'm pulling up the Codex of Conquered Worlds onto your vambrace screen."

"Yeah, got it," Riddick acknowledged. "So you think your little buddies are gonna be happier livin' on a ball of ash?"

"But not all of them are." Vaako rose up onto his knees, eagerly punching up a search screen. "The world-burners were only developed during Zhylaw's regime. Before then, the Necromonger Way demanded only the extinction of all *human* life---"

"So you got yourself a handy-dandy guide to the biggest land grab in the galaxy." Riddick's grin came through as clear as if Vaako could see the gleam of the Furyan's eyes and teeth.

"Yes." Vaako quickly scanned the list. "At first glance, there are at least five potential planets here. They'd easily meet requirements for water, food, fuel, metals and other materials...and I doubt anyone else in the 'verse even remembers their existence." 

The relief made him almost giddy. "Boltholes." His people would be safe from retaliation.

"That pretty much covers the list you yelled at me last night, don't it?" Riddick's question made Vaako wince as he recalled the way he'd lashed out. Then his attention was drawn back as Riddick continued musing, "'Cept for keepin' up the body count..."

Vaako cleared his throat. "That...that might not be an insurmountable problem." Especially considering what he'd discovered in Zhylaw's database. 

He settled back once more. "But the real difficulty will be in persuading people to give up their mission."

"Guess I can't just order ‘em to cool it with the world-burning, huh?" Riddick didn't sound like he was taking his own question seriously, especially when he continued, "And I figure you'd get a little miffed if I chucked 'em all out an airlock."

"You're correct, on both counts." Vaako closed the screen, then ran a hand through his hair. "Even the Lord Marshal doesn't have the authority to force people to abandon the Necromonger Way. You'd be dead within seconds."

"Newsflash: Not everybody gets all tingly 'bout bein' a Necromonger, V. Seems like some of 'em are just goin' through the motions, tryin' to survive." Riddick's chair creaked again. 

Vaako imagined the Furyan was sitting with the chair tilted back, boots propped up on the desk, hands laced behind his strangely attractive shaved head. Completely at ease, even though they were a mere 15 hours from the Gates.

"I'm sure you're right, Riddick, but what about the true believers?" Vaako frowned, even though he knew the other man couldn't see it. "For some, UnderVerse is all they live for, all they know, all they *are*. Trying to force the issue could lead to civil war."

"Yeah, with big-ass guns that take out *planets*." Riddick paused, then said, "Still..."

Vaako's eyebrows rose. "You have an idea?"

He could practically hear Riddick's shrug. "Maybe. Gotta think about it."

"Just don't take too long, Riddick. We're almost out of time," Vaako warned absently, attention divided as he tried to think of his own solution to the problem. "You should make sure to review the file I've downloaded to your vambraces about the ceremony at the Gates."

"You wanna give me the five-sec version?" Riddick asked. From the creaking then tapping, Vaako guessed the Furyan was already pulling up the information.

Vaako obliged. "Everyone entering the arena before the Gates is required to relinquish all firearms. By tradition, bladed weapons are used. The Guardian of the Gates asks the assembled host if there are any who challenge your right to claim the title of Lord Marshal and to enter UnderVerse." 

He shook his head. “With the likely number of opponents wanting to kill you, you'll probably draw every Necromonger in the fleet to see the spectacle."

Vaako shrugged. "Then it's a straightforward one-on-one combat until a victor emerges."

"Sounds simple enough," Riddick drawled. "Line 'em up, knock 'em down."

"Don't assume this will be easy." Vaako's worry sharpened his tone. "There are formidable Warriors in the fleet you've never seen fight. And Cevris is determined to have you overthrown---no doubt he'll find plenty of people willing to help him."

His eyes narrowed. "He'll have the grunts go first, cannon fodder, *knowing* you'll be able to take them out. But they'll just keep coming, one after another after another. He'll try to wear you down, tire you out for skilled fighters like Toal and Suspar."

Vaako stopped himself, quieted. "You should try to get some more rest, be as sharp as possible for when we reach the Gates."

The expected smart remark about Vaako's obvious concern or lascivious suggestion to "sleep" together never materialized. Instead, Riddick simply said, "Yeah, you too, V."

"See you at the Gates. Vaako out." Vaako stood, staring into nothing as he pondered possibilities and consequences. Taking a last look at the purification chamber he lifted his head, keyed the portal and stepped into the corridor.

He needed food and rest, but he wasn't sure he had time for the latter. Before the fleet reached the Gates, he'd have to restore the locks on Zhylaw's database, review security arrangements with the Guardian of the Gates, coordinate the entry of interested Necromongers into the arena...and find a way to put his own plans into place.


	27. Chapter 27

"So this is where it all goes down."

Riddick stopped just inside the door, goggles and vambraces in place and two throwin’ knives already pulled to do his regular 360. Wishin' he still had his pistols or better yet one of them big-ass guns. 

Didn't matter that the place was all clean-shiny with Necro-Deco black walls-floors-statues everywhere---it was just like slam. 'Cept here the look-sees had seats for their zombiefied asses.

Yeah, this was a super-size version of the pit in every slam ya got tossed into soon as ya got in the door, so the locals could roll out the welcome mat and eye up the new meat. 'Least it was better than Crematoria---Riddick's hands weren't chained this time. And he was already packin' mucho blades.

Looked like every fuckin’ Necro in the zombierama could squeeze in for the big show. Up here in the nosebleeds the actual fighting space looked maybe the size of the Lord Marshal's bed, but the honkin' huge round screen swallowin' up one wall was prob'ly there to get the stiffs ringside with the action. Supposedly the sound system was primo, too, and wired to make sure anybody wantin’ to do the shout-out would get heard.

"Your place is at the edge of the arena, my lord." Troan leaned around Breezy to point out a gussied-up seat way down at the bottom of the bowl. All by its lonesome.

Riddick ignored that, started lookin' for V. Knew the guy was already on scene---could smell him. Finally got a flash of pale when his First gestured with one arm. Commander SexyScowl was not a happy camper, chattin' with some *seriously* tall motherfucker who was obviously pullin' a stonewall.

Not stoppin' the perimeter sweep, Riddick flipped up the top of a vambrace and opened the comm channel. Kinda funny watchin' V start, then shoot a look straight at Riddick 'fore answering the ring. Riddick grinned right back, but decided not to blow him a kiss. "Got a problem, V?"

"The Guardian of the Gates and I are...discussing...implementation of some of the security measures I ordered." V sounded like he was wishin' "discussing" meant "bashing TallBoy's head in". "Would you like an introduction?"

Riddick gave the new fucker the distance onceover, then shrugged. "Sure. Bring him down to party central." Started down the wide steps leadin’ to the floor, ignorin’ the clankety-clank of his personal tin cans as they formed up around him. Bet they were wishin' *they* still had their big-ass guns, too, 'stead of those triple-axe-on-a-stick thingies like V used to try to take out Zhylaw.

"I guess they're waiting for you to reach your seat before bringing in the riff-raff," Aereon said with a little sniff. 

Riddick's grin widened. Ever since the fallout with Geezer, she'd been very anti-Necro. Guess Elementals got pissy when you took away their gray-haired boy toys.

"Yes, the Lord Marshal is always given precedence over his challengers," Troan stuck his two credits in with a nod. Blondie's skull was swiveling as they came down the steps---guy was gonna take a header if he didn't stop with the googly-eyes.

Troan finally glommed he was bein' watched and shrugged, all whatever. "I've only been here once, for Zhylaw's ascension...it was a long time ago."

Riddick grunted. "So you got a clue what TallBoy might be hasslin' V about?"

"The Guardian is *very* strict about following proper protocol," Troan said as his eyebrows went skyward. "I'm sure Vaako is still trying to get the rules relaxed enough to allow some of our troops to carry guns, rather than just the Gate squad."

Yeah, that could be one reason Riddick's instincts were screamin' red alert. Felt just like it did on Helion Prime, right before the Necros laid the smackdown. "But your guys are givin' *everybody* the up-close and personal pat down as they come in?" Riddick didn't need a laser bolt in the back 'cause somebody stuck a pistol up someplace interesting to smuggle it into the joint.

"Yes, my lord. They learned their lesson at the spar. We're also scanning with equipment and Lensors." Troan went all salute-stiff. "No one will get in here with an unauthorized weapon."

Aereon made a rude noise. "And what about the *authorized* ones?" 

When Riddick gave her an eye-flick she shrugged. "I'm sure not all the Gate Guards will be thrilled to have a breeder on the Lord Marshal's throne."

"Obedience without question is the Necromonger Way." The Guardian's voice was as deep as the fucker was tall. Riddick gave the stiff an up-down as the gang reached the arena floor. 

TallBoy towered head and shoulders above Riddick, but didn't look to be packin' all that much muscle under his flowy robes. Riddick figured he could take this one. Would just have to jump a little higher to get the knife-spike to the head.

Up close, V was lookin' a little ragged. Riddick wondered what Commander ThisIsSeriousShit had gotten up to since their little comm chat all those hours ago. V was packin' his own set of sharp pointy things, and from the way he kept doin' his own 360 it was a good bet he was feelin' the bad vibes too. But his voice was all business when he shot back, "And as I've already explained, Guardian, we've discovered that isn't always the case."

TallBoy blew V off, puttin' all his mojo in a look at Riddick. "I assure you, my lord, it *is* true for my squad." 

Stiff practically touched nose to toes he was so into the bowin' and scrapin'. "It's easier to imagine one of the Quasi-Dead leading a rebellion."

V snorted, but then came clean. "No member of the Guardian's troop has ever interfered in the challenges before the Gates." 

He paused. "In the prohibition of weapons in the arena, his decision holds sway, even above the wishes of the Lord Marshal."

Riddick smirked. "That a pretty way of tellin' me I'm shit outta luck this time 'round?" 

Didn't wait for an answer, just gave the Guardian the stink-eye. "Whatever---but if any of your boys get outta line I'm takin' it out on your zombie ass."

Heh. TallBoy's suck-lemon face looked just like Breezy's. But the fucker's voice was smooth as ever. "If you'll take your place, my lord, we can begin to let the faithful in."

One last check and Riddick strolled it nice 'n' easy to the seat that looked like a mini-version of the throne in Necro Central aboard the Basilica. Gave it a solid look-see, figurin' it wouldn't be a thumb tack waitin' for him if the 'no breeders allowed' brigade had come a-callin'.

V was checkin' his vambraces, prob'ly doin' a cover-his-fuckable-ass last scan to be sure everything was five-by-five. Riddick leaned in for a whiff of V-scent when his First got up-close and personal for a convo. "Riddick, the readings don't indicate any problems in the vicinity."

Riddick holstered his knives and took a load off while he had the chance. "But...?"

Commander ThinkItThrough swept the room again, then shook his head. Eyeballs were glued to where the zombierama was just startin' to trickle in. "I don't know..." 

Jaw clenched just this side of tooth-grinding. "But I'm sure Cevris has *something* up his sleeve."

"Not to mention the less-subtle 'Let's Kill the Lord Marshal' club," Aereon murmured. The old gal was kinda on the obvious side herself, puttin' the chair 'tween her and any stray blades or laser bolts that might come whizzin' their way.

V shot the old broad an eye-roll ‘fore he turned to Riddick. "Remember, if a challenger steps outside of the combat circle, they effectively withdraw their challenge." 

The hazel-green eyes were laughin'. "That means you *don't* kill them."

"Yeah, whatever." Riddick grinned and waved a lazy hand. "So where're you plonkin' down for the duration?"

"I have an assigned seat, but I'll be on the upper tiers until everyone is in place and the Guardian begins." V's eyes got mucho serious to match his expression. "Remember to pace yourself---and that you've trained some of these men. Any tricks you showed them they'll try to use to their advantage." 

V reached a hand out, but let it fall back 'fore it made contact. "Good luck."

Riddick just nodded. Nothin' to say. Watched V climb the stairs back to the top.

Then he settled into a slouch to wait.

***************

Vaako eyed each Necromonger entering the stadium, the naked bloodlust in many gazes churning anger in his gut. Some probably had appreciated Riddick's reign as Lord Marshal, but he suspected that many of them would be glad to see the breeder toppled from the throne. Despite taking advantage of Riddick's relaxation of the purification rules.

He shared a brief nod with Julian Campbell as the Second Tech came through, surprisingly with Maria Gonzalez on his arm. The young woman must have recovered from her ordeal during the first assassination attempt, by the cozy way the two were interacting. 

Vaako frowned. Had Campbell enlisted the pretty Tech to aid in the implementation of Vaako's plan? He hoped not---it was risky enough already.

Perhaps it was only lack of sleep and overstretched nerves, but Vaako could have sworn Kirin gave him a *look* when she passed by on the way down to a ringside seat. If she'd discovered his alterations to the systems...but no, he'd have gotten a warning if his tampering had in turn been tampered with. After spending so many hours breaking through the security protocols, he wasn't about to leave his own work unprotected.

Unease tightened the expressions of many of his own men. Hopefully because they had accepted Riddick as Lord Marshal, despite the Furyan's unconventional ideas.

His back stiffened at the open contempt shown by Riddick's enemies, especially ex-Counselor Rogan, and Commanders Toal and Suspar. No doubt they were eagerly anticipating an end to the thorn in their sides.

At least some Necromongers seemed to be approaching the event with the proper gravity. The Purifiers, Cevris, and even Celeste were strangely subdued. Vaako shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of his mentor and his former mate.

Eventually the stadium was full. The only personnel not expected to attend were skeleton crews for the ships and the Quasi-Deads. Fortunately, there were no children currently among the converted. Vaako suspected that few mentors would have banned their charges from the event, no matter how young. The way Cevris had spared him from Zhylaw's ascension.

The squad assigned to inspect those entering the arena filed past Vaako with nods of acknowledgment. He returned them and accepted the offer of a battleaxe. The familiar weight of it kept him from tensing at the Lensors accompanying some of the men. Yet it seemed his vambraces could hide his unpurified state even from them.

His eyes narrowed as the Gate Guards entered and locked the doors behind them. He watched them take up their posts scattered about the stadium. When they were all in place he slowly began to make his way down to his seat.

Refusing for once to consider any possibility but Riddick's survival.

***************

Riddick slid two wicked curved blades out of their sheaths as he sat up. Ready for whatever.

Aereon and Troan had taken their spots, leavin' Riddick and TallBoy the only ones at the edge of the arena.

He'd watched the zombierama come in. Wasted time imaginin' some takedowns. By the time V's guys were takin' their seats Riddick'd pretty much pegged who was backin' him, who was just here for the slice and dice, and who would kick his corpse---like he'd ever give 'em the chance.

The Gate Guards gave him the creeps---not as bad as the Dead-Bug-Wearing Purifier Brigade but a damn close second. They were purified to the max---way more zombified than V’d ever been. And compared to the way he was now...

Looked up. V’d picked up an axe-on-a-stick somewhere and was doin' his slow stalk down the steps, but stopped when TallBoy moved to the center of the arena to begin with the speechifyin'.

"Lord Marshal Zhylaw is no more," the Guardian said. Riddick snorted---way to state the obvious. "His successor, Lord Marshal Riddick, is here to keep what he killed. To claim the right to pass through the Gates of the Threshold and enter the UnderVerse."

TallBoy looked out over the crowd, his ugly mug loomin' from the giant screen. "Does anyone offer challenge to Lord Marshal Riddick's right to the throne?"

Riddick grunted. Whole rows of tin cans were standin' up and makin' their way down, includin’ Toal and Suspar. This was gonna be one fuckin' long line. Prob'ly stretch all the way up the steps, out the door and around the block.

Flexed his shoulders, gettin' ready to turn one-on-one to one-on-gone.

'Cept the stiffs weren't doin' the domino, linin' up one behind the other. 'Stead they were all comin' down to party central, makin' ring-around-the-rosy 'round half the arena. So many of 'em they were at least five deep, and all of 'em packin' some kinda blade or battle axe. Way more than even Riddick could take on at once, but fuck if he was gonna go down easy. 

He got up and strolled to the center of the soon-to-be-killzone, snickerin' when TallBoy scrambled outta range.

"*What is the meaning of this*?" Shit, V sure had a setta lungs on him. Bet they heard that back on the Basilica. Commander Hoppin'Mad started down the steps again, and if looks could kill, TallBoy would be on the ground and twitchin'.

V skidded to a halt when Cevris stood up. 

Huh, so this was Geezer's cunning little plan. The old fucker was playin' to the crowd when he said, "The challengers know that they have no chance against the Lord Marshal if they face him one-on-one. So they have formed an alliance until the Furyan breeder is defeated. Once the killing blow is struck, the alliance will be dissolved as each Warrior decides whether to continue with his challenge."

Even from down here Riddick could see V was practically vibratin'. Prob'ly only the distance ‘tween V and Cevris kept the old guy breathin'. V looked around, then growled, "This is *not* the Necromonger Way."

"I beg to differ." TallBoy's voice was as smug and smooth as his crocodile smile. Fucker. "Political alliances are a fact of Necromonger life. I've examined the rules, and there is nothing prohibiting the extension of those alliances to the challenge. It is tradition, not protocol, that made the combat one-on-one." 

'Course he was prob'ly lyin' his zombified ass off. But nobody would know any different. Or care.

MissSlink's dress did the shimmy as she got to her feet. "This is an unfortunate necessity. The breeder *must not* be allowed the power of UnderVerse."

The little RatBoy Purifier next to her nodded, then stood up himself. Guess that was where Geezer got help with his recruitin' once V stopped playin' Cevris Says. 

RatBoy was lookin' right at V. "First Among Commanders Vaako, you know that the Necromongers *must* be led by one of the faithful. Not some unpurified breeder who merely got lucky. There is still a chance for you to do what is right. Take your place with the challengers and make a stand for your people."

Riddick's gut twisted. V was *thinking* about it. Could tell from the code-crackin' look on V's face. Everybody was doin' the edge-of-the-seat stare, waitin' for V's call.

To pass the time Riddick did an automatic 360, checkin' for anybody tryin' to use the distraction to take out the Lord Marshal all nice and neat. *Not* thinkin' 'bout what he'd do if V turned on him. Fuck it.

Flash of V movin' caught his eye. Commander SwitchSides was on the way, practically runnin' down the steps. Riddick's grip tightened on his blades.

Then V slung the battleaxe in both hands and *jumped*. Fucker was flyin' through the air, sweet somersault-half twist right over the ranks of tin cans. 

Landed feet first facin' the zombierama. Standin’ ‘tween Riddick and the Legion of Doom. 

V kept his eyes on the crowd as Riddick strolled up to his side. "The Guardian won't dare to make a protest, Riddick. If the challengers are allowed alliances, then so is the Lord Marshal." 

He did the shoulder-straighten thing and said, "It seems I misspoke the other night. When I said, 'I can't seem to bring myself to do you harm', I really meant 'I can't bear to see you come to harm'." 

Finally glanced over, serious as fuck. "So I guess I'm with you."

And hell if that didn't settle Riddick's gut right down. For the first time he didn't even haveta ask the question. V was with him. And hell if that also didn't make the whole damn 'verse click into place.

'Course there was no reason to let the Necro know that. Riddick grinned, startin' to count the tin cans about to go down. "Just FYI, my ass still ain't up for grabs."

V-scent and heat got up-close and personal as the Necro slid over to murmur, "One day you will yield to me, Riddick." 

Suddenly V was all leaned-in like sharin' a secret. "You'll want to."

Riddick caught those hazel-green eyes laughin' as V started to pull away. Fucker. Grunted, used an elbow to poke home the message. "In your dreams."

V just turned back to face the troop of Warriors, movin’ the battleaxe to the diagonal.

Suddenly TallBoy gave the signal and it was *on*.


	28. Chapter 28

"Fuck!"

Riddick was in the middle of a slide-twist outta the swing of some motherfucker with a battleaxe when he caught the glint of sharp comin' at him low on the left from another Necro. Lifted the leg that bastard would've sliced and brought it down like Judgment Day, boot heel smashin' the weasel sneak Necro to the floor and the wrist to splinters even through the metal gloves all the tin cans wore.

Pivot to the right put his back to the pack but only for half a sec 'til he could throw the whole shebang into reverse and shove his left knife back in its sheath. On the return trip he reached out with his free hand and grabbed the first Necro's fingers wrapped around the handle of the battleaxe, keepin' MetalBoy stretched out at the end of the swing to leave the left flank wide open. Riddick rammed the blade in his other hand into the gap ‘tween helmet and armor to snip-snip the spine. Yanked the battleaxe from the shock-slack grip and stepped back, givin' Mr. LimpWrist still on the floor a breath-stoppin' kick to the throat on the way.

Quick 360 showed that him and V still had the wall with the giant screen clear at their backs with just enough room to maneuver. There'd been no time for jawin'. When the fight went down Riddick'd moved lickety-split to put a solid at his six and hoped Commander ThinkItThrough'd already glommed the strategy.

And yeah, V was right there with him from the start. Now they were movin' in that weird sorta sync that kept them outta each other's kill zones as they held the space between and behind 'em.

Fuckin' breathin' room was needed with the wall of stiffs pressin' in, each one lookin' to make the kill. Felt like back on Fry's nightmare planet, dark scaly bodies and flashin’ limbs with pointy death reachin' for him. Never backin' off, never lettin' up. Could kill and kill and kill but fuckin' hundreds of other creepy-crawlers were pantin’ for the chance to get up close and personal. For shit-sure he'd be in Morgue City already if he'd been alone.

Stink of the zombies' blood, metal, and fear-sweat was thick gunk shoved up his nostrils so he couldn't smell *himself*, much less V. But V was holdin' his own, battleaxe broken in half by one of the zombierama but still goin' strong. Swingin' with the blade half and stabbin’ with the jagged shaft to shove the fuckers back when they dared cross the line him and V had drawn with spilled Necro blood and guts and bodies dead and dyin’ piled at their feet.

Riddick holstered his other knife and started swingin' with the axe. Sweet blades, slid through meat bone gristle of arms and legs and bellies and necks like there was nothin' there---no wonder V liked the thing so much. Snorted---'course V was tryin' not to put too many notches on his own belt. 

Commander GoodLittleSoldier didn't go for the gusto---like that tin can left flailin’ on the floor by V takin' a chunk outta the stiff's metal hide. Nowhere *near* a kill shot. Bugger could be hauled back over the line and patched up easy enough.

'Course none of the zombierama was takin' a timeout to haul off Twitchy's sorry ass. Or to drag away any of their little dead friends. They were just shovin' the downed bodies outta the way. Or scramblin' over 'em like cockroaches swarmin'.

He kept swingin' left to right, right to left, choppin' through whatever Necro body parts came in range. Knew V had noticed, already shifted closer to stop anybody dumb enough to try goin' after Riddick the way Riddick took out the original owner of the axe. To keep 'em guessin' he'd stop short and start blockin' with the shaft, clang-clang-screech against the fuckers' weapons a familiar kinda music.

Riddick knew he was in the groove---him and V both were. Not thinkin', just raise-tilt-block the machete-lookin' blade arcing down on him, sparks poppin' from the clash of steel. 

Quick jerk left to ram the blunt end of the battleaxe into the groin of another tin can, not even stoppin' to watch the fucker drop ‘fore raisin' the axe shoulder high and leveled to push it straight on like a spear, catchin' the machete between two of the axe blades and forcin' it back toward the stiff's face while Riddick used the axe to give a super-close shave, slicin' through the jugular for more blood to join the puddles already on the floor.

But they just kept comin'. Riddick tossed his head to clear the sweat collectin' around his goggles. Felt more paintin’ every inch of skin, slickin’ at his waist and groin and down his sides, at knees and neck and feet. Drippin' salt into his mouth open wide to catch all the air. 

Breathin’ deep, tryin' to ignore the ache of parched throat mouth tongue lips, the burn of muscles that’d been at it for way too long.

Couldn't think about that, or even wonder how V was handlin’ the marathon massacre. 'Cause there was no way they'd be kickin' back with a cold one anytime soon. They were finally through the cannon fodder---fuckin' *sheep* tossed in to die just to slow down him and V and tire ‘em out.

So now came the hard part, just like Cevris planned: Sendin' in the real Warriors when Riddick and V were no longer at the top of their game.

***************

Vaako was feeling every second of missed sleep from the last few days. He used the broken shaft of his battleaxe in his left hand to block a bulky Warrior's knife, swept a semicircle to the right with his own blades. An unlucky Lieutenant trying to slip behind him looked down at the sudden bloody gash in armor and flesh. Vaako side-kicked him in the wound, then as he rebalanced he flipped his left wrist, forcing the jagged end of his weapon into the vulnerable spot under the first Warrior's jaw. 

He winced, but didn't hesitate to thrust his improvised spear up---up through the mouth and palate and into the brain. A quick twist and shove and the impaled Warrior slipped free, fell back to lie still on the bloodied floor.

Vaako could no longer afford to be merciful.

This wasn't the early wave of Warriors whom Cevris had dazzled with visions of glory and duty. These men were seasoned: Trained, skilled, deadly in their experience and intent. Their attacks were precise, coordinated---everything Cevris had likely envisioned when he came up with his "alliance".

And after long hours of fighting such formidable opponents, Vaako was starting to feel the strain. He could sense his reaction time slowing down---only fractions of seconds, as yet, but a dangerous precedent---the slight lessening of strength behind his own blows, the ragged edge to his breathing.

He was determined to endure. Riddick and he had lasted this long, and Vaako would be damned before he let one of these treacherous dogs take Riddick down. Before knowing why he side-stepped into Riddick's space, a sweep of his vambrace-clad arm knocking aside a knife tossed from somewhere in the middle of the pack. In the next heartbeat he was back in his original spot, out of the way of Riddick's axe swing.

That strange anticipation of each other's actions was serving them well. As was all of the sparring Riddick and Vaako had done on the weeks of the journey. Vaako was fighting dirty now, exploiting his own knowledge of weaknesses in Necromonger armor and fighting style. He wasn't particularly proud of it, but with the odds still so stacked against them he had no choice.

Vaako ducked a wild sweep from a Warrior's battleaxe, dropped his own weapons and pulled his knives in the same instant, flipping the blades to thrust them into the hearts of the two men coming at him from the sides. Used the moment of confusion to shove the bodies into the Warrior holding the axe, reaching out to yank at the weapon and drag all three men down.

His quick chops at their necks finished the job, but he shifted away from the men's outstretched arms just the same. Then he transferred the axe into his right hand and grabbed replacement knives from the litter around him with the other.

During a brief respite while some Warriors finally decided to drag bodies out of the way, Vaako let his gaze drift over the remaining Warriors. His own troops had stayed in their seats, as had most of Troan's and Jarrah's. At least there was still some loyalty left.

Which made him even more angry at the Warriors who had agreed to Cevris's perversion of the Necromonger Way. He could see Toal and Suspar behind the moving wall of bodies, no doubt waiting until victory was assured before risking their necks. His lip curled. "Cowards!" he shouted when their eyes met.

Toal simply smirked, white teeth gleaming against his dusky skin---but Suspar roared and leapt into the fray. The enraged Commander tossed aside his comrades, blundering his way into what looked like a precisely rehearsed attack by a group of eight Warriors.

Vaako thought he heard an amused grunt from Riddick, but ignored it. He hefted his battleaxe and swung a quick arc, trying to clear the space to prevent anyone from taking advantage of the chaos of Suspar's approach. But it looked as though the octet had decided to target *him* instead of Riddick. He knew he wouldn't be able to block all of their attacks *and* hold off Suspar.

He was just about to brace himself to meet the onslaught when a blur in front of him resolved into Riddick, crouching with a knife raised, blade as long as his forearm. The position seemed oddly familiar but Vaako couldn't spare any thoughts for it as he jabbed and kicked at the other Warriors.

Unable to stop his maddened charge, Suspar ran right into Riddick's knife, stabbing himself in the guts. Shock wiped the rage from his face as he stared down at the hilt sticking out from his armor, so deeply embedded it hadn't yet started to bleed. Then he sank to his knees, weapon dropping to grip both hands around the knife.

Vaako took a moment to lean over Riddick's shoulder and lift a brow. "As I recall, it's quicker if you go for the heart." The Warrior he'd killed with a similar move during a challenge on the journey had died instantly. 

Then he sliced quickly to the left and kicked to the right, pushing back the other assailants who'd been lured into thinking he wasn't paying attention.

Riddick took out two more Warriors before sending a quick glance, his grin gleaming brighter than the sweat coating his face. "Yeah, but not as fun." As the Furyan slid smoothly to his feet, he reached out and knocked Suspar's hands loose. Then Riddick twisted the blade, dragging it upward in a ragged bloody line up Suspar's torso before yanking it free.

"Or as effective," Vaako murmured as he saw the others' expressions. The Warriors looked shocked at their Commander's sudden demise. Even Toal seemed struck dumb. 

Vaako focused back on Riddick, who'd retrieved a battleaxe and was now quick-stepping over the bodies to a clear spot further along the wall. Vaako followed, not hiding a confused frown. "You wanted a change of scenery?"

"It was gettin' a little too crowded over there," Riddick replied with a shrug, already swinging as the Warriors recovered and surged forward again.

Vaako grunted and began blocking the blades reaching for his flesh. The...bits...scattered on the floor at their previous position *had* made movement treacherous. The floor was less slick here, as well.

Even as he fell back into the rhythm of battle, Vaako noticed that their opponents' numbers had lessened. It seemed some Warriors were reconsidering, drifting out of the circle and back to their seats. He was glad to see it---he had no wish to kill any more of his brothers-in-arms than necessary.

And now he could actually count the number of Warriors still challenging them. He began to attack with renewed vigor, suddenly sure of the outcome. Of victory. Not considering any other possibility.

Riddick must have felt the same, since his strokes also gained strength and speed. When Riddick laughed Vaako couldn't help his own grin, knowing it wasn't inspired by the killing but by the fighting---the sheer thrill of a true Warrior at work.

Apparently their mirth was effective as well. Although the remaining Warriors still pushed forward seeking weak spots and only finding dismemberment or death, more and more of them were abandoning the challenge and choosing life under Lord Marshal Riddick instead.

When the last body fell under Riddick's blade, only Toal remained alive and whole in the arena. When Toal realized they were focused on him, he immediately dropped his weapon and began backing off. Hands raised in a gesture of surrender.

"You *sure* we ain't allowed to kill him?" Riddick asked as he flipped a throwing knife in his hand, catching it first by the hilt, then the blade in turn.

"He's clearly abandoned the challenge. That means he gets to live---unfortunately." Vaako watched the man move toward the stairs, not trusting the submissiveness of Toal's retreat. No, Toal's eyes spoke of glee, not surrender. 

Vaako's gaze shifted to the assembled host of Necromongers, who seemed unsure how to react to the sudden end of the battle. He raised his voice to be heard throughout the vast hall. "Does anyone else offer challenge to Lord Marshal Riddick?"

After a few moments of silence and cast-down eyes, the Guardian stepped forward. "It seems the Lord Marshal's alliance has withstood all challenges." 

The man's eyebrows rose as he tried to stare Vaako down. "Therefore it only remains to be seen who shall prevail in a battle between the two of you."

Hope suddenly bloomed on Purifier Reese's face, but Celeste and Cevris simply gave a resigned shrug and a slight bow of concession. Vaako's former mate and former mentor seemed to have already guessed his response. 

Vaako shifted the battleaxe to his left hand and let the end rest on the floor. "There won't be one. I offer no challenge to Lord Marshal Riddick."

A quick glance to his right revealed the slightest relaxation of the coiled tension in Riddick's frame. Vaako felt his own unease lessen when Riddick grinned at him and drawled, "Wanna put that in writing?"

Vaako snorted. "Not a chance." He was about to order his troops to secure the area when movement in the stands caught his eye. 

Purifier Bethany Liriel stood up, as did ex-Councilor Rogan. The two quickly descended to the arena floor to stand next to the Guardian. All three drew energy pistols from their robes and pointed them at Riddick and him. Toal strolled over and was handed another weapon by the Guardian.

Vaako could see Riddick starting to wind up to throw a blade as Riddick snarled, "What the fuck---"

"Don't move, please, and drop your weapons." The Guardian's cordial request wasn't much of a deterrent, but the multitude of energy guns held by the Guardian's troop was. 

At least Cevris and Celeste looked shocked. It was some small consolation to know that they, at least, had not stooped so low.

With a growl Vaako grudgingly complied, saw Riddick do the same as the Guardian continued, "There's no reason to make this more unpleasant than it already is."

Vaako rested his hands lightly on the hilts of his knives, but his gut was churning. He barely ground out his question, his jaw was clenched so tight in outrage. "What is this?"

"*This*..." Liriel's pretty face twisted into an ugly sneer as she gestured with her free hand. "Is the end of the breeder's taint on the Lord Marshal's title. Finally."

"That mean you been tryin' to get me outta the picture for a while?" Riddick sounded a lot more relaxed than Vaako felt, but he could sense Riddick getting ready to move, minute changes in breathing and body language putting him on alert as well.

"We did attempt to reason with you, my lord." From Rogan's arrogant tone, the cretin was already imagining himself once more a power on the Council. "When that didn't work we tried more...creative methods of eliminating you and your allies."

The man's contempt was clear in the glare he sent Vaako, before he turned once more to Riddick. "And you were offered a rich incentive to leave of your own accord. Instead you insisted upon coming here to the Gates."

Commander Toal snorted and gestured at the arena with his pistol. "When Cevris approached me about his 'alliance', we figured *somebody* would manage to take you out and our problems would be over."

Vaako barely restrained another growl, hands tightening into fists as Toal glanced his way and drawled, "But your little pet decided to meddle."

"And in case that didn't work, we had a back-up plan," Liriel said with a slight bow to the Guardian. "Once the Guardian recognized the abomination of allowing a breeder access to UnderVerse, he agreed that the only recourse was complete annihilation."

Riddick grunted, shifted slightly. Vaako noticed how only a few of the guns followed---the rest held position. Some of them were pointed at Aereon, others at Necromongers like Kirin and Campbell who had been associated with Riddick and him on the journey. The message was clear: Anyone interfering would be dealt with instantly.

The weapons pointed at the arena were positioned to deliver maximum coverage. It seemed likely that wherever Riddick landed, multiple energy bolts would be waiting for him. He was completely trapped.

Through the red haze beginning to cloud his senses, Vaako could hear Riddick trying to stall by saying, "And it looks like you got yourself a brand-new Lord Marshal all picked out."

Liriel rested one hand on Toal's back. The Commander just smirked and aimed.

Maybe it was his exhaustion, but Vaako didn't even try to wrestle down his reaction to this betrayal. He wanted to rip the smirks off their smug faces with his bare hands, tear out their lying tongues and black hearts. It wasn't right. Riddick had come so far, prevailed over so many challengers, only to be shot down by thugs too craven to meet the Lord Marshal in open battle...

Vaako couldn't speak, couldn't breathe with the fury that rose in him. The anger was like fire in his blood, power that curled around itself and built with every spin. Somehow familiar, but stronger, hotter, wilder than he'd ever felt or dreamed.

That these respected leaders---who were charged with protecting the Necromonger Way---would so blithely destroy everything his people stood for... That they had schemed, kidnapped, threatened, killed, sent Warriors and civilians to their deaths... That they would speak of Riddick and to Riddick with such contempt... That they would dare even *think* of attacking Vaako's...

***************

V'd gone way past Commander Hoppin'Mad. He was vibratin' again, bones practically rattlin' in his skin, and there was a smell of storm and lightning. Riddick took a step back, shot a look 'round. Even TallBoy's tin soldiers seemed frozen in place as they watched the show.

Then V put out his hand---but that seemed to be nothin' but reflex, 'cause V's eyes'd started glowin' like he'd sneaked off for a shine job while nobody was lookin'. Then some sorta somethin' started shootin' outta V's eyes, weird kinda wave/stream that looked like a ripple in the air, split a hundredsome different ways and zippin' all around. 'Til one of 'em hit Toal. The thing wrapped around the Necro---TinMan started screamin' as he began to burn in his metal shell. The things went straight down the line, BlowHard, SweetCheeks, and TallBoy were flamin' fast enough.

Riddick's chest hurt like he'd been the one hit with a fireball---he hadn't felt that fuckin’ mark since Crematoria. But now it was throbbin' again with every pulsebeat.

TallBoy's firing squad started gettin' picked off, one by one. At least the ones that actually tried pullin' the trigger. V's whatevers seemed to swallow up the energy bolts. Makin' 'em disappear into the not-so-thin air, then the things wrapped around the shooters to turn 'em into broiled lobsters. Only the smell wasn't near so good.

A few of the tin cans got their heads outta their asses and dropped their guns, backin' away with hands showin' the all-clear.

V kept vibratin' 'til the last of TallBoy's guards had either backed off or been barbecued. Then his eyes went back to the usual and the rest of the air thingies just...went away.

'Fore Riddick even thought about it, he was reachin' out to shove the straps of V's cuirass and tank down. Pullin' the shit clear to see LeatherChick's pawprint on V's chest.

But it wasn't an open hand glowin' on sweat-streaked pale skin. It was a fist.


	29. Chapter 29

"Zhylaw sure could pick 'em."

"What?" Vaako blinked, settled his feet more firmly as he caught his breath. He didn't feel as drained as he expected. Whatever that surge was, it had left him faintly buzzing with the strange energy.

He did a quick visual scan of the surroundings, but everyone seemed to be in shock. Tried to ignore the multitude of eyes fixed on him, glad the screen behind them had gone dark during his...episode. When his gaze crossed Julian Campbell's, he offered a slight nod of thanks. 

Campbell, of course, didn't return the gesture, but Vaako allowed himself to relax slightly. He'd taken a risk, asking the Tech to be his back-up, but it seemed he'd chosen the right person to trust with his plans.

Piles of ash still smoldered here and there, most inside the armor of the Guardian's troops. The remaining Gate protectors were standing far from their weapons.

A quick snap of his fingers got his Commanders' attention. "Troan, Jarrah," was all he said, but it put the men into motion. As loyal Warriors secured the guns and the area, he turned his attention to Riddick. The now official Lord Marshal was standing with his arms crossed and head tilted. 

Vaako didn't trust the speculative expression on Riddick's face. "What?" he asked again, wariness drawing his brows together.

Riddick unfolded his arms and reached out, tapping Vaako's chest. Vaako blinked again, vaguely remembering Riddick pulling at the straps of his cuirass and top. He looked down and his jaw dropped. There was a mark faintly glowing on his skin, already starting to fade. Now that he was aware of it he could sense it as the slightest throb. 

He didn't think any of the others were close enough to see it, but he turned aside regardless to fix his clothing to conceal the...brand? "What *is* that?" he hissed.

Riddick's grunt was not informative, and Vaako would swear it sounded amused. Looking up confirmed it---that wide grin was dazzling under the lights. Riddick drawled, "You don't feel dizzy or anythin', right? 'Cause usually you're quicker on the uptake."

Vaako scowled and was about to growl when Riddick provided an answer. "Seems like you just gave a demo on how the Rage of Furya's *supposed* to go down. And you didn't even kiss the concrete after---lucky fucker." 

Riddick slowly shook his head. "Gotta love the irony. Z-man spent half his life scared shitless of Furyans---and he had 'em at his right *and* left hands."

"That's not...I can't possibly..." Vaako shut his mouth, hearing the faint click of his teeth meeting. He took a deep breath, pushing aside his denial, his confusion---and the implications if Riddick was correct. "What do you mean?"

"Just that you and that Purifier you left on Hell Central had more in common than bad fashion choices. Never seen him do the eyeball thing, though." Riddick shrugged and moved on, apparently, looking over the murmuring crowd. "So what happens now?"

Aereon answered as she approached bearing two large bottles. "Well, first I would suggest using this water to eliminate your rather strong stench," she said as she held out the items. "But I suppose hydration must be your first concern."

Vaako ignored her jibe in favor of scanning the bottles and their contents. At least his vambraces seemed unaffected by the day's events. "They're safe." He accepted one of the bottles and opened it, lifting it to his lips to sip the cool liquid.

He couldn't keep from focusing on the bob of Riddick's Adam's apple as the other man tilted his head back for large gulps. A silvery trail of water trickled from the corner of Riddick's mouth to make its lazy way down the strong column of his throat. Vaako swallowed, wrenching his gaze away.

Only to meet the Elemental's sharp eyes. "You've surprised me yet again, Commander," Aereon said. "I find that rather disconcerting."

"You're not the only one," Vaako muttered, ignoring Riddick's snort. He focused on his drink, letting the water soothe tissues parched from the long battle. When he'd sated his thirst he gave his bottle to Aereon and glanced over at Riddick once more. "I'm not sure what the next step should be. Protocol demands that the Guardian declare a winner of the bouts, and he opens the Gates of the Threshold for the Lord Marshal."

He paused, his gaze straying to a certain pile of ash. "But with the Guardian...eliminated, I'm not sure who has the authority to---"

"I could offer my services." Cevris's rich voice carried over to them as he strolled up, Celeste and Purifier Reese on either side.

Vaako frowned, uncertain how to word his concerns. Riddick, of course, had no such need for tact. 

Riddick locked onto Cevris, his free hand straying to rest on a throwing knife. "You sure changed your tune quick now that your 'alliance' has gone to shit." He paused for a hmph. "Thought you didn't want 'the breeder' dirtyin' up your pretty UnderVerse."

Cevris's expression sobered, and his answer held all of the deference his recent interactions with Riddick had lacked. "You prevailed against all challenges, my lord. Even those that seemed impossible to overcome." He paused, and Vaako tensed under the sudden scrutiny of dark eyes that had once read him all too well. "The means of your victory may have raised many questions, but victory it was, nonetheless."

Then Cevris looked back at Riddick and continued. "Understand, I may have...manipulated circumstances a bit, but I would never have sanctioned the Guardian's violation of the Necromonger Way."

He shrugged. "You have confirmed that you *are* the Lord Marshal. UnderVerse is now yours by right."

Vaako regarded his mentor. Cevris had the look of a man surrendering to the inevitable. It made him straighten his own shoulders, affronted by his elder's attitude. "From what I understand, there should be little opportunity for sabotage at the Gates themselves."

He glanced at Riddick, wishing he could peer behind the goggles for some clue to the other man's thoughts. "Cevris is an acknowledged authority figure, as well as one of the leaders of a cabal that sought to depose you. His stamp of approval would go far in silencing any further protests."

"I like my way of silencing 'em just fine," Riddick drawled with a stroke of the knife hilt. He handed his bottle back to Aereon with a nod before looking at Cevris and shrugging. "But somebody's gotta play slam boss, so if you want the job you got it."

Vaako froze, could sense the startled stillness in the others. Had Riddick decided that Vaako's strange manifestation made him no longer trustworthy? Perhaps Riddick viewed a fellow Furyan---assuming the theory was true---as a rival rather than an ally? Even Vaako's lips felt stiff. "I can assure you, Riddick, I'm fully capable of keeping order until you return from UnderVerse."

"You're gonna be a little busy, V." Riddick twisted his head to eye Vaako. "I ain't about to go trippin' the 'verses without back-up." He sidled closer.

The light grasp of Riddick's fingers seared the skin between the edge of the vambrace and Vaako's elbow. Riddick's voice was a low rumble in his ear, breath a hot puff against sensitive tissues. "You're with me."

"That's forbidden!" Purifier Reese broke their contact as he pushed himself between them, heedless of any danger as he thrust his face up to Riddick's. "My lord, only the Lord Marshal may make the pilgrimage---for a lesser being to even *view* UnderVerse is sacrilege."

Vaako knew he should be yanking the fool out of the range of Riddick's displeasure. But he was still reeling in shock. Since his first purification decades ago, he'd strived to be worthy of UnderVerse. To someday join the ranks of the Necromongers before him who had crossed the Threshold at the due time of their deaths.

To enter UnderVerse while still in the flesh...that was a privilege he'd never conceived of. Not even when Celeste had purred assassination plans in his ears, dangling dreams of taking that last step beyond First Among Commanders to become "Lord Vaako".

But even more than that, he was stunned by the chance Riddick was taking. To allow Vaako into UnderVerse was to give him an equal opportunity to seize that realm's power---if Vaako wished, he could become a Holy Half-Dead, with all of the abilities the transformation placed at his command.

There was no guarantee that Vaako would practice what he preached and refuse the power of UnderVerse. Or refrain from turning that power on Riddick and claiming the title of Lord Marshal for himself. Keeping what he killed, according to the Necromonger Way that had been drilled into him since childhood. To become "Lord Vaako" indeed.

Of course Riddick had to have considered the risks---even more, since Riddick couldn't know that Vaako had reverted to an unpurified state. As far as Riddick was concerned, Vaako was purified, and held the advantage once the Threshold was crossed. Self-preservation dictated Riddick enter UnderVerse alone. Instead he wanted Vaako at his side.

Vaako sought the shining eyes behind dark lenses. When he knew he held Riddick's attention, he dipped his head once, briefly. An acknowledgment, and a promise that Riddick's trust would not be betrayed.

The nod he received in return did nothing to settle his questions or concerns, but warmed him just the same. Granted him hope for the future, and all its possibilities.

Which could be explored as soon as they could silence Reese's jabbering. The Purifier's diatribe had faded from Vaako's awareness during his few moments of reflection, but now the man's continued protests were starting to grate.

Part of him wondered why Riddick hadn't yet smacked the man upside the head. The same part wished Riddick would hurry up and get to it.

Celeste's voice startled him as she cut across Reese's rant. "Purifier, enough. You'll do yourself an injury." She glided to the man's side, sliding one arm through his and drawing him away from Riddick with the grace she was renowned for.

"You must understand, this is the dawn of a new age," she said, her tone one of such profound reasonableness that Vaako blinked again. 

He thought he saw Aereon and Cevris do the same as Celeste continued. "Every Lord Marshal has put his stamp on the Necromonger Way. Proposed something that was no doubt 'sacrilege' in the eyes of his people at the time. I, too, believed that the breeder had no place on the throne. But we all witnessed the utter destruction of Lord Riddick's challengers. He has kept what he killed. Surely it is a sign our god is willing to accept him, and thus the changes that will come with his reign."

The Purifier did not prove immune to such formidable charms. He quieted, frowning as he seemed to consider Celeste's words. But only for a moment. 

He shook his head, the headpiece signifying his office perilously close to dislodging. "No. No matter what you say, I cannot condone such a blatant disregard for our sacred traditions."

"So you offer challenge to the Lord Marshal?" One perfectly groomed eyebrow arched as Celeste became the picture of innocence. "Are you sure that's wise, Purifier Reese?"

The man's eyes bulged as he looked over at Riddick, who gave him a shark's grin. Reese gulped and seemed to crowd Celeste in a not-so-subtle effort to escape. "Of course I'm not challenging Lord Riddick! I simply---"

"You simply want your concerns addressed." Celeste's purr accompanied a pat to the arm she held captive. "And the Lord Marshal *has* heard you. But if his decision is unchanged, you must challenge...or acquiesce."

"I...I suppose I...must...should..." The Purifier took a deep breath and moved away from Celeste to bow before Riddick. "I will reflect upon this, my lord."

Vaako kept himself from grinning at Celeste's cleverness as Riddick dismissed the man with a nod. Perhaps it was lingering euphoria from the strange energy surge, but Vaako could envision his former mate becoming an ally in the new regime. And maybe even a friend.

In gratitude Vaako lifted up one delicate hand to bestow a kiss upon the knuckles, a gesture that had seemed appropriate even at their first meeting, so many years ago. "Thank you," he murmured. As he straightened he kept the hold, his thumb lightly brushing over her fingers.

Celeste's smile was teasing, but held nothing of coyness. Maybe she too sensed the change, the new parameters. "Perhaps I'm simply ensuring I'm not part of your next spontaneous barbecue."

He released her with a last squeeze. "Perhaps." Or perhaps Celeste spoke the truth, and had reconciled herself to life under the rule of "the breeder". He hoped so. Riddick still had many challenges to face, and would benefit from such a savvy Councilor. A slight smile tugged at his lips as she turned away to once more take her seat.

"If the dramatics are finished, I suggest we begin." Cevris's tone and expression seemed carefully bland. Vaako hoped as well that Celeste's defection would spur Cevris to reevaluate his own position. Cevris was held in high esteem---there would be more trouble ahead if his capitulation to Riddick's rule was only temporary.

"Yeah, let's get this shit over with," Riddick said as he shifted to fully face the crowd.

Vaako reached out to keep Cevris from stepping away. He lowered his voice to issue a warning. "Gerard, you'll have little opportunity for plotting if the reports of time-dilation within UnderVerse are proven true."

He paused, held the dark eyes of the man he'd looked up to for most of his life. "But even if they're not, you'll find that this room has been locked down completely, and all communications with the armada have been restricted...at least temporarily."

When Vaako scanned the water he'd confirmed that Campbell had instituted comm silence. With Vaako now heading into UnderVerse, it would be up to the Second Tech to decide how long to wait before breaking that silence.

And whether to implement the rest of Vaako's plan, if Riddick and he were lost to UnderVerse forever.

Of all possible reactions from Cevris, the least expected was the older man's rusty laugh. "I should have expected as much." His gaze flicked over Vaako, and Vaako could sense the muscles in Cevris's arm relaxing under his grip as Cevris offered a slight bow before moving off to make the announcement and confer with the remainder of the Guardian's troops.

"If you don't mind, I'm just going to wander over to chat with your sub-commanders," Aereon said, brows lifting. "It might be wise to acquire something more modern than a pointed stick before you go traipsing into unknown territory."

As she moved away Vaako heard her mutter, "And I wouldn't mind packing a pistol or two myself."

Riddick grunted beside him, and the sound was definitely amused.

Vaako checked his weapons and vambraces as they waited for Cevris to finish addressing the crowd. He noticed Riddick start to do the same. Almost immediately a Warrior approached bearing a selection of energy guns collected from the Guardian's forces.

As he holstered his second pistol, Cevris approached with one of the Gate Guards. Cevris cleared his throat. "If you're ready, we can proceed to the Threshold."

Then the Guard and Cevris walked right past Riddick and Vaako to the wall underneath the giant screen. Vaako watched the Guard uncover a panel and enter a complex passcode. Riddick nudged his shoulder, and he fell into step as they crossed to a section of wall sliding aside to reveal a dimly lit corridor. He stopped when Riddick did, before the entrance.

"After you," Riddick said to Cevris with a gracious gesture that had Vaako suppressing another grin.

Cevris raised a brow, but Vaako noticed that *he* made the Guard go first. When they were past the doorway, the panel slid shut behind them. The blue-tinged black of Necromonger architecture was carried over into this hidden space. The ceiling arched into darkness somewhere above them, and the walls were lined with dimly lit wall sconces and the likenesses of the Lord Marshals. Their empty eyes peered down at the four of them as they made their way along the corridor, footsteps ringing.

When they reached the end, the Gates rose up before them. They reached to the top of the chamber and swirled with ridges and curves that seemed to undulate as Vaako stared. Set within one of the massive panels was a single smaller gate, as tall as the Guardian had been, and as wide as the man's outstretched arms.

Before the Gates and slightly to the side was a single control panel on a podium, facing away from the Gates. Cevris and the Guard strode to the station, the blue glow of the controls highlighting the planes of their faces. Cevris glanced at Riddick. "When you're in position, my lord, I'll key open the portal and you can cross the Threshold."

"I ain't turnin' my back on anybody who wanted me dead ten minutes ago." Riddick crossed to stand next to the men at the podium. In a blur of motion he had the Guard in a headlock. The man flailed for a minute, then slumped unconscious in Riddick's arms. He dropped like a stone when Riddick released him. "No offense."

"None taken," Cevris said as he glanced down at the Guard. "Let me know when you're ready."

Vaako kept an eye on Cevris as Riddick walked to the inset doorway, then turned his back to it and pushed up his goggles. Vaako stepped forward at Riddick's gesture, but before he could take up his own position rough hands clamped around his biceps, dragging him up against a hard body clad in a harder cuirass.

He gasped, and was suddenly engulfed in a kiss that staked an undeniable claim. Full lips pressed to his own, a determined tongue snaked in to map every surface of his mouth. Sensations of heat and wet and need fired his senses.

Vaako broke Riddick's hold on his arms to wrap a hand around Riddick's waist and reach the other up to Riddick's nape, the barest prickle there tingling against his palm and fingers. As Riddick's hands dug into his hips he began his own plundering of Riddick's mouth---the taste of his lover somehow sharper, setting primal urges shimmering in his blood and under his skin, in rhythm with the renewed throb of the mark on his chest.

They were both gasping when they broke apart. Before Vaako could ask what was going on, Riddick leaned forward and swiped his tongue across Vaako's barely open mouth. "You want the ex to stay healthy, keep your lips to yourself next time," he growled.

Vaako snorted and shook his head. Crazy breeder bastard. He let the hand he'd cupped around Riddick's skull trail downward to graze his nails teasingly down the back of Riddick's neck. But he was deadly serious as he searched eyes that glowed like stars in the dimness of the corridor. "Are you sure about this?"

Riddick's shrug would have had him frowning, but for the tiniest quirk at the corner of Riddick's mouth. Vaako gave one last squeeze, then stepped aside to stand facing the Gates.

His left hand twitched as strong fingers entangled with his own. When he looked down he found Riddick had joined their hands palm-to-palm, fingers interlaced. He glanced up at Riddick and nodded, tightened his grip. He drew a pistol with his right hand when Riddick did the same.

"Do it," was all Riddick said. Their eyes met a moment. Then as Riddick shifted to face the podium, Vaako turned his head to face the Gates. 

The opening of the portal was more like the drawing aside of a veil, the undulating waves of blue and black becoming clearer, closer, reaching out...


	30. Chapter 30

"So much for the exit sign."

Riddick stared as whatever they came through just zipped into nothin'. Tried to fix a location, landmarks, use that homing instinct that always had him glommin' the way out of every triple-max slam he'd landed in. But in this 'verse there was shit to point to, much less pin to. Just waves of blue and black doin' the shimmy-shake all around, even when he stretched his neck to confirm the vertical.

He knew he still had a grip on V, but didn't exactly feel it. Couldn't feel ground, either, but they weren't floatin' and they weren't droppin'. Wasn’t even sure they were breathing. They just *were*. Fuckin' creepy-assed shit. He'd shoot the whatever just for the hell of it if he didn't figure it'd blow up in his face.

Riddick twitched V's hand but didn't stop the eye-sweep, still searching for some kinda clue. "Your purified peepers gettin' anything? 'Cause far as I can tell your fancy UnderVerse is one great big nothin'."

It was the deep breath---guess they *were* still breathing, anyway---that had Riddick swingin’ his head around for a look. V was scowlin’, no surprise, but he was also doin' the PaleFace thing again. 

Quick check of his own arm showed he was lookin' the same. But Riddick could barely see himself, see V, even though they were pretty much joined at the hip. Tightened his fingers---he couldn't smell the Necro either, so he wasn't gonna take the chance of losin' V if the bruise-colored jigglies got grabby.

V let the breath out in a sigh. "I don't see anything, either. But Riddick..." This time V was the one who shifted closer, looked right at him, eyes gone kinda glowy-green in all the blue-black. “I'm no more purified than you."

"Huh?" Didn't see that one comin'. Sure, V’d been off the joy juice for a while. But Riddick'd figured bein' a Necro was kinda like bein' a virgin. You either were or you weren't, and once you crossed the line there was no goin' back.

"According to Zhylaw's database, all Necromongers who avoid the purification chamber long enough will revert." V gave him a quick up-down, then went back to scopin' things out. "Assuming you're correct about what happened in the arena, I think my being a Furyan---or being near another newly awakened Furyan---sped up the process somehow. It's as though I was never purified."

"'Cept for the scars," Riddick pointed out. He had to squint to see it, but the little round extremely lickable spot of rough skin on this side of V's neck was still there. Riddick's tongue swiped over his own lips, but really wanted to be making the scar all spit-shiny while V shuddered and moaned under Riddick's mouth. 

Jerked his mind back to business. "So you're sayin' that without the happy juice all you stiffs go back to bein' 'filthy breeders'?"

"Eventually," V confirmed with a nod as he turned back to Riddick, brows drawing together. "But if the database information is accurate, it normally takes many months."

Considerin’ that Necro months were a week longer than the usual, that was a helluva big chunk of time. Riddick nodded too, then tilted his head to give V the eye. "So...you got any more secrets rattlin' around, V?"

V's scowl turned upside-down by slow degrees until the corners of his mouth lifted the tiniest bit. He slanted a look at Riddick. "A few."

Riddick grunted---no newsflash there. Commander Hasn'tGotAClue had actually turned out to be one pretty twisty bastard. Plus they hadn't ‘xactly had time for chit-chat since V's flyin’ leap into the arena.

So he'd set that little nugget of info aside for now, since it didn't do jack shit to help them outta this mess. But "horizontal convo with the hot ex-Necro" had moved back to the top of his to-do list.

Nudged V's hip with his knuckles and swung the pistol in his other hand at the whatever. "Got any bright ideas about...this?"

The frown came back as V holstered his own weapon. "Maybe..." 

He got that crackin'-code look as he turned his head one way, then the other, doin' a slow 180 and then a check of the above and below. 

"My Tech training dealt more with the practical side of things than the theoretical, but..." His lips puckered up for a sec, but not for a kiss. "If the reports of the time-dilation effect are true, I think UnderVerse is somehow out of phase with normal space."

He shot Riddick a quick glance. "You can sense how...detached we are, can't you? Almost---almost like your body's not here? Or not part of you, not real at all?"

Riddick's eyes narrowed as V turned his head to focus on the waves. Almost looked like he was zonin’ out on the swish-slide-slip. 

When V started jawin' again, his voice was kinda dreamy-strange. "According to Kryll, the Holy Half-Dead carry the power of UnderVerse within themselves when they return through the portal." 

V's free hand lifted, long fingers stretching out to touch. "What if...what if that's because they become part of UnderVerse itself?"

Riddick's jaw dropped as the whatever moved toward V's hand, wrapped around it---*sank into it*. He could see the way it spread through and around, under and over. V started fading, and yankin’ at their joined hands didn't do shit to stop it.

Then it---whatever the hell "it" was---seemed to flow through V's palm and into *him*. 

Riddick let it, holdin’ onto V and onto his gun and hopin’ that their clothes and shit would go along for this wild ride. Felt like he was dissolvin’ from the inside out, his body melting merging into the waves of blue and black and now they were lifting sinking floating dropping spinning even though they hadn't moved and there was no sight no sound no smell no taste no touch no need to breathe...

He rocked on his heels with the jolt as the 'verse snapped back into place. First thing he did was check---yeah, V was still clamped tight, shakin’ his head and blinkin’ even as he drew his own gun again for a quick sweep. 

Nice to see the crazy glazed "woo woo" look was gone. Riddick just had to ask, "You think you're done with the goop grope thing?"

V gave a snort that might've been a laugh, smacked the back of his hand against Riddick's thigh. "For now." V looked around. "I think we're here."

Riddick nodded, shoulders relaxing a fraction now that he could smell V again---and see past the end of his own nose. The portal was back---if it was ever gone---big-ass set of silver Gates sittin' all by itself on a spread of black against a bluish-black maybe-sky.

Looked over his shoulder to get a V-eye view. There was a solid line of white light glowin' off in the distance, but it was anybody's guess how far away they were or how long it'd take to hoof it there.

"Is this sand?" V asked as he shuffled his feet.

Riddick looked down and dug the toe of one boot into the ground. The way it gave had him grunting a "Prob'ly" even as he watched the grains slither-slide down the little hill he made. Another fuckin’ desert, then. There better not be any of those scaly Fry-killing bastards roamin’ around or he was gonna be mighty pissed.

Looked around again, straining to find the edges of trees hills *anything* against the black and blue-black. But it was all flat nothin' far as he could see. "This UnderVerse of yours ain't livin' up to the hype."

V made a sound that was somewhere between "Yeah" and "Fuck you". He'd holstered his gun again and flipped the top of the vambrace on his free arm. The screen was dark. Slapped the lid against his chest to close it. "Looks like the equipment's dead. The energy weapons might be as well."

Riddick straight-armed his pistol, sighted to the left of the Gates and pulled the trigger. Nada. With a muttered curse he shoved it in the holster and pulled a knife, flippin’ the handle so the back of the blade laid along his forearm, ready for the slice and dice.

V was lookin’ up. "There aren't any stars, but I don't think it's cloudy. It's just...blank." Head dropped as he took another gander. "And yet there's enough ambient light that *I* can see the Gates and the horizon."

He shook his head, flashed a glance at Riddick. "I can't explain it."

Riddick shrugged, let V go and turned around to face the lights in the distance. "Maybe whoever's shackin' up over there can." Stepped out, tellin' himself that now that the grabby goo was gone he didn't need to keep a grip on V 25/7.

But he had a hard time keepin' a smile locked down when V sidled up to Riddick's knife-free side and took a hold of *him*. 'Parently Commander Cautious had pulled a blade with the other hand so he and Riddick could do the palm-to-palm thing while facing the same direction.

And that was just fine by him. But there was no reason to tell the ex-Necro that.

***************

Who the fuck knew how long it took before they got close to the glow. The place was weird---Riddick *felt* weird. Wasn't tired or sweaty or hungry or thirsty, hot or cold or dusty or gritty. Didn't need to take a piss or a shit or a rest.

What he *was*, was seriously creeped out. Who'd be crazy enough to *want* to come here? It was way too quiet---couldn't hear anything 'cept the slushy sound of their steps across the sand and the in-and-out of their breathing. Couldn't smell anything 'cept himself and V, either, and that hadn't happened even on the cleanest ship he'd ever boarded.

Twisted his head to look back at their trail, makin' sure nothin' was coming up on their six. V and him had been takin’ turns at that, both checkin’ to make sure their bootprints were still clear cut through the black sand. The Gates were just a smudge way back against the horizon.

V trudged along beside him, eye-sweep takin' in the whole shebang but focused on what'd looked like a wall of light but now that they were gettin' closer seemed like a lot of beacons scattered around.

But they weren't some kinda giant lightbulbs. Riddick hadn't really thought they were. Nah, they were exactly what he figured: A zombierama, all lit up and frozen in place like some giant psycho kid's toy soldiers.

And they were all *smiling*. Faces stuck in big-assed toothy grins and glassy eyes starin' into the nothin' without a breath or a blink. Made him want to give every damn one of 'em a good hard smack upside the head.

V was peering at some little TechGuy, V's own eyes not so glowy next to the bright. "They're definitely Necromongers---the scars are clear. But I have no idea what's causing the apparent paralysis, or the illumination. There doesn't seem to be any organic or artificial source of phosphorescence."

He tugged Riddick closer and said, "It seems as though these...auras...are flickering at the edges. Riddick, can you see any pattern to it?"

Riddick squinted at the glow. It was like tryin' to watch a fan---whizzin' 'round too fast to catch more than a glimpse, try to focus on one thing but can't follow without gettin' dizzy. But there was somethin’ there, ghost shapes that shifted in and out and up and down just like the things at the Gates, movin' like the waves of blue and black, crest and crash and slip and slide and swish and sway...

"Fuck!" Riddick jerked himself back, shakin’ his head and draggin’ V away from the light show. Growled at V's WTF? look. "Don't know if it's a *pattern*, but for shit-sure there's somethin' goin' on there."

Looked away ‘fore V could start with the questions, and found himself doin' the deep freeze at what---*who*---he saw a few rows in. "Fuck," he said again, but this time it came out no louder than his breath.

Knew V’d seen her too, from the way he kept pace with Riddick as they moved through the clusters of stiffs, pressed close together to keep from brushin' up against any of 'em.

They came to a stop in front of Kyra, who stood with her feet spread for balance and arms raised to block all comers. She was still wearin’ the tatter-fashion the Necros’d dressed her up in, her eyes just-purified-pale gray.

She was smilin' like all the others, and Riddick's gut twisted to see Jack's shit-eating grin on Kyra's face. He slid the knife back into his belt and reached up, fingers aimin’ for the tumble of hair that marked the years between Jack and Kyra. 

One tangle of deep black had come loose to rest against her cheek. Should be hooked back behind her ear, outta the way for fighting. He'd almost hit the edge of her flicker-glow---

"Don't."

The voice sure as hell wasn't V's.


	31. Chapter 31

"Who the fuck're you?"

Before Riddick finished the question, Vaako had pulled himself free, turned and set his blade against the stranger's throat. When he finally got a good look at the man, a jolt of surprise slackened his own face, hushed his voice as he answered for the still-silent interloper. "Lord Marshal Kryll."

He recognized the narrow features from sculptures aboard the Basilica, and images half-glimpsed in Gerard's hands before Vaako's mentor secreted them away. The reproductions had not done justice to the elegance---or arrogance---of Kryll's wide-set dark eyes, the sharp bony slashes of cheeks and nose, and the pointed thrust of chin. Kryll's armor reflected the glow of the frozen figures surrounding them, but Kryll's skin displayed only a kind of sullen sheen.

Vaako felt a strange disconnect, actually seeing this larger-than-life figure from Necromonger history in the flesh---or near enough. 

Although the former Lord Marshal was shorter and slimmer than both Riddick and Vaako, Kryll seemed to look down his long nose at them both as he inquired, "And who might you be?"

The faint sneer in the words had Vaako drawing himself to his full height. "First Among Commanders Vaako." He tilted his head toward Riddick without taking his gaze or knife from Kryll. "This is Lord Marshal Riddick, Zhylaw's successor."

He caught the flicker of Kryll's eyes, the quick shift from Vaako to Riddick and back again before Kryll finally settled on Riddick. Then Kryll's body lost some of its tension, his expression relaxing into smugness. He still ignored the weapon at his throat. "A breeder? Dare I even ask what happened? Although it's apparent the pair of you are far from being members of the Necromonger elite, I have to admit a certain satisfaction knowing that the cretin Zhylaw is no longer breathing."

Riddick grunted. "He had it comin'." 

Vaako stepped back and lowered his knife.

Riddick sheathed his own and moved closer. Then he settled into a looser stance to ask, "So you ain't seen his pissed-off full-dead ass rattlin' around lately?"

Kryll's shrug was a graceful lift and fall of brows and shoulders. "I can assure you, I'd have noticed his arrival. Especially considering that Zhylaw's tender attentions are the reason I'm aware of all that occurs in this realm."

Vaako glanced over at Riddick and beyond him, to Kyra, before sheathing his own weapon with a frown. Kryll's comment had sparked the beginnings of a theory, but he required more information. "Zhylaw did something to you on his visit here after becoming Lord Marshal?"

"I'd say that much was obvious." Kryll's also-obvious condescension had Vaako bristling, but he listened intently to Kryll's explanation. "With the merest touch Zhylaw cast me from UnderVerse's paradise into this...purgatory or limbo, if you accept the descriptions of breeder priests and poets through the ages."

Vaako shifted out of range before the languid drift of Kryll's hand could come near his weapons, but his attention didn't waver as bitterness thinned Kryll's mouth and tone. "Although it seems the ancient writings failed to recognize the truth of hell: It is neither heat nor cold, pain nor pleasure...it is nothing at all, but this waiting without time or change. Even our own Purifiers---"

"Whatever," Riddick butted in with his own, very different shrug.

Vaako suppressed a smirk at the stupefied drop of Kryll's jaw. Few had likely dared to give Kryll the brushoff. Vaako nodded to Riddick, ceding the inquisition to his companion.

Riddick gave Vaako a onceover before focusing back on Kryll. "So that explains the whole 'hands off' policy you got goin' here, right? Z-man gave you the flick and woke you up ahead of schedule?"

"Quite the contrary---I should not have 'woke up' at all." Kryll started to step toward Kyra, but Vaako instinctively closed ranks with Riddick to block the movement. A frown scored deep shadows on either side of Kryll's mouth, but he ceased his advance without comment. 

After a moment his arm swept forth once more, and Vaako's eyes narrowed at seeing Kryll's attention on *him*. "You bear the scars of our people---surely you can see and sense the reward of UnderVerse---one that Zhylaw was doubly cruel to snatch from me after I had known its full measure."

Vaako found himself straightening once more. He had no intention of explaining his lack of comprehension. He may carry regrets about his unpurified state, but they were not open for discussion. But he could almost hear the click as another piece of the puzzle fell into place. "No, I can't. Please elaborate."

Kryll peered even more closely at him, and Vaako resisted the urge to drop his gaze to check if the Furyan mark on his chest was somehow showing through his clothes. 

But he did admit relief when Kryll finally pursed his lips and looked away. "Zhylaw had realized his greatest ambition---even if he abandoned the Necromonger Way to achieve it. He wanted to gloat, and for that he required an audience."

Bitterness again twisted Kryll’s mouth as he crossed his arms. "And who better to appreciate his cleverness---his ruthlessness---than the man he murdered to reach his goals? So with a touch he pulled me from a dream of perfect life eternal..."

He looked at Kyra. "A life with all those I had lost---or left behind."

"Gerard still grieves for you." Vaako blurted the words before he even realized they were leaving his mouth. But he now had a glimmer of understanding of what Kryll had lost---and all Kyra would have lost, if Riddick had touched her.

The lines of Kryll's face softened as his arms returned to his sides. Now Vaako could see what may have drawn Gerard Cevris to this man, so many years ago. Kryll didn't, perhaps couldn't reply, but his nod and glance away told Vaako that Gerard was not the only one who yearned.

Vaako shifted to watch as Riddick turned and walked over to Kyra, stopping a safe distance away and leaning in to study her aura, shined eyes glowing brighter with the reflection. 

And Vaako wondered, not for the first time, what the 'verse looked like through such altered eyes. He glanced at Kryll. "Kyra was a new convert. Is she dreaming of a life among the Necromongers, or reliving happy moments in her past?"

"I don't know. But for myself, it didn't matter if those I wished to see were Necromongers or not, still living or dead in their due time." Kryll's lips curved in a slight, wistful smile. "It was...perfect."

Vaako scanned the legion of grinning, shining figures. "So an individual unconsciously crafts his or her own version of UnderVerse---each person's afterlife has no connection to the others who are here?"

"Of course not." Kryll's dismissive sniff flashed Vaako back to his early days among the Necromongers, to his first stumbling lessons with Gerard. He wondered which man first used it. 

Kryll shook his head. "How else could happiness be achieved? Not everyone you envision meeting in UnderVerse wants to see you there as well---nor will everyone you wish to share it with manage to cross the threshold."

The man’s attention shifted to Riddick. "I suppose I could find out the specifics of her dream, breeder, if it matters that much to you." Kryll drew even with Vaako, Kryll's earlier distaste for their company seemingly set aside for the moment. "It's the least I could do for the one who ended Zhylaw's miserable existence."

Riddick's head snapped up, brows drawing together. "What, you got a comm line to the zombierama?"

"In a manner of speaking." Kryll shrugged once more. "If I touch her aura, I can glimpse her dream. It seems the more recently purified a Necromonger is, the stronger and clearer their experiences here."

At that revelation Vaako pivoted so he also stood between Kryll and Kyra, one hand falling to a knife hilt. "That doesn't make any sense. If you can enter the dreams of others, why would you wander this nothingness you claim to detest?"

"I said I could glimpse her vision of UnderVerse---for a moment," Kryll snapped. "If I attempted more I fear I could be lost in her dream, forever or until one of us ends. And I won't take that chance."

His eyes glinted, basalt daggers aimed at Vaako. "There's only one man's dream I would share if I could, and you and I both know he is not here."

Vaako relaxed, offered a nod of apology. One thing he did not doubt was Kryll's and Gerard's devotion to each other. He glanced over his shoulder. "Riddick?" 

This was Riddick's call. Vaako may have been Kyra's friend, but the bond between Kyra and Riddick had been as deep as life and death, forged in the adversity they had faced together on two desolate planets years and lifetimes apart.

Riddick was staring into Kyra's face. One hand lifted up, fingers following the outline of the aura around her. But not touching, not even close. Finally with a shake of the head Riddick stepped back, turned and strode over to Vaako's side. "Nah." There was a gruffness to the word that spoke to Vaako of a long history of loss.

Vaako pressed a shoulder to Riddick's, shivered at the barely there brush of Riddick's fingertips along the edge of a vambrace. He agreed with Riddick's decision---why not let Kyra keep her secrets? It made no difference to the here and now. But there was still the question of the future. Vaako gestured for Kryll's attention. "What did you mean, 'or until one of us ends'?"

"Is there such a thing as eternity?" Kryll's eyes swept the plain. "Doesn't the same fate await all universes? I have no understanding of how UnderVerse came to be, how our people are transported here, or what allows us our dreams. But surely at some point the energy will be spent, and entropy no longer held at bay."

Riddick crossed his arms. "Y'ever see anybody burn out or go poof?"

"No..." Kryll sighed. "I have always been a true believer in UnderVerse and the Necromonger Way. And I've experienced for myself the joy to be found here. But after Zhylaw awakened me...existing alone for a time without measure...one comes to question every conviction one held in life."

He glanced over at them and seemed to gather himself, face returning to the arrogant mask he used when he first appeared. Vaako watched one eyebrow lift as Kryll said to Riddick, "Although you don't look the type to indulge in---how shall I put it?---philosophical inquiry."

***************

Riddick snorted and gave the stiff the stink-eye. Wasn't worth gettin' riled---fucker was already full-dead. "Damn straight." The way he figured it, philosophical got nothing on the physical. A fist to the face pretty much settled any debate Riddick'd ever gotten into.

And for shit-sure he was tired of all the jawin'. "You got any other info, 'cause it seems like that's it for the sit rep from Dead Central."

Heh. Looked like K-boy didn't appreciate the newsflash. Riddick slanted a look at V, could see those eyes laughin' even with the glowy-green. 

Pulled a knife and jerked his head in a direction that'd prob'ly take them around the light show. Eventually. "C'mon."

Took a last look at Kyra as they went past. Kryll'd better not mess with her, or Riddick would make sure Kryll understood *exactly* what hell was. And he didn't mean the cosmic waiting room the stiff'd been whinin’ about.

Still, Riddick had to admit that anybody'd get cranky after twenty-plus years of nothin'. He was already ready to scram, and fuck knew it hadn't been *that* long since they'd come through the Gates.

V must've been sharing the brainwaves. "I wonder if Kryll has any awareness of how much time has passed," V said as he pulled a blade and looked back the way they came. "Or how long he's waited for Gerard to join him."

"Think he'll still want Geezer after he gets a gander?" Cevris'd pulled way ahead in the gray-hair stakes. Guess that's what happened when you kept on livin', even as a member of the zombierama.

This time V gave him the eye. "Yes, especially since it's likely Gerard would craft an afterlife based upon a time when he and Kryll were together." He did a 360 sweep. "Do you really think we'll find anything else out here?"

Riddick shrugged. Far as he could see, the life-sized lightbulbs were scattered over the plain to their left, but in every other direction it was just flat black sand meeting almost-black sky stretchin’ out forever. The Necros prob'ly *could* fit every human in the 'verse here without even needin’ to stack 'em or rack 'em.

He was kinda missing the whole palm-to-palm thing, but he wasn't about to get all gooey and gluey if V was OK with keepin' his distance for this leg of the trek. 

Riddick shot a look behind them, checkin' Kryll'd stayed put where they'd left his full-dead ass. "Dunno. You're the one who's been a good little tin soldier preppin' for UnderVerse. There supposed to be Necro gods or boogeymen or something waitin' past the Gates?"

V scowled, and fuck if it didn't make Riddick want to tackle him and shred every stitch to see all that pale skin laid out against the black sand. 'Course he'd just get a kick upside the head for his trouble---Commander ThisIsSeriousShit wasn't likely to take a break for a bout of tonsil-tag, much less a full go-to-town.

"Our god is..." V waved his knife-free hand in a way that told Riddick nada. "Rather abstract, I suppose you could say. The Purifiers had more to do with that aspect of the faith." 

He paused. "It's always been belief in UnderVerse and our mission that mattered. The rest was---"

"Bullshit?" Riddick couldn't resist, and grinned as V's eyebrows took a nosedive.

"*Not emphasized*." V certainly was doing some "emphasizing" now. Those four little syllables held an edge sharper than the blades they were packin'. 

But V shrugged it off quick enough and took another look around, head doin' the swivel like some kinda tourist just in from the sticks. "You know, it really is kind of amazing. To be walking in UnderVerse---to have proof it exists."

He glanced over at Riddick. "And to know that the promises made to the Necromonger faithful are true."

Riddick snorted. "Sure, if 'true' means 'totally makin’ shit up'."

"How can you say that, with the evidence before your eyes?" Now V was lookin' a little hot under the non-existent collar. "Riddick, do you really think the holy words of the breeder faiths could hold greater truth?" 

V put on the brakes, seemed he was gonna do a mule 'til he got an answer.

"How the fuck would I know?" Only thing Riddick knew 'bout God was that it didn't give a shit who was born or died or how much screamin' you did in between. And nothin' in his life'd given him any reason to think otherwise. "One crock is pretty much the same as the other."

'Sides, it didn't exactly matter who else would come out on top of that dogpile. None of those other fuckers could toast planets with a flick of the switch. 'Fore he even knew he was movin', he got right up in V's face.

V wanted truth, Riddick'd serve it up with a newsflash that was pretty old news. "So what if we know UnderVerse is the real deal---you really think I'm gonna let the stiffs keep doin' the crash and burn?"

Riddick gripped V's chin, turned 'em both to take a good look 'round. Didn't know if V goin' pro-Necro was a knee-jerk kinda thing or 'cause joy juice or not V was a true believer. 

But it made Riddick see red in all the black just the same. "Is this what Kyra signed up for? 'Cause it seems to me your purified pals wanna make the other 'verse look just like this one."

V jerked his head free, but didn't give him the death glare or a knife in the gut for the grabby hands. Nah, he was suddenly pretty interested in the scenery. 

Kept starin' at the zombierama and the big old nothing in front of them with that crackin'-code look. Riddick could practically hear the clankety-clank of the transport goin' off the track. 

Riddick shrugged and turned back to start trudging toward the Gates---he was done with this UnderVerse shit.

Fuckin' philosophy.


	32. Chapter 32

"So...you wanna go say bye-bye to K-boy?"

Vaako gave an irritated snort as he glanced over to watch Riddick plodding along the black sand, retracing their path to the Gates. He didn't even want to contemplate what Riddick might be calling *him* inside the privacy of that closely shaved head.

"Further conversation with Lord Kryll could hold merit." Vaako's gaze swept the barren terrain as he weighed the options. "If nothing else, it may be advisable to learn from him how to return to regular space *without* ending up a Holy Half-Dead."

He looked once more at Riddick, held the glowing gaze. "Assuming, of course, that you wish to leave the power of UnderVerse behind."

Riddick's grunt was noncommittal. Vaako frowned, but kept silent, turning his focus once more to their path. He had already made his position clear. If Riddick wished to abandon his...humanity, for lack of a better word, there was little Vaako could do about it. He discarded the futile line of thought with a shake of the head. "Do you want to visit Kyra again before our departure?"

"Nah---not like she'll give a fuck we're scopin' her out." Riddick eyed Vaako this time. "Think you'll end up doin' the smiley-face like the rest of the zombierama?"

Vaako blinked. He hadn't really considered what UnderVerse would mean to him, personally. He pondered his possible fate, automatically keeping in step with Riddick as they moved into unmarked territory. Angled away from Kyra and Kryll, making directly for the Gates. So much for consultation with Zhylaw's predecessor.

After a moment he realized speculation was pointless. He shrugged. "If I do, I'll never know." 

He couldn't imagine what kind of afterlife he'd craft for himself---would he dream of reigning as Lord Marshal, having the fierce Necromonger horde at his beck and call, Celeste once more by his side? Send himself back to the golden fields and blue skies that were all he remembered of his lost childhood? Place himself on the birth world of the fascinating culture that died to defy the Necromongers and created the meditations that quieted his chaotic thoughts and pushed back his nightmares?

Or would he dream of shined eyes and sardonic comments masking animal strength and cunning? He looked at Riddick once more, but found no answer. And if Vaako was lucky, the question wouldn't come up for many years.

A change of topic was definitely in order. "Have you decided what your next step will be?"

Riddick gave another uninformative grunt, then said, "Same step as before: Stop the stiffs from doin' the whamma-jamma on every speck of dirt that blips on their screens."

He twisted his head from side to side as if loosening the muscles of neck and shoulders, but Vaako doubted Riddick was any more affected by fatigue than he was. Being in UnderVerse seemed to remove all of the usual physical discomforts such a long trek would normally produce.

Maybe it was simply a delaying tactic. Vaako certainly waited long enough before stopping Riddick with a touch upon the arm. He keenly missed the heat that usually radiated from Riddick's bare flesh. "I have never lied to you, Riddick. But I won't lie *for* you, either."

His voice lowered as he focused on Riddick's bright eyes once more---willed him to understand. "I won't let you hide the truth of UnderVerse just to make things easier."

Riddick sidled forward until there was barely a molecule between them. Then he leaned in that extra bit and licked the corner of Vaako's mouth, free hand snapping up to grab Vaako's nape and keep him from rearing back. His murmur reverberated against Vaako's skin. "That ain't exactly a newsflash."

Vaako clamped his lips shut and glared at what he could see of Riddick from this angle, ignoring the shiver that the contact produced. He crossed his arms, forcing space between them, and waited for Riddick to continue.

Which Riddick finally did, after scraping blunt nails down the back of Vaako's neck as he mouthed at Vaako's jaw. By force of will Vaako kept his posture taut and turned his head to keep Riddick away from his scars. Resisting the urge to offer his neck to the seductive touch, to succumb to the arousal Riddick invoked far too easily. 

He relaxed only slightly when Riddick settled back on booted heels and hooked a thumb in his weapons belt before saying, "Your tin cans'd never buy that UnderVerse is just a scam. But ya gotta ask: Just what is the 'truth', here?"

Vaako warily dropped his free hand to his side, using his knife to gesture that they continue their journey. "What do you mean?" The fact that he was merely curious, and not immediately suspicious, worried him on some level. It was certainly possible that *he* was the one Riddick was trying to scam.

And yet he couldn't make himself doubt Riddick's explanation. "Kyra's here, V, and Z-man's not. And everybody 'cept Kryll looks to already be gettin' their reward just for bein' on the happy juice when they kicked."

Riddick shrugged. "Seems to me UnderVerse doesn't give a shit about your mission."

Vaako's jaw clicked shut on his automatic protest. He stared at the horizon, the glimmer of the Gates in the far distance, and considered. Perhaps...perhaps Riddick had a point. And the realization offered Vaako some reassurance regarding his own plans. Still... "What if Zhylaw simply hasn't appeared yet?"

"Kyra didn't beat him to the dead zone by more'n a few minutes. And Kryll would've found him in two secs flat if he'd already popped up. No way in hell is that bastard is layin' low---Z-man's ego's prob'ly bigger than this whole fuckin' 'verse." Riddick's knife sketched a wide arc. "No way he could hide. He ain't here."

***************

Riddick wanted to dig the tip of his tongue into the little line splittin' the scrunched V of V's eyebrows. But he'd pushed his luck far enough already with the time-out earlier. Not that it'd been anywhere near enough. But he'd gotten a dose of V-scent and V-taste---muffled some but there---and it'd pushed back the big black nothin' of UnderVerse, 'least for now.

And for shit-sure V didn't have a clue how close he'd come to landing buck-naked and full-fucked on the black sand. Riddick'd been just about ready to say hell with it and risk the head-kick and knife-swipe that he'd bet would be V's version of the cold shoulder.

Damn good thing they were headin' back to the Gates.

Gave V another slow survey as they kept movin' toward the exit. Yep, full Commander mode: Head up, back soldier-straight, and those long legs marchin' to whatever beat was poundin' out the thoughts behind the glowy-green eyes. "You wanna gimme a sit rep?"

Heh. That narrowed the peepers. V just gave him a WTF? look for a couple steps. "What exactly would you like me to report on?"

"What the heck's goin' on in the gray matter." Riddick did a quick 360 to check nobody was chasin' their tail.

Either V had a ruckus goin' on upstairs or UnderVerse'd flattened out his brainwaves, 'cause Riddick counted steps up to triple digits 'fore he got an answer. 

And V had that crackin'-code look every millimeter of the trip, even as he started jawin'. "By keeping what you've killed, you *are* the Lord Marshal---no one can dispute that."

V took a pause to give him an up-down that didn't go very far down before he kept goin’. "And I've always understood that your sole purpose in accepting the title was to ensure the safety of your own people."

Riddick just grunted at that. So far he wasn't hearin' any news that didn't have mold growin' on it.

Next bit had him snappin' to, though, when V gave a huge-ass sigh and finally got out, "But the situation hasn't changed, Riddick: You can't simply order *my* people to abandon the Necromonger Way."

This time Riddick stopped them, with a yank of V's arm that had ‘em both takin’ a shuffle-step as they squared off. Had to spit out the bile that came up with the wrench of his gut---saw the glob make the black sand even darker. Got his eyes back on V's, barely kept his knife from slicin’ straight across that corpse-white neck. "So much for havin' my back."

"No." V-growl and V-scowl were still sexy as all fuck. 'Specially when V looked kinda upset with it, hand clenchin’ on Riddick's shoulder like he was thinkin' 'bout droppin' his own knife and goin' for a double-handed grope. "All I'm saying is that you can't dictate the end of our religion, our way of life. You don't have the right...no one does."

"So you got some brilliant plan cookin' in that twisty brain?" Riddick leaned in, still squeezin' V's arm as he got the message delivered. "Because the planet-toasting is *over*. And I don't give a shit if your whole zombierama has to get the fast transport to UnderVerse to do it."

V froze, then went all quiet, hand grippin' hard. "There *is* a way to end the planetary conquests without a full-scale slaughter...at least, there may be. That's already in the works."

Then he was yankin' Riddick close to deliver his next shot, bared teeth gleamin' in the dark as V snarled, "But you have to be honest about what you've seen here, what conclusions you've drawn, and what the options are. And you have to let people make their own choices."

Riddick snorted and broke the clinch. Whatever had his gut all het-up eased right back down now that he knew V wasn't jumpin' on the traitor-train. But V was basically askin' for Riddick to let things play out without knowin' all the cards in his hand.

And every time he'd done that---with Fry, with Imam, with Kyra---it all went fucked faster'n a knife slice. "Maybe," was the best he could do. He started movin' toward the Gates, shoulders settlin' as V fell into step.

After a while he gave V another up-down and didn't try to hide his grin. That happy juice must pack a helluva kick if it got Commander InYourFace to be all "Obedience without question". Zhylaw'd prob'ly had V on an IV of the stuff 25/7 to keep him in line.

Not that Riddick minded the lip when it came from such a fuckable mouth. 'Course he wasn't sendin' out *that* newsflash anytime soon.

He stopped short when the Gates loomed up ahead of them. Took a look around, couldn't tell if the fuckers'd moved or he just thought they did 'cause they were back at the exit so soon. "How we gonna do this?"

V holstered his knife and took a slow stalk around the Gates, head tilting back to get the best look-see. When he ended up back at Riddick's side, he shrugged. "As far as I recall, Kryll's account of UnderVerse in Zhylaw's database spoke of choosing to become a Holy Half-Dead upon returning to normal space."

He looked over. "I think we have to consciously purge ourselves of the power of UnderVerse *before* passing through the Gates."

V's lips had a hint of a smirk. Riddick knew that meant V was tryin' not to point out how with a little detour they could've gotten the info straight from K-boy's mouth. Fuck that---Riddick wasn't about to trust that bastard as far as he could kick him.

Still wasn't all that sure how far he trusted V, either. But he *did* trust how much V hated the thought of anybody bein' a Holy Half-Dead. "So we just imagine blowin' UnderVerse out our asses and we'll be home free?"

V gave that an eye-roll. "Not the most pleasant image, but yes, I think that's the basic principle."

Riddick nodded. Holstered his knife, pulled a gun, and grabbed V's free hand to do the palm-to-palm thing. He grinned. "So start pushin'."

He'd miss the glowy-green of V's eyes. They were gettin' up close and personal as V leaned in and warned, "If I do this, Riddick, I can promise you there won't be a speck of UnderVerse's power left in either of us. You'll exit the Gates the same as you went in."

Riddick held off givin' V a nuzzle and a grope, wantin' to get the hell out of this fucked-up 'verse lickety-split. "Yeah, yeah, I gotcha. Just do it, V."

V nodded and gave Riddick's hand a squeeze. Then he started starin' at the Gates, and fuck if they didn't begin to shimmer. Just shadows dancin' at first, but after a while Riddick was gettin' glimpses of the waves of blue and black. He kept checkin' their six, makin' sure nothing---and nobody---was gonna take this chance to spring a good-bye present on 'em right when they were out the door.

The "woo-woo" look was back on V's face, and Riddick wasn't exactly surprised to watch V's other hand rise up. But it was creepy as fuck to see blue-black slime slidin' off V's hand to join the bruise-colored wall of ick that was startin’ to fade in all around, slippin' and slidin' and swayin' and---

"Fuck!" Riddick jerked his head back, but that didn't do shit to stop the weird-ass feelin' that was pullin' at every bit of him like V's palm pressed to his was some kinda super-powered vacuum. This was *not* the sort of sucking he wanted. But he breathed through it and kept an eye on V and another on the 'verse ‘til everything he was became the blue and the black and the ripple and the wave...

Next breath and he was back in the corridor, still grippin' V's hand but thank *fuck* he felt like himself. Nothin' cold or creepy or dead inside---'cept the kill that was always there. Always waitin' in the dark for the chance to strike, that loved the slice and the dice and the slick of blood and the sweet sweet crack of bones...

He could smell V and feel him warm and see him lookin' not so WalkingCorpse anymore. And Cevris was still showin' his backside to the Gates and the guard was still kissin' the black marble floor.

First order of business: Riddick scoped the area, pointed the gun at Geezer and the guard and used his grip on V's hand to twist V's arm 'round V's back and pull Commander WalkingWetDream in for a so-good sloppy face suck. And for shit-sure the second all the stupid shit with the stupid stiffs was done, he was findin' a flat surface and fuckin’ V through it---and he didn't much care if it was comfy.

Seemed like V would be A-OK with that plan, the way he was puttin' his tongue down Riddick's throat for a thorough tonsil-washing. Wasn't all gone on the hormone groove, though, since V wrenched his arm free and turned 'em sidewise so he could draw his own pistol and keep an eye on the joint, too.

So there was V-taste and V-scent and the warm press of him everywhere and a bit of slide of skin on skin and Riddick could just about do this forever 'cept there was a helluva lot of clothes in the way and no lube handy and Riddick wasn't really into the whole showoff thing---

From the oh-so-subtle throat-clearing, Geezer finally got a clue. "If you're quite finished, gentlemen..."

V pulled back and Riddick let him. 

Riddick gave Geezer a look that clicked shut whatever gum-flappin' the old man was plannin'. "How long were we out?"

"Not long---a few minutes, perhaps," Cevris replied as he powered down the podium with one hand, waving at Mr. Horizontal with the other. "As you can see."

V holstered his gun and opened up the screen on one of his vambraces. Showed Riddick the time and did a quick scan of the area before slappin’ the device shut. Then moved forward and squatted to sling GuardGuy over his shoulder. Turned his head to shoot Riddick a look, brows up. "Are you ready?"

Riddick nodded and waved at the old man to lead the way. Dropped back a step to keep his eyes on V's ass as they headed down the corridor. Even managed to keep his hands to himself as he ran through the situation in his head, figurin' out the angles and what the hell was comin' next---and guessin' at what tricky things V still had up his nonexistent sleeve. 

His head snapped up as the doors to the arena opened.

Showtime.


	33. Chapter 33

"Somebody's in trouble."

Vaako started to roll his eyes at Riddick's sing-song cadence, then caught sight of Kirin in the wave of genuflecting Necromongers. She rose to stand on the arena floor next to Julian Campbell---with her arms crossed and the mini-comp Vaako had given the Second Tech dangling from her grip.

Somebody *was* in trouble. But before Vaako would allow himself to consider the implications of Kirin's discovery, he had a duty to perform. Beckoning to two of his men, he slung the unconscious Gate Guard into their hold. "Gerard," he called, quickly striding to catch up before Cevris could reach the edge of the arena.

"Hmmm?" Gerard turned, and Vaako could see tension in his sudden stillness.

"Kryll waits for you." It was fortunate Cevris's back was to the crowd. The sudden glitter of dark eyes, the subtle tightening of his features revealed to Vaako the longing Cevris must have carried all this time. To hold the memory of love so long, so tightly...Vaako couldn't imagine it. But he was glad he could gift his mentor with the assurance that such devotion was not in vain.

The dusky skin of Cevris's throat moved once, twice, as he swallowed. Then his expression smoothed to neutrality as he gave Vaako a nod and strode back to his place beside Celeste. She must have sensed something, for her brow furrowed as she studied Cevris a moment before looking to Vaako, questions clear upon her beautiful face.

Vaako shook his head---Gerard's secrets were his own. He glanced at Riddick, noting the goggles were back in place in the brighter room. Didn't suppress a smirk at Riddick's less-than-relaxed stance in a conversation with Aereon. It seemed Vaako had time to conduct more business. Riddick was probably letting the crowd stew in suspense and uncertainty---questions and speculations rose from whisper to murmur around the vast space.

He slowly crossed the arena floor. Noted that the remains of the fallen Warriors had been set aside, though the smells of blood and burned flesh still strongly scented the air. When he reached Kirin and Campbell, he relaxed slightly in relief when they showed no fear of him despite witnessing his earlier...outburst. He offered them a nod as he came to a stop, searching their faces for clues to what had transpired in his absence.

His plan had allowed for the possibility of discovery. He'd included coding that, if necessary, would ensure the vambraces' signals overrode the mini-comp's, and he doubted Kirin had had enough time to break his encryptions. But he was no longer certain he should implement this course of action. As he'd said to Riddick, no one had the right to force his people to abandon the Necromonger Way. And while his plan would not do that, precisely, it would remove the armada's greatest weapon.

Was that any less tyrannical than he'd accused Riddick of being? Could Vaako--an unpurified Furyan breeder---even call himself a Necromonger anymore, much less make decisions that would bring such catastrophic changes to their society?

Kirin's expression was accusing, Campbell's full of chagrin. Vaako held Campbell's brown eyes a moment, shaking his head slightly, lips curving ruefully. He hadn't really expected the vaunted First Tech to remain ignorant for long. Campbell sagged at the reprieve, then straightened to attention and with a quick bow to both hurried to take his seat in the stands.

Vaako locked eyes with Kirin, studying the erect carriage and short iron-gray hair, the shrewd features that had only sharpened in all the years he'd known her. She had taught him so much...begrudged his decision to become a Warrior, which was as great a sign of her favor as he'd ever known. "I'm sorry, Sara."

"You damned well should be." Her mouth thinned, her whole body leaning forward as she raised the mini-comp. "Why didn't you come to me with this?"

"I couldn't." Vaako sighed, settled onto his heels, palms lifting. Very aware that being First Among Commanders was no shield against the sting of her disappointment. "I couldn't take the risk, couldn't be sure that you'd---it was too much to ask you to---"

"To destroy what I'd spent so many years creating?" She shook her head, regarded him from beneath lowered brows. Vaako was certain Kirin had long abandoned purification. There was a subtle difference in her body language, though her air of confident control remained undiminished. 

She had likely considered Riddick's decree making the ritual voluntary a chance to snatch back time she was no longer obligated to waste at the Purifiers' beck and call.

Finally she gave an irritated puff of breath and relaxed. "There's always something else to build, Vaako." One corner of her mouth lifted. "You'd know that if you'd had the good sense to stay a Tech."

Vaako grunted, acknowledging the dig with a dip of the head. "So you won't be plotting any countermeasures?"

"That depends." Kirin sobered, gestured with the mini-comp once more. "Is this because you believe it's the best course for our people---or because it's what your breeder wants?"

A moment passed as Vaako frowned, widening his stance as he clasped his hands behind his back, considering the question. "The two cannot overlap?"

"You tell me...you've undergone so many changes, Vaako, since Riddick claimed Zhylaw's throne. And I don't only mean the fireworks we were treated to before you visited UnderVerse." Her blue eyes flicked over his form before rising to meet his gaze, her own expression somber. "Are you ours, or his?"

That required greater contemplation. Vaako still had no idea what he and Riddick meant to each other---if they were connected by anything more than passion. He knew only that he would stand between Riddick and any who would bring the Furyan harm---and between Riddick and the Necromongers, if Riddick sought to do *them* harm. "Neither...and both."

"An honest answer." Kirin sighed and looked at Riddick a moment, then back to Vaako. The wrinkles at the corners of her eyes deepened, and her tone softened as she murmured, "The only kind you ever learned to give." 

She cleared her throat, chin tilting. "So I guess the Lord Marshal has the next move." Her free hand reached up to squeeze his shoulder before she turned away.

Kirin glanced back at Vaako, professional mien once more in place. "And it had better be good." The mini-comp was still clutched securely in her hand as she moved to her seat in the stands.

Vaako snorted, shaking his head before relaxing his arms and pivoting on his heel to return to Riddick's side. Wondering what chaos Riddick was about to unleash.

***************

In the pause between Aereon takin' a breath and beginnin' yet *another* question, Riddick debated snappin’ the broad's neck to shut her up already. ‘Stead he crossed his arms and scowled, figurin' the goggles had kept him from gettin' his irritation across 'fore now. "We 'bout done with the Q&A here, Breeze?"

'Parently not. Old gal looked like she was gonna spit, then hmphed and got up in his space. "Do you realize what an opportunity this is? To have a *reliable* primary source of information on a realm no Elemental has ever visited?" 

She crossed her arms and glowered right back at him. "These few minutes of your time are hardly an excessive request."

Riddick grunted and hooked a thumb back over his shoulder at the door leading to the Gates. "You're so fired up 'bout Necro heaven, go take a look-see for yourself. I ain't gonna give a shit if you go walkabout." 

If he was lucky, she'd go huntin' for the ass-end of the place and leave him in peace.

"I can't." There was a whole lotta somethin' packed in those two words, and Riddick shrugged at her to keep going. 

She dropped her arms, looked past him at that door like she was a junkie who was never ever gonna get her fix. "One thing we *do* know: A strongly cohesive corporeal form is necessary for a return from UnderVerse. Elementals are...not suited to such venues."

"So you're shit outta luck." Riddick preferred Breezy's glare to the pity-party face she was wearin' a second ago. 

Grinned as he caught sight of V trekkin' their way. "Tell ya what: I'll get V to write up the blow by blow, make it all neat and pretty for ya."

Yeah, that'd be a perfect gig for Commander DetailDiva. Although fuck knew V's reports were the only ones Riddick could even *try* to get through without wantin' to rip out a few spleens. Stupid Necro paperwork.

"Better take your seat now, 'less you wanna miss all the fun." Heh. Breezy could sure get the wind blowin' when she wanted. 

Riddick gave V an up-down as V pulled up and parked. "TechChick looked ready to bite your balls off. Your super-secret plan all set to go?" Whatever the fuck it was.

"Kirin's going to handle it." V leaned in. "She's waiting to be dazzled by *your* brilliant vision first."

Riddick grunted. "And you?" Hell if he knew how he was gonna sell it if he couldn't get V *on* his side, even if V stayed *at* Riddick's side.

V shrugged, goin' stone sober in a blink. "I hope you've found a path that all of us can walk."

Riddick nodded, brought his arms down as he straightened up for the big shebang. "Fire up the comm. I want everybody in the zombierama wired in on this convo."

V bowed---way more formal than the SOP---then turned and walked over to where Troan and Jarrah were hangin' out by the edge of the ring. Few secs later Riddick could hear the power whine as the screen behind him lit. Knew his face was livin' large, beamin' out to every comm station in the armada.

"OK, folks: First up, your fuckin' UnderVerse is the real deal." He took a mo' to let the gawkers all stop gaspin' and jabberin' at the newsflash. Prob'ly got their insides all warm 'n’ gooey knowin' they could give an "I told you so" to the filthy breeder.

Riddick let one hand rest on a pistol grip as he started on the "not so happy" part. "But Zhylaw was feedin' you a line of bullshit longer than your damn Basilica. It ain't the crash and burn that gets you past the pearly gates."

Gave V an eye-flick as he plowed on. "UnderVerse is plenty full already." 'Least as far as Riddick was concerned. "And all you gotta do is take a trip to the Purifiers for a stick 'n’ drip and you're home free."

Could tell a few were already glommin' on to Riddick's plan: V, MissSlink, Breezy, Geezer, V's wonder-twin commanders Troan and Jarrah. 

He looked into the crowd: Kirin'd got it, 'cause she was givin' him her own version of the crackin'-code look. Little TechGuy and TechGirl Jr. higher up were still waitin' for the clue transport though, along with the rest of the stiffs. "So I'm gonna lay out the options here, and each one of you gotta pick the one that gets your joyspot buzzin'."

Riddick gave a wolf's grin as he watched the crowd shift in their seats like a bunch of metal-backed sheep. Nobody was lettin' out a peep now. "One: Take a quick trip to the big U. The PurePack are gonna fire up the chambers, hook up everybody who wants it with a last hit of joy juice."

That perked up that RatBoy Reese. Prob'ly the fucker's wet dream: Converts up the wazoo waitin' for the prick. "Then you come back here lickety-split, and wait for the joint to blow. Easy pass to UnderVerse, slicker'n shit."

There were questions on a few of the faces in the know, and Riddick nodded the answer right back at 'em. "Yeah, this rift is closin'. You wanna play Holy Half-Dead, you gotta find another universal loophole." 

He leaned his head back, doin' a check to see if that little tidbit had driven anybody batshit enough to try another death run. "Don't like it, take it up with management."

Heh. More'n half the fuckers were givin' V the sly-eye. Guess they figured they'd rather be cool clams than flame-broiled lobsters. V hadn't let up on the stare-glare, prob'ly waitin' to hear 'bout the rest of Riddick's "vision".

Riddick knew V wasn't all A-OK with the idea of a mass transport to Morgue City. But V was just gonna have to suck it up if he wanted all his little Necro friends to have those "choices" he kept jawin' about. Riddick figured he owed the stiffs the chance to go join the buzzed-out blissfest the two of them'd seen on the other side. No matter how creepifyin’ Riddick found all those wide-assed grins and glassy eyes.

"Two is the door to pick if you figure I'm fulla shit." That got plenty of eyeballs back on him. "Ya get to keep flyin' and purifyin', lookin' for converts and kickin' ass."

He eased into a slouch that was more a crouch, ready for the backsplash. "Only you'll be bumped down a couple slots on the Big List of Bad Asses. 'Cause the whole 'comet of doom' thing is done---and no more worlds're gettin' the toaster treatment, including Helion. Anybody touches that system and I'll do a Zhylaw so fast on your ass they won't find enough bits to fill a soup mug."

"How do you plan to lead us to victory, my lord, without the full might of the Necromonger armada?" That came from one of the tin cans who'd stayed out of the slice and dice V and him'd faced. 

Riddick'd seen the fucker hangin' on the fringe all the way along, could never pin him for good little soldier or rat bastard waitin' for his chance. Brown on brown on brown---eyes, skin, hair. Sorta young and enough of a looker that Riddick would've plugged those holes if the stiff'd been whorin' somewhere dirtside.

"I ain't gonna be headin' up the junior league." Riddick snorted at the sea of slack-jawed. Prob'ly the first time they'd seen somebody try to go *down* the ladder. "Those Necros're gonna go their own way, and I ain't wastin' time makin' sure their bellies're filled or asses wiped."

"Then what's to keep *them* from employing every weapon at their command?" Nice hint of menace comin' through NewNecro's voice now. Looked like he was in the bastard category after all. Riddick let his fingers slip to a knife, figurin' the distance and paintin' a nice tight target smack in the middle of that metal chest.

"The minor problem of the world-burners going boom, for a start." Kirin'd stood up from her spot in the seats, an awfully familiar mini-comp in her grip. "An alarm has been issued to all crewmembers to immediately abandon those ships. Before they launch themselves into the closest star."

"That is---that is---that is impossible! Absolutely unacceptable!" Purifier Reese was gettin' all het-up about it now. Prob'ly thinkin' of those millions of fuckers who wouldn't do the bow down unless their whole damn *world* was in the blast zone.

"It's already done, Purifier." Looked like Kirin was enjoyin' the mini-smack-down, from the way her beady little eyes gleamed as she strolled down to hover over a seat next to Breezy. Go TechChick. 

"If you don't like it, I suggest you try to find a Tech who knows how to put one together *without* the original specs...seeing as how they've disappeared from the system." She jerked her chin at Riddick. "Or take it up with management."

Riddick shot a look at V. Could tell from the smirk that this was *his* plan playin' out. And fuck if it didn't do exactly as V'd said. Twisty bastard.

Kirin kept jawin'. "But I have to ask you, my lord, what should we do if we think you may be full of shit, but don't find that Options 1 and 2 appeal?" She sank down into the seat and gave him a little "get on with it" wave. 

Riddick held back another grin---no wonder V got along with the old broad. They shared a lotta brainwaves.

"That one's gonna take some balls." Riddick looked out over the zombierama. Wondered whether any of 'em actually had the brass to take the chance. "Basilica and most of the other ships're gonna head dirtside, set up housekeepin' on a spankin' new planet. You folks get off the joy sauce and stay off the scope, 'til you're back to whatever went for normal 'fore you were Necrotized."

He shrugged. "Then you're free to stay or go, but for shit-sure it'll be a one-way trip to the Dead Zone if I think you'll lead any of your Necro friends back my way."

Sheer will kept Riddick from the wince as all the screechin' and jabberin' filled the space as folks did the up-and-down with the hand-wavin' and the eye-buggin' as they tried to figure out what the hell was goin' on. Like it wasn't laid out all nice and neat. Ungrateful fuckers.

"What does First Commander Vaako say to all of this?" That was a helluva yell from Campbell, now doin' the up-jump as he leaned his hands on the seat in front of him and stared down at V. Prob'ly to keep the shakes from showin' as everybody shut up, sat back and gave him a WTF? look. But good for the little guy for growin' a set of stones.

Riddick started a stare-down with V, watchin' V do the slow stalk to where Riddick had staked his spot on the arena floor. A few paces before Riddick's space V did a pivot to face the crowd. Back of V's neck didn't give a clue which way V'd jump.

From the way V did the drift over the crowd, he was tryin' to get the glance with every fuckin' zombie in the place. But finally he took a breath and took his stand. "UnderVerse will be all that you have dreamed, all you've ever wanted. If you know someone will meet you on the other side, then I can't say you shouldn't cross the threshold, at your due time."

Only Riddick heard V swallow, saw his shoulders tighten the slightest bit. Riddick tensed up as well, breathed in sync as V said, "But if you don't choose *this* time to leave our 'verse, then consider...many of you have lived these past weeks without being purified. You know how it feels---you know *how* to feel once more. Do you want to surrender that freedom again? Can you?"

V let them chew on that a sec. "That's the price if you wish to remain the Necromonger of the past...to stay the course set by Zhylaw, destroyer of worlds. Or you can follow Lord Marshal Riddick on a new path, rewrite the Necromonger Way...and take a chance on the unknown. In the hereafter, as well as the here and now."

He glanced for a moment at Riddick, eyes a flash of somber green. Then he turned back to his people and his voice rang out again, full First Among Commanders mode. "Choose well, for you will only choose once."

Troan and Jarrah snapped to fast enough, givin' orders that would get the stiffs out the exits in a way that wouldn't let 'em pull any pranks. MissSlink was lickety-split in a convo with TechChick and Breezy, while Geezer just sat there starin'.

Riddick stepped up to press a shoulder to V's, watchin' the crowd get ready to do the slow shuffle out the doors. Not jawin'---fuck knew the language he wanted to be usin' right now was all body-speak. Just enjoyin' the warm and waitin' to see what came next.


	34. Chapter 34

"You want somethin'?"

Riddick's question as he folded his arms made Celeste smile, a slow curl of lips that had nothing to do with enticement. She still found this powerful animal attractive, of course, but Riddick was obviously claimed---and she was well aware how dangerous an adversary Vaako could be. "Rest assured, my lord, if there is one certainty in the universe, it's that I *always* want something."

She caught the sudden spark of laughter that kindled in Vaako's eyes, and her grin widened as she sauntered closer to the pair. Her bronze dress drifted around her, a suitable frame for beauty that she knew distracted many of those still waiting to exit the arena. From the offers she'd received, her allure had only increased since her divorce. But so far she had not sought another for pleasure or ambition.

She lifted a hand, then rested it oh so delicately upon a bare patch of Riddick's chest. Raised a brow in a challenge more playful than any gesture she'd made since being assigned the role of Consort, so many years ago.

Riddick merely grunted at her, but one corner of his mouth twitched, perhaps in amusement. His head turned a fraction and she could imagine those silvered eyes behind their dark goggles homed in on Vaako's response.

In their decade together, Celeste had learned to read the nuances of Vaako's Warrior Face. While his eyes still gleamed, the slightest tension in his jaw betrayed his desire to reach over and snatch her hand away. She could almost hear the growl he held in check.

Oh, yes, the new Lord Marshal had been claimed. And from the flare of Riddick's nostrils as Vaako stalked past to answer a beckoning gesture from the Elemental, the First Among Commanders was taken as well.

She wondered if either of them had managed to admit those salient facts. Men were sometimes obstinate, when it came to such things.

"So is there somethin' specific you're after, or you just got a general hankerin'?" Riddick's voice was a low buzz in Celeste's ear that matched the vibration in the flesh beneath her touch. So warm it was...she could understand why Vaako had succumbed to the breeder's brutish charms. And why Riddick sought to keep Vaako in his bed, as well as by his side.

She ignored the sudden spike of envy and wistfulness at the thought that her former husband was out of her reach. Because she knew she had made the right choice, for both of them. Now she needed to make some decisions for herself.

Celeste abandoned her tease, instead impressing the gravity of the situation with the weight of her palm. "Vaako believes it would be to our mutual advantage for me to become a member of your Council."

Riddick had refocused on her, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking behind the obscuring lenses. He shrugged. "Plenty of openings, thanks to V's fireworks."

"Then what I *want*, my lord, is a formal invitation." Celeste dropped her hand and straightened to her full height. "From you." 

In truth, she wanted the reassurance that Riddick recognized her worth---as more than a pleasing decoration.

Vaako, from the first, had seen past her carefully groomed façade. He had valued her intellect, appreciated her talents for politics and intrigue. He acted upon her suggestions, *listened* to her opinions. Respected them.

Respected *her*. Back then, he was the only Necromonger---the only *man*---to ever do so. It was why she had married him, though he was a mere Lieutenant at the time.

She had done well as Dame Vaako. And now she wanted her own status, her own place, as Councilor Celeste Demond.

But if the Lord Marshal was only looking to spruce up his conference room...well, there were always contingency plans to put in place.

"V's turned out to be one twisty bastard---part of that's down to you." Riddick shrugged again, but then unfolded his arms and straightened as well. "Makes sense to have a twisty bitch on board to balance things out. So yeah, there'll be a place to park yer perky ass, anytime ya want it."

He grinned, white teeth gleaming. "And that's about as formal as it's gonna get."

Celeste found herself grinning back. "Then I suppose that'll have to do." She offered a half-bow, aware of the multitude of eyes taking in the shift in alliances, in allegiances. "I look forward to our collaboration."

As she turned away she felt a hand grasp her elbow, surprisingly gentle. Riddick's breath teased the side of her throat, making her shiver. "One thing, *Councilor*: Watch the grabby hands 'fore they get ripped off. Wouldn't wanna see ya spoil yer manicure."

She laughed. She couldn't help it---she knew how absurd it was to think she had any chance with Vaako now. Or any chance with Riddick, either.

But it was surprisingly fun to play between the lion's paws. She leaned back against Riddick, purred her reply. "Nonsense. Think how much you'll enjoy covering my scent with your own."

A glance back as she was released confirmed that Riddick's attention had already left her. She also realized that fondness was fast muting her attraction. She turned toward the exit, coincidentally intersecting Aereon and Vaako on the way.

She very deliberately strolled between them. Stroked her hand across Vaako's front, from one broad shoulder to the other as she drifted by. His skin was as soft as ever, but unfamiliarly warm. Again she was surprised, this time by the swiftness of Vaako's clasp around her wrist. As she paused he drew her hand up to his lips to press a quick kiss to her palm. "Councilor?" he murmured, then let her go.

Celeste dipped her head in confirmation, matched Vaako's pleased smirk. Then she turned to make her way to the exit, *not* surprised when four fierce-looking guards materialized at her back. 

No doubt courtesy of Vaako, making sure she was safe from any of Riddick's enemies still lurking about. Vaako's way of thanking her for her public declaration of support for the Lord Marshal.

She caught many speculative---and admiring---glances as she paused to peruse the lines of people still streaming out. She shifted slightly where she stood at the base of the stairs, the ache between her thighs a reminder of how long it had been since her last purification.

And how long since her last romp with Vaako. She let her eyes roam, considering the possibilities. She no longer needed, or truly wanted, a partner to fuel her ambitions. But to feed her passions? Now that was a different story.

Celeste smiled.

***************

Aereon snorted as Vaako tracked his former Dame---and the quartet of Warriors he'd assigned to her---up the stairs and out the door. Of course the hussy sailed out ahead of everyone still waiting as if the lines were supposed to simply dissolve in the magnificence of her presence.

The fact that they *did* was just annoying. "Hmph." She turned back to Vaako in time to catch the last of a smirk fading from his mouth. "Don't look so pleased with yourself."

"Celeste will make a most able Councilor," Vaako replied, one brow lifting as he faced Aereon more fully. "Do you have something personal against her? She once mentioned you two had a...conversation, while Zhylaw still reigned."

Kirin appeared at Aereon's elbow. "This one's just grumpy because folks scramble out of *her* way because they fear her, not because they want to fuck her." 

Aereon's glare had no apparent effect as Kirin continued, "Celeste is likely already aware that the former can be far more useful...but it does take some time to cultivate."

With a sniff, Aereon pointedly turned away from the irritating First Tech, to take up once more her conversation with the First Among Commanders. "So, Vaako, you *will* provide me with a copy of your *detailed* experiences in UnderVerse?"

Vaako's brows drew together, but Aereon didn't care if he was irked at having to repeat himself. She wanted a witness to his agreement. "Yes. But as I've already said, Aereon, not until I append my essay to Riddick's report in the UnderVerse section of the Lord Marshal's database."

"Hopefully along with a translation for those uninitiated in RiddickSpeak," Kirin murmured. Her brows rose. "You will remember to date Riddick's entry to *after* he gets official access, hmmm?"

Kirin's expression was so bland and Vaako's so innocent that Aereon immediately knew that something was up. She peered at Kirin. "You have reason to assume Riddick has already been mucking about in the database, unofficially?"

"Oh, that was a given." Kirin crossed her arms, mini-comp dangling from one hand. "There's no doubt in my mind that the Lord Marshal has had ample time to familiarize himself with the vast scope of Vaako's...talents."

Vaako rolled his eyes, but Aereon thought his tone mingled annoyance and amusement as he said, "If you're finished with the innuendo, Sara, I'd appreciate a report."

Kirin sobered and straightened, gesturing with the mini-comp. "There have been two attempts to hack your self-destruct protocols, but between your encryptions and my security lockout I don't think we'll be losing control of the system anytime soon---certainly not before the world-burners are launched on their final course."

Aereon regarded the two. "It sounds as though your computers are secure, but what about a physical takeover?" As far as she was concerned, the sooner those weapons of death were melted into slag, the better. How many Necromongers would they lose, really, if they ended the evacuation and blasted the world-burners right now...?

She wondered if her thoughts were too obvious, given the wary look Vaako shot her as he answered. "Troan has assigned troops to guard the entrances, and Lensor teams are sweeping the world-burners to ensure no one is left behind. Still..." He shrugged. "Not everyone is enamored of Riddick's plan to dismantle the armada."

"Seems to me that was *your* plan, V." Riddick inserted himself into the conversation as easily he did their circle, one hip thrust out and one hand wrapped around a pistol grip as goggled eyes swept the arena.

"The disposal of the world-burners was my plan, yes, but I'm not the one who announced it, nor the one in charge. So I'm not likely to be blamed---or targeted." Vaako flipped open a vambrace, glanced at whatever data appeared there, then slapped it shut. "Lieutenant Josslen---Howard Josslen, your heckler---has retired to his quarters."

"That the fucker's name?" Riddick tilted his head. "Think he's gonna stay all tucked in, or maybe he'll be invitin' some buddies for a sleepover?"

"Josslen is eager for advancement, but not stupid," Vaako replied, folding his arms. "He's already demonstrated his survival instincts by not joining in the challenge to you. He won't make a move until he's had time to consider all the angles." 

Vaako paused. "But Josslen is as likely as anyone to become the de facto head of the traditionalist faction."

With a sigh, Vaako lifted one hand to rub at his temple. "There's no guessing how this will play out. The Necromongers who will abandon purification and settle on a planet have tacitly accepted your rule, Riddick, but those who wish to continue the conquest of this 'verse will be looking for a leader. And if there are multiple candidates...we keep what we kill. Violence is still a real possibility."

He fell silent and scowled, and Aereon would swear Riddick perked up at the disgruntled expression. How curious. She focused on Vaako. "Any other likely contenders, open or clandestine?"

"Dozens---maybe hundreds." Vaako's frown deepened. "There's no lack of ambition in the ranks, and this is a unique opportunity to essentially claim the title of Lord Marshal without facing Riddick."

Aereon's eyes narrowed, hands fisting. "Then there's also a chance that one or more of those candidates will seek to legitimize their claim with their own visit to UnderVerse."

"Already figured that," Riddick said, then swiveled a bit to jerk his chin at Kirin. "That's why TechChick here is gonna fry the doorlock and the Gate controls...only way anybody's gettin' to UnderVerse from now on is by takin' the Corpse Transport."

For a moment Aereon thought Kirin was going to protest, but then Kirin nodded and started to move away.

Vaako stopped her. "Kirin, after you know where your Techs stand, you're going to have to begin an overhaul of the armada systems." 

He swept one arm parallel to the floor as if laying out the situation. "Any Quasi-Dead or Lensors that stay in this 'verse---and under Riddick's rule---are going to revert. We'll essentially lose our long-range communications and most effective mobile scanners."

His expression didn't change, but Aereon would swear Vaako's eyes glinted with mischief as he said, "I fully expect your team to come up with non-organic replacements...with no loss of quality or efficiency."

This time he actually smirked. "Just something to keep you and your team busy."

Aereon snickered, but Kirin just clasped the mini-comp to her chest with both hands and beamed with over-obvious delight. "Why, thank you, Commander, for finding a way to stave off boredom."

She shouldered a path between Vaako and Riddick, pausing to look back and say, "Of course, in good conscience I couldn't neglect including a Tech of your caliber in the meetings. All of them. I'm sure your insights will be invaluable." She sauntered off.

Riddick chuckled. "Shoulda seen that one comin'. You're gonna be a busy bee, V." He closed the gap, lips close to Vaako's ear. Aereon barely heard the murmured, "*Very* busy."

Vaako shoved Riddick away with a forearm to the ribs. "Ah, but I'm well-versed in the art of delegation." The corners of his mouth lifted in a barely-there smile. "Perhaps I'll assign someone else to the more...personal services I've been rendering of late."

Aereon could hear the shiver of laughter in Riddick's growl as he hooked fingers in Vaako's weapons belt to yank Vaako close again. "Only if you gotta shit list you wanna turn into a hit list."

Vaako just snorted, but the look he shot Riddick shimmered with heat. Aereon felt decidedly unnecessary. Maybe Kirin needed some help, or just company? "I guess I'll just...leave you to it."

But apparently Vaako wasn't done. "Aereon," he called after her. 

When she turned she could see he had separated himself from Riddick again. "If you want to contact Helion or your people, now's the time to do so. After we're done here, we'll be maintaining comm silence to preserve the secrecy of our destination." 

He leveled a deadly serious gaze at her. "No exceptions."

Aereon nodded, unsurprised. She knew that Vaako's concern for the Necromongers---and Riddick---were ever at the forefront of his mind. She wondered, though, who would take precedence---his people or his lover---if Vaako were ever forced to choose between them.

Worry crept into Vaako's expression as he glanced over his shoulder, and Aereon was suddenly reminded that he wasn't nearly as old as he sometimes seemed. "And Aereon, if you could...if you *would*..."

Vaako sighed. "I'd appreciate it if you would find some time to talk to Cevris." He gestured toward the empty chair that announced Cevris's earlier departure. "I don't think he should be alone tonight."

Aereon felt a presence at her side before Kirin spoke. "Don't worry Vaako, we'll look after him."

Vaako nodded his thanks, then at Riddick's touch on his arm turned to accompany the Lord Marshal out of the arena.

Kirin waited until the two were out of earshot before murmuring, "Since I'm sure Vaako won't get the chance to visit Cevris until tomorrow...he'll be too busy."

Aereon watched the way Riddick dropped a step behind Vaako as they started up the stairs, the remaining Necros scattering before them. "Very busy."

She kept her expression stern---all the better to intimidate anyone standing in her way---but Aereon couldn't deny a certain satisfaction when *ten* Warriors surrounded her and Kirin as they made their own way out of the arena.


	35. Chapter 35

"Somebody's got a death wish."

Vaako was tempted to snicker at Riddick's annoyance, but restrained himself to a nod to Jarrah. The Commander stood ramrod straight in the corridor, bronze skin starting to lose the gray tint of purification and wiry black hair peeking below the edges of Jarrah's helmet. Vaako raised an eyebrow while using a vambrace to scan Riddick's chambers and the three-tiered cart of bottles, folded clothes, and covered dishes resting near the door. "Is there so little to do you're acting as delivery boy now, Farid?"

Riddick was more direct. "What the fuck d'you want?"

Vaako tensed ever so slightly as he closed the screen. True, Jarrah was short and did not possess the usual bulk of a Necromonger Warrior, but he was highly skilled and moved with speed likened to a striking snake.

Jarrah also had a tendency to strike just because someone pissed him off. If that someone lived, they learned never to do something so unwise a second time. Usually. But Jarrah versus an impatient Riddick? Vaako really didn't want to replace any more Council members.

But Jarrah simply pivoted toward them and returned the nod. "Your pet Tech and his pretty girlfriend dropped these things off for you. I had a matter to discuss, so I sent the two on their way." 

He shrugged. "Along with some guards, of course, because I am sure that I am not the only one who has noticed he *is* your pet Tech."

Riddick eyed Jarrah a moment. Then Riddick's shoulders dropped as he puffed out a breath and hooked his thumbs in his weapons belt. Vaako didn't think he looked all that relaxed. 

The impression was confirmed when Riddick growled, "Talk fast."

Vaako waved away the guards who'd accompanied them, then frowned and folded his arms as Jarrah went into parade rest. Jarrah hated to be on the spot like this---he far preferred to let Troan be the "face man" of the pair. So whatever issue spurred the usually reticent Commander to this encounter had to be a serious one.

"The choice of whether to stay in this 'verse or cross the Threshold is a clear one," Jarrah began. "The Warriors, as everyone else, will decide based upon their personal calculation of risk and gain."

Jarrah's arms settled at his sides as he paused, then glanced at Vaako a moment before focusing upon Riddick. "What should concern *you*, my lord, are the questions the Warriors who plan to stay will be asking themselves."

"And you got some special gizmo that gives you a look-see ‘fore they even got a chance to chat about it?" Riddick drawled, head cocking as he gave Jarrah a onceover.

Vaako cleared his throat. "Technically, yes, though you've banned the use of the Quasi-Dead for that purpose." He ignored Riddick's goggled glare, turned to Jarrah. "What questions?"

His gut tightened as he waited. Many problems would be solved if Troan and Jarrah were to lead the breakaway faction of the armada. The lovers' strengths complemented each other, would make them a formidable Lord Marshal and First Among Commanders. They would be able to keep the remaining purified Necromongers in line, would likely convert via persuasion rather than coercion, and would respect any boundaries that Riddick set.

It would be an ideal solution, but Vaako wanted no part of it. It was selfish in the extreme, but he didn't want to lose two men he'd served with for years. Two men he counted as friends. "Why are you thinking of leaving, Farid?"

"For the same reason many of the Warriors may decide to follow a new leader back to purification and Zhylaw's version of the Necromonger Way." Jarrah's somber gaze drifted from one to the other. "What is a Warrior to do when there is no war?"

He grimaced, jerked his head in a gesture of frustration. "I know that there are no guarantees of safety on this new homeworld you plan for us. But there is a truth that cannot be denied: The armada is filled with ranks upon ranks of men whose sole purpose has been the subjugation of populated worlds. War is all that they, all that *I*, have been trained for. All I have known, perhaps all I truly want to know."

Jarrah stepped into Riddick's space. "My lord, what purpose will we serve in your bright vision of the future?"

Vaako watched the confrontation, silent. He didn't know what Riddick would answer. Or what he himself would have replied if the question had been directed at him. 

Farid spoke the truth: While some of the men, like himself, had other skills to fall back on, many would not be able or be inclined to give up the role of Warrior. Even without the world-burners, there was a real possibility that a substantial Necromonger Army would resume the elimination of life in this 'verse.

"Dunno," Riddick said with a shrug. He folded his arms, seeming to claim most of the distance between himself and Jarrah. "Haven't had much time for ponderin'."

Then his voice dropped to a murmur so low, Vaako wondered if Riddick was really talking to himself. "But we're all in the same shit. All I got is runnin' an' hidin', turnin' and fightin'---and the killin' so the fuckers are sure to stay down."

After a moment Vaako stepped forward, rested a hand on Jarrah's armored shoulder. "Let the men know that they shouldn't make their final decision until the Lord Marshal has had an opportunity to address their concerns."

Jarrah met his gaze, then looked at Riddick a moment longer before nodding and stepping back. As he offered a half bow and started to turn, Vaako had to ask, "Farid, what did Landau say about leaving?"

"Nothing. I haven't mentioned it to him...yet." A smirk reminiscent of Riddick's lifted the corners of Jarrah's full mouth. "I'm waiting for you two to talk me out of it."

Vaako hadn't realized how tense he'd become until his muscles eased. There was still time. Jarrah would never abandon his lover, and Troan disliked purification enough that the only reason he would consider joining the breakaway regime was if he truly believed that Jarrah would not be content under Riddick's rule.

As the Commander strode away, Vaako sighed. Life as Zhylaw's First had been much less complicated. He waved his hand toward the door before grasping the handle of the cart. "Shall we?"

Riddick grunted and tapped in his passcode, sweeping his arm forward in invitation. Vaako shook his head as he pushed the cart through the doorway and into the dimly lit main chamber. He heard the door click shut and lock.

He had already released the cart handle in preparation for the grab at the back of his cuirass and tank top. He let himself be shoved to the floor. But as Riddick descended, Vaako twisted them so that he was on top, his knees forcing Riddick's legs to part and his fingers digging into muscled shoulders.

Something savage flared within him for the heartbeat he kept Riddick pinned. His lips curled back in a snarl as he fought a sudden urge to sink his teeth into the flesh of Riddick's throat. But in the next instant he pushed himself off and shifted to lie on his back at Riddick's side, staring at the metal arches that formed the ceiling. "You know that there will come a time when I will not yield."

Riddick's body rippled as if shaking off the memory of Vaako's weight. "But not tonight."

"No, not tonight." Only their breaths disturbed the quiet. Now that he was off his feet, Vaako felt exhaustion creeping upon his senses. The strain of too-full days and a night without rest. He gathered himself to rise. "I should go."

***************

Riddick's hand snapped out to clamp on V's wrist 'fore he even thought about it. But he let go just as quick---he'd gotten the message clear enough the last time they had this little convo.

He was still tensed up from the toss-down. Always knew V wasn't gonna keep rollin' over for him forever, but hadn't expected Commander FairPlay to try an' get the drop on him. Riddick'd barely kept from smashin' the fucker straight to UnderVerse. And he'd swear V's eyes'd gone glowy again for just a flicker.

Riddick slung the goggles off his head, let 'em drop to the floor. Fuck if the thought of another V walkout didn't wilt his dick right down. So much for gettin' horizontal. He looked over at V. "We ain't done here."

V gave an eye-roll and propped himself on an elbow. "We hadn't even started."

Riddick pushed up into a crouch and shook his head. Didn't know when V'd gone from horny to hands-off. Thought they'd both been pantin' for it when they left the arena. "So why you wanna hoof it 'fore we even get to the hot and bothered?"

V looked away and his eyebrows scrunched down. But after a sec he pushed up to sit, and Riddick glazed over a mo' as he looked at those long legs that shoulda been wrapped around Riddick's hips as he pounded home.

But his mind snapped back on the thought-track when he got a glimpse of that crackin'-code look. 

V sighed and finally spit it out. "Because I am *weary*, Riddick. All I really want right now is to eat, bathe, and sleep."

Riddick didn't know if V was too honest or just plain stupid to say it, but had to give the man props just the same. For shit-sure *he'd* never lay it out there. Hell, if Riddick'd been that beat he'd've just slid off into the dark, found somewhere to hole up 'til he was five-by-five again.

Made sense, though. While Riddick'd been cruisin' in dreamland, V'd been up all night puttin' his twisty plans in place. Add the fightin' and shoutin', plus Riddick knew how that fuckin' Rage of Furya was like gettin' your brain pulled out through your left nostril while somebody stomped you to a bloody pulp. And who the fuck knew what it took for V to do that UnderVerse slide---twice.

So yeah, maybe V'd be interested in sack-out time 'stead of sack time. Riddick didn't get a chance to answer back, though, 'cause V's eyebrow went up as he kept jawin'. "And I'd prefer to accomplish those tasks unmolested."

Heh. Riddick grunted and shrugged but swallowed a smirk. V'd gotten his brainwave clear enough, and the fucker didn't even need one of those mind-cutters to do it. Riddick stood and stretched---startin' to feel it himself. Watched as V unfolded those legs to get vertical. "So, you crashin' here?"

Didn't have a fuckin' clue why he was pushin' the offer, puttin' himself out there when he wasn't gonna get any. 'Specially after V pulled that crazy-ass stunt. But he was goin' with it. If nothin' else, he knew V had his back. And that meant somethin'.

V must've known it, too, since he went all quiet a mo' 'fore sighin' again and lookin' around like he'd never seen the place. But finally he turned back. "It's best that I return to my quarters, Riddick. My sleep is...rarely peaceful."

Riddick snorted. "You could do fuckin' somersaults in that bed and I wouldn't get a twitch." Tilted his head and gave V an up-down 'fore he headed to the cart for some grub. Somebody'd put some wipes on the cart, so he didn't even need to leave the room to clean his hands.

Should've gone straight to the shower to get rid of the gunk 'n’ funk all over him, but V seemed the kind to "dress for dinner" and that would get in the way of Riddick gettin' an eyeful. For shit-sure Riddick was gonna look if he couldn't touch. "Didn't the ex mind ya messin' up her beauty sleep?"

V took the hint and followed Riddick. Grabbed his own towel, though he wasn't a happy camper from the way his mouth went all flat. "Celeste is a heavy sleeper...and there are some preventive measures I would take before retiring."

Riddick shrugged and tossed the cover off one of the plates. Stomach grumbled as he picked up the sandwich on it snuggled up to a pile of cut-up fruit. "So..."

"So Celeste isn't a borderline-psychopathic escaped convict who has a tendency to snap necks if he gets startled." V's eyes were laughin' as they slid his way. "I'd like to be alive come alpha shift."

Riddick did his own slide sideways 'til he could get a whiff of V-scent buried under all the sweat and gore they'd collected in the bloodbath. He leaned over to puff out the answer against V's ear. "Not a problem."

'Cause V'd have to be alive for Riddick to cum at alpha shift. He settled back. "If you're that worried I could always tie ya to the bed." And wouldn't that make a pretty picture.

V just snorted and picked up his own sandwich.


	36. Chapter 36

"Fuck."

Riddick’d hoped DreamVaako might've dropped by to pick up the slack in the sex department. Figures he'd get LeatherChick instead.

She was showin' off her sharpies in a grin that'd've done a hellhound proud. "Hail, Son of Furya. You have vanquished the Destroyer and claimed vengeance for our people."

'Stead of graves and rubble behind her, this time Riddick could see blue sky and a grass-and-tree-filled valley. Kind that made his nose twitch at all the *green*. "Yeah...thanks for the newsflash."

If the lack of huzzah bothered the broad any, she wasn't showin' it. "By fulfilling the prophecy, you have settled our past. Now it is time to secure the future and take the first step toward Furya's rebirth."

Her smile got wider. "By killing Zhylaw you became a hero. But the recovery of Va Ako will make you legend."

She reached out, her fingertips resting on Riddick's chest where she'd branded him back on Crematoria. The spot burned under the touch. Her eyes met his. "Bring Va Ako to Furya. Come *home*. It is your destiny."

***************

ShitFuckDamn. Riddick reared up into the dim, quick sweep of eyes and gun givin' an all-clear.

A strangled snarl jerked his focus onto V. The sneaky bastard’d stayed the night, but too damn far away on his own side of the planet-wide bed.

Vaako---or "Va Ako", and what was up with that shit?---was growlin' snatches of words now, some lingo that Riddick'd never heard. V's hands twitched above the blanket, fists to claws and back again. His body shook in a way that was all too familiar.

"V!" Riddick shouted and smacked a shoulder, keepin' clear of the fist that was glowin' on V's chest in a beat that matched the throb of LeatherChick's pawprint on his own.

Next thing Riddick knew he was flat on his back with the material of V's sleep pants slippery on his skin as V straddled him. One of V's hands was holdin' down the gun and the other wrapped around Riddick's throat.

Was tough as fuck, but despite the Kill!Kill!Kill! comin' from his muscles Riddick didn't move under the grip. But he was *not* likin' V's crazy-ass stare and the way the fucker's eyes glowed.

'Course Riddick's other hand was slidin' toward the shiv he kept tucked under the mattress. His fingers wrapped around the hilt. "V," he said again, quiet this time.

V blinked. Somehow that switched off the freaky eye-flash-and-body-twitch combo. Shook his head like tryin' to reset his brainwaves. He let go and rolled off the bed, pullin' his own gun from under the pillow on the way. But he didn't point it anywhere in particular despite the wild WTF? face he was wearin'. "Riddick?"

"I guess the Dame never got the throat-grope for a wake-up call?" Riddick pushed himself up to sit against the headboard. Slid the shiv under the pillow. "You wanna tell me what the *fuck* just went down?"

"I---I'm not sure. Nothing like this has occurred before. Celeste was unaware of my...distress." His glare was laser-bright even without the funky stuff. "And if she had discovered it, she would not have provoked me into attacking her."

With a sigh, V tossed his pistol onto the mattress and rubbed his forehead. He was lookin' more PaleFace than he'd been in a while, but fuck knew if that was the low light or the midnight hell-ride it looked like he'd been on.

Riddick dropped his own pistol and slid up a knee, let a hand dangle off it. "D'you remember anythin' before the big squeeze?"

V frowned and sat cross-legged on the bed---out of range. "Just flashes. Nothing more than that. Images...blood, fire. People screaming."

He swallowed. "They---they *pull* at me. The anger builds and builds while I try to push it away, push them away, escape. But their voices follow me, shouting my name---but it's warped somehow."

A chill slithered its way down Riddick's spine. "Maybe they call you 'Va Ako'?"

V stilled, eyes wide. "How do you know that?"

"Some Furyan chick paid a little visit." Riddick tapped his temple and then his mark, which felt like it was finally startin' to settle back down to non-existence. V's was fadin' too. "Said you were 'Va Ako' and that we needed to swing over to Furya for a meet-and-greet."

V tilted his head, which of course made Riddick's eyes slide down that long line of neck to chest and mmm, tasty. On the way back up he caught Commander PuzzleItOut's frown. "Furya's a dead world---why send anyone there?"

Riddick shrugged. "Maybe maskin' their trail. They prob'ly got their own bolthole---guess they don't want the zombierama showin' up on their doorstep."

V huffed, then gave him the sly eye. "You said you received a visitation, but you don't seem all that upset or even surprised. Has it happened before?"

Riddick slouched himself back down onto the mattress. Pulled the blanket up a bit---V might've dressed, but Riddick'd wanted to be ready for some horizontal action. He slid his hands behind his head and got comfy since the convo was gonna be strictly business for now. "Fuck, yeah. Some hot blonde with a leather kink has been showin' up for a while now."

Glanced over at V. "She's the one who sent me trippin' when you were linin' up your kill shot at the slam."

V's eyebrows did a liftoff. He looked at *that spot* on Riddick's chest as his fingers touched his own. "She set off the Rage of Furya?"

"Well, I was plenty mad at your tin-can asses," Riddick drawled. "But it seemed like it. 'Course she did a bump and run. If that other Necro hadn't dragged me outta the glare, I'd've woke up way past extra crispy."

"I suspected that the Purifier was responsible for your survival." V gave him an up-down like he was checkin' Riddick was still five-by-five.

Riddick did a mental shrug. "Remember he was one of the club---he had the same mark I did, but he sure as hell didn't need some dream-dame to jump-start it."

"I forgot you said that---the he was Furyan." That got V on his feet, prowlin' back and forth at the foot of the bed. "And he must have already been 'awakened' or whatever process causes the mark to show."

Riddick snorted. "What're the odds, right? Z-man couldn't turn around without trippin' over one of ya. Whatever the hell he got from UnderVerse, it didn't help him sniff out Furyans."

"Yes, the database was clear on that. Furyans can only be detected by Quasi-Deads." V stopped, plonked down on the bed again with a crackin'-code look.

Riddick gave him a sec. Then two or twenty. "What?"

V blinked again and knee-walked his way up the mattress next to Riddick. "It's just...the way you describe these visitations...it sounds similar to the Quasi-Deads."

He scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Not exactly, of course. But we don't really know *how* the Quasi-Deads communicate across the reaches of the 'verse the way they do. It's a biological system rather than a technical one."

"And?" Riddick *knew* there was more comin'. And that he prob'ly wasn't gonna like it.

"And I wonder if it is just coincidence that the very individuals who can mentally link across space are also the *only* beings who can detect Furyans." V lifted his shoulders. "Is it possible that *they* are Furyan as well?"

Riddick lowered his hands and turned on his side. "Those scrawny mind-rippers? Furyan? You're shittin' me."

"I'm not saying that they *are*---not for certain---simply that it's something to consider." V's eyes were sparkin' again, but not with the weird whamma-jamma. "Like me, they may have never been aware of their origins. Or the rigors of conditioning that turns them into Quasi-Deads may have caused them to forget."

"Huh." That was a hell of a swerve for the thought-ship.

"I've never sensed anything different about other Necromongers, even the Quasi-Deads. And there's no way of knowing whether the Purifier recognized me as a fellow Furyan." V twisted to tuck his piece back under the pillow.

Riddick eyed up all the muscles in that nice, smooth back. Almost tuned out when V kept jawin’, "And as you also don't seem to possess any special ability to detect Furyans, we won't have evidence either way until---and unless---the Quasi-Dead choose to cease purification and revert. But you could end up with dozens more Furyans among your ranks. Possibly all Alphas, if enhanced abilities are limited to that sub-group."

"Great." Like Riddick didn't have enough trouble with plain old *Necros*.

V turned back and leaned in to ask, "Riddick, do you think we should go to Furya? Find the woman who contacted you?"

Riddick bent his knees, braced himself. 'Far as he was concerned, there was only one Furyan he was interested in right now---and it sure as hell wasn't LeatherChick.

Lickety-split he tossed the cover aside and yanked V down to sprawl on the bed. From the smirk he got it wasn't that big a surprise.

But before he could pin the fucker, V rolled so they were on their sides. He was also divin' in for a lip-lock, so Riddick went with it.

And damn if kissing didn't fire everything up and make it better, hotter. Riddick got into the push-pull of tongue-on-tongue. Shivered as V palmed Riddick's face, thumbs brushin' across his eyebrows and strokin' his temples while fingertips worked circles into the tight spot at the base of his skull.

Riddick let his own hands map their way down V's back, silky slide of skin. He hooked his thumbs into the waist of V's pants and eased them off, slow glide around the sweet curve of ass and down those long strong thighs.

V kicked 'em off easy enough. But when Riddick tried to slip his fingers into the crack, V grabbed Riddick's wrist and hauled his hand back above the belt line.

When V pulled off the face-suck, he gave Riddick a weird-ass look. "Let's try something."

Then V hitched himself even closer to Riddick, first touch of cock-on-cock still enough of a WTF? to make Riddick freeze a sec. Almost reared back---he'd only ever gone bod-to-bod with V, and whatever the twisty fuck was plannin' it looked like it was a no-holes deal.

And Riddick had *never* done that. On the streets, at the whorehouse, or in the slam, you got the most bang for your fuck. Which meant his cock in a mouth or a cunt or up an ass, 'least as long as he'd been the one givin' the orders to open up.

But it was...different, V nibblin' on Riddick's jaw and neck with those same dainty bites V did when they were havin' company for chow. And V's hands were now doin' those circles all over Riddick's front, teasin' around his nips without ever gettin' down to business.

Riddick snarled a warning to step it up as he leaned in himself to lick along V's collarbones, pokin' his tongue into the notch at the center until V was moanin' and movin' against him.

V took the hint and scraped his nails down Riddick's stomach and lower, rootin' around Riddick's cock and balls like learnin' the territory. Made Riddick's hips twitch against V without even thinkin' about it.

His hands clenched on V's sides, and he could feel the puff of V's laugh against spit-slick skin. V gave up on snacking and licked his way back to Riddick's lips, outlining them with the very tip of his tongue but never goin' for the gusto.

Riddick took a grip of too-short hair and held the fucker in place so he could go lip-to-lip and slide back into that hot mouth that he could feel curvin’ in a grin.

Then V wrapped an arm around Riddick and palmed one ass cheek. His other hand grasped Riddick's cock like he knew what he was doin'. Started a slow stroke down, squeeze up, rhythm that had Riddick thrustin' into it.

Was weird, like jackin' off himself but not 'cause V's hand was different and then it was *really* weird when V's fingers opened up enough to get both cocks in and Riddick had done the grind with V that time in the bathroom but this was close hot sweaty together movin' and groovin'.

Riddick sent his free hand down to join in the fun. Swiped his thumb across the heads and felt V jerk against him losin' the beat. Heh. 

Jammed his nail into V's slit just to hear him moan so pretty down Riddick's throat. But then the fucker *pinched* Riddick's ass and growled at him so he played nice and just spread around the precum dribblin' out both their cocks.

Wrapped his fingers around V's like some kinda super-sexy handshake as their cocks kept in and out. Tongues were tanglin' together and slidin' off. It was all spit and sweat and slick for fuck knew how long as the sheets got damp and they went at it build and build---then it was spit and sweat and *cum* as Riddick groaned and pumped into their grip. He could feel V's cock pulsin' out his own spunk and their hands and bellies were slippery with it as they milked each other dry.

When V drew back his eyes were laughin'. 'Fore Riddick could do anything V twisted his fingers around Riddick's, pulled both their hands up.

And it was hot as *fuck* watchin' V lap at their mixed-up cum. Riddick used his grip on V's hair to smash their mouths together, gettin' all those tastes combined.

Then he let the fucker go and opened up V's hand to lick the palm clean, feelin' V shudder against him with every swipe. When they were done they just lay for a sec, lookin' at each other as they panted and cooled.

Finally V swiped the back of his hand across his mouth and sat up. Used one foot to kick his sleep pants close enough to grab. Riddick shivered as the cloth slipped over too-sensitive skin as V wiped him down, then watched V clean himself up some.

Wasn't sure what V's next move would be. Another fuck-and-run would make Riddick mighty pissed. But he just waited as V balled up the pants and chucked them off the bed.

V didn't look too sure himself what came next as he reached up a hand to scratch the back of his neck. Gave Riddick an up-down then a stare-down like lookin' for fuck knew what.

After another mo', V scooted back until he was on the edge of the mattress. But before Riddick could even blink, V waved him over. "There's plenty of room over here. Damp sheets are less than pleasant."

Riddick didn't bother tryin' to hide his grin as he shoved his gun and shiv under V's pillow, pulled up the blanket and hustled on over. He was stopped exactly an arm's-length away by V's hand on his chest.

V'd gone all serious. "I certainly hope that I don't experience another episode tonight. And as much as I know it would ensure your safety, I won't leave for my own quarters."

He pulled back his hand. "But Riddick, if I start dreaming again, you shouldn't get involved. I don't want to---"

"Nope." Riddick ignored V's scowl. "Game's changed, V. You're wide awake now, Rage of Furya-wise. Whoever or whatever's tryin' to flip your switch may not know it, but they could be pushin' you to blast a hole through the side of the ship."

He shrugged. "So until we get this sleep-shit thing settled, looks like you got a new roommate."

V's mouth did the stubborn slant, but he just lay on his back with a grunt. "Good night, Riddick." From the tone, he was tryin' to freeze the half-meter of air between them.

Riddick chuckled and settled himself down for another---hopefully quieter---snooze. "Sweet dreams, V."


	37. Chapter 37

"So you signin' up for the big bang?"

Cevris ignored both the question and the breeder who asked it, Lord Marshal or not. He kept his gaze upon the Necropolis, absorbing as if for the first time the sharp-edged grandeur of the Basilica's great hall. His hands curled around the balcony rail, the metal cool and smooth beneath his palms.

From this very spot, Vaako had given in to the urgings of his Dame and leapt into the conflict between Zhylaw and Riddick.

The former Lord Marshal's death may have come at the breeder's hand, but in truth Zhylaw's defeat was Vaako's doing. And it was Vaako's acceptance of Riddick's reign---in that first moment and every moment since---that set the Necromonger Armada upon this new path.

Away from purification. Away from UnderVerse. Away from all that Cevris had lived by since he chose to convert rather than perish. Away from all that he had tried to instill in his protégé.

Now seeing all that Vaako had wrought, part of Cevris wished he'd wrung the scrawny urchin's neck when he had the chance.

But a greater portion regretted he'd never see the future that Vaako---and the breeder who'd swayed Vaako to his side---would construct.

For not even Cevris's considerable curiosity would keep him from reuniting with Kryll. His arms ached with the emptiness of years without his lover. His partner. His mate. No other had stirred his senses or his heart since the day Kryll breathed his last. In all the time Kryll had been waiting for *him*.

Cevris released the rail. Turned his back on what had been and what might be. "Yes."

Riddick gave a single nod, pivoted on his heel and was gone.

***************

Campbell knew. Just *knew*. He shook his head, but that didn't stop Maria from speaking.

"Julian." Her voice had become familiar to him, in the weeks since that first assassination attempt on the Lord Marshal. Her dark brown eyes seemed to shimmer as they reflected the lights from the Comm Center consoles.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the idle murmurs of Techs changing shift and giving their reports. "You---you're going to UnderVerse, aren't you?"

The answer was on Maria's face even before she dipped her head. Her hair slid forward over her shoulders with the movement. Campbell flashed to the memory of the first time he dared touch one of those long black curls. The way the wiry strands tangled in his fingers.

"My world, my family---they're still all so clear in my mind. My father's smile, my brothers' laughter, my mother's arms around me." Maria's own arms wrapped her body like an echo of that hug. "So many others, family, friends...it's like they're calling to me."

She lifted her face, her lips trembling. "This is my chance to have them again. I---I'm sorry, Julian."

Campbell closed his eyes. Tried to reach past the twelve years he'd lived aboard the Basilica. Tried to remember clouds and smog and the smell of a thousand cookpots. The endless chatter and thrum of the city. Tried to remember why he feared the comet that had heralded the Necromongers' conquest of his world.

He failed.

But he swallowed, straightened his spine. Opened his eyes to face a woman he'd come to know, all too briefly. "I could go with you."

And then Maria was pressed close, her sigh a soft caress against his neck. "No."

She stood back enough to see his face. Campbell sighed himself at the stroke of her fingertips along his cheek.

"I can't let you do that---it's not what you really want. You wouldn't be choosing it for yourself. You'd choose it because of me, *for* me." Her smile was small and sad. "I'm so sorry, Julian. I can't let you, and I can't stay for you."

Campbell bit his lip, holding back all the arguments crowding behind a desperate "*Please*". He finally forced something out. "Then I guess this is good-bye."

"I guess it is." Maria's hands rested on his shoulders. "But I hope, I *know* you'll be just fine."

Her eyes cleared to a mischievous twinkle. "And you'd better think of me years from now, on the day Kirin retires and the Lord Marshal names you First Tech."

Campbell snorted. "Sure, right."

Her grip tightened. "Yes, *right*. Remember that I knew you could do it." Maria leaned forward to brush her lips across his. For far too short a time. "Farewell, Julian."

He didn't watch her leave. Instead he made his way to another exit and headed to his quarters. He needed some time on his own, before he was alone again.

***************

Kirin stirred her tea before setting aside her spoon. Barely kept a smirk locked down as she watched Aereon twitch. It was a matter of principle: Kirin refused to answer a question she hadn't actually been asked.

Two minutes later, the Elemental caved. "Are you?"

"Am I...?" The drawled question was a risk, but Kirin was certain the Cleaners could get tea stains out.

Such provisions proved unnecessary. Aereon hmphed and set her own cup down with a clink. "You're rather *old* for word games, don't you think?"

Aereon seemed to flicker as she leaned forward in her chair. "Are you considering joining your fellow Necromongers across the Threshold? Are you staying or going?"

Kirin had to admit she appreciated Aereon making the inquiry. Despite decades of service, Kirin had few among the Necromongers that she would call friends---or would even *want* to.

But that number had increased lately, as she'd found herself drawn into the inner circle of the new Lord Marshal. Aereon was an ally who had become more than an acquaintance of convenience.

She'd enjoyed her time with the fussy Elemental, despite the woman's apathy toward all things technological and antipathy toward most Necromongers.

Besides, Aereon brewed a far better cup of tea.

Kirin indulged in a sip. Then leaned back and finally allowed herself to snicker. Although she would of course vehemently deny the sound was anywhere near *fond*. "No, not really, and staying."

"You're not even tempted?" Aereon's shrewd gaze seemed locked on target.

"Tempted? Perhaps a tiny bit," Kirin admitted. "I've lived with the promise and threat of UnderVerse for more than thirty years. To finally see for myself if it's worth all the fuss..."

She shrugged. "But it seems *life*---life here---will prove more exciting. And someone has to keep the children in line."

Aereon snorted and reclaimed her cup. She settled in her seat with a contemplative air. "I'm not sure that's even possible, considering the entire Necromonger Armada and a Holy Half-Dead couldn't handle even one problem child. After Vaako's rather impressive display of pyrotechnics, I can't begin to calculate what will happen now that we have *two*."

Kirin just grinned into her cup.

***************

Troan grunted as his bare back connected with the bulkhead, shock of hot skin against cold metal. He would have moaned if his breath wasn't being sucked out of his lungs by Farid's kiss.

He loved this---Farid was pressed close, leaning into Troan. Although Farid was both shorter and slimmer, he used sheer passion to hold Troan in place.

Troan melted as his lover's quick, clever fingers teased with strokes and scrapes before darting away to explore other territory. Never had Troan been more grateful for the lack of purification. His skin tingled and tightened beneath Farid's welcome assault.

Even with his eyes closed, he could picture the dark bronze of Farid's hands against his own paler flesh.

Finally he was freed enough to catch his breath. He cocked an eyebrow at the fierceness of Farid's look and hold.

Farid waited until his own panting eased enough to answer the silent query. "You are *thinking*."

Troan managed to get his hands off the wall and around his lover's waist. His eyes dropped to study the mat of curls on Farid's chest. "Guilty."

A strong hand clamped on Troan's jaw as his face was lifted. Farid's eyes had narrowed. "Out with it, Lan."

The disgusted sigh Troan gave could have been in response to Farid's demand or to the chatter of his own thoughts. "Are we right to just forget about UnderVerse? It's not like we're gonna get a better shot at it---I mean, we are *right here*."

"Of that much, I am certain. Vaako has never lied, so far as I'm aware. But I will take no chance at losing *this*." Farid's touch gentled to a stroke up and down Troan's arms.

"But where do we go from here?" Troan thunked his head against the metal. "I know it shouldn't matter as long as we're together---and I've said as much to Vaako---but it does. What part will we play in the Furyan's grand plan?"

"I doubt Riddick ever planned an hour in advance, much less a year or a lifetime, before taking up the mantle of Lord Marshal." Farid shrugged. "He admitted to me that he has no plan---as yet."

"And you still trust him?" Troan would need some time to wrap his head around that idea. Farid was one of the most suspicious bastards he'd ever met. Of course when they met, Farid had also made Troan's entire body go *zing* with just a glower from those dark eyes.

A newly purified Troan had set himself two goals: Climb whatever counted as the ladder of Necromonger power, and get Farid Jarrah into bed for what promised to be blazingly hot sex.

The latter had been the much greater challenge. If he'd known that he'd spend more than a *year* persuading Farid that Troan’s attention wasn't part of some elaborate scheme---he still would have done it. Farid was worth the wait.

"It is because of that admission I am willing to give Riddick a chance to earn my trust." Farid lifted one hand to wave a dismissal. "If the Furyan fails, he will be dealt with. But until then I am content to wait and see what he---and Vaako---manage to devise."

He gave a decisive nod. "And having settled this topic, I will now resume my original task."

"Which was?" Troan's question may have been a little breathless.

Farid's eyes darkened as they swept over Troan. "Providing a few pointed reasons that you should not regret staying here with me."

Troan startled into a laugh. But he enjoyed the way it rubbed their bodies together. He moved again, deliberately, his cock filling at the familiar---welcomed---sensations. "Provide away."

Then he was being pulled and turned and tossed onto the mattress. He lost his flow of thought---any thought---as Farid's weight landed on him and they were in the clinch once more...

***************

Celeste smirked at the surprise on Purifier Reese's face as she slid into step with him and slipped an arm into his.

She'd never have managed to sneak up on Vaako. Her former husband may have spoiled her when it came to companions---and for more than just that constant awareness of his surroundings and instinct to protect what was his. Vaako's steadfast loyalty, agile mind, broad shoulders, handsome face, and long, strong legs had much to recommend them. It would take some time to find another so worthy of her.

Certainly the Purifier was not in the running, even if his politics had been more appealing.

But if a little flirting might gain her some information, what was the harm? "Purifier---Gezzo, if I may be so bold---I wondered if I may have a moment of your precious time."

"Of course you may. But a moment is all I can spare." Reese did seem to be moving with a definite purpose through the Basilica's main corridor.

Celeste sped up her usual glide to keep pace. "I have heard that all of the purification chambers are once more on-line."

Reese patted her wrist with his free hand. "Indeed, indeed, we haven't been so busy since Helion. It's a pleasure to see so many remembering the faith."

"So it seems UnderVerse will be the choice for a great deal of Necromongers. But what of the Purifiers themselves?" She slanted him a glance. "Will all of you make the journey as well?"

His brows lowered over his long nose. "That has yet to be decided. As there will likely be some portion of our people still following the Necromonger Way, some of us believe it is our duty as Purifiers to remain in this 'verse to keep them on the path and see to their purification."

Celeste idly drew her nails down Reese's sleeve. "Do you anticipate having many to serve? I would guess Warriors more than any other sector would stay true to the tenets of the faith."

"Lieutenant Josslen has spoken---informally, of course---to the Purifiers on behalf of some of his men. He, in fact, was the one who requested that we consider remaining." Reese leaned in as his voice dropped. "He even suggested myself as First Purifier."

The hems of his robe and her gown swayed slightly as he pulled them to a stop and he turned to face her. "But what of you, Councilor Demond? Surely you yearn for the reward due all staunch keepers of the Necromonger faith."

"Then you still think me worthy? Despite my...connections...with the new regime?" Celeste had given little thought to the notion, but it seemed her way was clear if she wished to take that path.

"Of course, my dear Celeste. Such a paragon of Necromonger womanhood would never be denied." Reese bowed over her hand, brushing his lips across her knuckles. "I would be most pleased to oversee your purification personally, whichever 'verse you choose to inhabit."

Celeste could only offer an indeterminate nod as the Purifier released her and scurried on his way.

***************

There were a *lot* of Necros linin' up for the lube job. Riddick wasn't sure if he should cheer or check his ammo. The fuckers comin' out of the stick 'n' drip chambers looked about as PaleFace as V and Kyra'd been, back in the day. But these fuckers were also givin' him the collective stink-eye. Prob'ly just rememberin' how *not* Lord Marshal-esque Z-man's replacement was.

Sooner they shipped off to DeadsVille, the better. Though he'd bet TechGuy was bummed that the cutie TechGirl was one of the re-zombied.

Riddick knew V was a little miffed all the Quasi-Dead’d decided to head on down to UnderVerse. Guess they'd never know if the creepy mind-rippers were Furyan or not. Riddick was more pissed he wasn't gonna get to promote 'em to full-dead himself. Would've been some sweet target practice.

V was doin' his caged-hellhound routine, pacin' up and down the line of folks waitin' their turns. He was doin' a StoneFace, though Riddick didn't know if it was 'cause V hated losin' his little buddies or he was just doin' the math.

But Commander DoYourDuty didn't give anybody lip 'bout gettin' out of line or tryin' to change their minds. Just glad-handed everybody with a thanks and farewell. Funny how many folks the guy *knew*. Or maybe the fucker just had one helluva memory for names and faces.

Geezer strode on in like he'd waste any fucker who even *thought* 'bout takin' his spot at the front of the line. But he stopped cold when he saw V, and the look on his face warmed up some. "Vaako, a word."

'Course Riddick was gonna listen in. If Cevris didn't know that Furyans had ears like top-of-the-line sensors---and V didn't bother takin' their convo out of range---well, that was practically handin' Riddick a personal invitation.

"I've been waiting to see you, Gerard." V looked like he was deliverin' a report, back straight and shoulders military-squared. "Although we've had our disagreements, you should know...I wanted to say thank you, for not killing me, all those years ago. Or giving in to what was likely a strong temptation to do so many times since."

C-man gave V a long look. Then shook his head, white hair gleamin' in the lights. "It was an easy enough notion to resist."

V's shoulders relaxed just that tiny bit. Riddick hadn't noticed how tense his own body was 'til it suddenly wasn't. Riddick snorted---not like *he* was gonna say somethin' if the old Necro didn't play nice.

If he tried, he'd likely end up with a blank look and/or sharp knife from Cevris and V's damn raised eyebrow.

'Course that was when Geezer delivered his zinger. "But I have to say that you did not, Vaako, turn out quite as I'd expected---or planned for."

V cleared his throat. "I have no answer for that, Gerard---I am what you made me."

"No, not entirely." Geezer actually chuckled. "If you were *exactly* as I'd made you, you'd have slit the breeder's throat that first day. You'd be the one on Zhylaw's throne."

He actually reached out and put a hand on V's shoulder. Looked like that happened once a century, the way V seemed to go quiet under it. Cevris kept jawin', "But you are your own man, Vaako. And I know the breadth and depth of your concern for our people. I guess that's as much as anyone can ask for."

Riddick felt somethin' inside twinge a little as V brought a hand up and clasped the old man's wrist.

V's voice sounded kind of thick. "You will be missed."

Then the two broke clean. Geezer was headin' for the chamber and V was blowin' past like he'd got his own private Red Alert.

Riddick just settled a shoulder against the wall and watched the Necros come and go.

***************

Vaako had allowed himself a small measure of time to regain his composure. He hadn't watched Cevris or anyone else go through the purification process. He left others to oversee the gathering of the purified in the arena before the Gates. Trusted Troan and Jarrah to be certain that the World-Burners were completely emptied of personnel and repositioned near the star that would be their final resting place.

He stood with a select group within the small windowed chamber where they had sent Kyra on her final journey. Not the full Council---Riddick's response to *that* suggestion had contained a few expletives Vaako didn't recognize and couldn't parse. But these trusted allies had stood firm thus far in Riddick's reign.

Kirin and Aereon seemed to be giving the occasion its due gravity. Although the anticipatory gleam in the Elemental's eyes suggested she would privately rejoice when the greatest threat to this 'verse was eliminated.

Celeste appeared somewhat reflective, Campbell rather subdued. Maria Gonzalez had surprised Vaako with her initiative. When he'd bid her farewell before the chambers, she'd asked that Campbell be granted some leeway in his duties until he "got over everything".

It was clear that Gerard would not be the only one whose absence would be noticed.

Vaako turned at the sound of a door opening.

Riddick waved Troan and Jarrah in. "Everything five-by-five?"

Troan nodded as the two Commanders took their places in the circle. "All is in readiness, my lord."

Riddick grunted. Vaako wondered what thoughts were reflected in those shined eyes as Riddick studied the mini-comp in his hand.

Vaako found himself holding his breath. With the push of one button, Riddick would send the world-burners on their last journey into the nearby star. Destroy the Gate, the facility that contained it, and all of the purified waiting within it. The implosion would seal the Rift to UnderVerse, keeping anyone else from using this Threshold to physically cross to the other side.

Preventing another Holy Half-Dead from ever rising.

Changing forever the Necromongers' destiny.

"Fuck it," Riddick said and tossed the mini-comp---to *him*.

Vaako caught the device on automatic. He closed his jaw and stared, certain his expression was as incredulous as the others'.

"Why?" Aereon asked the question. She seemed rather perturbed by the last-second change in plans.

Riddick shrugged. "This ain't my call." He locked eyes with Vaako.

Vaako held the gaze for a long moment. Then he straightened his shoulders. "As a Necromonger by allegiance if not by purification, I end our quest to eliminate all life in this 'verse. I destroy our world-burners and our doorway to UnderVerse."

He lifted the mini-comp. "Are we all in agreement on this course?"

Aereon's nod was immediate. The others took greater time to reflect, but each in turn offered consent: Campbell, Kirin, Troan, Jarrah, Celeste.

Vaako looked at Riddick once more, and nodded himself. He pressed the button.

There was no sound in space to announce the detonations. Vaako, like the others, looked out the viewports to see the fire burn briefly before it disappeared into the black.

A last tenuous cord to UnderVerse---to his past, to what his future was supposed to be---seemed to slip away with the softest of sighs.

Campbell moved to the console in the room. "All sensors indicate that the programming executed as expected. The facility is gone, the Rift is sealed. The world-burners are eliminated. All confirmed via sensors and witnesses."

No one broke the silence that followed.


	38. Chapter 38

"What the *fuck*, Breeze."

"It's no use growling at me---I'm just the messenger." Aereon folded her arms as if trying to appear more substantial as she planted herself in the middle of Riddick's living quarters.

Vaako snorted. The Elemental could be clad in head-to-toe combat armor wielding fully charged weapons and still not be any kind of threat to Riddick.

Especially since Riddick looked, as the Lord Marshal would so charmingly put it, *pissed*.

Vaako pushed aside his half-eaten breakfast. He cleared his throat, breaking the staring---glaring---contest between the two. "This is not that surprising a development. Helion's defenses were decimated, but the planet itself was left more or less intact. It makes a tempting target for raiders or would-be despots seeking to claim fresh territory."

Riddick grunted, then flung himself away from his own meal to prowl around the room. Only the slightest drag in his steps revealed the strain caused by the constant mental visitations from the woman who summoned him to Furya.

Vaako could feel exhaustion settled in his own bones, tingeing his thoughts with a gray haze. He'd been wakened and weakened by nightmares, as well. Hour upon hour in a pattern that drained him more each round.

During what little time he could steal for sleep. More than half of the Necromonger population chose UnderVerse. Dealing with the loss of personnel---and the non-purified survivors' reactions---had been a logistical and managerial nightmare.

Even with all of the help available, Vaako found himself with far more work than time in which to do it. But at last the armada was ready to take the next step in the journey.

He briefly dropped his gaze to his folded hands. "Riddick, no one yet knows that you are planning to set course for Furya. It is easy enough to order the fleet to Helion instead."

"You must." Aereon dared to step into Riddick's path. "You saved the planet from the Necromongers. I sincerely doubt you want the *families* left behind to become victims of some other invader."

Aereon's words could have been gibberish for all their effect upon Riddick's expression. Yet the Elemental seemed certain that something---more likely someone---would draw Riddick back to Helion.

And where the Lord Marshal went, the armada must surely follow.

It appeared likely that the journey to Furya, and the possible end to the tormenting dreams, would be delayed. Vaako only hoped he could survive the wait.

Riddick's head swung slowly toward him, the low lights tracing a path across the contours of his skull.

Vaako straightened his shoulders and met Riddick's gleaming gaze. "Shall I tell the fleet to start prelaunch procedures?"

"Nah." Riddick sprawled back into his chair. "First we gotta have a little convo."

***************

Riddick didn't bother parkin’ himself on the throne. 'Stead he kept to the shadow of one of those ego-sized statues clutterin’ up the place.

Though there were just as many Necros at this little shindig as when he offed Zhylaw, some of 'em were scramblin' and shamblin' to figure out a place to stand. Prob'ly were too far down the list to ever get an invite to the big show 'fore now.

'Course V’d given him the low-down on all the gaps MissSlink'd been tryin' to fill, people-wise. Not to mention the endless blah-blah-blah Commander TechHead’d been doin' with all his little geek friends to rig up long-range comms that didn't use almost-dead creepies as part of the equipment.

Between the work and the nightly "wake up before you blow up the ship" dreams, V was lookin' and movin' more like a member of the zombierama than he had in a while.

Not that Riddick was doin' much better. Damned LeatherChick was worse than a hellhound, lyin' in wait for him to close his eyes for *two fucking minutes* 'fore she was leapin' for the kill. Or the "Come home".

He'd been tired before---years tired, in slam and on the run. But never like this. Just plain luck nobody'd taken a crack at him lately. 

Though that Necro Way-or-No Way Lieutenant---Josslen---had been givin' him the stink-eye. Maybe 'cause the fucker didn't get a boost to Commander despite all the openings. Riddick figured he might as well wait on the tin-can shuffle 'til he knew exactly who was gonna bother to stick around.

Still, there were way fewer Necros to worry 'bout now. But the ones he had left were mopin' 'cause their buddies took the Explosion Express to UnderVerse. V would mention Geezer's name and pause like he'd forgotten the guy was gone. TechGuy was definitely missin' his sweetie TechGirl. 

Commanders Blondie and Curly hung with V and him sometimes, talkin' 'bout all the Warriors they couldn't spar with anymore 'cause they were dead and gone through the Gates.

TechChick and MissSlink were the only ones still cruisin' at top speed. 'Cept for Breezy, 'til she got that bug up her ass 'bout Helion. For shit-sure the folks she'd been jabberin' with over the spacewaves weren't flyin' to the rescue.

'Course the old broad knew she had him by the balls. No way he was leavin' Imam's wife and kid in danger---not after all he'd already done to keep them and their stupid little dirtball safe.

Though Riddick had to admit the situation had turned out kinda...useful.

V's eyes caught his and V jerked his head toward the big chair. Riddick loped over and leaned against it, sweepin' the galleries for somebody ready to take a potshot at becomin' head Necro.

Got himself an eyeful of V's fine backside when V turned and moved to the edge of the steps the throne was on. An eyeful's the most he'd got of Commander TallAndTasty since that night they got back from the Gates. He---both of 'em---were just too fucking tired for fucking.

Riddick was still tryin' to decide what to do when he finally got a hold of LeatherChick, to thank her for all the cock-blocking: Smack her upside the head, or just straight out ghost her.

Let himself slide into the seat, but kept up his eye-sweep.

V started jawin' at all the boys and girls in black. "As you know, the Lord Marshal plans to establish a new colony for our people. Many of the skills you used in your former lives will be needed. If you know how or would like to learn how to raise crops and livestock, build homes, craft the things we will need, then you should let Councilor Demond know of your intent."

He nodded at MissSlink, who gave one of those "I'm the shit" little hand-waves to the crowd. She sure seemed to like her new job as GoWhereITellYouChick.

V got back with the program. "But that is not Riddick's immediate plan. First, he wishes to address the concerns of those who would choose to remain Warriors under his regime."

*That* got some eyeballs fixed on him. Including Commander Curly and that BadAssWannabe Lieutenant. 

V kept jawin'. "We will eventually need trading partners and allies. And those planets, as well as our own, will need protection. There is a timely example. Some of you came from Helion, and you may still have ties there. The planet is currently being fought over by a number of rival factions."

There was a pause. V seemed to be doin' an up-down and side-to-side of the crowd himself. "The Lord Marshal is sending a force to secure Helion and repel any invaders. You are welcome to volunteer to rescue your homeworld. And, if you have ceased purification, you are also welcome to remain there when the mission is completed. Or to bring your kin back with you to the fleet."

Heh. *That* got the chitter-chatter going. V gave it a mo', then got things quiet with just a raise of his arm---and maybe an eyebrow.

Riddick took that as his cue. He levered up and strolled on down beside V. "Here's the rules: No purifiyin' at gunpoint. No speechifyin' of the 'Convert or Die' type. No blowin' up or burnin' down the whole damned planet."

He grinned. "But any fucker takes a shot at you, waste 'em with everything you got. Trust me, there'll be plenty of target practice."

'Course he'd already told Breezy to make her people tell all the slobs on Helion not to blast the nice folks comin' to save their asses. 

Even if the rescuers were the same bastards who'd tried to ghost and toast 'em not too long ago. "You get Helion secured and doin' their own watchdog again. Then get your tin-can asses back lickety-split. You'll have to meet up with us. While you're busy with the shoot-'em-up, we'll be takin' a little side trip over to Furya."

And for shit-sure he'd better be gettin' some answers there---along with enough shut-eye to let him *finally* get back to the bump ‘n’ grind with V.

'Cause V had way too fine an ass to be goin' to waste.

***************

Riddick pulled Commander Curly off to the side. "Look, Jarrah, I want ya to do me a favor when ya get to Helion."

"Of course, my lord. Was there someone on the planet you wanted hunted down and killed, perhaps?" And didn't that idea get Curly's beady little eyes all bright and shiny.

"Nah, this one's strictly hands off." Riddick shifted. Part of him---hell, just about all of him---wanted to fly off to Imam's planet and lead the rescue himself. Not trust V's wonder-twin commanders to do the job for him.

But LeatherChick’d got her hooks in and was draggin' him and V to Furya whether he liked it or not. "In the main city, look for a woman and a kid. Names are Lajjun and Ziza. Tell 'em---tell 'em that I sent ya because of Imam. If they want a change of scenery, I'll set 'em up someplace where nobody's ever gonna get the jump on them again."

He gave Curly a look. "No arm-twistin'. No mom-and-kidnappin'. But...try and get 'em here, OK?"

Curly's curls slid as he tilted his head. Riddick wasn't sure what the guy was seein' as he gave Riddick an up-down like he just noticed Riddick standin' there. "You continue to surprise me, Riddick. Perhaps if all breeders are as interesting as you, I will not regret reverting to being one myself."

This tin can was kinda graceful---in that ICanKillYouWithoutBlinking sorta way that was a lot like Riddick himself. So the guy had a super-smooth bow. "You may count on me, my lord."

***************

Kirin caught sight of Campbell, but waited for him to speak.

Just a few months ago, he'd have been shaking in his boots at the thought of being called to the First Tech's office. But time, a promotion, greater responsibility---and no doubt the influence of Commander Vaako and the Lord Marshal---had given Campbell a spine. And some balls as well.

He stood before her. "You wanted to see me, First Tech?"

"Have a seat, Campbell." Kirin leaned back in her own chair. "Is everything set on the ships heading to Helion?"

"Yes, ma'am." His nod held no hesitation. "I've personally double-checked all of the new equipment, and had comm tests run under standard and simulated emergency conditions. We're as sure as we can be that they'll be able to maintain periodic contact with the Basilica via message burst, even after we've moved on to Furya."

"Good. I'm glad that you're so confident about your work, Campbell." Kirin managed to hide her grin. "Since I'm putting you in charge of the Techs heading out with the battle group."

"I---Wait. What? Me? But---" Campbell's eyes were wide enough to see the whole ring of brown. "But there are at least two Second Techs with seniority already assigned."

"You're right. It'll be up to you to show them that you're not being given authority because you're the pet Tech of the Lord Marshal and the First Among Commanders." Kirin leaned forward over the desk, resting her forearms on it.

She held Campbell's gaze. "And just so you know: That's *not* the reason you received this assignment. Riddick is as cunning as a weasel and not the worst Lord Marshal we've ever had. But he's no Tech and I don't care a burnt circuit who he likes to pal around with. Now Vaako is a different matter...he agrees with me about your potential."

Campbell blinked. "Oh."

Kirin did grin this time. "Yep. The boy always did show good sense, except when he decided he should start playing with energy pistols instead of control panels. We both think you have a real talent with our systems, especially tweaking things on the fly to make them work better or to keep them from breaking down at a critical moment."

Despite the sudden flush in his cheeks, Campbell sat up straighter. "What do you need me to do?"

She nodded her approval. "You'll be stationed on the lead attack cruiser. Run a real-time shakedown of the new comm system, don't let the other Techs slack off, and make sure there's no reason that equipment failure leads to a loss of ships or personnel. You'll report directly to Commander Troan. If anyone gives you lip---make *them* give updates to Commander Jarrah."

The small but evil smirk Campbell hid made Kirin snort. She had a hard time believing this was the same mousy little Third Tech who'd served under her for years.

"Yes ma'am." Campbell stood.

Kirin almost let him make it to the door. "One more thing: Don't get yourself shot or blown up or anything else inconvenient. I won't be pleased, and that won't be pretty."

***************

Vaako paced the length of Troan and Jarrah's seating area. "I don't like it, Landau. Josslen should have wanted to be part of the force going to Helion. He's deliberately missing an opportunity to sway Warriors to his side."

Troan lounged on a sofa. "Deliberate is right: The 'training injury' that's keeping him here was no accident."

He sighed and raised his palms. "But I don't see what anyone can do about it, and your brooding certainly isn't helping matters any."

The glare Vaako sent Troan seemed to have little effect. He huffed and flung himself onto the cushion beside his friend. "Just because Josslen isn't there doesn't mean his cohorts won't be causing trouble on the mission. You and Farid had better watch your backs, since you won't know where a strike will be coming from."

He squeezed Troan's forearm. "Remember, we keep what we kill---but not everyone offers a direct challenge. It wouldn't be the first time someone murdered their way to a Commander's rank. Not to mention the possibility of sabotaging the mission to undermine Riddick's rule."

"Vaako, I'm more worried about what Josslen and his cronies will get up to here. Not everyone is pleased by Riddick's next jaunt. Are you certain that Furya is the best destination for the fleet?" Troan's free hand clasped Vaako's shoulder.

"We go where the Lord Marshal sends us." Vaako didn't mention that they weren't being given much choice in the matter. With a last pat to Troan's arm, he stood again and rubbed his temples. The headache pounding there would not respond to any of the medicines or meditations Vaako had used in the past.

Troan's frown deepened. "Then I guess the best we can do is be careful---all of us."

***************

Took a few *long* days and longer nights, but they were finally watchin' the ball of ash formerly known as Furya spinnin' out the viewports.

And on that big-ass 4-D table screen. Kirin'd bumped her flunkies off so what was left of his little fan club could have a private convo. Breezy hadn't stopped starin' since the planet came up, while V had a StoneFace freshly chiseled.

"Well *this* seems a fine waste of time." MissSlink set a hip on the edge and leaned into Riddick. "I don't see the attraction, myself."

Kirin glanced up from the readings she and V had their peepers locked on. "There's a breathable atmosphere, but the world-burners did their job. I'm not reading anything but ash and rock with a standard mineral content. Hardly worth the journey."

Riddick grunted. Not like he was gonna give them the whole sit rep on the way LeatherChick had worn them down to get them here.

But he or V’d better come up with a good reason for makin' the trip, or he was gonna have some pretty pissed Necros poundin' on his door.

'Fore he could speak, somethin' flashed on Kirin's thingy. TechChick looked like somebody'd knocked her upside the head. "There's a comm coming in---but I can't trace the source."

She looked and Riddick gave her a "get on with it" shrug.

The planet disappeared and didn't LeatherChick's pic show up, all grin and glint. "Welcome, sons of Furya. We await your return to share in your birthright. Take an unarmed shuttle into the atmosphere. When we register your life forms aboard, we will provide you with transport coordinates. The time has come to reunite with your brothers and sisters at last."

She blinked out as fast as she showed up. V gave him a side-eye and an eyebrow-lift. Riddick nodded to let V know that it was a positive ID. LeatherChick, in the flesh---or comm screen, at least.

Breezy piped up. "I'll go with you, of course."

Kirin gave her an up-down. "Aren't you blasting your turbos before you leave the shuttlebay? The Lord Marshal hasn't even announced whether *he's* going to comply with these...suggestions."

Riddick shrugged. "Hard to turn down such a special invite."

MissSlink smirked. "Just remember what happened the last time you let a pretty woman lead you on."

He showed off his shark's smile. "Turned out all right."

V finally got in the game. "I'll prepare a shuttle. Are you going to allow company on our trip?"

"Just us and Breeze." He figured he'd get some flak from his First for leavin' the guards behind. But V was just gonna have to lump it this time. 'Cause there was somethin' on that planet that'd been tryin' to drag them here from the start.

Riddick couldn't wait to meet it.

***************

Vaako shifted his shoulders, trying to ease their stiffness. He'd set their shuttle on a sweep of the planet. As yet, nothing had interrupted the comm silence or the monotonous desolation of the surface.

He glanced at the systems board for his regular check. He performed a quick analysis, confirming that the sudden change in status was not due to equipment malfunction. "Riddick, we've lost contact with the fleet."

"Fuck." Riddick gestured out the viewport. Where a moment ago no life was visible, suddenly a lush valley of green land and blue waters appeared beneath a break in the clouds.

"There was no indication of *that* earlier." Aereon pushed between the pilot's and copilot's chairs, the light from the instrument panels revealing her wonder. "It seems Furya is not dead after all."

Vaako glanced at Riddick. "Are we going down?"

At Riddick's nod of confirmation, Vaako began a slow descent, checking with both eyes and instruments for a suitable landing site.

As they dropped closer to the surface, it became obvious that they were expected: A flat, cleared area of ground was surrounded by at least a hundred people.

It was only a matter of moments before landing protocols were complete. Vaako secured the systems before initiating standby mode. "After we disembark, we three are the only ones who will be able to disable the shield and reenter the ship."

The Elemental looked surprised she'd been included, but for Vaako there had been no question that whatever their differences, he would at least trust Aereon that far.

As the hatch opened, Vaako could smell grass and water on the wind, along with the day-warmed stone the landing area seemed to be constructed of. Sun and clear sky could be seen around Riddick's silhouette as the other man stepped out.

Vaako's gaze swept the assembly of Furyans, one hand on his pistol grip and half his attention on a vambrace screen. The rest of it was on the crowd...and the woman who stepped forth from it.

She was the blonde who had shown up on the Basilica's comm---the woman Riddick called LeatherChick. Her designation was appropriate enough, based upon her attire. Her long, braided hair was the color of bone, her eyes nearly as pale.

He moved to stand at Riddick's right as Aereon moved to Riddick's left. As the hatch clanged closed behind them, he could feel the faint pulse of the energy shield settling into place.

The woman paused before them and bowed. "I am Shirah, Alpha Prime of Furya. I bid you welcome to our world, and yours."

Her gaze seemed to flick over and dismiss Aereon before focusing on Riddick. "Riddick, we greet with honor and thanks the Alpha who became our Avenger. Greater still, you have brought our savior back to the place of his birth."

Shirah then turned to Vaako. An unsettling gleam kindled in her pale eyes. "We greet with joy and hope the last of your line, the last of your kind: Va Ako...the Chosen."


	39. Chapter 39

"OK, sister, start talkin'."

The sharpness of Riddick's command seemed at odds with his sprawl into a wooden chair that creaked under his weight.

Vaako allowed Aereon and Shirah to pass him as he studied the surroundings. Relieved to be free of the multitude of staring eyes left outside the closed door. While Vaako was used to the scrutiny that came with command, his troops had never been so...avid. Neither Riddick's glare nor Vaako's own scowl had put them off.

The crowd clung close to Vaako's steps as they walked from the landing site to this building---one of the few fabricated structures in the valley. It seemed that most of the populace dwelled in caves that riddled the steep slopes of the valley walls.

Arable land had been divided between cultivation and pasture for what Vaako assumed were traditional mammals and birds kept for food and material. From the stench, fertilizer was plentiful.

The structure was simple, a single floor consisting of this room and at least one more beyond an opening on the far side. The walls were a kind of grayish stucco likely formed from the ash that coated most of the planet. A row of raw timbers stretched some four meters square to hold the planks and thatching of the roof.

An unlit hearth fashioned of some dark brown stone sat in one corner. The "windows" held no glass, merely stretched hides that allowed only thin edges of the fading sunlight to stripe the packed-earth floor.

The table, chairs, and benches were crudely made pieces tied together with a kind of twine. A blackened earthenware dish held a pile of bark shavings threaded with straw. A piece of quartz and a curious iron implement sat next to it.

No hangings or rugs softened the space, nor did any ornamentation bring color to the drab walls.

Aereon flitted around before finally settling on one of the two long benches that paralleled the length of the table.

Shirah's sharp gaze lingered on Vaako before she chose the chair opposite Riddick. One brow rose. "Do you propose any particular topic of conversation?"

Vaako strode to the free bench, planting one foot on the end nearest Riddick. "Yes. How were you able to contact Riddick across planetary systems?"

He leaned forward and rested his weight on an elbow propped on his bent leg. "How did you disable our ship's comm system and sensors? How are you shielding this valley from the fleet's scans?"

Shirah settled back. "'How' is a secret shared with very few, and never with outsiders."

Her gaze flicked to the Elemental. "Suffice to say that those abilities---and others you have yet to experience---are gifts from Furya to its people. With proper training, you will discover and awaken them within yourself. For they are your birthright and your destiny, Ako Uhl."

The "Chosen One" tacked on the end of the reply had Vaako bristling, even as he wondered how he knew the meaning of the words. His own mouth had never shaped the strange sounds. At least, not in his memory.

"If I may be so bold..." Aereon lifted her hands to rest upon the table. Her expression mixed curiosity with the ever-present calculation. "I have never heard these terms you use: Va Ako, Ako Uhl. So far as my people are aware, the original colonists spoke only Standard. What is this new language, and how did it come about?"

"Boldness has served you well in the past, Prophet, but this time you must be denied. For that information, too, is something reserved for Furyans." Shirah stood and shook back her long braids.

Riddick grunted, his head swiveling to keep her in view as she strolled behind Aereon with a prowling grace.

After several circuits of the room, Shirah stopped and faced them over Aereon's head. "Although it is obvious the two of you have rutted together, you have not bonded. That is fortunate."

She focused on Vaako. "We would have welcomed you regardless, but it is even more fortunate, Ako Uhl, that you are male. The restoration of your line will proceed much swifter than if we had to wait nine months for each new child of your blood."

Vaako heard a faint rumbling to his right. He didn't need to glance at Riddick to recognize the source.

Shirah rubbed her hands together. "Some three dozen suitable females are in the fertile phase of their cycle. All who please you, Ako Uhl, will welcome you to their beds. I would put myself on the list, but my forebears have mated with yours too many times in recent generations."

The growl was growing louder. From the corner of his eye, Vaako could see Riddick's hand tightening around a knife hilt.

The woman must have finally decided to acknowledge Riddick. She was far too much the Furyan not to have noticed the sound---or the warning stillness in Riddick's body. "Do not fear, Riddick. You will no doubt have your own share of companions eager to reward the Alpha who proved strong enough to be our Avenger."

Somehow Vaako's hand stretched out before Riddick moved. Vaako's palm stung as Riddick's solid shoulder smacked into it, stopping Riddick short and making him sink back into the chair. It also shut him up---for the moment, at least.

Vaako tightened his grip. "Although it is a generous offer, Shirah, I decline. I have neither the need nor the wish for offspring---and certainly no intention of siring them on command."

"If your folks don't keep their paws to themselves, they're gonna get 'rewarded' with an up-close and personal intro to my favorite blade." Riddick shook off Vaako's hand, stood, and stalked to the other side of the room.

Shirah merely crossed her arms. "You are Va Ako. This is your duty---to continue your bloodline to the next generation. Just as your mother did. She birthed you and sent you off-planet with her kin to keep you safe."

Vaako straightened and placed both feet firmly upon the ground. "That may be so, but I have no memory of her, or her kin."

Shirah's eyes glittered before she veiled them with long lashes. "Nor any knowledge of us. Please, spend just a handful of days here. You may have the use of this dwelling, and we shall provide all you need. Learn of our ways and your destiny. You may find that your mind will change."

Riddick jerked his head toward the exit though he had yet to take a step. Aereon's shrewd gaze moved between the players in this strange stand-off. No doubt laying odds as to Vaako's next move.

Anger sparked along Vaako's nerves. His duty to Riddick pulled against his own need to understand what he had become...perhaps who he was meant to be.

Power surged---burning in his gut, stinging his eyes. Vaako's head snapped back as he clenched his fists, struggling to tamp down the sudden urge to lift his hand. Let loose the fire.

Rage. Burn. Maim. Kill. Destroy. It all twisted and battered within. Unexpected, insane, and out of all proportion to what he *should* be feeling. He breathed deep and slow, mind clinging to one of the mantras that in the past had pulled him back from his nightmares.

Gradually, too slowly, he pushed the anger down and away. He came back to himself to find all three staring at him. "I accept the offer of training, but understand I make no promises about---about anything."

Shirah's nod was as regal as Celeste's. "Very well. You may begin in the morning. I shall send word to the Elder."

Vaako suspected Riddick would have a word or two---likely profane---to say about Vaako overstepping his authority. But there were more pressing issues. "The Necromonger armada is not going to disappear simply because you've managed to hide yourselves. If the Lord Marshal remains out of contact for much longer, certain protocols will be implemented."

He shrugged. "Unless you want thousands of soldiers tromping over every centimeter of this planet, you'll put us in contact with the fleet. Immediately."

"Of course. I shall make arrangements and send someone to guide you to our communicator, and then to a meal. You should turn in soon after---darkness comes swiftly to the valley. I bid you good night." Shirah glanced around the room again with a smile that shivered along Vaako's skin. "Until later."

***************

V blasted outta the room 'fore Riddick could decide whether to kick V's ass or jump his bones for pullin' that little smackdown in front of LeatherChick.

Was the only reason she still had her head attached to her neck. Even now Riddick itched to go off on the broad---and everyone else in the Valley of the WhackJobs. Yeah, he'd glommed pretty quick that every fucker on the planet wanted V. Not just the femmes.

And not just for the pretty. The *hungry* in their stares was maxed out way above the happy that their "Va Ako" was back and breathin' the same air. Riddick's WeirdMeter was workin' overtime.

Not exactly the big "Welcome Home" him and V'd been lookin' for.

These folks definitely wanted something---prob'ly whatever the fuck V's "destiny" was supposed to be. Though V'd already turned down the job of Chief Stud.

His First was back lickety-split, draggin' a lumpy sack of crackly stuff through the doorway to mystery. He flung it on the floor in front of the fireplace. "There is another pallet in the room beyond."

V shrugged. "The idea of all three of us sharing quarters seemed...awkward."

Breezy snorted as she made her way over to peer into the next room. "Though I'm certain the floor show would be entertaining, I'll gladly accept the privacy. Just keep the volume down, hmmm?"

V didn't even bother with an eye-roll. "The other room is even more bare than this one. There seem to be no washing or elimination facilities."

And didn't that put Commander NeatAndTidy into a snit. Heh.

Riddick strolled over and bumped shoulders. "You ever roughed it before, V?"

V gave him the stink-eye. "Yes, but not since my early Warrior training. Our on-planet campaigns tend to finish before bodily concerns become a concern."

Riddick grunted and slid a hand over his skull. Good thing they'd left MissSlink and TechChick on Necro Central. Those two wouldn't be so pleased with the primitive.

He gave V an up-down. "Looked like you checked out for a sec at the end of the convo with the blonde. You plannin' another barbecue anytime soon?"

V kinda collapsed against the wall and braced his hands on his knees. "That's the thing, Riddick: I'm not *planning* this. It's like the nightmares---something sets off inside me without my volition. And being on the planet has exacerbated the problem rather than alleviated it."

He stared at the dirt. "It's why I prevented you from confronting Shirah until you had a moment to reflect. I know you'd prefer to be gone, but *I* can't leave. Not until I have gained some control. No matter what your wishes---or orders---may be."

When V looked up, there was the kinda look on his face that the fresh meat in slam always got while they were waitin' for the boss to decide whether to host 'em or ghost 'em.

Part of Riddick wanted to slap V down *hard*---and shove his cock into V even harder so both of 'em knew who held the title of Top Dog. But part also gave V props for puttin' brass and balls on the line.

Fuck it. "I'll let it slide, this time." Riddick slouched next to V so their arms were skin-to-skin above the vambraces. "You can make it up to me later."

V snorted, but his eyes were laughin' as they slid Riddick's way. "With an audience and no cleanup? Don't count on it."

The gleam was gone the next sec as somebody scuffed their way up the path. V had a pistol out and was checkin' his screen 'fore the knock came. He glanced over his shoulder. "It is a lone female, no energy weapons or unusual substances."

Riddick gave V the nod and pulled his own gun. Watched the door open on the new chick.

She was kinda...like Riddick. Leather head-to-toe and built more like a troop transport than a glider---but curves on curves makin' sure nobody'd think she was one of the guys. Skin wood-brown, eyes stone-brown, and short black hair that seemed to stick out like it never saw braids or bands or anythin' else to keep it from doin' just want it wanted.

Unless you shaved it all off. Heh.

Curves did a room-sweep and then bowed to V. "Ako Uhl---"

"Don't call me that." V's growl had everybody snappin' to.

The gal froze a mo', then cleared her throat and tried again. "My lord---"

V must've got his inner pissed-off pushed back down, 'cause this time he sounded like himself. "That is not appropriate, either. Where we come from, the only person allowed to hold the title of Lord is the Lord Marshal, Riddick."

Riddick waved a "Yo" when Curves flicked a glance his way.

She looked back at V and must've glommed that nobody was gonna flash-fry in the next few seconds. The gal straightened up---shit, she was as tall as V and him---and crossed her arms. "Then what *would* be appropriate?"

"I just call him V." Riddick grinned at the glare he got for that little tidbit. "But I don't like to share. So you got a choice of First Among Commanders, Commander, Vaako, or Hey You."

"And I am Aereon, an Elemental." Breezy moved front and center and gave the gal the onceover. "Now that we've solved your minor crisis, perhaps you could introduce yourself?"

"Gihrest." Curves nodded all 'round. "I've been sent to direct you to the communicator."

"As long as you ain't tryin' to direct yourself into somebody's pants, we'll get along just fine." Riddick slid in next to V and let his free hand slip to a knife hilt. Just makin' himself comfortable.

That seemed to spark some life in her. Gave a shake of the head that sent all that hair floppin'. "I doubt I would be considered suitable for *you*, Avenger, much less...him."

Breeze sidled closer to the convo. She waved a hand toward V. "What exactly makes *him* so special?"

Curves shrugged, but her mouth puckered up like she hated the taste of her words. "That is for the Elder to explain."

"And you can't give us a hint?" Riddick asked while he jerked his chin for the gal to get movin'.

She shook her head again as they all stepped onto the path. "It is not my place to say."

Riddick kept both eyes on the all-around and one ear on the lip.

"Gihrest, why do you consider yourself unsuitable for...intercourse...with Riddick or myself?" Lucky for V he had his head tilted in Commander Curiosity mode.

'Cause *V* wasn't gettin' into anybody else's pants or panties, either.

Curves shrugged. "This valley is the only livable area on the planet. With no ships available to bring in supplies or allow someone to leave, the population has been strictly controlled."

Breezy butted in. "Controlled by whom? How? By what criteria are the judgments made? And does anyone ever disregard the restrictions?"

The gal blinked. "Um...it probably doesn't matter. If either of you---" She gestured at V and him. "Expressed interest, I’m sure the restrictions would immediately be lifted for those persons."

Curves leaned in like sharin' a secret. "Please don't be interested in me. I don't want the complications."

V's brows were doin' the high fly up his forehead. "Of course."

They were headin' away from the shuttle. There was stink from meat on the hoof and wing. Stink from the shit spread over some of the fields. Only thing worth lookin' at other than V's fine ass was a shack off to the right. In front of it was a wide circle of packed-down dirt.

And a whole bunch of Furyans hootin' and hollerin' 'bout somethin' goin' on in the middle of their shindig.

Riddick grunted a heads-up and moseyed over to get a look-see.

V slid beside him fast enough. Craned up on tippy-toes. "A man and a woman are fighting."

A flash-sizzle and the smell of somethin' burnin' came through 'fore V gave the commentary. "They both seem to be using the Rage of Furya---on each other."

Growlin’ didn't get Riddick squat, so he wedged a shoulder into the crowd and startin' throwin' people. *That* got him a path right to the front row.

'Course he had to shove off a half-dozen fuckers tryin' the grabby hands on V. Might've nicked one or two of 'em as well. But not too bad, since his blade cleaned up with a single swipe.

The guy and gal in the ring were lookers, for shit-sure. Long and lean and muscles gleamin' under a coat of sweat. Sunset made 'em both look like redheads.

Their chests were glowin' with handprints. And their eyes were glowin' as they whaled on each other with the flyin' weirdness. Like V had let loose that one time when he burned things up in the arena at the Gates.

But somehow this Dynamite Duo were blockin' the shots, too. Makin' some kinda shield outta nothin' but air 'til the things hit with a snap-crackle-splash that sent an energy wash ripplin' to the ground.

Curves came up alongside. Winced as the FuryaFemme landed one on the fighting guy's gut.

The plate-sized patch of sizzle on his stomach dropped him fast enough. He went to his knees, then kissed dirt. A matching scorch mark showed up on his back like the whatever ate its way through. He didn't get up.

The femme swiped her forearm across her face to clear the sweat. Walked over to toe the corpse 'fore she turned to the crowd. "'Til death we were bound. Now all may bear witness: My mate is dead. The bond is broken."

Breezy snorted as folks started the chitter-chatter 'round them. "Rather excessive action to end a relationship."

Curves lifted a shoulder. "That is our way. Though in truth, ever before it has been the new bondmate who fights the old. But things have changed with the coming of Va Ako."

"What do you mean?" V had on his crackin'-code look.

She pointed where the femme had disappeared down one of the paths leadin' to the caves. "That was Rooven, an Alpha. She mated and bonded with Ket eight moons ago."

Riddick glanced back in the ring. Some other fucks were startin' to clean up the mess. "And what, she decided that she didn't like her old man after all?"

Head shake and hair bounce. "So far as I know they were content. But his seed had not taken root, so when we heard that you were coming..."

Curves paused. "Ket's existence would have kept Rooven from offering herself as a vessel for the next generation of Va Ako. A Furyan bond is unbreakable except by death. So Rooven challenged Ket."

She shrugged. "This has not been the first bond broken on Furya, and I doubt it will be the last."


	40. Chapter 40

"So...did ya miss me?"

Kirin's whole body jerked away as Riddick's face loomed at her from the 4-D table in the Command Center, shaved head rotating in a dignified glide at odds with his smirk. He probably saw everyone jump.

Celeste held a perfectly straight face as she laid one delicate hand over her heart. "Of course, my lord, we live in anticipation of your return."

Kirin snorted and started full-spectrum scans. She still hadn't figured out how this communication was even *happening*, much less how to initiate one at their end. "What type of comm system are they using?"

Riddick's head tilted. "Dunno. Looks like some kinda giant mushroom made outta crystal and shit. You think about who you wanna tap, put your hand on it and---bam!---instant convo."

"Can you put Vaako on? I could use a more...technical analysis." Kirin entered what information she had. Crystals for data storage were commonplace, but this type of resonance was only accomplished with the aid of some very complex tech. How did the primitives of Furya manage it?

"No can do. One customer per call." Riddick's next spin seemed timed to meet Celeste's gaze. "How's it goin'?"

The former Dame Vaako may never have been military, but she knew how to deliver a report. "The Basilica and its complement are standing down with no major incidents. We've received one message burst so far from the force at Helion."

Celeste's hand flicked out. "Troan thanks you for the 'amusing' target practice. Jarrah reports minimal injuries and no fatalities as yet. The operation is proceeding smoothly."

Kirin added her own bit. "Campbell also confirms the new equipment is performing within expected parameters." The personnel would likely prove more challenging, but Kirin suspected that the other Second Techs on the mission would soon learn not to underestimate---or ignore---their colleague.

"Have you found what you were seeking on the planet?" The careful wording of Celeste's question was appropriate, given the multitude of ears in the vicinity.

"Got a lotta questions and tight lips 'round here. Breezy, V, and me are gonna shack it up dirtside a while." Riddick spun one last time. "We'll give a shout-out in the alpha shift. Sleep tight."

As the image of the planet reappeared, Kirin closed down the scans with a sigh. The questions generated by the lost contact, blank scans, and unknown comm systems still loomed. At least they now had confirmation the shuttle touched down safely.

She slanted a glance at her fellow Councilor. "No *major* incidents?"

"We're still here, aren't we?" The silver threads in Celeste's gown shimmered with her shrug. "And the fools who offered challenge are disposed of. What interest would 'a few dead Necros' hold for the Lord Marshal?"

Kirin conceded the point with a grunt. "Mind you, declaring all challenges null and void without Riddick's presence won't put folks off for long."

Celeste's eyes darted about the room before she tilted her head toward the exit.

With a nod, Kirin accepted the invitation and stepped to the other woman's side. A phalanx of warriors formed an impressive---and hopefully impenetrable---wall of metal, flesh, and weapons around them.

"I am well aware, Kirin, that there are benefits to the removal of obstacles, even when there is little material gain." Celeste nodded graciously to random passersby as their group swept down the corridor toward the wing of Councilors' offices.

Kirin suspected Celeste had already analyzed the targets of the fortunately unsuccessful challenges that broke out aboard some of the smaller ships of the armada after the Lord Marshal's departure. "I'm looking forward to finding out just what lunacy has gotten into those people."

"And who has gotten to them." Celeste stopped before her door and spoke the code in her usual smooth tones. She stood aside as two of their guards entered for a security check.

On their return, Kirin scanned the surroundings with her own computer and nodded an all clear. She followed Celeste through the doorway. A glance before the hatch sealed showed the guards arranging themselves in the corridor.

Kirin had been surprised when Celeste chose this suite, made available by the former owner's decision to burn up with the Gates. The décor was not the ex-Dame's usual elegant style.

The space looked more suited to a Tech or a Commander than the Councilor. One wall was dominated by an impressive matrix of data crystals. The desk in front of it sported not one, but two fully functioning terminals.

Kirin ran a sharp eye over the room, then glanced at her host. "Out with it."

A corner of Celeste's mouth lifted. "Are we dispensing with the social niceties?"

Kirin hmphed but couldn't help a smirk of her own.

Celeste strode to a small 4-D display table. She soon called up a miniature version of the fleet. "Very well. I've reviewed the data on the challenges, and the results...concern me."

"How so?" Kirin found herself leaning forward, anxious for an end to the confusion. The challenges had affected all occupations, all levels of the hierarchy---even the lowest menials had become involved in bloody squabbles.

"None of the current security measures were breached." Celeste's brows drew together. "But I believe today's events revealed potential vulnerabilities."

A chill crept down Kirin's spine. "Go on."

"While on the surface the challenges appeared random, further study revealed that very specific personnel were targeted." Celeste paused as she tapped some commands into the table console.

The images of the other ships dissolved as one vessel grew to fill the space. The image became translucent, displaying a full schematic of the levels and chambers.

Small spots of red began to appear, soon overlapped by patches of bright orange as Celeste explained. "Orange indicates the targets' key areas of operation. Red shows the access points for their authorization codes."

"A two-pronged attack---are you telling me that this was an attempted coup?" Kirin rocked back on her heels. If the challenges had been successful...

"Or some kind of distraction to hide a darker agenda." Celeste activated swaths of green before glancing up. "Notice which stations were abandoned by Warriors called to deal with the disruptions."

"The docking bays---and the transport ships stored there." Kirin glanced at the schematic, then out the viewport as Furya continued its stately rotation. "If this was the first stage, what do you guess is the ultimate plan? To launch a strike on Riddick's position?"

"Or direct the armada elsewhere." Celeste's dark eyes brooded at the display. "Navigation systems would also have been left exposed if enough 'distractions' were initiated. No one would obey a Lord Marshal who is stuck on some backwater planet." 

Her palms turned out to sweep through the air. "Both Riddick and Vaako would just disappear. No challenge needed---and no risk of becoming a pile of ash."

Kirin took a few deep breaths, laid one hand across her eyes. Where would the next attack occur? The Basilica itself? The darkness beneath her palm mirrored her lack of intel. "Do we know who's behind this?"

"No---other than perhaps the handsome Lieutenant Josslen." Celeste's chuckle held no humor. "Although he hasn't been near the affected ships, he's been vocal enough about 'cooling his heels on the whims of some arrogant breeder'."

Kirin straightened her shoulders. There was much to be done. "I can add a further layer of encryption to the systems. You can order more guards---"

"Wise precautions, but I'd also like to shift the situation to make such measures unnecessary." Celeste stepped close in a slither of fabric.

Kirin stopped her turn toward the door. "What do you mean?"

"Obedience without question is the Necromonger Way..." Celeste acknowledged the strangled sound Kirin made with an arched brow. "For most of us. But things have been uncertain under the new Lord Marshal. The idea of refashioning their lives with no idea of what the future holds---it makes people anxious, and open to persuasion to restore the status quo."

Kirin crossed her arms. "I thought you were taking care of that with the reassignments."

"Temporarily aboard the armada, yes, but what about when we reach this brave new world of Riddick's?" Celeste sighed. "Too many of our people have *no clue* about life on a planet after so many years in space. And even if I knew where people would best be suited, I'm no longer certain that I---or anyone---has the right to order a person into a new position while offering them no say in the matter."

That gave Kirin pause. She regarded Celeste for a moment, surprised at the admission of uncertainty. "So you'd like people to decide for themselves?"

One thing Kirin did know: Her Techs were going to do what she told them, where she told them. If they didn't like it, she'd blast their stubborn behinds.

Although there was, of course, one Tech who'd managed to talk his way out of permanent assignment... "I may have a solution to your problem."

Celeste's brows rose. "Really?"

Kirin nodded. If nothing else, she might be able to end the fleet-wide boredom that came from idle hands and idle minds. "Yes, I think so---though I can't guarantee you'll like the results."

After all, the only way to ensure people did what you wanted was to remove all other options. But the fallout would be Celeste's---and Riddick's and Vaako's---problem to deal with. "So I'll offer reasons why people should stop yearning for the good old days, while *you* figure out exactly who came up with this 'distraction'."

Kirin surprised herself with the sincerity of her warning. "Be careful."

***************

Riddick dropped back next to V on the dirt trail, goggles up and takin' in the gray and shadow of a nighttime lit only by a crescent moon and some far-off torches. Curves and Breezy were up ahead, Curves luggin' a covered bucket of water and a sack of stuff.

He poked his tongue toward his molars, tryin' to work a tiny piece of mystery meat from between his teeth. Dinner with a few of the Furyans had been less than entertaining. At least that crazy hubby-burning chick wasn't invited.

And it *had* been more than satisfying, food-wise. Somebody 'round here knew how to cook.

Too bad he'd had to pass on the brew to wash the vittles down with after V scanned the cups and gave LeatherChick a glare.

The other fucks and femmes at the dinner table knew whatever'd been hidin' in the liquor, from the pouts and the eye-fucks they'd been givin' him and V.

With a snort, Riddick snuck in a little eye-fuck of his own, lookin' at the gleam of V's muscles on the move. "So what made you do a thumbs-down on the boozefest?"

V's shoulders went stiff as he practically growled the answer. "According to the scan, *someone* added a cocktail of plant-derived stimulants---ones containing chemical compounds known to raise the libido and suppress certain brain functions."

Riddick smirked. "Guess they weren't too happy when you didn't slam down the sex juice." Not that it'd've made any difference---*Riddick* was the only one gettin' horizontal with Commander WalkingWetDream. Or vertical, or any other configuration...

A snort was V's only reply.

V's fine ass led the way into their shack. Riddick gave the place the onceover, though he knew from V's scan and his own listen-in that the rooms were empty 'cept for them.

Curves set the bucket on the table and unslung her bag. "Cloths and soap are in here, along with some other essentials." 

She picked up the rock and the metal thing from the table and struck some sparks into the bowl of leaves and shit. Blew on it 'til it was burnin' a tiny light. With a last look 'round she stepped toward the door, beatin' a fast retreat.

"Thank you, Gihrest." V had a mini-staredown with the chick 'fore she nodded and walked into the dark.

Riddick scoped out the door---flimsy latch, no knob, so nothin' to shove a chair under to keep the creepers out. He drew his biggest knife and squatted down, then plunged it through the bottom slats and deep into the dirt. The hilt guard would catch on the door---keep anyone from pullin’ it open.

Not for long, of course. Just long enough.

"These people are definitely hiding something." Breeze drifted 'round, lookin' more ghost-like than usual.

Riddick grunted. "Thanks for the newsflash."

He strode over to where V was checkin' out the bag Curves left. One of bowls inside had the ash-black look of the one on the table. He pulled another blade and split-shifted half the burn. Held out a bowl to the Elemental pain in the ass. "Nighty-night."

Got matchin’ eyebrow lifts from V and Breezy.

After a mo' the old gal took her bowl and headed to the archway. She gave them a glance back with a glint in her beady eyes. "Enjoy your evening, gentlemen."

Riddick shot V a grin. "No audience *and* clean-up---ready to get busy?"

V gave him an eye-roll. But he also pulled a bar of soap and a mug from the sack. He dipped out some water, then handed Riddick a rag. "So clean up."

Seemed V had another kinda prep on his mind. He did some vambrace-tappin', then slipped 'em off and twisted to set the tech and his weapons on the hearth. "The vambraces are set to scan for anyone approaching." His voice got louder as he turned toward the archway. "From all directions."

Heh. Looked like the old gal would have to come up with her own fun. Just like all those folks prob'ly dreamin' and creamin' their leather pants and panties over the thought of V.

And they didn't even have the *sight* of V, strippin' outta his boots and tops and the rest and washin' up as easy as you please.

Riddick dropped trou and everything else and did a quick scrub of the essentials. 'Course he also put his weapons and shit in easy reach.

Him and V bumped junk as their knees landed on the crackle-mattress.

Riddick pulled his goggles off and ran his hands all over soft skin that glowed in the dim. "Didn't think you'd be into the bump ‘n’ grind, down here." 'Specially with all the other folks givin' V the come-hither since they'd landed.

His bet would've been V locked up tighter than a convent virgin. Go figure.

V was makin' Riddick shiver, doin' his own version of the stroke and grope. "Enjoy it while you can, Riddick. We're getting dressed again afterward."

Riddick grunted and let V push 'em to lay flat. Didn't tense for more than a sec when V shifted Riddick to lay back and boosted himself on top. Mostly 'cause V was holdin' himself up while that porn-pout mouth worked down Riddick's skin. Nip and lick here, kiss and scrape there, throat to chest, then movin' from one nub to the other and *finally* down where Riddick sure as hell wanted him to be.

'Cept for a little detour. V lifted his head and flashed a smirk 'fore goin' after the spot that used to hold the mark he'd left on Riddick.

Riddick couldn't stop the arch that shoved up into V's teeth. V was suckin' and gnawin' at *that* spot, just above his hip and fuck that made his skin go hot all over.

V unclamped and started lickin' and blowin' at the spot, but nothin' eased the heat of blood pulled up underneath the skin to throbthrobthrob with that special kinda pleasure-pain.

After a few quick breaths, Riddick reached down to grab V's legs and haul him up and around so Riddick could get at his own mark on V's thigh. Twisted them to their sides and leaned in for the chomp.

Enjoyed V's barely-there groan as Riddick worked the flesh between his teeth.

'Course Riddick couldn't help but notice V's cock and balls were *right there*. Practically in his face and gettin' harder and bigger with each suck and lick on V's tasty skin.

He almost bit down too hard when he felt V's hand wrap around Riddick's cock and a hot tongue swipe right across the head. Fuck yeah, just what Riddick needed.

'Fore he knew it he had V's cock in his own mouth and it didn't feel weird or twisted. None of the shit memories of other times came up to bite him in the ass.

Maybe 'cause V wasn't tryin' to push him or pull him or hold him down to choke on it. V just gave another one of those quiet moans, but this time it vibrated around Riddick's cock and just about drove him crazy.

So Riddick did a suck here and a stroke there, pulled off a lot more than he pushed in but V didn't seem to mind.

Him and V were just goin' with the flow. Even the mattress didn't seem so noisy as Riddick got more into it---the feel of V mouthin' his cock like some kinda treat. V-scent in Riddick's nose and V-taste soakin' onto his tongue as he played with V's equipment.

Then Riddick felt V's hands get a little more into the action. He let V's cock slip outta his mouth as one of Commander SlyTime's fingers traced around the ridge behind the head of Riddick's cock, around and around. While the other...

The other was all touchy-feely fingertips brushin' against Riddick's hole. Not pushin’ in, just a tease that traveled Riddick's crack, gettin' everything zingin' in a way Riddick never felt before.

He'd prob'ly push back and rip V's head off just out of habit if there'd've been more than what there was. More than just that stroke, up, down, in rhythm with the way V was suckin' on Riddick's cock.

The way Riddick' might've sucked on V's cock if he'd still had any brain cells that were not focused on the hot and the wet and the tight and that so damn good-bad touch right *there* at the edge of the pucker...

Riddick blew his load ‘fore he knew it---the spunk just pushed out of him with a shudder shudder shudder sigh that left him feelin' like he'd drunk all the booze on the whole damn planet.

Couple hundred heartbeats later, Riddick heard V shift. Could practically *feel* him starin' with that crackin'-code look. "Riddick?"

Riddick squeezed V's cock for an answer. Grinned at the yelp and the muttered "Breeder bastard." When he felt more of his mind flip on-line he went back to lickin' at V, shaft head slit ‘til V came for him.

He hauled V up for a cum-flavored tongue-suck right after. 

***************

Campbell gingerly settled into the seat Commander Troan waved him to. He was used to being on the fringe of Riddick's Council meetings. Now he was right at the conference table in the Briefing Room with two intimidating men---and uncomfortable with the position.

At least Commander Jarrah was showing his typical indifference, barely glancing up from his computer display. "What is the equipment status?"

"No problems reported, sir. While we do not have the capacity to conduct actual conversations with the Basilica, message bursts are being sent and received with full integrity. Communication with the rest of task force around Helion is, of course, unhindered."

Campbell decided not to mention the personnel conflicts. The other Second Techs were not impressed with "the Lord Marshal's pet Tech"---and weren't shy about expressing their disdain.

Troan flicked him a look. "And what is the operational status?"

A wince shifted Campbell's shoulders before he could stop the reveal. He should have expected the more social of the pair to be aware of the undercurrents. "While there has been some friction, it's nothing I can't handle."

"Once you decide to handle it?" The commander's blue eyes held a definite challenge.

Campbell could feel himself flushing as he squirmed in his seat. "Yes, sir."

"Make it soon, Second Tech." Jarrah offered a shrug. "There is a saying, is there not? Better to begin as you mean to go on."

"Or in your case, Farid, better to kick ass before they start to sass." Troan pushed himself out of his chair and ambled to a viewport on the opposite side of the room. Perhaps to escape his partner's glower.

Campbell suppressed a grin and started to relax. His hands fiddled with his mini-comp in the habit of a lifetime. A blink of the screen caught his eye, then his attention. His brows lowered as he watched the data scroll from the background scan he always had running.

Something wasn't right. Couldn't be wrong---he'd programmed the unit himself. But the lifesigns outside the door were no longer registering.

He rose to his feet, noted that Jarrah also stood and drifted to his side. Campbell turned to the Warrior. "Commander, I think---"

The world exploded.


	41. Chapter 41

"He don't look *that* old."

Vaako flicked a glance at Riddick at the muttered remark. But he couldn't deny Riddick's observation: "The Elder" was not as advanced in years as assumed.

The man appeared at least a decade younger than Cevris had been. Long, wavy hair showed more gray than black and weathered skin held its share of roughness and wrinkles.

But the Elder's lean frame stood tall and strong in leather tunic, trousers, and boots. The carved wooden staff in one hand was clearly not necessary to keep the man upright. He was framed by the opening of a cave behind him, one of a half-dozen tucked into a nook formed by the curve of the valley walls.

Gray eyes beneath straight brows took a quick survey of Riddick, then turned on him.

Vaako held the stare and the silence. Uncertain what the man hoped to learn via the probing gaze.

"Uh, well, yes, perhaps we could get started?" A young man---more a boy, really---hopped forward with a nervous flutter of hands. Heavy eyelids blinked and golden skin paled, as if the speaker was astonished at his own daring.

Of course the newcomer quailed as soon as someone looked his way. Vaako suppressed a sigh. "And you are...?"

"Osull." A quick bob of head and shoulders accompanied the introduction. The young man's sleek black hair and ragged-edged robe shifted with the motion.

Riddick prowled over the uneven stone. "Y'better tell Pops to get his ass in gear."

*That* got a reaction. The Elder's eyes flashed with a less-than-healthy light. Vaako found himself at Riddick's side without quite knowing how he'd made the trip. "Shirah spoke of knowledge shared only with Furyans."

They'd left the Elemental to her own devices for the moment. Vaako suspected that she would do some investigating---and sneaking. She seemed to have a definite habit of sneaking.

Although he had to admit she'd respected their privacy last night, remaining in her bare and admittedly boring room until Riddick had called to her this morning.

Aereon had restricted herself to a small smirk at them both before settling in for a review of the little information they had gained about Furya and its less-than-forthcoming inhabitants.

The Elder jerked a nod and strode toward a rough-hewn bench beneath a spindly tree. Osull settled at the man's feet with a habitual ease.

Vaako cocked an inquiring eyebrow at Riddick. The other man shrugged and ambled over to prop himself against a nearby boulder. Vaako followed, but did not relax his stance. "How was Shirah able to contact Riddick across wide sectors of space? How is she able to block our transmissions?"

A sly smile revealed a new pattern of wrinkles on the Elder's face. "That is something you will soon learn for yourself."

Irritation sparked along Vaako's nerves, but he moved on. "A more basic question, then: What is the Rage of Furya?"

"A gift from the planet to its children." The Elder settled back, fingertips drifting across the whorls carved upon the staff. "The Rage allows us to defend ourselves...and prove ourselves worthy of our chosen mates."

Riddick snorted at the dismissive glance the Elder cast upon him.

The Elder then leaned forward, gaze intent upon Vaako once more. The fingers on the staff tightened. "Ako Uhl, you have no idea what you will be able to accomplish with the power of Furya behind you. As the fires raged across the planet, your mother saved this valley and every living thing in it. She ensured the survival of Furya's people."

The Elder leaned back, a sneer lifting his upper lip. "Despite the best efforts of the coward Zhylaw."

Vaako frowned. "I would prefer specifics. The Rage of Furya appears to be a bioelectrical process of some kind. Where in the body does it originate? How is it controlled?"

The Elder dismissed the inquisition with a wave of his free hand. "These are lessons every child has learned---your education is sadly lacking."

"Your bullshit ain't." Riddick's comment earned a goggle-eyed stare from Osull. The teen had probably never heard the Elder addressed with such disrespect.

The Elder leapt to his feet. "It appears your 'companion' is lacking in manners, Ako Uhl. Send word when he has learned to hold his tongue---or better yet, when you are willing to leave him behind and devote yourself to serious study."

The man's long strides soon carried him into a cave and out of sight.

Vaako turned to Riddick. "Option One seems unlikely. How about Option Two?"

Riddick just gave him the eye---quite a feat considering he was wearing his goggles.

Vaako rubbed his temple. "So much for education."

Osull scrambled to stand before them. "I---uh, I could, I might---be able to help."

Riddick gave Osull a onceover, then shrugged. "Makes sense. Hear about 'kids' stuff' from a kid."

Vaako tilted his head and regarded their eager assistant. "Will the Elder be displeased with your choice to aid us?"

"Oh, uh, no---at least I think not." Osull shook his head rather vigorously. "Especially if you come to realize your, your destiny, Ako Uhl."

Vaako tried not to glower his irritation at the Furyan honorific. The teen *was* their only source of information for the moment. "Begin."

***************

Kirin noted the brief report of the Lord Marshal's alpha-shift contact---essentially an interstellar "Yo"---then focused again on the lines of code flowing down the screen.

The program itself predated her---the people who created it chose mass annihilation long ago---but it had proven adaptable to Necromonger systems. After all, a child had been able to integrate it.

She could still recall the day she'd found a young Vaako squirreled away in a forgotten corner, lost in whatever had been playing on the 4-D visor he was wearing.

A quick snatch of the device off the boy's head---and a sound smack---had been enough to demonstrate to Vaako the folly of being unaware of his surroundings.

In the privacy of her own quarters after shift, she discovered what held Vaako's attention so completely. The visor could depict a full sensory experience---and the program allowed you to interact with the rendered scenario.

The creators seemed to have used the program as a combination educator and aptitude test. You could access any role within the device's memory, from simple cowherd to leader of the populace. You served an apprenticeship to learn the tasks involved in a particular role, then "lived" a number of days performing that function.

Most impressive were the consequences to certain actions. Stop paying attention to the machinery you were operating and there was a good chance your character would end up losing a limb or being ground into little bits. You then had to live with the disability or create a new avatar to begin your apprenticeship all over again---assuming you wanted to continue in that vocation.

Eventually she'd been able to make the standard terminals mimic the visor experience. Then she sent a note to Vaako warning him to be safely tucked in his room before "playing" with it again.

The program had provided Vaako's only exposure to a normal, planetside way of life. And it had kept the child busy and *quiet* off-shift in Cevris's quarters. Probably saved Vaako from being pushed out an airlock in a convenient "accident" in those early years.

So now it was time to make the program available to a wider audience. Kirin's fingers flew across the keyboard as she altered the parameters. The system would go beyond job skills, so avatars could build communities within the program. She also required participation in rule-making and social interaction. No one got to play hermit in this game.

Her lips quirked as she added a time limit to each session---complete with a Riddick avatar to growl "Turn off the fuckin' machine" before knifing the participant's character as a reminder not to hog the system.

With a few final flourishes and an extra layer of encryption, Kirin released the announcement of the program to the armada's population.

This should prove interesting.

***************

At first, Jarrah thought a mouse had somehow found its way aboard his ship. He continued to lie on his stomach with his eyes closed, pondering the throbs of pain that lanced down his back and left side with every breath.

It was only Campbell's shout of "Sir, you'll kill him!" that caused him to realize the squeaking and rustling meant something else entirely.

He cracked one eye open. He couldn't see Landau's face, but the tension in his armored form was obvious even from the back. And there was no mistaking the terror in the eyes of the man dangling by the throat in Landau's grip.

Whoever the unfortunate wretch was, his face had flushed an unhealthy purplish color. Clawed fingers scrabbled at Landau's gloved hands to no effect.

It seemed Campbell had decided on the better part of valor, given his lack of intervention. The Second Tech's participation was limited to a nervous shifting by the pinned man's side.

Jarrah cleared his throat. "Lan."

Like a laser bolt, Landau dropped his victim, pivoted and skidded to a stop by the side of the bed. He dropped to his knees and tugged off an armored glove. Laid a tentative palm against Jarrah's cheek. "Farid?"

"Oh thank the stars you're all right, sir!" Campbell beamed at him from his spot beside the unidentified Tech slumped against the wall rubbing his throat.

Jarrah snorted and switched his gaze to his lover. "Am I all right?"

"You will be." The fierce insistence in the words belied the tentative touch of fingertips to Jarrah's back. 

Jarrah grunted at the awareness of bandages encasing his torso. "What's the damage?"

Campbell left his fellow Tech to sidle over to the bedside. "Some shrapnel pierced your armor. From what the medical personnel have said, the wounds will heal cleanly, but your body will need some time to restore itself and regain normal function."

Landau's grin was a faint shadow of his normal beaming mischief. "No ass-kicking until you get the all-clear."

"And who was that you were strangling?" Jarrah wanted to push himself up or turn over, but the pain radiating along his nerve endings was enough to keep him still.

Ice settled into Landau's pale eyes, stretched his skin tighter along his cheekbones and rigid jaw. "Someone who has yet to adequately account for his movements today."

"With all due respect, Commander Troan, you can't assume a Tech did this." Campbell stayed well out of reach but drew himself up to his full but meager height.

The other Tech blinked at the sudden defense, then warily regarded Landau. The stranger's voice held an unsurprising roughness. "He's right, sir. It was a scattershot device---anybody could've rigged it."

"And could anyone have blanked out surveillance on the ship long enough to kill the guards outside the Briefing Room and set the charge?" Landau rose with a slow and steady menace, an edge to his voice that Jarrah had never heard before.

It was...alluring.

Landau's fists clenched. "I suggest you finish your analysis of the evidence before you have exhausted my patience. I *will* hunt down whoever did this. And I *will* make them pay."

Jarrah did not doubt it.

***************

"So a mental image of a shield is what enables a combatant to form the energy into one?" Vaako nodded to himself as he mentally organized the information that Osull had provided during their walk about the valley.

It was basic information---very basic. Osull seemed to be awaiting further maturity before he would have full access to his powers and training. To confirm that he was, or would be, an Alpha and would need to learn to control the Rage.

"Still dunno why V's got a fist blastin' the way outta his chest while the rest of us got the slap hand glowin' on it." Riddick slowed to survey their surroundings, though it was simply more of the bland stone walls riddled with caves they'd seen everywhere else.

They were still being eyed rather closely by the populace, but so far no one had approached.

"You have a fist?" A twitch of Osull's fingers accompanied the question. Perhaps for a moment the teen contemplated shoving aside the straps on Vaako's tops to see the mark for himself.

Riddick's sudden growl proved an effective deterrent.

Osull froze a moment, then shrugged. "Hmmm...if I remember correctly, the symbol reflects the nature of your awakening. An open hand is a Furyan Alpha pulled to awareness of his or her power by another. The fist..." 

"Means V punched it up himself?" Riddick nudged Vaako. "True 'nough."

Vaako made a noncommittal sound. For all the talk of "secret revelations", the Furyans seemed to possess little true knowledge about how their powers came into being or how they worked.

Although one mystery was solved. He glanced over at Riddick. "At least now we know why Shirah's communications and the cloaking of this valley are so powerful. Using an entire planet as a resonance chamber would boost any signal."

"Yeah---or block it. She decides to lock things down, we'll prob'ly have to blast outta here 'fore we'll be able to give a shout out to MissSlink to send reinforcements."

"It may be wise to---" Vaako never finished the thought or statement. Without conscious volition, he spun around, power already surging through him as he heard the rushing sound of careful footsteps.

Heat blasted through Vaako's core as he grabbed a muscled, tanned Furyan male lunging with outstretched hands and wide jaws. Vaako lifted the man and tossed him. As the man came down, he landed a snap-kick to the man's stomach, bending the solid body into a semicircle as the would-be assailant went sailing.

Riddick tensed beside him. "Sure you don't wanna fry him? He's kinda grabby."

Vaako looked toward the attacker. Older than him, fit and strong. He could see it, hear it, smell it---the stench of burning, the man screaming as the flames consumed him. He wanted....wanted....

"No, I don't." But Vaako wondered who he was trying to convince.

Riddick's muttered "Buzzkill" was, of course, completely ignored.

They weren't given a long reprieve. The first attack seemed to have unleashed something in the surrounding Furyans. Vaako could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stiffening as the men and women encircled them and swayed in place, perhaps readying themselves for their own assaults.

Handprints glowed on bared chests---and probably clothed ones. Eyes glowed as well, far too many for Vaako's liking. He pushed Osull away, even as he searched the surrounding area for the best site to make a stand.

Riddick jerked his head toward an outcropping of rock. Vaako nodded and took off after him, sprinting for the small niche carved in the weathered stone.

After they had their backs to the wall, Vaako reminded himself to breathe, to focus, to *calm*. Desperate to prevent a reenactment of the massacre before the Gates.

It could well happen. The power twisted and seethed inside him, anxious to be set free. Eager to rend and scorch and obliterate these creatures who dared attack Riddick. Who dared defy Vaako's will.

The power rumbled, flowed beneath his feet and behind his back and all around him, part of the rock, part of the planet. It gathered, prepared to launch---

Vaako clamped his eyes shut. "Riddick" was all he could manage from a tight throat.

"Easy, V. They ain't gonna pull any more shit---not if they know what's good for 'em." The last part was shouted, no doubt while Riddick's pistol was setting targets and taking aim.

A woman's taunts carried across the space between them. "Are you a coward then, Avenger? Hiding behind your little gun? Or will you face us as a Furyan should, with weapons of skill and strength?" 

Vaako opened his eyes to see Rooven, the mate-killer, stepping from the crowd. 

She stood tall before them, a staff in hand. "We all know, Avenger, that you rut with our Deliverer. I would have Va Ako for my own. If I must defeat you to win my claim, then I do so. Are you *Furyan* enough to accept the challenge?"

She twisted the wooden length and twin blades emerged from the ends to gleam in the sunlight, joining her eyes and bared teeth.

Riddick's arm blocked Vaako's step before it was even made. "I got this."

"But Riddick, the Rage of Furya---" Vaako stopped and turned a thankfully under-control glare upon the woman. "If *you* are Furyan enough for a fair fight, then you will not use the Rage. At all."

He let his eyes roam the crowd, brows lowering. "Because I promise you, the first one who breaks that ban will be ash drifting on the wind before they can blink."

It was an effective threat, given the sudden cooling of the stares of their audience.

Rooven dipped her head and twirled the staff. "I accept the terms."

Riddick's "Fuck yeah" hung in the air near as Riddick holstered his pistol, pulled a dagger and leapt to meet his challenger. His kick knocked the staff out of its arc toward his torso, but his own swipe fell far short of its moving target.

Vaako stepped toward a man whose own staff dangled from lax fingers. In one motion he snatched the pole, twisted it to bare the blades, and sent it sailing. "Riddick!"

Riddick's twist to avoid a slash that sought to shave a few centimeters off his skull brought the purloined staff smacking into his palm. The gleam of his grin likely matched the feral glee in the eyes hidden by their dark goggles.

Vaako lost track of that battle as he was again forced to deal with assaults on his own person. Snapping jaws seemed to be the weapon of choice as he dodged and slid. The Rage inside him licked at the edges of his control, but he kept an unrelenting hold upon it.

The sheer *hunger* radiating from that power within and all around him chilled his being. Right now he even feared to use his pistol---somehow the fire was twined with the kill, with the idea of the kill.

So he grabbed a staff of his own to defend a clear circle of space.

He was careful to make non-lethal strikes---though he did need to use the blades to keep the pack of Furyans at bay. It was hard to believe some of these people had been sitting calmly across from him at dinner just last evening.

The melee ended as swiftly as it began. Vaako cleared his circle with a wide swipe of his blades only to find the crowd parting around Riddick's approach. Beyond the circle he could see Rooven's blood flowing from her slashed throat, soaking the ground around her sprawled corpse.

Riddick's chest smacked into Vaako's raised palm as Vaako held him at arms' length. He pushed against Vaako, straining forward, teeth bared. Vaako held firm and hoped he wouldn't have to fight Riddick as well.

Riddick's panted breaths cooled the sweat upon Vaako's own skin. Eventually---too slowly---Riddick seemed to return to awareness. The weight against Vaako's braced arm gradually eased.

The sweat on Riddick's scalp gleamed as he shook his head. "C'mon." 

He turned toward their shelter. The Furyans stepped back, whether out of respect for Riddick's victory or out of fear for their own safety, Vaako couldn't say.

Vaako glanced back once to see Shirah and the Elder arrive upon the scene. The Elder's expression was not one Vaako could name. But Shirah seemed to have dropped her cloak of arrogance. Or perhaps bravado.

She looked...frightened.


	42. Chapter 42

“We should just get it over with."

Heh. That stopped V's chug-a-lug. Commander Clueless put the mug of H20 he'd just poured back on the table and gave Riddick a WTF? look. "To what exactly are you referring, Riddick?"

"The whole Furyan bonding thing." Licked his chops just thinkin' 'bout it. 'Cause it was really the Three Bs: Biting, Bonding, and Banging. Riddick was well-past-primed for the Claim the Chosen gig. 

BiteBiteBite pounded in his head with every heartbeat. Nobody but nobody was gonna fuck with---or fuck---what was *his*.

Riddick was already movin' in, nostrils flarin', fillin' with V-scent, hands reachin'---

His back smacked hard against the wall where V shoved him. Shock-stopped the throbbin' through his gut and his blood and his brain and made him blink.

Next sec was déjà vu with V’s hand pressed flat in the hold-off. "No."

Riddick grunted. Didn’t smack V into orbit, just pushed off the wall and into the clear space before the fireplace. 

V pivoted on one heel to keep Riddick in view. The crackin’-code look was at full blast. 

Riddick nodded. Message received. Yeah, this prob’ly wasn’t the best place to tap into the Furyan whamma-jamma. “We can hold off on the double-chomp ‘til we’re off the Planet of the WhackJobs.” 

Furyans actually made the zombierama seem reasonable---sure, with the Necros you always had to watch for a knife in the back, but at least that was a straight-up power grab.

“What?” V stepped slow and steady ‘round Riddick, makin’ *him* turn to keep V in sight. 

V’s spine started lookin’ like that stick’d found its way back up his ass. “You’re serious? You actually expect us to enter into a Furyan bond?”

Somethin’ in the tone set Riddick’s own spine jerkin’, skin pricklin’. Quick as laser-fire he had *V* doin’ the wall-back-bounce. Whole body pressed in to keep V in place.

Riddick leaned in close, licked the sweat pooled at V’s throat. “Mmm-hmm.”

Felt a surge-burn of heat under V’s skin the second ‘fore V did a twist-grab-push that sent them both tumbling.

V came up first, bared teeth matched up with his snarl. “Fuck off.”

*That* flipped a switch in Riddick’s head that had him growlin’ and launchin’. BiteBiteBite turned to FightFightFight and him and V were in the clinch.

Not for long---V was blockin’ Riddick’s moves, throwin’ jabs and kicks like he meant business. So did Riddick.

Was like one of their spars, but each punch swipe kick block slam they threw had full weight behind it.

And anger. Riddick could feel his own burn buildin’ toward the Rage of Furya. Could see the sparks snappin’ in V’s eyes.

The shiver-shake started in Riddick’s gut, first stage of the twist turn burst---

V pulled out, pulled back, flipped himself over the table to put it between ‘em. Eyes went from spark to simmer, but V’s grip on a chair back turned his knuckles white and creaked the wood under his fingers.

Was enough to get Riddick shakin’ his head and pushin’ down the Rage in a wave of WhatTheFuck.

V breathed heavy for a few ‘fore he looked at Riddick. “It appears that we’re being affected by whatever influence controls this planet.” 

“Ya think?” Riddick would’ve rolled his eyes if he could pull ‘em off V. Still felt locked on target. V. Vaako. Va Ako.

*Fuck*. Riddick stretched to swipe V’s drink off the table, downed the water in long swallows. Tossed the mug to clink and roll on the wood. 

Didn’t cool him down one bit, but at least he felt back in control. Beat the burn back down to a slow steady boil.

V straightened up. Face as frozen as Commander WalkingCorpse, way back when. “Let me make this absolutely clear to you, Riddick: I will not bond with you. Not here, not aboard the Basilica, not on any other planet. Never.”

Mouth-twist and eye-glow turned V back into that guy on the floor of the arena ‘fore the Gates, ready to burn and turn his enemies into lumps of char. “And if you try to force me, Lord Marshal, I swear I will *end* you.”

Funny how the threat didn’t do much, but the “Shove off” sure did. Turned the burn into that acid churn Riddick got in his gut when he learned Imam’d sold him out, when he saw what a life in slam’d done to Jack/Kyra. And when he’d seen the light go out of her eyes as she died at his feet.

Figured. He’d learned a long time ago that nobody stuck with him for long. That it can only end bad when you let someone get close. But still he’d bet on V. 

Showed what you got for havin’ even that little sliver of hope.

Somethin’ must’ve broadcast or V was pickin’ up brainwaves, ‘cause V did a stand-down, eye-glow flickerin’ out. His face went that “Listen up” kind of quiet. "Riddick, you knew there would come a time when I would not yield."

The churn in Riddick's gut turned bitter bile in his mouth. He spat it out with the words. "Seems you rolled over just fine when it was MissSlink on the other end of the 'I do'---'til UnderVerse come, right?"

"When I made that vow to Celeste, I meant it with all of my being." V settled his shoulders. Looked Riddick straight in the eye with no glow, no laugh, and no lie. "I'm no longer so naive."

‘Tween one breath and the next Riddick was outside. Door should've splintered under his fist, but it just banged against the wall and slammed shut behind him as he stalked away before he goddamned *shredded* that son-of-a-bitch who just no-way no-how no-bond kicked Riddick right in the teeth.

***************

The armored backs in front of Celeste stiffened. She paused, raised hand halting her escort. The sharp flick of one wrist dispersed the guards to reveal Lieutenant Howard Josslen standing at parade rest in the middle of the corridor.

His eyes met hers before he bowed. "Councilor Demond."

"Lieutenant." Curiosity warred with the awareness that she could be walking to her doom. She met the eyes of the head of her protection squad---Lieutenant Durz. He lifted his brows at her when she tilted her head toward Josslen, but nodded acceptance with a warning glance.

A few gliding steps brought Celeste so close that she and Josslen shared breath. "Have you come to keep what you kill?"

His eyes widened slightly before he veiled his thoughts in a slow blink. 

While he considered his reply, Celeste contemplated him. They could have come from the same planet. Although his build was much more muscular, of course, their features offered a hint of shared ancestry. And his coloring was almost the same as hers.

Or would have been, if Josslen had remained unpurified. By his pallor and the rawness of the marks on his neck, he must have come directly from the purification chambers.

A rather unsettling development.

Josslen’s voice drew her attention back to him. “Not exactly, Councilor.” He indicated the corridor before them with a sweep of one arm. “If you would walk with me awhile?”

“Of course.” With a glance and gesture she bid Durz let her entourage fall behind to allow privacy. She acknowledged the looks of concern from “her men” with a nod before she moved to match Josslen’s pace. “So, Lieutenant, is there a matter you wish to bring up before the Council?”

“More a matter that I want to bring up with you.” Josslen gazed at her in blatant assessment. “Tell me, madam, what caused Vaako to leap into the contest between Lord Zhylaw and the breeder? Was it your desire to hold the title of Lady?”

The question stopped her short. “My understandable ambitions may have put questions in Vaako’s mind. But it was his own doubts about Zhylaw’s fitness to lead that put the weapon in Vaako’s hand and sent him into the fray.”

The answer came as no surprise, given the speed of Josslen’s follow-up. “And then the breeder blinded Vaako to the damage he was doing to both our people and your marriage, yes?” 

Celeste’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not sure I would agree with that assessment.” Now, at least---at the time that was very much her impression of Vaako’s uncharacteristic abandonment of their long collaboration.

“What other explanation is there for Vaako’s poor judgment?” Josslen scoffed. “All of the armada knew that your skills were the driving force behind his rise through the ranks, that you smoothed his political path. Even under this new regime you have adapted---and excelled. Yet Vaako relinquished his claim upon you without a word of protest.” 

Josslen reached out to grasp her hand. He bowed over it, pressing a cold kiss to her knuckles. Dark eyes glittered as he regarded her. “I would not have been so foolish as to let you go.”

Celeste barely suppressed her shudder. With those words---and the dismissal of her own will implied in them---Josslen turned whatever slight interest she might have had into utter revulsion.

He was more like the men of her people than she had realized. 

She restrained her reaction to a slight smile, to a slow drawing back of her hand that suggested reluctance to part. “While I appreciate the compliment, Lieutenant, I fail to see the relevance.”

Josslen enfolded her arm in his and resumed their stroll. “You are made for greatness, madam. The title you once craved can still be yours.” 

Celeste chuckled. “There is no Lord but the Lord Marshal. You expect Riddick to not only dispose of Vaako, but also to marry me?”

Her sly look dared him to correct her.

In this, Josslen did not disappoint. “You assume Riddick will continue to hold the throne.”

He stopped them this time, turning to look at her fully. “Celeste, you took Vaako from raw Lieutenant to First Among Commanders---and if your plan had succeeded, to Lord Marshal. Imagine what you could do with a man who actually shared your ambitions.”

Celeste spared a giddy moment imagining herself the power behind Josslen’s rule. Then got back to business.

She removed her arm. “But I’m not at all certain of your ambitions, Howard. What is it that you truly want?”

The question obviously set Josslen back, despite the dulled facial expressions that came with purification.

“I should say power.” Josslen paused. “But that would not be enough. I want what Vaako should have wanted. What he should have been working toward the moment the breeder took the throne: A return to the Necromonger Way. To purification. To destruction. To greatness. To UnderVerse.”

“Then you are on a fool’s errand. That path closed to us with the obliteration of the Gates.” Celeste pivoted to return to her escort.

He caught her elbow. “There may be another portal to UnderVerse. And our quest to eliminate life in this ‘verse can continue while seek it. Rest assured, we will find it---*if* our people have a leader who can remind them of their true purpose. And a leader who commands the full power of the armada.”

Celeste’s brows rose. “You have the support to achieve this?”

“With *your* support, yes.” Josslen’s lips curled a fraction. “My allies are at work even as we speak.”

She relaxed into his grip, laid a careful hand upon his breastplate. “I must admit that your offer...intrigues me.”

Celeste caught the quick flash of triumph in Josslen’s eyes before she straightened and stepped back. “But my ‘support’ is not so easily acquired. One thing I know for certain: The only way to truly rule as Lord Marshal is through Riddick.”

“Why?” Josslen snapped.

So, the plan *was* to seize control of the armada and abandon Riddick planetside. Celeste allowed a hint of disdain to show. “Because we keep what we *kill*, not what we run away from.”

She turned away once more, but glanced back over her shoulder. “*If* your plan becomes more than a coward’s cringing in the shadows, do let me know.”

Her slow smile promised much. “I may find myself more than just intrigued.”

***************

The slam of the door faded into quiet. Vaako took breath after deep breath, willing himself to calm with the practice that had steadied him for years.

He wanted to chase after Riddick, to explain exactly what was being rejected and who was not. To restore and reconnect.

But he didn’t...couldn’t...wouldn’t. The message was too important. Riddick needed to realize exactly where Vaako stood---and the steps that he would never take again.

Especially now that he’d seen exactly what kind of damage one bonded Furyan could do to another.

The creak of the door shifted his fingers from the chair to one of his pistols. He left it holstered as his visitor appeared. “Shirah.”

“Vaako.” The woman who walked up to him was very different from the one who claimed this space just the day before. Her face held the same unsettled expression as he’d seen earlier---along with an unfamiliar softness in her pale eyes. “Are you aware that you just saved your own life?”

His chin lifted of its own accord. “You think I am outmatched, fighting Riddick?”

Bone-white braids shifted as Shirah shook her head. “I speak not of your unbridled fighting, but rather your control of your power.”

She moved past him to circle the table. Her fingertips traced one corner as she studied him. “I felt the power surge within you---within both of you. And I felt the moment you checked it by force of will.”

Vaako’s brows drew down at the revelation, but he offered no reply.

Shirah accepted his silence with a slight shrug. “If you had allowed the Rage of Furya to release, to flow through you...it would have imprisoned you on this planet as surely as it did your mother.”

That had Vaako straightening. A few steps brought him before Shirah, his clasp firm upon leather-clad shoulders. “Explain.”

Shirah’s hands closed around his wrists. “You are not like other Furyans, Vaako. For most of us, the Rage of Furya is a gift and a tool that we employ with no more cost than the energy spent.”

Her gaze held steady. “But our abilities are as candles to your bonfire. Your line---your mother, and now you---you possess a power greater than you realize. But you pay a high price for it.”

She moved away, arms closing around herself as she stared at the empty hearth. “I was a child when the world-burners came. I will never forget it...the stench of scorched earth and charred flesh, the screams...”

A shudder shook her frame and she paused for a long moment, likely revisiting the past. “Your mother used her power to keep this valley safe. She held the fire at bay, for two days and two nights while Furya was laid to waste. And it killed her. But she had no other choice.”

Shirah darted close, urgency in the fingertips she dug into his arm. Her voice dropped to a near-whisper. “There was no escape for her. She was bound to Furya the first time she used the Rage on the planet. Something about her---whatever made her Va Ako, whatever allowed her to wield such power---made her Furya’s prisoner.”

“What are you saying, that I’m likely to be trapped here?” Vaako kept his voice steady even as his skin chilled.

Shirah tightened her grip. “Yes, *if* you let the Rage overtake you. If you use the energy in any way while on the planet.”

She released him and spread her hands. “If your mother went only a few meters off the surface, she became weak and violently ill. If she had left the atmosphere, she would have died. Furya would have killed her rather than let her go. When I saw the others attack you---I believe the planet means to keep you. By whatever means necessary.”

Vaako barked a laugh that held no humor. “Isn’t that what you wanted? Isn’t that why you tormented Riddick and me for months---years? *You* pulled us to Furya. From the start you’ve made no secret that you needed a shiny new Ako Uhl to put out to stud and repopulate the planet.”

“Yes!” Shirah whirled away, braids and skirt sweeping in her wake. Her fist pounded the table to match the force of her glare. “Yes, I wanted you here. You don't know how much we need you. We're desperate. We're *dying*. I was willing to step down, step aside to let you lead if it meant that my people would survive. I needed you here to persuade you to stay, to make you understand your power and your duty. *Persuade*, Vaako. Not force, not entrap. Not attack.”

Her head bowed a moment. “Until I met you, I was willing to do *my* duty. I had to, to make sense of the sacrifices already made. You don’t know what we’ve...”

Shirah’s shoulders slumped as she puffed out a breath. “You look so much like your mother.”

When she gazed at him again, it was if she was seeing someone else. “And to watch you pursued and attacked by your own people...I remembered how *she* looked before the burning. How she watched each ship that left the planet, knowing that she could never, ever escape. And I know that your mother would want you to be free.”

Vaako closed his eyes, rubbed his temple as his thoughts raced. How close had he come---even now he could feel the power seething within. Eager to burst free---eager to imprison him.

Was this trapped, hunted feeling what Riddick experienced, all those years in slam and on the run?

Part of him wanted to flee this instant. Grab Riddick and sprint to the shuttle. Not even pause to find the Elemental, just return to the armada and never look back.

He opened his eyes to see Shirah watching him. No doubt awaiting condemnation, in words or in deeds. “What will happen to your people when I leave?”

Shirah swallowed. “This valley’s balance of nature has not yet collapsed, but it’s been failing for years. If you---if someone of your line does not connect with Furya, we will not last for much longer.”

Vaako shook his head at himself. He could already hear Riddick’s complaints at Vaako’s presumption---increasing the number of “bellies to fill and asses to wipe” that the Lord Marshal was responsible for. “You won’t last *here*---but what if there were another option?”

“What do you mean?” Shirah drew close, as if lured by the possibility.

A plan began to take form in Vaako’s mind, filling all of the gaps left among his people by their losses at the Gates.

He considered the potential of a new population with farming, animal raising, *planet-living* experience. “We are going to establish a new colony world, Shirah. The Furyans could be an integral part of its success.”

Vaako paused, made a second offer. "Or, if you cannot dwell among the Necromongers, then we will take you to whatever planets you wish to settle on, so you can build a new life."

Shirah jerked back, her voice strangely deep. “Leave? But we are *Furyan*. Our power---“

“It’s true that the Rage is useful. And it’s possible that future generations born on other planets may lose access to that power.” Vaako knew Riddick and he would have died in the arena without it. And the Rage was the only thing that saved Riddick from death at Vaako’s hands on Crematoria.

He shuddered at the realization and grasped Shirah’s shoulders once more. “But is the Rage worth your freedom? Your people’s lives? I will not stay on Furya, Shirah. Neither will Riddick. So consider the price *you* are willing to pay.” 

“I---Furya. Furya wants... Furya must have...” Shirah broke free. Raised her hands to her temples and groaned. Seemed to be fighting some battle within herself as her face twisted and her eyes flickered.

Vaako waited in the silence that settled around them. This was Shirah’s struggle.

But his own tension eased when eventually Shirah’s face cleared and her head lifted. 

She nodded. “You’re right. And you have no idea what your offer truly means for us.”

Shirah grabbed his arm, joined in a warriors’ clasp. “Yes. To be free of---Yes. Yes, we will go with you.”

Her other hand gripped his shoulder, warning and worry clear. “But Vaako, not all will agree. And they will do whatever they have to, to keep you here. Whatever you do, do *not* give in to the Rage. You must not.”

Vaako nodded. “We need to get to the communicator.” 

There were plans to make.

***************

“I wanted to reiterate how much I do appreciate this tour, Gihrest.” Aereon continued to observe the Furyans at their daily tasks as she and her guide walked alongside a garden plot. To Aereon’s untrained eye the bounty seemed rather thin and scrawny, though the plants themselves appeared healthy enough.

Gihrest shrugged. “It’s not like I don’t know my way around.” The woman *had* managed to evade a lot of Aereon’s questions by pointing out the various flora and fauna that lived in the valley.

Aereon snorted to herself. If she didn’t find out something soon she was going to be very cross. “There are a few items I am still unclear on. For example, I understand that only Alphas have access to the Rage of Furya. But do non-Alphas manifest any power or other paranormal traits?”

Drawn brows and pursed lips suggested that Gihrest was searching for another non-answer. But then she shook her head and straightened. “All of us have felt Furya’s...wants, needs. For non-Alphas it is just a notion that pops into your head, like when you sense where a blow will land during a spar.”

Her eyes took on a haunted look. “That is bad enough. The Alphas say the contact is like using the Rage...you feel the power flow in you and out of you. But it’s not *you* in control. It makes you do things...things that you’d never want to...”

Aereon’s light shoulder tap seemed to break Gihrest’s odd mood. But the troubled expression that remained on the Furyan’s face did nothing to ease Aereon’s own feeling that this planet was far more sinister than Riddick or Vaako realized.

An Elemental’s calculations---and craving for information---sometimes led to less-than-ideal environments. For example her sojourn in an uncomfortable cell as Zhylaw’s “guest”.

But none of the places where Aereon had found herself in her long journeys had ever unnerved her as much as this one. It was *off*, in ways that she couldn’t quite grasp.

But at least there was one concern that she could articulate. As they continued their tour, Aereon acknowledged her most unnerving observation: The valley was much too quiet.

When they were out of earshot of any other Furyans, Aereon stopped. “And perhaps you can tell me this: Where are all the children?”


	43. Chapter 43

"Yeah, I been wonderin’ ‘bout that myself."

Riddick snorted as Breezy jumped. Curves didn’t, so she must’ve heard him comin’.

Truth to tell right now he didn't give a fuck where the whack jobs were stashin' their brats. But gettin' in on this convo was better than listenin' to the ShitShitShit that’d joined the roundy-round with BiteBiteBite and FightFightFight.

Now that the first blast of goddamn-motherfuckin’-lyin’-schemin’-backstabber-what-the-*fuck* had faded, Riddick felt like his brain was finishin’ a reboot.

He still didn’t understand jack shit.

Crazy thing was, wantin’ V joined at the hip *didn’t* feel crazy. Felt right, like knowin’ when to duck a kill shot or where to shove a shiv for instant corpse.

Made no sense at all---but there it was. And Riddick didn’t think it was part of the planet’s come-hither vibe.

Which made the ‘verse more than a little off-kilter.

’Cause Riddick’d always thought that it can only end bad if you let someone get too close---first thing he said to himself when he’d heard ’bout Imam’s price on his head. This little fuck-up with V proved it true enough. 

Should've hoofed it back to the shuttle and blasted off. Left V to all his newfound fans. But Breezy didn't do anythin' to be left in this fucked-up Furyan commune.

And the thought of headin’ back to Necro Central without V... Hmph. Even if that didn’t twist up his guts, he wasn’t all that keen on explainin’ the lack of V to MissSlink, not to mention TechChick.

Didn’t think those two’d let him sneak on past the zombierama and into the black, either.

So yeah, even if he was torn right now ’tween toastin’ V’s ass and tattooin’ “MineMineMine” all over it, Commander CompleteJerk would be parked in a seat ‘fore they blew atmo.

But as soon as they were done with this little jaunt, him and V were gonna talk some serious shit. And the “horizontal convo with the hot but fuckin’ stubborn ex-Necro” was gonna take a while.

V’d better clear his schedule. ’Cause Riddick had some pointed questions for his First. And this time Riddick was gettin’ *all* the answers from that twisty bastard’s brain. Even if he had to tie V down and fuck him from now ’til Necro New Year to get ’em.

Curves was lookin’ like she’d gotten slammed ’tween the eyeballs. At his grunt she finally woke herself up and started stammerin’. “I-I-I’m not the one to explain---um, Shirah or the Elder---I can just---”

Riddick was fuckin’ done with the runaround. Reached out and got one hand around Curves’ throat. “Spill it.”

Gal had power behind her punches, had to give her that. Got free of his grip and made him block a good half-dozen blows ’fore she backed off.

Her hand was tryin’ to rub the sting off her neck when she gave him the eye. Good thing it wasn’t glowin’---either Curves wasn’t in the ICanKillYouWithMyMind club or she didn’t actually want Riddick driftin’ away in a pile of ash.

“I don’t know how...” Curves coughed twice, swallowed. Her entire body slumped in the I-give-up. “I’d better show you.”

*******************

Celeste contemplated the model of Furya on the 4-D table in the command center. The armada floated serenely above it. She gave a single nod. “I think we’re ready.”

“As we can be.” Kirin tapped a few commands into a mini-comp, nodded to herself at the result. “I hope we’re doing the right thing here. I’m not entirely convinced that woman was speaking for Vaako. We could be sending our troops into a trap.” 

“Surely not too big of one.” Celeste tilted her head to study the First Tech. “The visual reconnaissance at least confirmed that there is no life on the planet outside the sector under the barrier.”

Kirin carried her tension in an even straighter posture of her lean frame. “A barrier that we cannot penetrate with any type of scan---are you aware of just how many tools we have at our disposal? How can we know *nothing* about what is truly down there?”

Celeste had to concede that point. The strange energy field refused to yield any of its secrets.

The whole situation made her uneasy. Too many variables were unaccounted for. Here, and at Helion. The brief message burst reporting sabotage and Jarrah’s injuries only added to the uncertainties.

Still, one thing Celeste was sure of. “Vaako wouldn’t have called for help if he didn’t need it. And if what this Shirah person said was true, he and the others don’t have much time. We have to risk it.”

“I know,” Kirin muttered as she waved a hand to summon her minions. “But I don’t have to like it.”

Celeste left the First Tech to begin deployment---and to implement her half of the contingency plans. Celeste herself had a more personal errand.

She keenly felt the lack of protection as she made her way to the docking bays. But her usual contingent of escorts would serve her better at their current posts.

It had taken some persuasion to get Vaako’s chosen Warriors to leave her side. But in the end she had prevailed. She only hoped the sacrifice was convincing.

Celeste certainly couldn’t have conducted the next phase of this particular operation with a crowd of onlookers, no matter how admiring. No, this would require both delicacy and discretion.

With a flourish, she swept her skirt up in one hand to sail into the Briefing Room closest to the docking bay. 

The armored figures within snapped to attention with a speed that confirmed their purification. Josslen’s much slower lift of head was deliberate.

Celeste raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

The Lieutenant offered a quick nod in return. With a look and gesture he sent the others toward the door. “Dismissed.”

She offered gracious nods to the Warriors as they filed out. The small room was made much more spacious by their departure.

Blank metal walls greeted her gaze. No tech cluttered the chest-high table at the center of the room. Neither chairs nor other furniture offered comfort or rest.

No, this was a room for swift consults and decisive action.

And thanks to the sound-proofing and other measures, absolutely private.

When Josslen started toward her, Celeste moved to meet him. “I came to see you off.”

Keen eyes studied hers as he lifted a hand to his kiss. “I must admit, I am surprised to be leaving on this mission.”

“You doubt your ability to lead?” Her response wasn’t really a question.

Josslen’s smile was more of a smirk. “Of course not---but I did doubt that your colleagues would acknowledge my suitability.”

“They had no say in the matter.” Thanks to Kirin’s backing, Celeste had claimed the task of deciding who should go planetside---including the military contingent.

The First Tech had agreed---albeit reluctantly---with the full extent of Celeste’s machinations. Kirin had no choice but to acknowledge the truth of their situation.

Now it was time to send Josslen on his way. Celeste reclaimed her hand. “You are certain that your allies will succeed?”

Josslen nodded. “The last message burst from Helion confirmed that the first stage has already been completed. Soon those Warriors will be purified and fully recommitted to the Necromonger Way---and the end of the breeder’s reign.”

Celeste gripped his forearm, the metal cold against her palm. “Remember what I said: Only through Riddick can you become Lord Marshal.”

She raised both arms, pressed fingertips against his breastplate for emphasis. “In chaos, there is opportunity. Riddick will no doubt be distracted by the conflict with his fellow Furyans. That is the moment to pit your strength against his, Warrior to Warrior. If you call challenge, no one---not even Vaako---will be able to interfere.” 

Her voice dropped lower. “Or deny you the right to rule if you win.” 

Josslen stepped close, armor and weapons belt an unyielding pressure against her body. “You will make a magnificent *Lady* Josslen.”

She held his gaze. “And I shall be---*if* you follow the Necromonger Way. And keep what you kill.”

*******************

Campbell’s eyes mapped the contours of the outer room of the cabin shared by Commanders Troan and Jarrah. His concentrated effort not to fidget had succeeded so far.

The last few days, he’d been ordered into the sleeping chamber to deliver his report to a bed-bound Jarrah.

He knew from the Medics’ reports that the practice should have continued at least another few days, probably a week.

Instead...

“Stop hovering, Lan! I’m not the invalid everyone assumes.” Commander Jarrah was walking steadily, if slowly, one hand gripping the entryway as he passed from the bedroom into the rest of the living quarters.

By the stiffness of his posture and the deliberate pause before every move, the Commander was far from recovered. Yet here he was, fully dressed---if not armored---and about to resume his duties.

Commander Troan did indeed hover, his taller frame curved protectively over his lover’s even if he kept his hands to himself. “I wish you’d reconsider, Farid. Falling flat on your face certainly won’t help your recovery.”

Jarrah’s glare was at full strength. Then he deliberately turned away from Troan and made his way to the table at the center of the room. Centimeter by centimeter he lowered himself into a chair. “Report.”

Campbell flinched when those dark eyes found his. “Status quo, sir. No progress on finding the culprit, but no further evidence of sabotage or attempts to compromise the systems.”

“And we’re nearly done cleaning up the mess left on Helion.” Troan had kept pace with his partner and now stood perhaps a nanometer away from Jarrah’s seat.

The blond’s gloved hands were clasped behind his back, perhaps in his own efforts not to fidget. “So go back to bed where you belong, Farid. You don’t need to do this.”

Farid’s jaw clenched before he answered. “Yes, I do. And if you can’t understand that...”

Campbell’s mini-comp chimed, cutting off whatever was about to be revealed. He pulled out the device and read the message. “Purifier Reese requests an audience.”

“No.” Troan’s refusal was out before Campbell even finished his sentence.

“Um...” Campbell fidgeted---stopped himself and drew his shoulders back. “It’s Commander Jarrah he wants to see, sir.”

Troan’s repeated “No” was drowned out by Jarrah’s “Yes.”

Campbell looked from one to the other. He wondered whether it was a blessing or a curse to be privy to this less-than-united front.

Sometimes ignorance was far less worrying.

Troan’s tone was suspiciously calm. “Farid, you’re not up to---”

“Not up to sitting here and listening to that pale sheep bleat?” Farid’s left hand started up, but he checked the gesture with a wince. 

“You are welcome to leave, Lan.” He finally shifted to look at his lover. “In fact, I insist.”

Troan’s quick step back seemed an unconscious reaction. Then the Commander shook his head, a frown marring his features. “I don’t like this. Not at all.”

Campbell gave a quick nod to Jarrah before leading the way out. He offered the same to Reese as the Purifier passed them on the way in.

Not that Reese bothered to notice.

=======

Campbell couldn’t help a gasp when Commander Troan grabbed a fistful of his uniform and hauled him into a nearby office.

Troan practically flung Campbell into the chair before a computer terminal. “Campbell, you’ve proven yourself quite a capable Tech on this mission. So you definitely have a way of letting me know exactly what that *audience* is all about.”

Campbell sat up with a sniff. The denial died on his lips when he got a good look at the worry twisting Commander Troan’s features. He nodded and got to work. “Surely you don’t think the Purifier will harm Commander Jarrah?”

“Depends upon your definition of harm.” Troan dragged another chair over and sat. Focused on the screen.

Campbell finished his last commands and sat back. He had never activated the surveillance camera in the Commanders’ cabin before. He hoped neither Commander Jarrah nor Purifier Reese noticed the change in its status.

The computer screen lit up with an overhead, wide angle view of the room as the Purifier’s voice filled the air.

Reese spread his palms. “Now that the niceties have been dispensed with, Commander, I can tell you that I’m surprised that I had to come to you. I expected you to seek me out as soon as you were able.”

“You thought I would require counseling?” Although they couldn’t see it from this angle, Jarrah’s raised eyebrow came through clearly.

“Hardly,” Reese admitted with a chuckle. He shifted forward in his chair. “No, I expected you to avail yourself of the purification chamber on this ship.”

A noise from Troan startled Campbell into a quick glance. The man looked ready to launch himself out of the chair---either through the screen or through the door. But Troan merely clenched his fingers and stayed put.

Jarrah was already replying when Campbell turned back to the conversation. “That seems a risky proposition, considering the saboteurs’ success the other day. The purification chamber isn’t the most secure place on the ship.”

“I can assure you, Commander, your safety is my paramount concern.” Reese’s head dipped in evaluation. “And I would guess that you are very much in need of my services.”

“You think so?” Jarrah hadn’t moved, but something about his stillness set Campbell on edge.

Reese waved a hand, the leather of his coat creaking with the movement. “The injuries caused by the explosion would have been considerable. And it’s obvious that your recovery is impeded by your...condition. Enough to leave you confined to this cabin, a prisoner of your own vulnerability.”

The Purifier leaned in. “Why do you persist in this voluntary weakness, Commander? Have you forgotten how quickly a Necromonger reacts to purification? Even a single treatment would provide a marked improvement. And of course the benefits would continue long after the session...you would soon be back in fighting form.”

A few moments passed in silence before Jarrah’s acknowledgement. “That is true...”

Reese stood and bowed. “All I ask is that you consider your options, Commander. If you do decide to reclaim the strength of the Necromongers, contact me at any time.”

“Damn it,” Troan muttered as he stood and pivoted toward the exit. But he paused a moment, one hand dropping to Campbell’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Campbell nodded to Troan’s back as the Commander dashed out the door. A glance at the screen revealed Jarrah still seated at the table, staring into space.

When the cabin door opened and Troan stormed in, Campbell cut the feed. He really didn’t want to know.

But something about the conversation prickled at his curiosity. He switched to a standard interface and began typing.

*******************

Air Elementals didn’t really have to watch their step, but Aereon found herself mimicking the careful progress of Gihrest and Riddick along a rocky, winding passage lit only by the flame in the bowl carried by Gihrest. 

They’d entered through a cave---one that looked like any other littering the walls of the valley. But this path held no evidence of occupation---in fact, there was barely space for them to walk single file into the planet’s depths.

“Nobody uses this way in.” Gihrest’s head turned, hair brushing the roughly carved ceiling. “The main entrance is next to the Elder’s cave.”

“This path does seem rather claustrophobic,” Aereon muttered as she skirted another outcropping of rock.

“So what’re we walkin’ into?” Riddick seemed...odd. But in a grim and prone-to-sudden-violence sort of way that Aereon had no wish to provoke.

Still, she couldn’t entirely contain her natural curiosity. “Where’s Vaako?”

Wrong question from the head-snap and glare from shined eyes.

Aereon hmphed to herself and speculated as they traveled another few minutes in silence.

The abrupt change stopped her short. One moment they were hemmed in by rock, the next they stood on a small landing that overlooked a space as vast as the arena before the Threshold Gates.

“Oh...” Aereon breathed. Above them soared in a vaulted ceiling of stalactites. This canyon of a cave was lit by ceiling gaps that allowed slivers of sunlight to sparkle on the minerals and gems embedded in the walls and floors. A yawning arch framed by sunlight suggested the “front door” that Gihrest mentioned.

The trickle and drip of water whispered and echoed somewhere below them and the smells of damp and dust filled every breath.

Riddick’s only comment was a low whistle as he pulled his goggles back down.

Gihrest gave them a moment to get their bearings. Then she doused the flame and jerked her head. “C’mon.”

“But what does this have to do with children?” Aereon asked as they made their way down. The footing was even more precarious on the way to the lower level, though the two Furyans took the journey in nimble-footed stride.

Aereon was tempted to fling herself forward and float down, but restrained herself to a dignified glide.

Gihrest glanced back. “There has been no child born on Furya since Osull---fifteen years ago.”

The twist of her lips before she turned away suggested bitterness. “The non-Alphas have not experienced fertile cycles at all since Va Ako died. Furya does not want to waste the resources. As for the Alphas...that is harder to explain.”

When they reached the bottom, Aereon turned to look at the wall they had descended. Their entrance seemed a long way up.

A gasp shot through her at the horror their small overhang had hidden from view.

Gihrest darted forward as if to hide the sight. “You can’t help them.”

“What the fuck are they?” Riddick’s growl revealed that he wasn’t as indifferent as he might have wanted to be.

Every centimeter of rock on this wall was carved into niches of varying sizes. Many of them held a glowing figure standing, sitting, or lying down. A dozen wizened men and women, but the figures were adults of all ages---some disturbingly young.

Prisoners of stone. At least their eyes were closed.

“Shades of the past---failed dreams of the future.” Gihrest kept her face turned away from the two of them, instead staring at the gruesome display.

Her somber tones seemed strangely muffled. Perhaps her voice was being sucked into the stone. The material had a strange...essence...that held a kind of unnatural attraction. “It’s hard to explain. Va Ako saved the valley from the world burners, but then she died. There was no one from her line left to take her place.”

“And?” Riddick’s fingers twitched before he pulled them into fists.

“Furya requires a living conduit---I don’t understand it so don’t bother asking,” Gihrest insisted with a glance. “Some time after Va Ako was gone, the valley started to decay.”

Aereon gestured at the figures. “Until someone came up with...this?”

“It was discovered by accident. One of the Council of Elders fell asleep at the base of this wall.” Quick gesture to the figure of an old man sitting with his knees up and arms wrapped around them. “The next day, the valley seemed better. And this memento was all that was left of him.”

“So you’ve been ‘feeding’ Furya with your own people?” Aereon barely got the words out as she calculated the number of sacrifices that had been made in the years since Zhylaw left. In all of her wanderings, all of her calculations, she had never imagined this. That Furya would eat the very inhabitants that Vaako's mother died to protect. She could only be grateful that she'd never had to face such a gruesome test of survival. And shudder at what years of this display had done to the people who still lived in this valley of perversity.

“We had no choice. And they volunteered---at first.” Gihrest swallowed. “Later, Furya started to...call...whoever was needed. And each one came. Whether they wanted to or not.”

Aereon found herself unable to calculate or comprehend. “But what does this have to do with children?”

Gihrest sighed. “The belief is that Furya is trying to recreate Va Ako’s line. To find a living connector who can handle the power. Since...this...started, different Alphas would bond, mate...then one day the pair would be found unconscious here at the wall.”

She shrugged. “Then we would wait to see if their seed took root. In all these years, none ever has. Sometimes soon after there is a challenge, with a new partner killing one of the bonded pair to claim the other.”

Aereon frowned. “And are these pairings and challenges being influenced by the planet?”

“Possibly.” Gihrest lifted her shoulders. “Only the Alphas would know for sure.”

“So that chick who burned her hubby and tried to pound me might’ve been on some weird SaveTheKillerPlanet whamma-jamma? That’s fuckin’ *insane*,” Riddick muttered.

“But *that’s* why we needed you to come.” Gihrest turned to Riddick, and her eyes held a glaze of madness or desperation. “Don’t you see? Your Va Ako can restore the balance of the valley---Furya would no longer need the wall---”

“You truly expect Vaako to stay here and help you?” Aereon’s brows drew down at the thought. Had the woman not noticed that neither Vaako nor Riddick were enamored of this bizarre place?

“He may not get a choice,” Gihrest admitted as her gaze dropped.

Riddick’s growl made Aereon shiver. “No fuckin’ way in the ‘verse am I lettin’ any of you creepers get---”

“How dare you defile the heart of Furya?” The angry roar echoed within the chamber.

Aereon whirled to see Riddick already crouched and ready for battle.

The Elder stood at the front of a pack of snarling Furyans. Each one brandishing one of the primitive armaments of the planet.

Along with their own very special weapon---every pair of eyes was already glowing.


	44. Chapter 44

"Fuck!"

Riddick dodged---knew it wasn't gonna matter. He'd seen the way V's energy globs'd chased the Necros around the arena, the way the Happy Couple on Furya’d whaled on each other with their Rage.

No way he was gonna get clear of CrazyAssSenior. Had to try anyway.

Tucked into a roll and came up in a twist. Saw the kill shot shift toward him. No time left to move or even brace for the final flash-fry.

No time to think of---just the Express Transport to Corpse Town.

Then somethin’ zoomed in a centimeter from his nose. Felt more than saw it, but it blocked the ball o’Rage with a sizzle-crack and flash that made him wince even with his shades.

Next sec he dove behind an upthrust of rock. “V!”

But it wasn’t Commander SaveTheDay who’d kept Riddick from the char broil. It was...LeatherChick.

She had her hands up and eyes glowin’ as she and V made their way ‘round the crowd of BrightEyes. The two of ‘em movin’ like they were on the same team.

“Stop this at once!” LeatherChick’s yell echoed around the space. Was enough to put everybody on pause as she and V headed down to them lickety-split.

Heh. Curves and Breeze were quick enough to get behind their gal-shaped shield. Riddick shifted over enough to let V slide in beside him.

Didn’t even need to ask ‘fore V was deliverin’ his report. “The planet is dying. We’ve agreed to bring the Furyans with us.”

V gave him a side-eye. “More adoring subjects, Lord Marshal.”

“Not the word I’d use.” Seemed more like homicidal. Riddick kept his voice low. No need to interrupt the stare-down ‘tween LeatherChick and CASenior. ‘Cause that might lead to more firebombs. Too bad firin' the energy pistols would just give the fucker more ammo. “So what’s the plan?”

“Transports and troops are on the way.” V popped out a mo’ to do an all-around, crouched back down. “Unfortunately, Furya seems to have detected Shirah’s shift in allegiance. While she still has control of her Rage, she can no longer lower the barrier over the valley.”

“I ain’t complainin’.” Riddick flicked a glance, saw V’s face scrunch as he rubbed at his head. “What’s up with you?”

V’s answer sounded like it was comin’ through clenched teeth. “Shirah warned me that if I use the Rage, I’ll be trapped here. Furya is being...rather insistent.”

Riddick grunted. That could be a problem, considerin’ the status quo was likely to blow up any second.

Funny how seein' V in trouble made Riddick forget how much he wanted to kick V's ass.

“Listen, this is not the way.” LeatherChick didn’t lower her arms but her voice was all Let’sBeReasonableAboutThis. “Vaako has agreed to help us to a new life, away from Furya. Freedom! No more sacrifices, no more---”

CrazyAss laughed like a CrazyAss. “Foolish girl. There is no life but Furya. We are its children. All we need is for Va Ako Uhl to bond with our planet and all will be as it should.”

His eye-glow powered back up. “But first we must destroy those who would keep him from his fate.”

“No!” The little GoldenBoy assistant was the one who piped up. Skittered around to the clear space ‘tween them and the FuryanForce. “We cannot kill Va Ako Uhl’s companions.”

CASenior rolled out a smile that gave Riddick the creepies. “Oh yes, we can.”

GoldenBoy rocked back at that. Blinked, did a head shake. Seemed like he was tryin’ to jigger things back into place.

Riddick could’ve told him that wasn’t gonna happen. You get toppled off your feet like that, things never snap back. Pieces weren’t shaped the same---or you weren’t.

Looked like GoldenBoy had some spark in him. He slip-slid down to them and took up a spot next to LeatherChick. “This is wrong, Shirah. All of this is wrong.”

“But this is the way it is.” LeatherChick turned her head to give the kid a long look. “Do you choose to help us or destroy us?”

GoldenBoy gulped but placed a hand on LeatherChick’s arm. “I’m not sure how much help I’ll be, but we can’t let the Elder kill them.”

Was weird to watch the break in ranks ripple over the whack jobs. People started shakin’ their heads, eye-glow flickerin’ like they were wakin’ up after a bender and didn’t know where the hell they’d spent the night.

It was Split City. Some folks started headin’ down to join the line of FuckYouMan beside LeatherChick.

CASenior was too busy gapin’ to get back with the FryRiddickFry just yet.

Curves’ hair bounced as she shook her head. “This is going to be a massacre---no matter who wins.”

“While normally I fully endorse the utter destruction of an enemy, this doesn’t seem right to me.” Aereon scoped out the scene, the clickety-click of calculation goin’ on behind her beady eyes.

V grunted, clutched his head. “Furya may be---they may not be in control of their actions.”

Riddick clamped a hand on V’s shoulder. Was as hot as the hide of a hellhound. “Whaddaya need?”

“Off the planet---sooner rather than later.” V’s bod jerked down, up, like he was tryin’ to throw off whatever was messin’ with his brain. “Pref---preferably without the bloodbath.”

No more time for talkin’---CrazyAssSenior screamed and launched another wave of Rage and everything was just SURVIVE.

***************

Troan didn’t even attempt to pretend ignorance. He stormed into the cabin and slammed a hand on the table. “You can’t do this!”

Didn’t cringe at his lover’s raised eyebrow. *Of course* Troan had listened in. Farid was far too important for Troan to be dissuaded by puerile notions of privacy.

Farid didn’t say a word. Just stared. It made Troan want to race around the cabin or pound the bulkhead in frustration.

Instead, he dropped to one knee at Farid’s side. “Please Farid, don’t do this.”

“So you acknowledge that it’s my decision to make.” Farid lifted a hand, winced and let it drop to his lap. Clenched his fist.

His lip curled. “You can’t possibly understand, Lan, what this is like---to be a wretched, weak, sniveling creature who can barely make his way across a room.”

Lan flinched from Farid’s sneer. That Farid was disparaging himself made it even harder to listen to. “You’ll heal. All you need is time to heal.”

“Time I don’t have.” Farid leaned forward. “We keep what we kill, Lan. And right now even Campbell could take me out without raising his heart rate. Purification would---”

“Purification would destroy you---destroy us.” Troan clasped Farid’s hands. Wished he’d stopped to take his gloves off first but plowed on. “I *know* you, Farid. You were almost as fond of the chamber as Vaako. I know how hard it was for you to resist going back all that time on the Basilica. If you return to purification now, I don’t think you’ll ever stop again.”

He stood and turned away. Troan had never denied being the more emotional one in their relationship. But he didn’t want to reveal how terrified he was of losing Farid to something worse than death. “And I won’t join you at it. I won’t return to that half-life of numbness.”

Troan looked at the blank metal bulkheads, blinked back an unwelcome moisture in his eyes. “You’ll end up despising me---for my weakness, for my lack of discipline, for refusing to follow the Necromonger Way.”

He turned back to see Farid waiting to meet his eyes. So Troan held his lover’s gaze. “I’ll lose you, Farid. I don’t want to lose you.”

Silence held for a few heartbeats. When Farid said nothing, Troan straightened his spine and walked out of the cabin.

And wondered exactly who he would return to.

***************

Kirin took a sip of tea and sat back in her office chair. Reviewed the lines of code that would send the virtual reality world tilting on its axis.

While it was true that dangling the carrot of a new life would sway *some* people to support Riddick’s regime, that opportunity wouldn’t persuade everyone.

Especially folks who liked their lives just the way they were aboard the armada.

So Kirin was about to engage the other component of the time-honored equation: Supplementing the carrot with the stick.

And she was carrying a *big* stick.

With this alteration to her virtual world, Kirin was about to gamble the future of her people on a simple principle: That individuals often take the path of least resistance. 

Or in this case, that they will tolerate a less-than-ideal situation to avoid a scenario they truly loathe.

The tricky part was making the clueless masses recognize their best interests. And realize that Lord Marshal Riddick was their best bet.

The method of instruction Kirin chose would introduce a new wrinkle to the virtual experience: Dreams---or more accurately---nightmares. 

People would get to live through a regime change where Vaako and Riddick were abandoned on Furya. The old Necromonger Way of conquest, forced purification, forced assignments, backbiting, betrayal, numbness, and death would now be the virtual reality’s only future.

She snorted. Let the whiners going on and on about the “way things used to be” get a vivid reminder of *exactly* how things used to be. And a crash course in what would happen should Riddick fall.

Including the rise of a new Lord Marshal. A distinctly Zhylaw-like one---in personality if not in the soul-ripping department. A sudden discovery of a new Threshold would be a little too over-the-top.

After all, Kirin did pride herself on the reality of her virtual reality.

It was a risk, of course. When people “woke up” back in the standard virtual reality world with Riddick and Vaako still in charge, it could be a relief---or an outrage.

But Kirin was betting that the experience would snuff out the murmurs of revolution among the conspirators still aboard, not fan the flames of discontent.

With a grim nod, she pushed the button.

And hoped she wasn’t dooming Riddick and Vaako in *this* world.

***************

Vaako jerked with everyone else as the next wave of Rage slapped against their protectors' shields. The power inside him strained against his control, wanting to reach out and destroy his attackers.

It wanted to reach through and destroy *him* by anchoring him to Furya. He could feel the planet’s need, a gnawing, clawing in his gut. Reaching up to pound behind his eyes.

He hunched down, eyes closed and arms wrapped around his head. What little attention he could spare focused on the voices around him.

“This ain’t gonna hold ‘em off for long.” Riddick remained on Vaako’s left, his voice a mix of frustration and warning.

“We must lower the barrier.” Shirah’s words came between heavy pants. She was clearly feeling the strain of holding back the barrage of attacks from her own people. “Allow your ships to enter the valley.”

“But how?” Osull’s voice quavered, with fear or exhaustion.

“Destroy the wall!” Aereon’s sudden shout blended in with another salvo landing on the shields. “If that’s somehow been keeping the valley intact, it may be the key to disrupting the barrier.”

“We’re gonna need to concentrate our firepower if we wanna take out the Wall O’Seriously Fucked-up.” Riddick managed to make every other sound in the area retreat. “Need you on deck, V.”

Vaako tried to open his eyes, uncurl, take up his guns and Aereon’s suggestion. But all he could do was choke and clench tighter into himself as the power surged.

Whatever strangled sound he’d managed to make caught someone’s attention. He flinched as someone approached on his right.

“Vaako.” Gihrest sounded both calming and anxious---quite a feat. Her hand brushed Vaako’s arm. “I will fire your weapons.”

Vaako managed a half nod and flung himself onto his back. Felt the power surge at this sign of weakness.

Riddick’s hand landed heavy on Vaako’s shoulder. Keeping him in place for a long, agonizing moment. Vaako barely felt Gihrest pulling the weapons from their holsters.

“Hang tight, V.” Riddick disappeared with a last squeeze.

Then all Vaako knew was the Rage. It curled and swarmed and blazed and slid fire under his skin and into his lungs and in the spaces between his cells.

He screamed and clamped down---on himself on his breath on his heartbeat on the moment. Held and held and held as the agony rolled in waves and burned him from the inside out.

He couldn’t let any bit of it escape. Not through his eyes, not through his hands, not through his pores the way the Rage burst out of Riddick on Crematoria. 

If Vaako lost even the slightest grip of his control, the Rage would lash out in a swath of destruction and devastation. One that would claim friend and foe and scorch the earth and air beyond any hope of recovery. 

The fire wanted to claim him, consume him. Wanted him to burn...

Vaako breathed in and held. Breathed out and held. Breathed in, breathed out. Held. Held it in. Held it back. This was all he could do, but he *would* do it.

Because there was no way in the ‘verse he was going to become the plaything of a planet.

And somehow that mental declaration made each breath easier. Made the fire inside something that he had mastery of. It would stay trapped within him because he was strong enough to escape its trap.

After a hundred heartbeats Vaako breathed again and lifted his head to rejoin the world.

Gihrest and Riddick were firing at the strange figures on the cave wall. It looked like Shirah was keeping the energy bolts from being absorbed by the Rage.

The Elder’s snarling face was as bestial as his howls. He and the Furyans behind him increased their barrage. Shirah’s allies still held the shields with Rage of their own.

In the next breath the wall collapsed and Vaako felt the ground heave.

Furya was not pleased.

***************

Jarrah stood near the table as he awaited his visitor. Kept one hand on the surface, fingers spread. Used the support to keep upright in at least the appearance of strength.

Well he knew how little of that quality he currently possessed.

Such weakness was unworthy of a Warrior. This was true not only among the Necromongers, but also in the tribe he’d been culled from so many years ago. His people had been renowned not for their size or bulk, but for their skill and fierceness.

If he still dwelled among his people---if his planet still existed at all---he would have been exiled to the wilderness. To regain strength or die of weakness. A death an injured, useless Warrior deserved.

He straightened as the door opened and nodded an acknowledgement. “Purifier, thank you for coming.”

“I eagerly awaited your summons. I knew that a man of your keen perception would not tolerate such weakness for long.” The Purifier’s pale face held a barely suppressed glee that made Jarrah’s skin tighten. 

“Purification does seem to be the natural response to my injuries,” Jarrah admitted. 

Reese nodded. “Of course, Commander. Your rank and reputation would require it.”

Yes, his reputation. Jarrah knew that he held a position of some respect among the Warriors. And that they would follow their Commander down whatever path he chose. Because they trusted him.

So Jarrah would have led them back to purification. Straight into Reese’s trap. One that he had just begun to suspect when Campbell burst in with a collection of unconventional evidence.

If he’d followed his first instinct and immediately returned to purification, would he have ever realized that he *was* trapped? Probably not, if Lan hadn’t made him pause to think about the repercussions.

Then again, if not for Lan, Jarrah would never have bothered to think of himself as more than a Warrior. Or come to understand that there were many kinds of strength. Including the strength to trust and endure.

“Yes, I am very aware of my reputation. And my influence.” Jarrah caught a flicker of disquiet crossing Reese’s sharp features, but the Purifier recovered in a blink.

“So Commander, should we begin your purification? The chamber has been made ready for you.” Reese was already turning to lead the way.

Jarrah stayed where he was. Didn’t even bother to raise his voice. “No.”

*That* had Reese whirling, his leather robe flapping at the motion. “What?”

“I have decided that while purification may still be part of the Necromonger Way, it is not part of this Warrior’s way.” Jarrah shrugged, suppressing his wince.

“Besides,” he continued, “I’m hardly going to trust my well-being to the man who injured me.”

“What? I have no idea what...” Whatever fog of deceit the man was about to attempt petered out as Reese’s startled eyes looked beyond Jarrah to the bedroom entryway.

Jarrah heard Lan and Campbell step into the room. He caught sight of Lan’s drawn gun as his lover came into view.

“Forget it, Reese.” Lan jerked his head toward where Campbell was settling down in front of the terminal. “We’ve got proof. Your co-conspirators are being rounded up as we speak.”

Reese’s eyes narrowed. “What sort of proof?”

“It wasn’t easy to find---your Techs were very good.” Campbell’s grim expression reflected his reaction to the traitors among his fellow Technicians.

Especially since the other two Second Techs on the mission turned out to be part of the conspiracy. First Tech Kirin would not be pleased.

But it made strategic sense to Jarrah. Kirin held control aboard the Basilica. If this cabal had established a stronghold here and then returned...

Jarrah felt Lan step close and shifted position to lean on his lover just a little, careful not to jostle the weapon trained on the Purifier. He was content to let the Second Tech lay out the case---Campbell had demonstrated both the caliber of his skills and the depth of his loyalty on this mission.

Campbell pointed a finger at the Purifier. “You and your cohorts disabled the camera feeds from outside the Briefing Room when you set the scattershot device. You faked the recordings of the areas where you prepped the bomb. And the security feeds indicated you were holding a meeting in your quarters when the bomb was placed.” 

Apparently discovering the Purifier was not as noble as he appeared had roused the Second Tech’s ire. His voice was decidedly stern. “But your alibis didn’t stand up to full analysis of the footage. Your location wasn’t corroborated by the cameras and sensors in the *corridors*.”

The Second Tech nodded to himself. “The room readings may say you were innocently away from the scene of the crime, but the rest of the evidence doesn’t agree with you. And comparison of the recordings at the alibi time and earlier meetings in your quarters revealed that someone had looped old footage through the feeds.”

Reese scoffed and started to gesture. Lan’s finger tightening on the trigger stopped him short. The Purifier glared at Campbell. “That’s hardly enough to implicate me.”

“No? Well how about your own computer records.” Campbell leaned back in his chair. “We realized that whoever came up with this plot had to have done some surveillance. So I checked the updates to the access logs. Backtracked through the system to see who tried to hide the fact that they were spying on the Briefing Room---*and* the Commanders’ cabin.”

Lan snorted. “Campbell, I think that’s the longest thing I’ve ever heard you say.” 

Jarrah hmphed, ignoring Campbell’s flush. “In any case, the Second Tech managed to find your associates through his survey of the logs and systems. They’re going to spend the trip to Furya in lockdown---as will you.”

“I’d rather just shoot him.” The anger in Lan’s tone matched his glare.

Reese shrank away from it. “You can’t---”

“Of course he can. His aim is excellent.” Jarrah laid a hand on Lan’s armored back.

Jarrah shook his head at the eagerness evident in Commander and Second Tech. “But he won’t---unless you give him a reason. Your fate, Purifier, is in the hands of the Lord Marshal.”

He nodded toward Campbell, who tapped a signal into his mini-comp. The door opened to reveal a squad of armed guards.

They quickly took the Purifier in hand. Jarrah murmured greetings to them as they passed. Their still-respectful tones and expressions soothed some of the worry that his injury had lessened him in their eyes.

When the door closed behind the prisoner, Lan finally lowered his gun. “So, off to Furya?”

“Make preparations to depart.” Jarrah nodded. “But first, there is something I must do on Helion.”


	45. Chapter 45

"So did we kill this fuckin' planet?"

Riddick pitched out the question just to make sure he was still awake.

The cave’d turned into a bloodbath, thanks to all the pointy-tipped pieces of rocky death that came crashin' down from the ceiling. Not to mention the wall that fell on anybody not quick enough with the get-go.

The round-up hadn't been easy, but at least everybody now at the landing area was prob'ly everybody still alive.

"Maybe, Riddick. I don't know---but I'm grateful the Rage is gone for the moment." V was hangin' with Riddick after doin' his Commander GetEverybodyOrganized thing. They were leanin' on the side of the shuttle watchin' the first Necro troop transport pick a place to settle as Warriors started doin’ their jump-drops.

Since the ship hadn't done a blast all over the valley, MissSlink and TechChick must still be in charge of the ex-zombierama. 

Riddick figured he'd take a few YeahWeMadeIt breaths. Then---

Even through the long-day-tired, Riddick felt that prickle that meant trouble on his scope. Swept a 360---well, a 270---didn't see anythin' 'cept Breeze and the Furyans. And their grab-bag of food on the go.

Heh. Couldn't wait to see the Necros tryin' to keep the four-hoofs and the two-wings all neat and tidy.

The prickle turned to an itch. Riddick nudged V, palmed a blade, and pushed off to do a walkabout.

Shame they'd burnt out the guns on the Wall O'StoneFaces.

V must've caught the brainwaves, 'cause he tightened up and pulled a knife. Flipped open a vambrace.

"I'm not reading anything abnormal, but that doesn't really help us if the problem is Furyan." V slapped it closed and jerked his head. "We should consult with Shirah."

Seemed as good a plan as any. Riddick took 'em the scenic route, though, around the shuttle and along the crowd edge.

Breeze and LeatherChick were havin' some kinda discussion when him and V showed up. "Trouble."

"From your ships?" LeatherChick's brows drew down. "We've confirmed everyone here is free of the planet’s influence."

There were a couple hundred Furyans rustlin' around. Lots of regular folks like Curves who hadn't got caught up in the whamma-jamma. Most of the folks who'd backed LeatherChick's play.

And too many of the whack jobs who'd stuck with CrazyAssSenior's Let'EmBurn plan. *Supposedly* they'd reformed when the planet went kaput.

"Maybe there’re some folks that ain’t here and ain’t ghosted." CASenior for one.

"Surely everyone unaccounted for is dead under the rubble." Aereon gave him one of her shiv-sharp glances. "You suspect something, Riddick?"

Snap-to had Riddick pivot, pull back, let go. His knife went without him even aimin' but thunked solid into leather 'fore the corpse-to-be fell back outta sight.

Glanced over to see V holdin' a big-ass knife that wasn't part of his usual gear. Hilt all wrapped in leather and other junk. Must've plucked it from the air 'fore it hit. 

V looked up. "It appears someone is still doing battle."

Their little four-square followed the path of Riddick's throw to where the Elder lay gaspin’ in the dirt.

Riddick grunted. Not a bad toss---'bout 3 millimeters from the chest death-spot. The guy'd be an ex-person soon enough.

LeatherChick kicked the fucker's other weapons out of reach, then crouched down beside him. "Elder, why? Why would you seek to kill Vaako? *You* wanted him here. Why would you kill..."

She locked eyes with V. "Your own son?"

CrazyAss still laughed like a CrazyAss. Then he coughed blood. "Traitor child. You cannot understand what you have destroyed by aiding these outsiders. What greatness Furya would have achieved. What use is an Ako Uhl who will not accept his destiny?"

Fucker’s eyes didn't glow anymore but they sure did glitter as they pinned on V. "He was mine to send away." Cough. "Mine to bring back." Blood and cough. "Mine to kill." 

Deep breath to spit out the words. "I am ashamed to be his father."

V gave CrazyAss a long crackin'-code look ‘fore he spoke. "You are not my father. Perhaps you are my sire---I won't dispute that. But the closest thing I had to a father was a man named Gerard Cevris. And Gerard was more than enough."

He turned away from the death throes. Riddick followed and bumped arms. "Guess sometimes it's easier bein' a nameless bastard."

Got a flicker of a laugh in V's eyes as they slid his way. "How would you know? Your name is notorious in a hundred systems."

Heh. True that. Had to stop short when GoldenBoy panted his way over.

Looked right at V as he bobbed a bow that had his robes flopping. "Ako Uhl. Do you wish to address us before the departure commences?"

V's brows did the high-fly. Then *he* did a little head-dip toward Riddick. "You know that is not my place, Osull. In these matters I defer to the Lord Marshal."

GoldenBoy blinked and blushed and bowed to *him*. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry, my lord."

Had to give V credit---was a subtle way of remindin' the ex-glowy-eyed folks that their Chosen One followed Riddick's lead.

Riddick took a deep breath for the full bellow. "OK, people. You got two options here: Load on up and come see what life is like on a planet that *doesn't* try to kill you. Or stay here and wait to join the rest of the corpses. Your choice."

Good. Quick looks at V doin' a PokerFace. Then lots of nods and bows to Riddick and gettin' the message of 'xactly who was in charge here.

'Course the laser shot comin' right at him spoiled the effect.

*******************

Jarrah stood before the building he'd been directed to. Fortunately it was still standing---though its once-pristine walls were scarred by the destruction wrought by the Necromongers' first visit here. But there was evidence that things were being set to rights, even if they would never be the same.

The obvious signs of recovery were unlikely to alleviate any of the awkwardness of this encounter. Still he would proceed. He was on a mission from the Lord Marshal himself.

He regretted leaving behind his armor despite his healing wounds. Knitting flesh and skin stretched with a twinge as he lifted a hand to knock.

The sound echoed slightly through the open windows. He watched the long sheer drapes billow in the planet's evening breezes as he waited. Wondered what the people of Helion thought of their despoilers becoming their saviors.

His walk here had not been without risk. Who knew what potential assassins lurked in the shadows. Eager for revenge---either for Zhylaw's attempted conquest or Riddick's clean-up mission.

The mercenaries and would-be despots had not been pleased to face even a portion of the Necromonger armada. Of course, they soon had not been pleased to stop breathing.

Landau had done an excellent job of finishing the mission after Jarrah's injury.

Jarrah hoped it would not be too long until he could convey his appreciation.

The door before him opened to the sight of a woman mature in her beauty and quiet in her grief. A young girl with wild dark hair clung to her skirt.

"You are Lajjun, widow of the Imam Riddick once knew?" He gestured toward the child. "And your daughter Ziza?"

Lajjun gave a slow and solemn nod. Laid a slim hand upon her daughter’s head. "We are. What do you want with us?"

"I bring an offer from the Lord Marshal." Jarrah straightened into his report-delivering pose. "Riddick honors his connection with Imam and through him, with you. If you desire it, you and your kin can join Riddick on a new colony world."

He glanced at Ziza, then returned his gaze to Lajjun. "It could be a new life."

The girl piped up with a tug at her mother's dress. "Riddick? Mama---"

"Hush, Ziza." The woman was silent for long moments, her gaze in turn drifting past him to the quiet street and inward to her thoughts.

Her mouth tightened as she drew herself to her full height, her hand now firm upon the child's shoulder. "You may tell your Lord Marshal this: I thank Riddick for avenging the death of my husband. For saving Helion, both then and now. He---and he alone---will always be welcome in my house."

Her dark eyes pinned him. "But I will not lie down with the dogs who killed my husband. And Riddick should not ask me to. Farewell."

She closed the door in Jarrah’s face. Through the windows he could hear the child's questions, the mother's firm but calm replies.

Although she could not see it, Jarrah bowed to her before he pivoted on his heel to return to his ship.

*******************

“Stupid fuck,” Riddick muttered as he dodged another shot from Josslen.

The Lord Marshal wannabe’d hit the ground shootin’. Both barrels, at him and V.

They’d done the split to give the fucker harder targets. But this sure was gettin’ old.

Not to mention damn creepy to realize the Warriors from this tub’d been re-zombified. And a few of ‘em looked really familiar.

Was easy to see all the upgrades that came with the NecroDrip when the tin cans dodged the knives and shit that came flyin’ their way.

Some Rage of Furya would come in real handy right about now.

He signaled LeatherChick to pull her folks outta the kill zone. No sense getting’ his “new subjects” zapped ‘fore they had a chance to piss him off.

V’s shout got Lieutenant LowBlow’s attention. “Are you calling challenge, Josslen?”

Fucker laughed and pulled his helmet off. “Why would I do that, Commander? The breeder has proven from the start that he is no Necromonger.”

His lip curled a sneer. “No, Riddick’s merely a dog to be shot and his corpse hung in the throne room for display---like any trophy of the hunt.”

Then the fucker waved to the Warriors comin’ up behind him to join in the fun. “Kill them all, gentlemen. But Riddick is mine.”

Riddick braced for a run-twist-flip to grab some more blades.

Then he blinked and watched Josslen crumple into the dirt as half of the squad did a quick smackdown of the other half.

Looked up to see one of the PureCured Warriors spinnin’ the pistol he’d smacked Lieutenant LowBlow on the head with.

The guy bowed. “Compliments of Councilor Demond, my lord.”

V pulled out of his own crouch and moved toward the Warrior. “I wondered why you’d suddenly switched sides, Lieutenant Durz.”

*That* gave Riddick the forehead-smack. Sprinkled in the Warriors still standin' were the bunch who’d been put on ProtectMissSlink detail by V himself.

Lieutenant WayToGo pulled off his helmet and ran a hand over his skull, barely covered in close-shorn auburn hair. He was *a lot* more purified-pale than he’d been last time Riddick was on the Basilica. “Not at all, Commander. But the Councilor believed that Lieutenant Josslen would only reveal his plans if she could convince him of her allegiance.”

He waved his gun toward the other Warriors now clearin’ the landing pad to let a troop ship touch down. “Thus her request that we undergo purification and fall in with Josslen’s plans. Of course Councilor Demond provided contingency instructions if he failed to follow the Necromonger Way---failed to call challenge and face Lord Riddick one-on-one.”

Riddick walked over to where LowBlow still lay sprawled takin’ his nap. Poked a toe into the fucker’s side. Hard. “So we got her to thank for this?”

Figured MissSlink was twisty enough to loop around all those plans and traps and decide the perfect moment to strike. 

“And for discovering exactly who was in on this plot.” Durz frowned. “The conspiracy was coordinated between our ships here and the ones at Helion. A message burst has already gone out to confirm the mission status.”

V stepped up to Riddick’s side. “If you get an all-clear, Durz, we’re going to want a different rendezvous point, one far away from Furya. We’ll be getting off-planet and out of orbit as soon as possible.”

Fuck yeah to that. Riddick “tapped” LowBlow again. “So what’re we gonna do with all these naughty boys and girls? Dump ‘em here?”

Would serve ‘em right if they got to stay in the Valley of the Crazy Killer Planet.

V gave him a nudge. “Actually, Riddick, I think I have a viable alternative.”

The wicked glint in V’s eyes made Riddick grin.

*******************

Kirin confirmed the last message burst from Helion. Nodded satisfaction that the rest of the armada would meet them at the new coordinates. 

Checked the status of the virtual world program that people had been using in their off hours while Riddick wreaked his usual chaos on the planet below. Very interesting---and reassuring---developments.

She snickered to herself as she finalized Vaako’s plans for the conspirators who were fully locked down and locked out of the systems.

In fact, anyone trying to input any command that wasn’t already part of the standard departure protocols would get a very nasty surprise.

Kirin almost wished she’d left a few renegades loose just so she could see the results.

“So our wandering heroes will be back soon?” Celeste perched on her usual spot at the command table and glanced at the image of the troop transports returning to the armada.

“Yes, Riddick confirmed their ETA a while ago---and sent particular thanks to you.” Kirin noticed a minute shift of the Councilor’s posture as tension eased.

Kirin took a quick survey of the area to confirm their privacy. Then eyed her colleague. “Seems your countermeasures worked. But tell me, Celeste, weren’t you at all tempted by Josslen’s offer?”

She continued with a shrug. “If nothing else, you could have let him come to power and then disposed of him so you could rule in your own right.”

Celeste gave her a long, assessing look that reminded Kirin of Vaako. Then the Councilor lifted an elegantly clad shoulder. “I’ll admit that certain plans suggested themselves. But all of them had a fatal flaw.”

Kirin’s brows quirked. “Which was?”

With a graceful move Celeste came to her feet and stood face-to-face with Kirin. “It’s a simple thing, really: Vaako. Vaako stands between Riddick and any harm. Therefore, Vaako stands between me and those particular ambitions. So those ambitions had to be set aside.”

Kirin’s skepticism must have shown on her face. In response she received from Celeste a chuckle and shake of the head.

The smile on the younger woman’s face was unlike any Kirin had ever seen. She thought that perhaps this was the Celeste that Vaako had once trusted with his fate---and still trusted to this day. 

Celeste’s brows lifted as if indicate the obvious. “Kirin, Vaako and I have looked after each other for ten years. Do you really think that would disappear simply because we no longer share a bed?”

She waved a perfectly manicured hand. “Besides, life is far more interesting with Lord Marshal Riddick in it---don’t you agree?”

Kirin snorted a laugh. “True enough.” And somehow hearing this admission from Celeste reassured Kirin that she’d been right in her own decision to have faith in Vaako’s ex-Dame.

Strange, that they’d come so far since the day Zhylaw died. Who then would have believed that Celeste would make such a worthy Councilor and ally?

Other than Vaako, of course.

“Then that’s settled.” Celeste tilted her head, sharp eyes noting Kirin’s ever-present mini-comp. “So, First Tech, what have *you* been keeping yourself busy with?” 

Kirin winked. “What comes next.”


	46. Chapter 46

“Lay it on ‘em, V.”

Vaako nodded to Riddick and stepped forward on the dais where Riddick was sprawled on the Lord Marshal’s throne. Took a moment to observe the crowd that filled the Necropolis.

The people packing the space represented all occupations in the armada: Cooks, Cleaners, Manufacturers; Warriors, Pilots, Administrators; Techs, Medics, Historians; Consorts, Sirs, and Dames. The Furyans had created new roles: Builders, Crafters, Gardeners, and Animal Keepers.

In the months to come, Child Tenders and Teachers might need to be added, with the Necromongers continuing to revert to normal humans and the Furyans’ fertility no longer controlled by their planet’s whims.

The groups were still feeling each other out. Things became more...interesting...when the Rage reappeared a day after the Furyans came aboard.

Fortunately the desperate need to return to Furya did not resurrect as well. More personally, the dark dreams that plagued Vaako all his life had finally, *finally* ceased.

But overall, the Necromongers and Furyans had discovered many parallels in their outlooks. Both societies ran on similar structures. Very function-based and hierarchical.

And they both kept what they killed.

The Council---with new Furyan members, including Shirah---crafted a more formal procedure for challenges to ensure that the fights were fair.

The fact that Riddick and Vaako literally had to pound understanding into a few folks kept them in top form as they traveled to rejoin the ships from the Helion mission.

Now the armada was complete once more. Vaako nodded to a newly returned Campbell, Troan, and Jarrah. To Shirah, Gihrest, and Osull. To Celeste, Kirin, and Aereon. Friends and allies.

Then his gaze turned to where a freshly promoted Commander Durz and his squad stood guard over the leaders of the plot to overthrow Riddick. Josslen had been stripped of his armor, Reese of his Purifier’s robes. Both were dressed simply in boots, tunics, and trousers. They matched as well in their expressions of disgust as they looked at Riddick and himself.

“People of the armada,” Vaako addressed the crowd here and watching via viewscreens on other ships, “You have lived under the rule of Lord Marshal Riddick. Some of you for a few days, others for months.”

It had made for an interesting division of labor. Riddick decided to school the Furyans in life aboard the fleet---fortunately aided by Celeste and Troan.

Vaako suspected that in part, Riddick was cementing his unofficial “Alpha Prime” status. Shirah’s relinquishing of the role had been both absolute and gracious---perhaps because she’d already planned to step aside when Vaako landed on Furya.

Jarrah, Durz, and Campbell took charge of keeping the shiploads of dissenters secure and rooting out any lingering sabotage.

Shirah and Gihrest joined Kirin and him in the massive task of preparing to start anew on a planet none of them had actually seen.

Aereon had been far too busy exploring the Codex of Conquered Worlds to be of much use in the transition. But at least she’d turned her pestering from Vaako to Osull. And her curiosity from UnderVerse to Furya.

At least for now.

“And you have contemplated the choices Riddick first laid out for you before the Gates. To join him on a new planet, or to leave to continue your attempt to eliminate life in this ‘verse.” For a moment Vaako remembered the faces of those who took the third option, the ones who’d chosen death at their due time on the threshold of UnderVerse.

Vaako focused on Josslen and Reese. “The Lord Marshal keeps his word.”

“What?” Reese startled---perhaps in an unwise attempt to barge forward. Durz’s quick and heavy hand on a shoulder stopped the Purifier short.

Josslen’s gaze turned speculative. “You’re going to let us go?”

Vaako waited as Riddick nodded and the crowd’s murmurs crested and ebbed. When quiet reigned once more, he took a breath to continue. “We all began as something else. We are not what we once were. We are no longer slaves to a planet that both gifted and punished its children. We are no longer Furyan.”

Kirin had quickly managed to integrate the newcomers into her virtual-reality program. Conversations both inside and outside that venue had reshaped the people who would now start a new life. “We are no longer slaves to the pursuit of UnderVerse and the death and purification it demanded. We are no longer Necromongers.”

What they would become was not yet decided. But these two men and their compatriots would never know, for they had their own fate. 

Vaako took a few steps down the stairs to more fully address Josslen and Reese. “You and your people---anyone who wants to keep to the old ways---will be placed in cryosleep aboard a number of frigates until those ships establish orbit around the first planet of your new quest.”

He leaned back enough to glance at Riddick. “A very special planet that played its role in forging Riddick’s path.” 

And Kyra’s death. The planet where Riddick and Kyra/Jack had first met---the planet of fiendish creatures who thrived on the night.

Vaako fell silent as Riddick stood and sauntered over, brushing shoulders on the way.

“Lemme tell ya---keep a light on if you wanna live.” Riddick looked from one conspirator to the other. “Yer ships’ve been wired not to go anywhere else ‘til there’s no life on that rock. So you’re gonna be out of action for a while.”

He shrugged. “But if ya can clear *that* hellhole of the flyin’, walkin’ death dealers, then ya deserve the name of Necromonger. And I don’t give a fuck if ya wanna call yourself Lord Marshal or Head Trashman while ya do it.”

Vaako stepped aside while Riddick waved an all-clear and went to chat with Durz and the other guards.

There had been a distinct lack of personal conversation between Riddick and him since the return from Furya. Part of the reason was logistical---Vaako had been exhausted enough to go back to his own quarters for some peace and quiet.

And Riddick had been...surprisingly accepting. No pushing, no shoving, no dragging, no jumping. Just work-related meetings and the occasional “teaching moment” with individuals who didn’t like the new rules of the regime.

It could be a pause before their relationship resumed---or a prelude to a gentle parting of the ways. Vaako wasn’t sure what Riddick was thinking---Vaako readily admitted that he was rather clueless when it came to personal interactions. 

But he was sure he’d meant what he said to Riddick on Furya: There would be no bond between them.

The next move was Riddick’s.

As Josslen and Reese were led away, Vaako pivoted to meet Riddick’s approach.

And blinked at the hand clamped firmly on his bicep. Vaako looked up at Riddick and raised an eyebrow.

Riddick let go, tilted his head toward the exit. “Convo time.”

Vaako nodded and fell into step beside him.

***************

Celeste found her eyes following Commander Durz as he herded the prisoners out of the Necropolis. He was, she freely admitted, a fine figure of a man.

And making quite the impression. His dedication to her safety had never been in doubt---and he had quickly realized the value of her contingency plans involving Josslen.

In fact, he’d been a strong ally in persuading the other members of his squad to undergo purification and insinuate themselves into Josslen’s conspiracy.

And despite that purification, Durz---Allen---had exhibited a sharp wit and a hint of roguish charm upon his return from Furya. He joined in the speculation and intrigue that transfer to a planet entailed, eager to puzzle out possibilities and plan for them.

So different from the Furyans who had come aboard. All straightforward and uncomplicated---she could well see where Vaako’s naivete had sprung from.

Durz seemed to be one to look beyond the surface and see the undercurrents. His blue eyes had twinkled at her as he gallantly bowed over her hand, appreciative rather than overwhelmed. He’d received her thanks with a drawled, “Always a pleasure to be of service to you, Councilor.”

She was definitely contemplating the possibilities. Councilor Demond and Commander Durz had a nice ring to it.

But such thoughts were for another day. Her gaze focused on two other exemplary specimens of masculinity as Riddick and Vaako passed by on their way to the exit.

She stepped into their path to sweep a grand curtsy. "Masterfully done, gentlemen."

Riddick's grunt and hand-twitch suggested that he wanted to be on his way. And from his glance at Vaako, preferably with his First in tow.

Vaako, of course, stopped to acknowledge Council members old and new. After he'd nodded to his friends, he focused on her with a slight smile. "I'm glad you approve. It's good to have the matter settled."

He shifted slightly to include Kirin. "And to have so much information on what people want and need from their new lives. It has been extremely useful in making preparations. I wanted to mention again how much I appreciate all the work Sara and you did while---"

"While you were gallivanting about?" Kirin smiled and rested a hand on Vaako's shoulder. "No need for further thanks, Vaako. Of course we took things in hand. It was either keep the armada safe for your return or take over ourselves---I certainly have better things to do than keep control of this bunch full-time." 

"A regime led by Celeste and you? That would have been something to see." Aereon's far-off gaze indicated that she was indulging in some speculation---and possibly calculations.

Riddick's grunt and the tap of his fingers on one of his knife hilts suggested that his patience had been tested enough for the moment.

Celeste hid a grin---she could certainly understand his desire to get to his more personal plans for the evening. "Until tomorrow, then."

Vaako blinked at the abrupt end to the conversation, but understanding cleared his expression as he noticed Celeste shift her gaze to Riddick's obvious readiness to bolt.

Both Necromongers and Furyans scattered before the two men as they resumed their departure from the Necropolis.

Celeste suspected it was the Lord Marshal's scowl that inspired the sudden wish to be anywhere but in Riddick's way. She didn't think he'd take too kindly to any additional obstacles.

With a snap of fingers at a sudden recollection, Celeste tapped Kirin’s shoulder. “You forgot to let Vaako know that he lost his chance at a new title.”

“New title?” Shirah questioned with a furrowed brow. “He already gave up the honorific of Ako Uhl---though it may take a while for people to drop the habit.”

Aereon leaned in. “Have decisions already been made about the new community structure?”

Celeste was tempted to point out to the Elemental that *some* people were too busy wallowing in esoteric studies to do their part in designing the “new community structure”, but didn’t get the opportunity.

Kirin waved a hand as if fending off the questions. “Some flunkies wanted to put their stamp on the new world order, so they suggested that Vaako be given a more formal role---Vice Marshal or Heir Apparent or some such nonsense. It’s already over and done with.”

“How so?” Troan asked as Campbell, Jarrah, and he moved closer into the circle of conversation.

“In a way, the Lord Marshal took care of it.” Kirin snickered. “Someone in the virtual reality mentioned the idea, and the Riddick avatar was not pleased. It stated firmly that Vaako was his First and only, and no one had better mess with that arrangement. Then it slit the characters’ throats.”

“Certainly an efficient way of getting the message across,” Jarrah noted. 

“If I may say so, I’d prefer things stay as they are.” Campbell nodded to himself. “I’ve always thought it’s a good thing to have someone so Tech-aware at the head of the military---no offense, sirs.”

Celeste joined in the laughter as Campbell blushed and Troan and Jarrah shook their heads. The Second Tech had certainly grown from the timid creature she’d seen for years scurrying in Vaako’s shadow.

She glanced at the door Riddick and Vaako disappeared through. “Well, I’m sure things won’t change tonight. At least, not out *here*.”

Aereon’s lips pursed. “Privately, however... Riddick certainly seemed determined to get Vaako alone.”

“Are they having problems? I thought they were...” Osull floundered to a stop. The poor boy looked around as if asking someone to fill in the blank.

“*I* think that it’s none of our business,” Gihrest said firmly as she crossed her arms.

Celeste shrugged and slanted a glance at Aereon. “Let’s just say the odds are very good that they are in for an ‘interesting conversation’.”

“That will come after sober contemplation,” Aereon said with disarming innocence.

“And serious cogitation,” Kirin offered with a grin.

“Along with lengthy negotiation,” Shirah put in as she picked up on the game.

“You have to figure that it’s been a week---Riddick must be dealing with some considerable frustration.” Troan’s smirk was positively wolfish. 

Jarrah slid an arm around his lover’s waist. “And the end of *that* will be cause for jubilation.”

Some message must have passed between them, because the two men sauntered off without even a good-bye.

Gihrest plucked the sleeve of a goggle-eyed Osull. “I think it’s time you called it a day, young man.”

Campbell fell in with the Furyan pair as they murmured their farewells and departed.

Celeste regarded the trio still conversing. All such different women. All friends she had never dreamed of having. All holding a part in shaping the new world they would make their home---and guiding the disparate souls who would dwell there. “Ladies, I’m in the mood for a celebration. Who’d like to share a toast to the future? And perhaps some brainstorming on what our fierce and formidable people will be called.”

As she gestured for Shirah, Kirin, and Aereon to precede her from the Necropolis, Celeste turned back to spare a glance up at a particular balcony. At the spot where she had sent Vaako after Zhylaw in a failed coup, a lifetime ago. 

Where she had, in a way, initiated the entire wave of change that swept through the armada, starting with Zhylaw’s fall from power and Riddick’s rise to the title of Lord Marshal.

With a smile and swing of skirt, Celeste turned toward her future without a single regret.


	47. Chapter 47

“Uh, yeah...”

Riddick kinda ran out of steam by the time the door closed behind him and V in his quarters. Was sort of weird, V silently followin’ along like the good little soldier he’d never been.

A few more steps got Riddick into the bedroom. Sighed and pulled his goggles off in the lower lighting. Tossed them and his gear onto one of the bedside tables and rubbed his face and skull with both hands.

Kept his eyes off the bed itself. Had been strange sleepin’ in that giant sack all by his lonesome. Too used to V bein’ close to hand, even if they’d been too fucked up the last few weeks to do any fucking.

Everything’d gone sort of sideways-lopsided since V made his IWillNever speech on Furya. It’d sounded like “Forget about it and good-bye”, but V hadn’t followed up with the full walk out and move on.

‘Stead they’d circled around each other the last few days and played it safe.

But Riddick was done with playing.

When he glanced up, V’d taken off his weapons and tech but was still way too dressed.

V’s head was tilted in Commander Curious mode. “Your eyes are beautiful, Riddick. I’ve always thought so, since that first day in the Necropolis.”

Ah, fuck. Riddick grunted and folded his arms. He didn’t do sweet talk---didn’t know what *to do* with it. Plus what he really wanted to say was “You could’ve been seein’ ‘em this whole time if you’d been parkin’ your perky ass right *here* where you should’ve been.”

What came out was, “I liked you better with the braids. Y’ever gonna grow your hair long again?”

V startled into a laugh. “No.” Gave Riddick a sly-eye. “Are you going to grow your hair at all?”

Had to grin back. “Nah.”

A shrug made V’s oh-so-lickable shoulders move. “So there we are.”

Riddick drifted into V’s orbit. “Where ‘xactly are we?”

He ran smack into the palm V planted on his chest. Well wasn’t this familiar.

So was Commander ThisIsSeriousShit’s expression. “I meant what I said on Furya, Riddick. I will never bond with you. If that is something you need---something that you cannot live without---then we should break clean now so you can find someone better suited.”

Riddick snorted. “So ya said. Wanna put me on the clue transport to Why?” 

He’d prob’ly never figure out V’s twisty brain. But for shit-sure he wanted to. And the hell of it was, *that* felt as right and as real as slidin’ his knife into Zhylaw’s skull. 

V’s mouth did the flat-line as he dropped his arm. Then he started his walk and talk, a slow pace around the room. “We are both Furyan, Riddick. Both Alphas. You know what would happen if we truly mated---at least, we know what would happen if you tried to force that type of bond onto me.”

He gave a glance like he was makin’ sure Riddick understood that V was *not* *interested*. 

Riddick grunted a “Yeah, fine,” and waved a hand. “Keep goin’.”

“I’m sure it seems unreasonable.” V shook his head like he knew how fucked-up this looked from the outside. “After all, I was married to Celeste for a decade.”

He stopped. “It’s because I was married to Celeste that I know that it’s not the right thing for you and me.”

A few quick steps brought V closer than he’d been since they left Furya. His eyes kinda wandered over Riddick's face 'fore he locked eyes. “I know you, Riddick. I can never take the risk of declaring myself yours. Because once I was truly yours you would never let me go---even if it would be for the best.”

V's frown got deeper as his voice dropped. “Think about it, Riddick---when Celeste and I married, I never guessed that ten years later we would part ways. If Celeste and I had forged an all-or-nothing type of bond, she would have had to kill me to be free. I would be dead or still married to her.”

That...made sense. Riddick’d figured out a while ago that MissSlink’s WhatAHussy come-hither was mostly for show. If those two’d had the Furyan blood-bond thing---or if MissSlink’d been more stubborn or less savvy---V and she’d still be joined at the hip. “So what’re you sayin’?”

V gripped Riddick’s arms like he wanted to somehow press the GetThis into Riddick. “That if we are together, Riddick, it should be because we want to be---we *choose* to be---not because we’re forced by a stale vow or a quirk of biology.”

In the next sec V was out of the clinch and out of range. Prob’ly waitin’ for Riddick’s “Come here” or “Fuck off”.

Riddick’d always lived by the rule that it can only end bad if you let someone get too close. Funny then how he was all twisted up ‘bout not bein’ close enough. To V.

“OK. So we’re not Forever After ‘Til Death Do Us Part. What *are* we, then---fuck buddies?” Riddick wanted to do a wet-dog shake to get rid of the sudden tension. Like he was waitin’ for a body-blow but not sure where it would come from. 

V gave Riddick a Don’tBeStupid stink-eye ‘fore he marched it back to front and center. Then he focused on Riddick and *looked*. Made Riddick feel peeled back and stared at and *known*. Known deeper better more than Kyra could’ve ever dreamed. Truer surer closer than those Quasi-Creeps’d ever got.

And then V’s face got that “I don’t know what comes next” expression that reminded Riddick that V’d put a lot on the line all the way along. 

“I am *with* you, Riddick. As Commander and companion.” V’s eyes kept steady as his brows drew down. “The question is, are you with *me*---as leader and lover, forsaking all others, for as long as we last?”

Riddick blinked. Felt like he did that day when he watched V fly down the steps of the arena to put himself in between Riddick and every fucker that wanted to take Riddick down.

Only this time V was plantin’ himself at Riddick’s side. And the way V knew Riddick, Riddick knew *him*. Nobody and nothing in this ‘verse or any other was gonna budge V from that spot---not while V thought he belonged there.

All Riddick had to do was make sure V never thought he belonged anywhere else. “Deal.”

***************

Huh. Riddick figured they’d be quick into the tongue-wrestle and the roll-around. But he just stared at V and V stared back.

Right before it slipped into awkward V slid that little bit closer. Lifted his hands but rested just his fingertips at the edges of Riddick’s jaw.

When V leaned in his kiss was just as weird light right. Felt like the vow he refused to make.

Riddick didn’t know how long they were at it. Didn’t notice when his hands’d decided to slide under V’s tops to settle at V’s waist.

Not grabbin’, not yankin’. Just...hangin’.

But he did note V’s reaction to Riddick openin’ up a bit. Brought a quick lick of that clever tongue ‘fore V pulled back. V arched a SoNowWhat? eyebrow.

Riddick jerked his head toward the sheets they were about to hit, then gave himself room to move as he started the strip-down.

V got with the program, barin’ that killer bod stitch by stitch. Didn’t take long ‘til he was in the all-together and turnin’ back to see if he’d beat Riddick to the fun.

“So, V.” Riddick reached down and gave V’s cock a tug. “Is *this* gonna be a problem?”

‘Cause V’d drawn a coupla other lines back when they’d first done the bump ‘n’ grind. Riddick wanted to know whether they were in sand or granite.

First V shot him a glare for mishandlin’ the goods. But then he snorted and shook his head like he was havin’ a convo all by himself.

Did a quick up-down ‘fore V set up the eye lock. “Not if you truly don’t want to yield to me, Riddick---or if you truly wanted to.”

V’s lips lifted in a barely-there smile. “Do you want to?”

Hmph. Fucker knew he’d gotten Riddick hot ’n’ bothered enough to not say No. But Riddick wasn’t all that sure ‘bout sayin’ Yes.

So instead he dropped the cock and grabbed a hand to pull V along with him as he tumbled to the bed.

V’s chuckle ghosted down his own throat as V dove in. *Now* it was the suck-face and the rustle-tussle.

Riddick’d forgotten how goddamn good it was to have all of V’s soft skin to stroke and grope and lick. That long pale throat that was made for Riddick’s tongue to lap and the notch ‘tween V’s collarbones that held the salt-spike of sweat.

Those biceps made for squeezin’ plus the whole heck of a playground that went from V’s collarbones to cock and beyond. 

Riddick settled in for a good long suck when he got to the spot on that shy inside of V’s thigh where his mark should’ve been this whole time.

Felt the blipblipblip of V’s blood poundin’ against his teeth but didn’t bite anywhere near hard enough to tear the musk-damp skin. Pulled off with a last lick and shot a cool breeze over the spot just to get V’s shiver.

It’d be a chore, but Riddick was gonna make damn sure that bruise never got a chance to fade again.

Had to grunt when V decided to return the favor, haulin’ Riddick up so V could take inventory of all the spots that made Riddick shudder and hiss. Here was Commander SlowAndThorough, makin’ sure Riddick knew every centimeter of his own skin ‘cause he’d had some part of V---fingers, palms, cheek, lips, tongue---do a slide over it. 

‘Til V decided to do his own vacuum on Riddick’s left hip. Riddick’d forgot how goddamn crazy it could make him, knowin’ V was leavin’ his own mark.

When V moved on with a last kiss to the spot, Riddick pressed his own fingers there a moment to feel the twinge-echo that meant a bruise was on the way.

He’d kinda missed it.

Riddick’s cock was hard enough by now that when he went back into the clinch he meant business. And it was hot and wet and rub and press.

But somehow when they ended up on their sides, it was V who had the lube in hand and the Let’sGetToIt glint in his eyes.

Riddick snorted and hooked a leg over V’s thigh---was as much of an invitation as he was ever gonna give. ‘Specially when all he could muster was a piss-weak Maybe.

That was ‘til V actually got into action. Was a busy little bee keepin’ Riddick distracted with all the nipple-nibble and torso-scrape and hip-squeeze and sac-stroke and cock-ghost while slick fingers did the dance all around Riddick’s hole.

By the time Commander Fuckin’FingerTease finally got a poke in Riddick was practically pantin’ for it and who the fuck’d ever think *that* would happen.

Prob’ly helped too that V’s head kept liftin’ up and his lips kept dippin’ in for a spit-swap kiss like he thought Riddick was gonna wander off any moment. 

It was heat and slick and stretch and then---*fuck*---V hit Riddick’s joy buzzer. Felt like he could ride V’s long, wicked fingers all the way home.

‘Course V had other ideas.

He pulled out and sat up. Pushed up to sit with his back against the headboard. Poured out another bit of lube on his palm and slicked his cock.

Then V did the shoulder-straighten thing, put out his free hand, and gave Riddick the full-focus. “Your call, Riddick.”

Riddick took a breath---didn’t get the gut twist and Hell No that the idea should’ve gotten. Would’ve, with anyone else. But V was givin’ Riddick the say-so on not just the When but the If, too---which for shit-sure was not how things’d ever went down in the dark not-thought-about of Before.

Licked his own lips as he looked at V waitin’ with his hand out. 

V’s bottom lip clamped in white teeth and other hand doin’ a ghost stroke on his own cock. But just waitin’, no push no plead just lookin’ at Riddick with those eyes that saw Riddick all the way down and through and didn’t want to be anywhere but in this bed in this moment. 

No matter how it turned out. If Riddick figured tonight was not the night---if Riddick decided there never would be one---V’d pretty much admitted he’d take the handjob or blowjob or whatever it was Riddick could handle.

That was what made the here and now nothin’ like the there and then. And it wasn’t just that Riddick kinda sorta wanted *it*---Riddick wanted *him*. Bein’ with V was somethin’ that’d taken up space in his brain and blood and breath like it was part of Riddick’s all-around everything.

And that made a difference.

So with a “fuck it” grunt Riddick put a hand on V’s shoulder and hauled himself over V’s hips under his own power. Snickered when V got his own hand outta the way of bein’ crushed in the vice-squeeze of Riddick’s thighs as Riddick got a grip on V’s joystick.

Watched V’s eyes go wide and his wet-dream mouth fall open as Riddick sank down on V’s cock.

The slick and the prep’d made the stretch just a twinge as Riddick did a hip twist that made V gulp. Then V put his hands on Riddick’s hips and gave Riddick a go-ahead lift of shoulder.

Even though V could’ve had all the piston-power on this run around the track, he was lettin’ Riddick keep the driver’s seat.

Took Riddick a few start-stutter-stops to get a rhythm. Didn’t help that on each downstroke he got the buzz-bliss-hit when V’s cock nudged his insides just right and made him gasp.

Looked like V was gettin’ his own thrill from the clench, ‘cause his lids dropped ‘til he looked like a cat that was enjoyin’ the very best scratch of a very particular itch.

Riddick knew from the once in a while thrust-check of V’s cock and the grip-release of V’s hands on Riddick’s hips that V wanted to flip ‘em, put Riddick on his back and power in. ’Course V wasn’t gonna try that move---not yet, anyway. 

But someday V prob’ly would. And now Riddick knew that when the time came, Riddick was prob’ly gonna let him. He could trust V to have the timing just right.

‘Cause while Riddick may be the Lord Marshal of this whole shebang, V was the one who’d been chartin’ their course pretty much since Day One.

And he’d led Riddick to places Riddick’d never expected.

Like the fuckin’ edge of this O-slope. V took Riddick’s cock in a perfect slick-twist-slide-grip that made Riddick speed up his own poundpoundpound to match.

Watched as V did the pant moan groan. When V would’ve done a head fling Riddick leaned in reached out and pulled him back into an eye-to-eye.

The man was fuckin’ gorgeous when he came, all flushed cheeks and an eye-glow that had nothin’ to do with Furya as he breathed out Riddick’s name.

Hell, if V looked that good from this angle, Riddick would be sure to get V onto the pole dance at the next beddy-bye.

It only took V a moment to get back into the stroke that would send Riddick on the blast-off. Riddick found a growl comin’ out of his throat as his cum spurted and dripped all over V’s hand and onto V’s belly.

Riddick reached down to get the smear of his spunk spread over more of V’s skin.

V did a head shake and didn’t hide his smirk, but let Riddick do what he wanted.

At least ‘til Riddick lifted up and off and slid to his back on top of the rucked-up sheets. Shimmied a little at the unfamiliar tickle-drip of V’s cum.

Watched as V popped up and scooted into the bathroom.

He came out ‘fore Riddick’d figured out whether he wanted to bother with his own scrub up.

V made the decision for him. Commander NeatAndTidy was all Commander CleanUpRiddickToo, doin’ a quick wipe down with a washcloth just the right side of warm and damp ‘fore V pulled up the top sheet and plonked Riddick onto the mattress with a quick kiss on the lips.

One last bit of uncertain relaxed when Riddick saw V toss the cloth and head for his own side of the bed. Riddick figured it was easy enough to make sure. “I take it you’re stayin’ for the duration?” Of the night, yeah, but also for all the after, too.

V gave Riddick a crackin’-code look, then a firm nod. “I’ll have my things transferred here in the alpha shift.”

Nice to know that was settled.

Then V was slidin’ in and settlin’ down on his own side of the bed. Pretty much plumped his pillow, turned on his side, and gave a WhatADay sort of sigh.

Riddick stretched out on his back. Tucked his arms behind his head to stare at the ceiling. Pulled ‘em down to drum his fingers on the sheet.

Somethin’ wasn’t quite right. And *not* that ever-so-slight ache of awareness in his ass.

He slid his fingers under his pillow and checked under the edge of the mattress. Weapons in place---check.

Guards outside and the suite secured from attack---check. Not that he was expectin’ any uninvited guests.

Prisoners locked down and troublemakers out for the count---check.

Planet picked for their next stop after dumpin’ the last of the whack jobs---check.

Councilors ready to continue with the gatherin’ in and sortin’ out for life on said planet---check.

Well-fucked and worn out in the best of ways---check.

Riddick cocked an eye to the side. V neatly tucked up in Riddick’s---in their bed. Not quite check.

With a hmph Riddick turned on his side and scooted over to share V’s pillow. Got an arm wrapped around V, heartbeat strong and steady under his hand.

Spied that sweet patch of skin on the back of V’s neck. Licked it. Yeah, that’s what he’d been missing.

As he settled in to sleep, Riddick made a mental note to find out if RealVaako took to WakeUpSex as well as DreamVaako did.

*******************

Vaako snorted at a lick on his neck. Relaxed at the press of Riddick’s warmth and the arm Riddick wrapped around him.

The sensations were still unfamiliar, but oh so welcome. He was ready to begin the next stage of life’s journey with this very different partner.

The thought reminded him that he needed to spend more time with Commander Allen Durz. The man had proven his trustworthiness, but Vaako wanted to know him a little better. To be sure Durz would be worthy of Celeste if she decided to do more than flirt with the Warrior.

On Furya, Vaako received clear evidence that Celeste was still taking care of him. He would be honored to do same for her.

Although at the time he had not wanted to leave her side, now he was grateful that Celeste had set them both free to build new lives. And make new connections.

Vaako knew that he was not the same man who'd married Celeste all those years ago. He wasn't even the same man she'd divorced. He'd changed---not just from Necromonger to Furyan, not just from a Warrior obeying a code to an advisor who would help decide the future of his people.

He'd also found himself questioning the very basis of his existence. Who he was, what he stood for. Changing attitude, belief, perspective---all because he wanted to understand Riddick's point of view. Understand Riddick himself.

At first out of duty and obligation, then interest and allegiance. And ultimately, commitment and trust.

Because even before Vaako had truly been aware of their connection, he'd been trying to make it deeper, more honest, more real. An unconscious reflection of just how important Riddick had become to him. How essential he now was to Vaako's life.

Even if he would never give Riddick the words Yours or Mine or Forever, Vaako believed that he would always make the choice to be with Riddick. Because he didn't think he'd ever want to be anyplace other than at Riddick's side.

Vaako shifted to pick up the hand that Riddick had pressed to his chest. Bestowed a quick kiss upon the knuckles before he returned it to its natural resting place and tangled their fingers together.

He never could have imagined this, in that moment in the Necropolis when he knelt before Riddick and offered the stubborn breeder a tentative alliance.

Not even the Elemental could have calculated all that would come from that single choice. From Vaako’s trust in a man he did not know but felt strangely drawn to.

As his eyes drifted closed, Vaako smiled. He was...happy...with how it all turned out. And ready to stand by Riddick’s side in whatever challenges lay ahead.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who shared their comments over the course of the story. I really appreciated learning your thoughts about events as they unfolded!
> 
> Special to denelian: I hope you find a lasting pain solution so your life becomes your own again. And I hope that you have more Riddick/Vaako stories to enjoy from the authors at A03. Thanks so much for your support!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed with great joy and constructive criticism is treasured as a rare gift.


End file.
